DEATH BATTLE!
by Harbingers of NEVEC
Summary: In this story our "world class experts" tackle fictions biggest questions, Who Would Win a Death Battle! With Harbingers of NEVEC's brilliance, Dr. MKDemigodX2s keen weapons knowledge and Ender Defender's humor. We take two fighters from video games, comics and movies and pit them against each other.
1. Master Chief v Captain America

**Author's note: This story is loosely based off of multiple TV Shows, Comics, and Video Games. And since I don't want to be sued for everything I have I just want to say this I do not own Deadliest Warrior, or Halo and Marvel neither do I own DEATH BATTLE! by ScrewAttack which has inspired me to do my own collaboration of Deadliest Warrior but with fictional fighters. Enough of that lets get this started.**

Master Chief: The super soldier who saved humanity from destruction...

(The Chief aims an assault rifle at the camera)

Vs.

Captain America: The super soldier who has knocked out Adolf Hitler several times...

(Cap throws his iconic shield at the camera)

Who is Deadliest...?

To find our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with data of these two legends of fiction. Lead scientist Metal Harbinger will use the most advanced 21st century technology to examine each warriors strength and weapons. Diving deep into the carnage produced by these fictional warriors is E.R. Doctor MarleyTucker101. MKFreakX will use his knowledge of fiction to examine each warriors psychological and physical traits. All to determine who will be the Deadliest fictional warrior...?

"These two are extremely alike but are pure opposites, both were super soldiers who were the greatest fighter of their respected universes. However only one will prove to be deadlier." Metal Harbinger said.

"Both Chief and the Cap were very strong fighters and could to take all kinds of damage, for now lets look at the stats." Marley said.

Master Chief:

Origin: Halo

Height: 7'2"

Weight: 1,000 lbs.

Armor: Mark VI MJOLNIR Armor

Captain America:

Origin: Marvel Comics

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 250 lbs.

Armor: Vibranium Shield

_When things get heated these two super-soldiers rely on their signature weapons. Chief strikes first with his famous assault rifle._

**The MA5C Assault Rifle:**

**Length: 2'6"**

**Weight: 12 pounds**

**Magazine: 32 rounds**

"This is the weapon that made Master Chief famous a portable assault rifle used extensively by the UNSC it fires the 7.62MM Full Metal Jacket ammunition in a 32 round magazine." The fictional expert said.

To test the MA5C our experts set up four Foam torsos one of wearing Cap's costume for inspiration. Once Metal gave the countdown the expert fired his assault rifles hitting two of the torsos striking them both in the center of the chest and head multiple times. He took aim at another target hitting a third torso in the forehead. The expert reloaded his assault rifle and charged towards the last remaining torso and fired dozens of rounds into the targets body pumping it with 7.62MM rounds in chest, neck + face. "So all of these targets have multiple rounds in the chest and in the neck which means instant kills all around." Marley said.

"That was impressive but the Cap's signature shield will protect him from almost everything and can be used as a weapon." The expert said.

_Taking on the assault rifle is Captain America's signature weapon used for both defense and offense._

**Vibranium Shield:**

**Length: 2'5" in diameter**

**Weight: 12 pounds**

**Material: Vibranium**

To test the offensive capabilities of the shield the expert will given two full swings to the targets skull and a single bash to the targets torso. Once Metal gave the expert charged the torso slamming his shield into the torso knocking it backwards. He stepped back from the target and swung his shield two separate times and cracked the skull of the target. "So the first hit surpassed 400 psi which is more then enough to break rips contusing the heart and would kill. The next strike is also reaching killing abilities nearing taking off his forehead which is also a kill." Marley said.

"Factor in the armor and it may only just stun Chief." MKFreak stated.

"Even with the armor it's still gonna hurt him because of the Cap's strength." the expert replied.

_After testing both weapons which do our experts give an edge?_

"I'm gonna have to give it to the shield although the MA5C has more to fire the shield can deliver immense damage just as well as it can deflect and defend." MKFreakX said.

"I'm gonna call it even since the assault rifle has the range while the shield has defensive and offensive capabilities, edge: even." Marley said.

"You both have your points but the shield has the slight edge for protection and melee capabilities, edge: Captain America." Metal Harbinger said.

_In special weapons Captain America takes the edge with his signature shield._

_Coming up these two soldiers take aim at each other with their secondary firearms. Next the explosive grenades of these two men are put to the test. Afterwards are experts examine the psychological and physical stats of these two legends of fiction. Who will be the deadliest warrior...?_

_When his assault rifle isn't enough to defeat his enemies Chief can always rely on his powerful pistol._

**The M6D Magnum:**

**Sights: KFA-2 x2 optical + smart linked scope**

**Weight: 6.5 pounds**

**Magazine: 12 rounds**

"This is the second legendary weapon used by Master Chief a powerful semiautomatic pistol which fires the devastating 12.7x40MM M225 SAP-HE rounds with a maximum range of 400 feet." The expert said.

To test the killing power and accuracy of the M6D pistol Metal set up a single ballistics gell block and a single foam torso set up at 200 yards away. Once Metal gave the countdown the expert fired his M6 magnum sending a round through the center of the block blowing it in half. He took aim at the furthest target and fired three separate shots two of which struck the target in its shoulder the latter simply grazed the targets throat. "The velocity off that weapon was immense with a muzzle velocity of 1,312 ft/s, and a temporary cavity of 14 inches and a permanent cavity of 6 inches." Metal stated.

"The second target has two shots in his shoulder and one shot in his throat which in combination are one instant kill and one delayed kill or mortal wound." Marley said.

_However the First Avenger has a powerful pistol of his own which has been used in the U.S. Army for decades._

**The M1911A1 Pistol:**

**Sights: Standard Iron Sights**

**Weight: 3 pounds**

**Magazine: 7 rounds**

Another test is set up once Metal gave the countdown the expert fired his pistol and sent a .45 ACP round through the center of the ballistic gell block. He took aim at the further target and fired his M1911A1 pistol repeatedly hitting the furthest target in stomach. "This is like a BB compared to that M225 SAP-HE round you have a muzzle velocity of 830 ft/s with a temporary cavity 9 inches and a permanent cavity of 2 inches." Metal Harbinger said.

"The furthest target has a single .45 ACP round through the stomach which isn't causing any lethal but it will incapacitate." Marley said.

_After testing both pistols our experts found an unanimous edge._

"The M1911A1 pistol is just behind in terms of technology, power and accuracy it also has armor piercing rounds and a range of 400 feet, edge: M6D Magnum." MKFreakX said.

"I would have to agree the M6D Magnum has the range and a more powerful round, edge: M6D Magnum." Marley said.

"The .45ACP round is like a BB compared to the M6D Magnum armor piercing round." Metal Harbinger said.

_In mid range weapons Master Chief takes the edge with his M6 Magnum pistol._

_As pistols, assault rifles and shields weren't enough for these two warriors they could still rely on their explosive grenades._

_When Cap took on the Nazis during World War II he used a deadly fragmentation grenade to destroy enemy aircrafts._

**The Mk. 2 Hand Grenade:**

**Blast Radius: 30 yards**

**Weight: 1 pound**

**Fuse: 5 Seconds**

To test the Mk. 2 hand grenade our experts set up a five foam torsos arranged in a semicircle. Once Metal gave the countdown the expert ran up to the targets and pulled the pin on his grenade and threw it in the center of the targets which exploded and sent shards of shrapnel into the closest target. "So our shock patches are all tripped which means death and the shrapnel increases the death and damage ten fold." Marley explained.

"It might have a hard time piercing Chief's armor also Chief's plasma grenade sticks to targets and explodes 3 second upon impact." The expert said.

_Though Chief wields a wide variety of UNSC weapons he also has Covenant technology earned during the Human-Covenant war including..._

**The Plasma Grenade:**

**Blast Radius: 18 yards**

**Weight: 2 pounds**

**Fuse: 3 Seconds**

"This plasma grenade is the deadliest weapon in Chief's arsenal since it can stick to people and cannot be removed easily three-seconds upon impact your opponent is no more." The expert said.

Another test is set up once Metal gave the countdown the expert readied his plasma grenade and threw it down range sticking into the center target. Three-seconds pass and the grenade explodes completely obliterating the center target. "Again each shock patch is tripped and two of the targets are completely obliterated which are all instant kills or quick kills." Marley explained.

_After a close contest between two powerful explosives our experts found an easy decision._

"Despite the Mk. 2 grenade having the bigger blast radius the sticking abilities and explosive power of the Plasma grenade gives Chief a slight advantage, edge: plasma grenade." Metal Harbinger said.

"Agreed edge: Plasma Grenade." Metal Harbinger said.

"Edge: Plasma Grenade." Marley said.

_In explosive weapons Master Chief takes the edge with his sticky plasma grenade._

_With the testing complete our experts are ready to examine each warriors X-factors._

X-Factors Evaluations:

"First off with training Chief take this by a long shot since he was trained from the age of 7 to do nothing but fight Captain America only trained in simple hand-to-hand combat and World War II weapons Chief at a 100 to the Cap's 96. Next is strength Chief has his armor which enhances his already enhanced strength and Cap can hold in a fight against the Hulk and Thor both were rated at a 100. Durability was another close debate but Chief again has the slight advantage because of his armor he has a 100 to the Cap's 99. Finally we have physicality and this was another close debate both are super soldiers who went through extensive training and molecular science which increased their strength, speed, durability and fighting power but Chief has the edge since his armor gives him additional enhancements Master Chief gets this with a 99 to Captain America's 97." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob the tests results were close on this one and the X-factors were split down the middle there is only one way to see who will win lets get to it." Metal Harbinger said.

_It'll be a battle of two superhuman combatant as a super soldier battles a super soldier._

_Technology + Science_

_(Chief takes on an entire army of the Flood cutting down two Flood with his Assault rifle before taking out a large group with his plasma grenade)_

_Vs._

_All American Fighting Power_

_(Captain America leads his Howling Commandos into a Hydra fortress knocking down a single Flame-trooper with his shield before throwing his Mk. 2 grenade at an on coming Hydra Tank)_

_In the end only one will be the victor..._  
_

Robert clicks the switch and the battle opens up to the Master Chief himself as he walks through the scourged remains of a Hydra facility. Unbeknownst to him Captain America has been watching his every move, believing he was some kind of Hydra super soldier the Cap took out a Mk. 2 Grenade and threw it at Chief who had little time to react before it blew up at his feet. Captain America rushed through the smoke with his shield in hand and saw that Chief barley suffered a scratch. The Master Chief returned fire sending a flurry of rounds a the Cap who was forced into cover. Captain America took out his M1911A1 and hid behind his shield firing blindly at Master Chief. Completely missing him, Chief continued to his MA5C before he was forced to reload. Captain America seized the opportunity and jumped from cover hurling his shield at Master Chief knocking his assault rifle from his hands. Cap charged towards Chief with his shield raised as his enemy charged him Chief drew his M6D Magnum hitting the Cap in the stomach. Cap swung his shield knocking the pistol from Chief's hands and brought his shield up whacking Chief across the helmet. Chief raised his hand and grabbed Cap's shield and punched him in face twice and pushed his opponent backwards. As Cap fumbled backwards Chief reached behind for his Plasma Grenade and threw it. The Cap swung his shield in an attempt to knock the grenade aside but the grenade stuck to his grenade without him knowing. Cap looked around for the explosion and looked at his shield before the grenade went off. The Cap flew backwards and landed a few feet away from Master Chief.  
_

With his enemy incapacitated Chief rushed towards Cap and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Chief grabbed Captain America and went to punch him but Cap managed to duck underneath the right hook and went for the upper cut knocking Chief backwards. Chief stood still as the Cap punched him across the face multiple times to the point he grabbed his hand in a slight burst of pain. Chief grabbed the Cap's shoulders and kicked him Cap in the chest three times and tried to push him aside but the Cap managed to punch and kick at the Chief which the Master Chief blocked and gave the Cap a great right hook knocking the Cap across the head dazing him. Chief punched the Cap in the chest twice and placed a Plasma Grenade on his chest and kicked him backwards. Captain America looked at the grenade and tried to remove it but the grenade blew up and ultimately obliterated the Cap's torso spraying blood everywhere. Chief looked around and picked up his MA5C assault rifle and walked off in victory.

_Results: After a back and forth struggle Master Chief emerged victorious because of his armor which made it much harder for Cap up close and at a distance since his MA5C was more effective at a longer range and his pistol was also more powerful._

Master Chief:

MA5C Assault Rifle: 450

M6D Magnum: 60

Plasma Grenade: 76

WINS: 576

Captain America:

Shield: 361

M1911A1 Pistol: 10

Mk. 2 Hand Grenade: 53

WINS: 424

"This was a close fight but Chief ended up winning because of his armor which made it difficult for the Cap up close and at a distance but it was close because of Captain America's signature shield which could deflect every attack thrown at him and could also be thrown from a distance." Rob explained.

(Master Chief walked through what left of the remains with Captain America's M1911A1 pistol in hand an ancient souvenir at best but still a reminder of how unbeatable he truly is.)

"Though both Cap and Chief were incredibly skilled fighters the deciding factor was Master Chief's Mark VI MJOLNIR Armor which provided defense against Cap's pistol and grenades but his shield still had the force to break bones, stun enemies or disarm. A very close fight but Master Chief pulled off the victory." MKFreakX explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior' It's a battle between three of the greatest protagonists of the Nintendo 64.

Banjo Kazooie: The 'dynamic duo' whose seeking of adventure defeated Gruntilda and her army of orcs &amp; pterodactyls...

(A bear and bird venture through Spiral Mountain on a quest for adventure)

Vs.

Mario: The plumber who proved to be an unyielding opponent when defending his home, 'The Mushroom Kingdom'

(A short man in red clothes and large build runs into a massive enemy with a spike-shell)

Vs.

Donkey Kong: The gorilla who could defeat an entire army of 'Crocodile pirates' just by rolling into them.

(A massive gorilla takes on a large force of Crocodile pirates with a wide variety of weapons)

**This is the official beginning of our newest story and just to let everybody know that I have a small rough schedule for this new installation of Deadliest Warrior of Fiction. Haven't come up with any other fighters yet MKFreakX and I are still thinking of matchups. These two matchups of course will be aired after the Nintendo 64 Battle Royale.**

**Kratos v. Cthulhu**

**Lobo v. Spawn (Al Simmons)**


	2. Nintendo 64 Protagonists Battle Royale

Banjo Kazooie: The adventure seekers who defended Spiral Mountain against the infamous Gruntilda...

(Banjo + Kazooie face off against Gruntilda before knocking the witch off a her own castle)

Vs.

Mario: The heroic plumber who went to extreme lengths to rescue his damsel in distress and defend his home...

(Mario runs through multiple obstacles before meeting his arch nemesis Bowser face to face)

Vs.

Donkey Kong: The powerful gorilla who singlehandedly took on King K. Rool and his army of Crocodile pirates...

(DK runs through rugged jungle terrain plowing into multiple enemies while rolling in a barrel)

"This is the fight my inner child has been wanting to see three of the classical Nintendo 64s greatest protagonists, Banjo Kazooie the team of adventures who fought against the strangest opponents, Mario the heroic plumber who saved Princess Peach too many times and Donkey Kong the gorilla known for his strength and stamina." Marley said.

"No doubt this is gonna be a great fight I'm having trouble deciding which of the three is deadlier Marley." MKFreak said.

"Lets take a look at their stats." Marley said

Banjo Kazooie:

Origin: Banjo Kazooie

Height: Banjo-5' Kazooie-4'

Weight: Banjo-121 lbs. Kazooie-75 lbs.

Armor: None

Mario:

Origin: Super Mario 64

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 220 lbs.

Armor: Metal Cap

Donkey Kong:

Origin: Donkey Kong 64

Height: 8'

Weight: 650 lbs.

Armor: Barrel

_When things get heated in a battle these three fighters bring to battle their own melee attacks. Banjo + Kazooie strike first with their signature fists + wing whacks._

**Fists + Wing Whacks:**

**Reach 1'-3'**

**Power: Depends on health (200 psi)**

"Banjo and Kazooie are experts in melee combat and have a wide array of attack such as the breegull bash an attack Kazooie might take damage from since Banjo grabs her and slams her onto the ground in front of them. Other attacks include Banjo's punches and a forward roll that kills weaker enemies but stuns stronger opponents. Another attack is the drill bill a move where Kazooie rapidly spins and slams her beak on their opponents." Marley explained.

"I hate to say this Marley but that is messed up its one thing to keep your friend in your backpack but its a hole new ballgame whenever you use her as a weapon." MKFreak replied.

"Point taken lets see what Mario bring to the battle." Marley said.

_Mario counters the duos fists + wing whacks with his own fists and feet_

**Punches + Kicks:**

**Reach: 1'**

**Power: Depends on health (200 psi)**

"Mario may be short and bulky but boy is he a fighter he can knock foes out with his jabs, send them flying backwards with his powerful upper cuts or even kick 'em in their family jewels with his powerful kicks." MKFreak said.

"His punching force and kicking power are also increased when he puts on a magical hat that turns him into a man of steel." Marley started. "However will look into that green hat later in the story."

_Donkey Kong has his own brute strength which can easily overpower Mario and Banjo Kazooie_

**Brute Strength:**

**Reach: 2'-3'**

**Power: Immense (1000 psi)**

"Though he is a gentle giant DK can easily crush his foes with his hands and can throw them off the edge of the world." Marley stated.

"DK's strength is incredible he can run through a forest occupied by a legion of Crocodile pirates and can easily over power them with his immense strength and would simply role into his enemies killing them all." MKFreak said.

_Our team of experts factored in the skills and strength of each fighter to determine who gets the edge?_

"This is a tough one to call each fighter has their distinct advantages with regards to speed, strength and versatility however I would give it to DK because he is much larger and stronger then Mario and Banjo Kazooie combined." MKFreak said.

"I would throw it up in the air on this one DK has his strength and size while Mario is faster then both DK and Banjo Kazooie. Although Banjo uses his poor friend Kazooie as a weapon that Drill Bill attack is so powerful it can break stone." Marley said.

_In melee weapons the edge goes to Donkey Kong for his immense strength and size_

_Coming up the long range arsenals of these three N64 fighters are compared to one another. Next the special defensive and offensive weapons of the three warriors are put to the test. Afterwards our experts examine each warrior in the physical and psychological stats. Who will be the Deadliest warrior...?_

_When wanting to stay at a safe distance Banjo Kazooie took out their enemies with Kazooie's eggs_

**Eggs (Various Types):**

**Range: 100'**

**Weight: Under 1 lbs.**

**Variations: Ice Eggs, Fire Eggs, Grenade Eggs &amp; Clockwork Eggs**

"I already know how your gonna react to this MKFreak Banjo Kazooie have ranged capabilities like no other. Kazooie's eggs can be fired from a distance of hundred feet. Kazooie shoots eggs out of her mouth unlike any other animal, she also farts eggs which can stop any enemy from sneaking up in her and Banjo. Go ahead MKFreak what do you have to say about that." Marley explained.

"Where do I begin oh yeah she shoots fire eggs, ice eggs, grenade eggs and more explosive eggs from her mouth and she shoots eggs out of her rear end how can that be weird." MKFreak quipped.

_Mario counters with his own ranged weapon._

**The Throwing Boxes**

**Range: 25'**

**Weight: 50 lbs.**

"Do I really have to explain during his quest to save Princess Peach, again, Mario focused more on melee attacks and speed but when worst comes to worst he can pick up anything and throw it at his enemies mostly it is a box." MKFreak explained.

"Simple and direct but no lethality what so ever." Marley said.

_Donkey Kong returns fire with_

**The Coconut Gun:**

**Range: 50'**

**Weight: 5 lbs.**

"This is another weapon that make DK so famous its so simple its surprisingly deadly he can hit coconut switches and take out enemies from afar. The Coconut gun also can shoot banana balloons which gives DK more bananas." Marley said.

"Three words; simple, useless, coconuts" MKFreak said.

_Once again our experts factor in the skills and lethality of the weapons and found an unanimous edge._

"The throwing box is outed right off the bat since it is not a real weapon the coconut gun has range but with the wide variety of eggs and increased range and accuracy Banjo Kazooie have the edge no matter how ridiculous it is." MKFreak said.

"I agree with everything you just said expect the ridiculous factor well actually never mind it is a little bit weird, edge: Banjo Kazooie." Marley said.

_In long range weapons Banjo Kazooie take the edge with Kazooie's eggs_

_When the going get tough these fighters use their special abilities that can defend and attack all at once. Banjo Kazooie step up first with_

**The Wonderwing:**

**Abilities: Protects against all attacks and can kill a normal foe in one strike**

"Whenever Banjo Kazooie are in a life or death situation and are out of options they rely on their yellow feather which create a defensive barrier known as 'the wonderwing' it is so strong Banjo Kazooie can run through razor sharp turbines and can even survive a stomp from dinosaurs foot." Marley said.

"Yellow feathers that protect them against everything I guess that isn't that weird." MKFreak said.

_Mario counters with_

**The Metal Cap:**

**Abilities: Increases strength, health and durability ten fold.**

"Whenever Mario uses this green hat his body gets incased in cold hard steel, whenever in this form his strength, health and durability is increased though it does slow him down." MKFreak explained.

"Much like the Wonderwing the Metal cap grants Mario protection however can the wonderwing counter the strength and toughness of the metal cap." Marley replied.

_Donkey Kong fights back with his most famous weapon_

**The Barrel:**

**Abilities: Protects him against all projectiles and crushes any enemy in front of it**

"DK's third famous weapon isn't actually a weapon at all it is a barrel that he uses to travel great distances and protects him from projectiles and can also kill weaker enemies." Marley said.

"Like you said it isn't a weapon and want protect against Kazooie's eggs and want hurt Mario or Banjo Kazooie if their shielded by the wonderwing or metal cap." MKFreak stated.

_We factored in the weapons and skills of each fighter once more and found a difficult decision._

"The Barrel isn't your ordinary weapon but it does have decent protection the wonderwing can protect from all projectiles and other attacks and the metal cap increases Mario's strength and health ten fold, edge: even between Mario and Banjo Kazooie." MKFreak said.

"I would agree Mario's metal cap increases his strength, durability but sadly slows him down. The wonderwing can protect against almost any projectile it also increases their speed, edge: even." Marley said.

_In special weapons its dead even between Mario and Banjo Kazooie_

X-Factors Evaluations:

"First off we have Strength and this goes to Donkey Kong hands down since he is nearly twice as large as Banjo Kazooie and Mario he gets this by a long shot with 100, to Banjo's 87 Kazooie's 64 and Mario's 89. Endurance was a close debate Donkey Kong and Banjo Kazooie were rated at a 100 since they have the size and strength Mario only got a 96 and again Donkey Kong has a 100. Teamwork was obvious Donkey Kong did fight alongside Diddy Kong but in this case its just him Banjo Kazooie get a 100. Finally we have Combat Experience and each fighter got a 100 because of who they were fighting and how long they're fighting for." Rob Explained.

"Okay Rob I'm so excited for this matchup there is only one thing left to do lets run the simulation." Marley said.  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Banjo + Kazooie as they ran trough Spiral Mountain. The two stopped suddenly and saw a massive gorilla figure in the distance. Donkey Kong looked around the new environment and saw Banjo Kazooie looking at him. Kazooie fired one of her grenade eggs at Donkey Kong who jumped into a barrel and rolled towards the two. The grenade blew up next to DK who remained unscathed thanks to his barrel Banjo Kazooie ran towards DK and at the moment entered their wonderwing state. As the two crashed into each other a massive explosion rocked the skies. As the smoked cleared Banjo Kazooie slowly rose to their feet Banjo scratched his head and groaned in pain. They looked around and saw DK as he rose too his feet. The two glared at each other and before they could fight again Mario appeared from the sky flying with his winged hat. Banjo Kazooie and DK looked at the new fighter and stared at each other. The Camera panned around all three fighters before zooming out.

FIGHT!

DK was the first to attack running towards Mario who put on a green cap incasing his body in cold hard steel. DK punched Mario multiple times slamming his fists on his face and bringing his hands down onto Mario's shoulders flattening him to a pancake shape. As DK raised his hands to bash Mario. Banjo Kazooie rammed into him with a beak bash, knocking DK backwards the two continued to attack DK with punched knocking DK around before rolling into him. DK grabbed the two and threw them behind his shoulder sending them crashing through a small forest. DK turned towards Mario who punched him in the face and chest multiple times before jumping onto DK's shoulders and flipping him over slamming him onto his back stunning him. Mario went to punch DK in the back of the head. Before he could do so Kazooie fired another grenade egg sending Mario flying. Banjo Kazooie charged towards Mario with their Wonderwing protecting them against a box thrown by Mario. Shocked Mario charged towards the two and throughout a right hook catching Kazooie off guard sending a shot wave across the Spiral Mountain. Mario stood up and looked around and turned to see a towering Banjo as he punched him in the face multiple times as this was happening DK took out his coconut gun and began to aim at the Mario and Banjo as they fought before he could fired Banjo punched Mario so hard he flew backwards. Giving Banjo Kazooie the distance they needed and fired an Ice egg freezing Mario before he could run away. Banjo and Kazooie charged towards Mario and at the last minute rolled into to his frozen statue breaking it to pieces.  
_

First Out: Mario

Banjo Kazooie looked towards DK as he fired his Coconut gun striking Banjo in his shoulder injuring him. Kazooie fired dozens of grenade eggs at DK who dodged the explosions and rushed Banjo Kazooie backhanding Banjo sending him flying backwards. DK continued his onslaught but Banjo and Kazooie were protected by Kazooie's wonderwing. Donkey Kong slammed his hands onto the two knocking them backwards. DK charged towards the incapacitated Banjo Kazooie but was surprised to find that they still had some fight left in them. Banjo backflipped over DK and swung his backpack knocking DK forwards. DK retaliated with a backhand but Banjo ducked underneath it and gave DK an upper cut which send him flailing backwards. Banjo and Kazooie ran into the forest pursued quickly by DK. As Donkey Kong searched for the two Banjo came running up behind him punching him in the back of his head as DK punched back Banjo was already gone. DK looked around for his two enemies unbeknownst to him Kazooie had fired a Clock Work Eggs. The miniature robot bird snuck up behind DK before exploding. Donkey Kong flew forwards majorly incapacitated. Donkey Kong struggled to get to his feet and looked up to see Banjo Kazooie. DK got back to his feet and looked at Banjo Kazooie and rushed him bringing his fists down but Banjo Kazooie jumped backwards and punched DK in the chest and face multiple times plowing into him. Forcing DK to his knees Banjo Kazooie jumped into the air and drill billed DK's back. Donkey Kong went to punch Banjo but fell to the ground dead.  
_

Second Out: Donkey Kong

Banjo Kazooie looked around and walked back to Spiral Mountain and continued to look for Banjo's sister.

Results:_ Out of the 1,900 simulated battles Banjo Kazooie emerged victorious because of Kazooie's eggs which could keep DK and Mario at a distance and had a variety of eggs to fire. DK came in second because of his size and strength. Mario lost because he lacked the prober ranged weapons even with his metal cap he was being frozen and blown to bits by Banjo Kazooie._

Banjo Kazooie:

Fists + Wing Whacks: 101

Eggs (Various Types): 506

Wonderwing: 103

WINS: 710

Donkey Kong:

Brute Strength: 321

Coconut Gun: 190

Barrel: 99

WINS: 610

Mario:

Punches + Kicks: 144

Throwing Boxes: 64

Metal Cap: 372

WINS: 580

"This was an incredibly close fight considering the X-factors and weapons. However Banjo Kazooie ended up winning because of Kazooie's eggs which could kill both DK and Mario at the greater distance. DK nearly won because of his size and strength but wasn't enough to win. Mario lost this fight because his weapons lacked the versatility and range needed to win but his metal cap made it harder for both DK and Banjo Kazooie up close." Rob explained.

Next week on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' it's a battle between two of fictions most powerful and legendary fighters.

Kratos: The vengeful Spartan warrior who killed Ares becoming the God of War...

(Kratos leads a large army of Spartan Hoplite into battle)

Vs.

Cthulhu: The part-human, part-dragon, part-octopus deity who influences fear and mental insanity in his opponents...

(Cthulhu sits on his thrown as his tentacles wave in the air behind him)

**I now it was shorter then expected I didn't really expect it to be so difficult to test the weapons and abilities of all three fighters but none the less I really loved this fight and we've got more matchups for this new story. Some of course were MKFreak's ideas.**

**Skarlet v. Mai Shiranui**

**Ivy v. Sindel**

**Ironman v. Guyver**

**Mileena v. Black Orchid**

**Ash Williams v. Duke Nukem**

**Boba Fett v. Agent Texas**

**Gandalf the While v. Dumbledore**

**Chakan v. Alucard**

**Fulgore v. Cyrax**

**Kano v. Deadpool**

**The Avengers (Comics) v. Doomsday (Comics)**

**The Bitterman v. The Ranger**

**Ryu Hayabusa v. Scorpion**

**Power Rangers Battle Royale**


	3. Kratos v Cthulhu

Kratos: The Ghost of Sparta who singlehandedly defeated Olympus...

(Kratos is seen jumping around swinging his blades of exile at the camera)

Vs.

Cthulhu: The Gargantuan deity whose presence evokes madness and even death...

(Cthulhu sits on his thrown and watches over his kingdom before summoning his mystical powers to defeat an on coming fleet of vessels)

"This is a going to be a very interesting fight as Kratos the Ghost of Sparta who singlehandedly annihilated Olympus takes on Cthulhu the gargantuan deity whose mystical powers can cause heart attacks and even death." MKFreak said.

"Your absolutely right MKFreak this is gonna be a hard fight to resolve Kratos has defeated Gods before but he hasn't faced a deity like Cthulhu whose own presence can kill anybody who lays eyes on him, for now lets take a look at their stats." Marley said.

Kratos

Origin: God of War

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 187 lbs.

Armor: Golden Fleece

Cthulhu:

Origin: Call of Cthulhu

Height: 328'

Weight: 20,000 tons

Armor: None

_When Kratos took on Olympus he killed every god above and below it using an arsenal of bladed weapons including_

**The Blades of Exile:**

**Length: 2'**

**Weight: 3 pounds**

**Material: Olympian Steel**

"The blades of exile are dual short swords that Kratos can use to tear into his enemies or use the chains to whip them around and like all awesome weapons it can also emit fire." MKFreak said.

"He's also the wielder of one of the deadliest swords the Greek Gods have to offer the blade of Olympus." Marley added.

**Blade of Olympus:**

**Length: 5'**

**Weight: 9 pounds**

**Material: Olympian Steel**

_Cthulhu responds with his immense size and incredibly damaging claws_

**Claws:**

**Length: 10'**

**Punching Force: Immense**

**Material: Organic**

_Our experts factored in the swords of Kratos and considered Cthulhu's size and couldn't agree which warrior has the edge_

"Its all about size in my opinion Kratos has defeated gods before but considering the size and strength of Cthulhu they might not cause enough damage to hurt or even kill Cthulhu, edge: Claws." MKFreakX said.

"I'm calling it even since Kratos has faced gods before and has won against them all while Cthulhu's immense strength and unearthly size makes him more of a challenge." Marley said.

_In primary weaponry the edge goes to Cthulhu with his claws._

_Coming up Kratos unleashes the remains of his devastating god killing arsenal. Afterwards our experts examine each warriors stats in their X-factor evaluations. Kratos or Cthulhu who is deadliest...?_

_When his signature bladed weapons aren't enough to defeat his foes Kratos can still rely on his secondary killers._

**The Nemean Cestus:**

**Weight: 4 pounds**

**Material: Olympian Steel**

**And The Apollo Bow:**

**Length: 4'**

**Weight: 3 **

**Material: Wood (Standard arrows + Incendiary arrows)**

"The nemean cestus are incredibly strong gauntlets that can cause brutal shock waves Kratos used these weapons to best the power of Hercules." Marley said.

"His other secondary weapon is the bow of Apollo which can fire in rapid succession or charge up deadly fire arrows because fire is so much fun" MKFreak said.

_Cthulhu responds with his massive tentacles which can crush and tear his apart enemies_

**Tentacles:**

**Length: 100'**

**Material: Organic**

"Cthulhu has his mountainous size so the crushing power of his tentacles are nearly 10,000 times stronger then the strongest octopus in the Animal kingdom." MKFreak said.

"Not to mention his entire body is almost covered by these tentacles so he has more then one attack and can even swing the tentacles simultaneously making it even harder to dodge of outmaneuver." Marley said.

_These two warriors secondary weapons have delivered just as much damage as their primary weapons however which do our experts give an edge?_

"Again Cthulhu has his size and he also very hard to kill since he can regenerate his health, edge: tentacles." MKFreak said.

"I hate to agree but size and strength wins over speed and maneuverability, edge: Cthulhu." Marley said.  
After a close debate Cthulhu takes the edge with his tentacles

_With the weapons test complete our experts are ready to examine each warriors X-factors._

X-Factors Evaluations:

"First off we have Strength and this was dead even since Kratos can easily hold his ground against more powerful gods and goddesses and Cthulhu has his size both got a 100. For Combat Experience you would think Kratos would have this hands down since he fought against multiple gods and goddesses however Cthulhu has been living for centuries both were rated at a 100. Next is Endurance and again they both get a 100 since Kratos fought against gods and Cthulhu has magical power which give him additional strength and health. Durability was close but Cthulhu took the slight edge since he has his regenerative powers and Kratos is very hard to kill Kratos gets a 99 compared to Cthulhu's 100. Finally we have Maneuverability and this is obvious Cthulhu is slow Kratos on the other hand has is Spartan training, a wide variety of weapons and his Icarus Wings increase his speed ten fold Kratos 81 to Cthulhu's 64." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob this is an incredibly close fight in both weapons and the X-Factors lets see who will win in this epic battle to the death." MKFreakX said.

_It'll be a battle of opposites_

_A Vengeful god-hunter_

_(Kratos impales Ares with his blade of olympus)_

_Vs._

_A gargantuan deity_

_(Cthulhu's tentacles wave around in air behind him as he sits on his throne)_

_The Ghost of Sparta_

_(Kratos summons an entire army of Spartan Hoplites with his blade of olympus held high above his head as they charged into battle)_

_Vs._

_The Call of Cthulhu_

_(Thousands of humans wreak havoc to a small village before collapsing to the ground dead after Cthulhu summoned his mystic powers)_

_Only one can be the deadliest warrior..._  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Cthulhu as he sat on his throne. Unbeknownst to him Kratos has entered his kingdom determined to kill Cthulhu for slaying the remains of his Spartan kingdom. Cthulhu looked down from his throne and saw the Ghost of Sparta himself and said.

"Who dares enter my lair."

"Cthulhu I will kill you for what you did to my people!" Kratos replied.

"We shall see." Cthulhu said.

Kratos charged towards Cthulhu as he backhanded Kratos knocking him aside sending him flying across his lair. Believing he had won the fight Cthulhu sat back down on his throne until he felt Kratos' presence once more. He turned towards the direction he had threw him and saw Kratos flying towards him. Cthulhu thrust his tentacles at Kratos who dodged the slow attack with ease. Kratos dive bombed Cthulhu with his Nemean Cestus punching Cthulhu in the left eye blinding him in that eye. Cthulhu roared in pain and blindly swung his hands knocking Kratos out of the air. Kratos landed on the ground and looked up as Cthulhu swung his palm down. He drew his bow of Apollo and fired multiple arrows into Cthulhu's palm before charging up a massive fire arrow and fired slowing Cthulhu's attack enough for him to run out of the way.  
_

Kratos jumped onto Cthulhu's arm and climbed his way up to his forearm. Cthulhu saw this and swung his other hand crushing Kratos and picking him off his arm. With his enemy in hand Cthulhu began to slowly crush him. However Kratos managed to counter Cthulhu's strength. To the point that Cthulhu dropped him Kratos swung his Blades of Exile into Cthulhu's fingertip breaking through his claw. Cthulhu roared in pain and shook his hand in an attempt to throw Kratos into the water beneath. Kratos used the speed of Cthulhu's shake and his own strength to fling himself forwards tearing Cthulhu's claw off his fingertip. Kratos used his Icarus Wings to maneuver around Cthulhu's tentacles. Landing on Cthulhu's head as Cthulhu readied another swing from his tentacles Kratos drew his blade of Olympus slashing across Cthulhu's forehead in an X-Shape. He leaned back and slammed his blade into the center of the X Cthulhu swung his tentacles madly knocking Kratos off his forehead Kratos used his Icarus Wings again to fly around Cthulhu dodging the tentacles. Cthulhu slowly chased Kratos swinging his tentacles and throwing out his claws in an attempt to kill Kratos. However Kratos flew straight up into the clouds, Cthulhu looked around searching for Kratos but couldn't see him until he saw Kratos flying straight down at supersonic speeds. He shot out his tentacles but Kratos dodged them and at the last minute swung both of his nemean cestus' slamming onto the blade of olympus forcing it through Cthulhu's skull until he punched all the way out the back of his head.  
_

Cthulhu fell backwards with a massive hole blown threw his skull, Kratos landed on his feet and looked back at Cthulhu before walking off in victory.

Results:_ In what has proven to be our closest matchup ever Kratos emerged victorious thanks to his wider array of versatile weapons he also has plenty of combat experience from fighting gods and destroying Olympus. However Cthulhu wouldn't make this an easy victory because of his size, godlike prowess and regenerative powers._

Kratos:

Blades of Exile + Blade of Olympus: 295

Nemean Cestus + Apollo Bow: 206

WINS: 501

Cthulhu:

Colossal Claw: 400

Tentacles: 99

WINS: 499

"The reason Kratos won was solely based on his combat experience and the fact that he fought against multiple foes similar to Cthulhu and defeated them all. It was still one of our closest fights ever because of Cthulhu's mountainous size and his unearthly strength." Rob explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' It's a battle between two of the most brutal fighters ever.

Lobo: The Savage bounty hunter who always gets the job down and even fought against the Man of Steel...

(Lobo battles Superman used his hook chain to pierce the Man of Steel's collarbone)

Vs.

Spawn: The Hellspawn who managed to dethrone both Satan + God recreating the Earth in his own image...

(Spawn battles other Hellspawn decapitating his foe with a swing from his chains)

**With regards to the last battle royale and answering one of the most important questions about that fight. The Mario featured in the fight didn't have any Fire/Ice Flowers or Stars because it was a Super Mario 64 version not the Super Mario Bros. version on with the results. Mario certainly is faster then both Banjo Kazooie and DK however again it came down to the greater range and killing power of Kazooie's eggs**

**So at the end of all my research and after some tense 'arguments' the results were way off the average charts for BK however comparing it to DK's strength and size the results were closer then most.**

**Average Wins (Out of 10 Battles):**

**Banjo Kazooie: 46%**

**Donkey Kong: 32%**

**Mario: 22%**

**As for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Battle Royale their will be no megazords it will only be a free for all between the five power rangers. Also their will be no sword blasters. So it then it'll be more of a melee fight.**


	4. Lobo v Spawn

**Reader Warning the battle simulation below contains some harsh language and allot of gore consider yourselves warned.**

Lobo: The savage Bounty Hunter who always gets the job done...

(Lobo punches a man wearing an Iron helmet in the head taking it right off)

Vs.

Spawn: The Hellspawn who dethroned both Satan and God...

(Spawn blows through a wall and looks at the camera saying 'knock, knock')

"Of all the combatants we've had known can compare to these two savage killers as Lobo the man who bested Superman faces off with Spawn who dethroned both Satan and God." MKFreak said.

"Lets get this fight started." Marley said.

Lobo:

Origin: DC Comics

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 305 lbs.

Armor: None

Spawn:

Origin: Spawn (1997)

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 450 lbs.

Armor: Leetha of the 7th House of K

_When battling the Man of Steel Lobo used his strength and a deadly blade_

**Fists + Machete:**

**_Reach: 1'-2'_**

**_Weight(Machete): 2.5 lbs._**

"Lobo is a monster when it comes down to hand to hand combat he relies on his durability, superhuman strength and his fists oh yeah he also has a machete for cutting apart his foes." MKFreak said.

"We might mention this multiple times in this story but Lobo has bested Superman so he has the strength and durability to defeat the Man of Steel." Marley said.

_Spawn retaliates with his own edged weapons_

**Claws + Blades:**

**Reach: Varies**

**Weight: Varies**

"Leetha can create anything Spawn wants long blades, axes, spikes and claws." Marley stated.

"These blades can cut through anything and everything they are also unbreakable." MKFreak said.

_After factoring the skills and strengths of both combatants our experts found an inconclusive decision_

"Sure Lobo can defeat Superman but the superior lethality and versatility of Spawns claws and blades are far more effective, edge: Spawn." MKFreak said.

"I would have to call it even since Lobo has his strength and Spawn's claws can cause more trauma in a smaller amount of time." Marley said.

_In melee weapon Spawn takes the edge with his claws and blades_

_Coming up our experts examine each warriors deadliest medium ranged weapons. Next the SMGs of both warriors are compared. Afterwards its a clash between mystical powers and explosions. All to determine who will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

_When Lobo battled the Man of Steel he chopped into his collarbone with a deadly weapon_

**The Hook Chain:**

**Length: 6'**

**Weight: 4 lbs.**

"Lobo is known for battling and beating Superman and how his Chain was one of the weapons used to break the Man of Steel. It has amazing reach and a hook which can slash enemies, pierce bodies, break bones and wrap around his foes." Marley said.

"You might be asking how can he hold so many weapon all at once the answer is he has six feet of chain wrapped around his wrists." MKFreak stated.

_Spawn slashes back with his own chained weapons_

**Chains:**

**Length: Varies**

**Weight: Varies**

"Spawn's suit can create and control chains these aren't like any other chain they are strong enough to break through brick and fast enough to block bullets." MKFreak explained.

"They're primarily used as a defensive weapon but the chains have varying lengths and usages he can even tear foes in half with these chains." Marley concluded.

_Our experts factored in the skills and weaknesses of both fighters and found a difficult decision_

"The Hook chain is more effective in my opinion it can wrap around your foes and also has the additional killing power of the hook that bested Superman there is no contest here." MKFreak said.

"I can't see the Hook chain killing Spawn since he has faster acting Regenerative powers also the Spawn's chains have the greater range, speed and power, edge: Spawn." Marley said.

_In mid range weapons the edge is even_

_Whenever short range blades and damning chains aren't enough Lobo can always rely on his guns most famously his SMG_

**The Uzi:**

**Range: 200 m.**

**Weight: 7.72 lbs.**

**Magazine: 32 rounds**

"This might be the deadliest SMG ever built by man Lobo used it to keep his enemies at a distance and even used it to make sure no one made it out of his eyesight alive." Marley said.

"Can't agree more this SMG has a rate of fire like no other weapon out their expect for you know a machine gun or minigun." MKFreak said.

_Spawn fires back with his own SMG modified to fit his godlike prowess_

**Modified Cobray M11/9:**

**Range: 200 m.**

**Weight: 6.26 lbs.**

**Magazine: 32 rounds**

"Even with his godlike powers and abilities Spawn is always more conformable using a gun since he was a trained assassin he is an expert with any weapon and this M11/9 is 'modified' to fit that profile." MKFreak explained.

"It has a rate of fire that is comparable to the Uzi except it has greater accuracy also both of these guys have regenerative powers it just might come down to whose regenerative power acts quicker." Marley said.

_Our experts factored in the skills and regenerative powers of both warriors and found an easy decision_

"The M11/9 is the more modern weapon however the Uzis superior rate of fire and more damaging round gives it my edge." MKFreak said.

"This is a hard one both warriors have regenerative powers I'm calling it even based off of that." Marley said.

_In long range weapons Lobo takes the edge with his Uzi_

_Whenever Lobo wanted to send his enemies an explosive message he relied on his_

**Frag Grenades:**

**Blast Radius: 50 yards**

**Weight: 1 pound**

**Fuse: 5 Seconds**

"Just like any other bounty hunter Lobo loves to use explosives and used his own modified fragmentation grenades which have a much greater explosion then other grenades and packs more shrapnel." MKFreak said.

"I like anything that goes boom however the only question I have is how effective would the frag grenade be against a warrior like Spawn." Marley said.

_Spawn retaliates with his own special weapon_

**Leetha of the 7th House of K**

**Abilities: Regenerative powers can create anything Spawn wants blades/claws, magical abilities such as teleportation, flight and shielding**

"Leetha can create anything Spawn wants and also functions with a mind of its own which allows Spawn to focus on the battle while she the suit fights any other enemy or solves any puzzle around them." Marley said.

"However despite all its powers it feeds off of Necroplasm energy which Spawn is completely composed of if Leetha uses too much Spawn will be sent back to hell. But, just like Spawn Leetha can feed off the evil auras of others." MKFreak stated.

_Our experts factored in the killing power of each warrior and found an easy decision_

"The Frag Grenades want do much against Spawn since Leetha can regenerate Spawn's health and can create blades, claws and chains." MKFreak said.

"Agreed also Spawn can gain additional powers from Lobo since you know he's covered in his past sins, edge: Spawn." Marley said.  
In special weapons Leetha gives Spawn the edge

X-Factor Evaluations:

"First off we've got Strength this was dead even since Lobo can hold his ground against Superman and Spawn has his godlike powers both were rated at a 100. Endurance was another dead even debate each warrior again rated 100. Durability was close but since Spawn's regenerative powers act faster he gets the slight edge with a 100 to Lobo's 99. Brutality went to Lobo because he's such a savage bounty hunter we rated him at a 100 to Spawn's 96. Finally we've got Intimidation this was dead even again because Lobo is the kind of guy who kills on a whim and always finishes his foes off in a horrific style and Spawn has his godlike powers and appearances as well as his suit which can be very incapacitating both again were rated at a 100." Rob explained.

"We've considered all the X-factors and examined each warriors weapons theirs only one thing left to do lets run the simulation." Marley said.  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to a rugged and messy pup were Lobo sits at the bar. One of the bartenders walked towards him and asked what else he would like.

"I would like to be left alone." Lobo replied.

"Okay then."

Unbeknownst to Lobo a shadowy figure had walked into the bar Spawn hovered through towards the Main Man and grabbed him by his shoulder. Lobo crushed the mug he held in his hand and grabbed Spawn's wrist turning towards the Hellspawn.

"What!"

"I'm here to take you to your new home." Spawn said.

"Oh really bastich how bout you stop touching me and I'll go without a problem." Lobo replied.

Spawn looked at Lobo and slowly released his grip on Lobo's shoulder. As soon as he let go of Lobo Spawn began to step away from the Main man before taking an uppercut from Lobo. The Main Man stood up from his chair and rushed Spawn tackling him and plowing him through the bar and breaking through a wall. Spawn stood up and looked at the Main Man himself and shot spikes out from his suit.

FIGHT!

Spawn retaliated with a spike to Lobo's neck. Lobo laughed at this and drew his Uzi aiming it at Spawn's chest and fired a flurry of rounds into Spawn's stomach spraying green ooze all over the floor. Lobo threw his uzi aside and replaced it with his Machete before he could stab Spawn he was thrown backwards by a chain to the face. Spawn continued shoot out his chains however Lobo managed to walk through the brutal onslaught unraveling his hook chain and swinging it around his head and slung it at Spawn hooking into Spawn's stomach.  
_

Spawn grit his teeth in pain and drew his M11/9 SMG and began to fire a flurry of rounds at Lobo who laughed hysterically as he walked through the rounds. Lobo took out a frag grenade and threw it at Spawn. The hellspawn looked at the grenade as it hit the ground at his feet before it exploded. Lobo pulled his hook chain towards him and wrapped it around his arm and walked back into the bar. As he walked into the bar he ran right into Spawn who had healed from his wounds. Lobo went for his Machete but Spawn was faster and created an axe cutting into the Main Man's stomach. Spawn swung his axe again but Lobo dodged the swing and grabbed Spawn's arm throwing him over his shoulder. The Main Man unraveled his hook chain once more and slung his hook at Spawn who managed to grab the hook and shot back his own chains in retaliation which Lobo blocked with his machete. Lobo wrapped his chain around his wrist and pulled on it pulling Spawn towards him at high speeds. Before Spawn could react Lobo stabbed him in the throat with his machete. As Spawn struggled against Lobo the Main Man tore out his machete and stabbed him again in the stomach.

However Spawn used his teleportation powers and appeared behind Lobo. Before Lobo could throw his hook chain Spawn grabbed him by the wrist with his cape. Spawn grabbed the Main Man by his ankles as Lobo swung his Machete in an attempt to cut the cape. However he couldn't cut the cape in time as Spawn looked at Lobo and said.

"DIE!"

With that Leetha's capes yanked on Lobo's arms and legs tearing off his limbs. Spawn began to walk away from Lobo but stopped in his tracks and saw Lobo's machete in his chest. Spawn tore out the machete and looked towards Lobo,

"I aint done fighting yet bastich!"

Spawn hovered towards the incapacitated Lobo and picked him up Lobo spit blood in his opponents face. Spawn created a large blade from his hand spearing Lobo's heart he then slammed the Main Man's head on the ground completely obliterating his skull.  
_

Results: _The weapons and X-Factors made this such a close fight considering each warriors regenerative powers. However Spawn ended up on top because of his magical abilities and Lobo's past sins gave the win to Spawn._

Spawn:

Claws + Blades: 101

Chains: 99

Modified Cobray M11/9: 155

Leetha of the 7th House of K: 321

WINS: 676

Lobo:

Fists + Machete: 101

Hook Chains: 55

Uzi: 104

Frag Grenade: 64

WINS: 324

"This was an incredibly close fight in the X-Factors but Spawn ended up winning because of his Leetha of the 7th House of K which gave him additional strength, speed and power. Lobo was a brutal fighter however he was covered with his past sins so in the end it didn't matter how strong or durable he was Spawn could feed off his sins and had a wider array of lethal weapons." Rob explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' its DC versus Marvel.

The Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes who saved humanity from destruction...

(Ironman, Thor and Captain America take on an alien army as the Hulk takes down an alien ship)

Vs.

Doomsday: The destroyer of Worlds who killed Superman...

(Doomsday is seen dueling Superman easily taking a destructive blast of heat vision to the face)


	5. The Avengers v Doomsday

The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes...

(The Camera pans around the Avengers as Hulk roared at the camera and Hawkeye nocked an arrow)

Vs.

Doomsday: The destroyer of Superman...

(Doomsday is seen walking through Superman's heat vision and grabbing him by the throat preparing to punch him with his spike fists)

"This is a fight I've always wanted to see as The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes battle Doomsday the man who defeated and killed Superman." MKFreak said.

"To make this a fair fight were only using the more famous and first members of the Avengers. Also this wont be like any other battle there will be two 'rounds' in the first round Doomsday will fight against Thor. The second round will be like any other Avengers movie or comic Ironman will discover Doomsday's strengths and weaknesses and they will fight again in a rematch featuring all Avengers." Marley said.

The Avengers:

Origin: Marvel Comics

Members:

Ironman

Captain America

The Incredible Hulk

Thor

Hawkeye

Doomsday:

Origin: DC Comics

Height: 8'10"

Weight: 915 lbs

Armor: Doomsday Spiked Back Armor

_One of the Avengers most intelligent members is_

**Ironman:**

**Height: 6'6"**

**Weight: 250 lbs.**

**Armor: Mark IV**

**Weapons:**

**Repulsers**

**Uni Beam**

"Ironman aka Tony Stark is smart, strong and did I mention smart he created Ironman's armor including the Mark IV armor. Which is one of his most powerful suits he has at his disposal" Marley said.

"His Mark IV armor can fly at amazing speeds, fires short controlled beams from his repulsers or he can charge a powerful beam of nothing but power called the unibeam." MKFreak said.

_The other intelligent fighter doesn't like himself when he's angry_

**Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk:**

**Height: 7'**

**Weight: 1,400 lbs.**

**Armor: None**

**Weapons:**

**Brute Strength**

"Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk needs no introduction he's stronger, faster, more durable and can take more punishing blows compared to the other Avengers expect for Thor." MKFreak said.

"Hulk posses super strength he can take down Apache Helicopters with one punch and can even use his great strength to take on the largest and strongest opponents from massive Alien Tanks to Wolverine and Thor." Marley said.

_Like any other superhero team the Avengers are lead by an incredibly famous superhero_

**Captain America:**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 250 lbs.**

**Armor: Vibranium Shield**

**Weapons:**

**Hand to Hand Combat**

**Shield**

"We've seen Captain America before on this show already however this Captain America uses no guns or grenades. He focuses solely on his incredible agility, strength, and endurance." Marley said.

"His most famous weapon is his shield a weapon that can block any attack and is nearly unbreakable. He is also an expert in hand to hand combat." MKFreak stated.

_One of the Avengers weakest fighters always finds himself in dangerous situations._

**Hawkeye:**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Weight: 230 lbs.**

**Armor: Kevlar Vest**

**Weapons:**

**Hoyt Bow &amp; Arrows (Various Types)**

"Hawkeye may be one of my favorite Avengers ever he is fast, agile and poses near superhuman strength. Though he may not have any powers like Hulk or Thor and might not be as strong or smart as Ironman or the Cap. His primary weapon is the Hoyt Bow a compact bow designed for range and accuracy." MKFreak said.

"The Hoyt Bow has ridiculous range and accuracy thanks to Hawkeye's training and skills it fires a many types of arrows. Those more famous arrows are his standard-barbed arrows. Explosive-tipped arrows and smoke pellet arrows. His other explosive arrow can be fired and remotely detonated for those stealthy attacks." Marley said.

_The Avengers most powerful warrior isn't even from Earth his godly prowess originate from Asgard_

**Thor:**

**Height: 6'6"**

**Weight: 450 lbs.**

**Armor: Battle Armor**

**Weapons:**

**Mjolnir**

"Thor is strong, powerful and arrogant despite being arrogant his godlike powers and strength make him one of the most powerful heroes of the Avengers alongside the Hulk." Marley said.

"His main weapon is call Mjolnir a hammer forged by Asgardians using the core of a neutron star. Mjolnir is heavy and incredibly strong however only Thor can use it. Its so strong that it can shatter mountains and being the god of thunder Thor can manipulate and control weather as well as create powerful lightning strikes." Marley explained.

_Today the Avengers face off against a foe unlike any enemy they've fought in the past..._

**Doomsday:**

**Weapons:**

**Immense Strength**

**Spiked Fists &amp; Gauntlets**

**Armor: Doomsday Spiked Armor**

"Doomsday just might be one of the most powerful supervillains of all of fictional history. He's strong enough to match the incredible skills and strengths of Superman. His main attributes is his immense size and strength as well as the Spiked Armor he wears on his back." MKFreak explained.

"Doomsday's power source is unknown we do know though he is strong enough to throw Superman into a building. Durable enough to fight even in the most dangerous environments and finally he can regenerate his health and can survive the chilling temperatures of Superman's freeze breathe as well as the intense burns of his heat vision. His main weapons include his size and strength as well as spikes that he can use to increase his punching strength and damage." Marley stated.

_Our experts considered the strengths and weaknesses of both warriors and are ready to determine who will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

_It'll be a battle of opposites._

_Teamwork_

_(Ironman and Captain America work in unison as they fought against an army of Aliens)_

_Against Strength_

_(Doomsday catches Superman off guard as he went to punch him and tossed him over his shoulders)_

_Earth's Mightiest Heroes_

_(The Avengers stand at the ready in front of much larger enemy force)_

_Versus_

_The Destroyer of Superman_

_(Doomsday kills the Man of Steel with a powerful punch of his spiked fists)_

_Only one can be the Deadliest Warrior..._  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Thor as he arrives in Asgard. He was shocked to see the scourged Earth that remained of the once great city. Thor ran through the scattered corpses of his people and friends before running into a towering foe with spikes on his back. Doomsday had wreaked havoc on the city of Asgard in the hopes of destroying more worlds. As he crushed another Asgardian foot soldier he looked behind him and saw Thor. Before he could react Thor had slung Mjolnir at the man beast that destroyed his home slamming into Doomsday's forehead. Unfazed Doomsday charged towards Thor throwing out two powerful swings of his fists hitting Thor in the face. As Doomsday loaded up a spiked shot Thor jumped to the side and called for Mjolnir, Doomsday ran towards Thor again and raised his fists ready to end the fight however Thor attacked first swinging Mjolnir into Doomsday's face. Thor continued to swing his mighty hammer forcing Doomsday into a defensive attack. As Thor charged up a lighting into his hammer Doomsday grabbed his hammed and tore it from his hands Thor's face turned gray as Doomsday slammed the hammer into his face. Sending his opponent flying backwards as Thor struggled to stand Doomsday walked towards him tossing his hammer aside and leaned against the God of Thunder. Thor spat out random words of vengeance as Doomsday punched him repeatedly in the face. His enemy defeated Doomsday walked off the battlefield another world destroyed and has his eyes focused on the Earth itself.  
_

**New York City**

**November 14, 2015**

**1:00 PM**

Tony Stark sat at the top of his tower drinking Grape Scotch and having a good time. As he enjoyed his off time his automated butler Jarvis announced,

"Sir, there seems to be an incoming transmission from director Fury."

"Hmm, I thought he died." Stark replied.

"Sir, the transmission is coming from inside the Tower." Jarvis said.

"Okay then I guess its worth checking out tell me what you see." Tony said.

"Sir, you are aware that I can't physically see anything." Jarvis quipped.

Tony mumbled some harsh technological and humorist remarks to Jarvis as he walked down the steps into the Living Room. He looked around and saw nothing he began to walk back up the steps and ran into Black Widow.

"Ah! Hello beautiful."

"Call me that again and I will personally rip off your manbits and shove them down your throat."

Silence

Stark looked around and asked what she was doing.

"There have been sightings of a powerful grayish beast which has wreaked havoc across the globe targeting superheroes."

"So I'm safe cause I don't have powers." Tony quipped.

"Neither did Falcon and he too has been killed." Natasha started. "Were getting the team back together to counter this threat."

Stark put his drink down on the table next to him and walked onto the patio the view was blocked by a massive one way mirror and Stark walked around the other side of the patio in full armor. He looked at Natasha and winked before flying straight up into the sky.  
_

**Somewhere in South America**

**November 15, 2015**

**Time: 9:00 AM**

Doomsday slowly made his way towards a small village in South America killing everyone who stood in his way innocent or otherwise. He walked up to a small hut and smashed through a wall and saw Bruce Banner as he checked on sick civilians. Banner looked at the behemoth and slowly walked away from him. Doomsday laughed at amusement and punched Banner in the stomach sending him flying backwards and crashing through a wall. As he walked out of the hut he turned towards the now charging Hulking behemoth. The two massive beasts shared equally damaging blows as the battle raged on Doomsday grappled Hulk and began to choke him. Hulk responded by leaping into the air the two clashed once more in the air as they fell back to Earth Doomsday kicked Hulk so hard he flew backwards to the ground and magically landed in the ocean. Another foe defeated Doomsday began to run towards a small island not to far away. Hours passed and Doomsday slowly marched up a hill and saw the New York Skyline.  
_

**New York City**

**November 16, 2015**

**Time: 2:00 PM**

Captain America and Hawkeye have set up a defensive perimeter around the great city. As the two men looked around for Doomsday Ironman came flying up from behind the two. Captain America and Ironman began to talk to each other about their attack strategy. As they talked Doomsday came marching up through the streets, Hawkeye warned Cap and Ironman as he nocked an arrow and fired. Doomsday walked through the smoke and laughed. Hawkeye continued to fire his bow and ran away to a different firing position as Ironman flew into the air and spun around Doomsday firing his repulser beams at the beastly behemoth. Striking him in the chest and forehead Doomsday backhanded Ironman as he charged from behind him knocking him backwards sending him crashing through multiple parked cars. Doomsday walked towards Ironman and raised his fists in the air to smash him however Ironman fired a massive beam from his chest hitting Doomsday directly in the forehead blinding him. With his enemy incapacitated Ironman turned on his repulsers and flew underneath Doomsday's feet knocking him forwards. Doomsday turned around as Captain America swung his shield cracking against his jaw. Captain America continued to jump around Doomsday punching him multiple times. Frustrated Doomsday caught Cap off guard and threw him into the air. As Cap fell to the ground Ironman flew up to save him however Doomsday grabbed him by the leg and slammed him against a wall. Ironman began to crawl away and Doomsday slowly raised his foot up and before he could crush his foe Mjolnir slammed into his throat. Thor landed next to Ironman and helped him get to his feet Doomsday roared in frustration and ran towards the two Avengers however Hawkeye came running up behind him firing two arrows into his back. Distracting Doomsday long enough for Thor and Ironman to attack him from behind. Hawkeye readied another explosive arrow and fired hitting Doomsday in the eye completely blinding the behemoth.

"People I can use a little help!" Captain screamed as he flew towards the ground.

Before the Cap hit the ground Hulk jumped into the air catching the Cap saving him just as he was nearing the cement street. The Incredible Hulk landed next to Hawkeye and put Captain America on the ground. Doomsday looked around and saw he was outnumbered.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"We don't think because we're going to." Cap replied.

With that Doomsday laughed and jumped into the air slamming his fists on the ground knocking the Avengers off their feet except for Hulk. Doomsday charged the downed Hawkeye and went to punch him with his spiked fists however Hulk grabbed him from behind and the two monstrous behemoths struggled for control over the other. Doomsday got the upper hand catching Hulk by surprise with a right hook to the throat. Doomsday rolled onto his back throwing Hulk over his shoulder he turned towards Cap and Hawkeye and charged them Hawkeye fired his bow sending two arrows into Doomsday's face. Doomsday shook this off knocking Cap aside as his tried to protect himself with his shield. Sending the First Avenger flying into the air and crashing into a building. Hawkeye jumped around Doomsday as he tried to punch him and he went to fire his bow again however Doomsday grabbed him by the face and slowly began to crush his skull. Doomsday tore off Hawkeye's satchel before fully destroying his skull.

"You will regret that." Thor said.

Doomsday turned towards his new foe and braced for the attack as Thor swung his hammer at full force. Creating another powerful shockwave Doomsday roared in pain and began to punch Thor in the face and chest multiple times. Thor struggled to counterattack however he didn't need to as Ironman flew full speed into Doomsday he stopped in mid flight and fired a fully charged Unibeam blast hitting Doomsday in the forehead. Completely blinding him;

"Hulk Now! Attack Now!" Ironman yelled.

With that Hulk charged Doomsday punching him in the face multiple times as Hulk attacked Doomsday Captain America slowly walked out of the building holding his bleeding wounds. Hulk went to punch Doomsday again but he was pushed off of his foe. Doomsday jumped to his feet and knocked Ironman out of the way as he prepared to fire his repulsers. Thor came running up from behind Doomsday slamming his hammer into the back of his skull leaving a small crack in Doomsday's head. As Doomsday turned around to attack Thor the Cap came running up from behind him slamming his shield into Doomsday's skull further damaging his head wound. Captain America ducked underneath Doomsday's spiked fists and jumped into the air swinging his shield slamming into Doomsday's throat splintering his shield. As the behemoth fumbled backwards Thor swung his hammer hitting Doomsday in the knee breaking his leg. Doomsday growled in pain and frustration and slowly walked towards Thor blocking all of his hammer strikes. Hulk came running up from behind Doomsday and jumped onto his back. However Doomsday formed spikes on his back stabbing Hulk many times. Angered Hulk jumped off his back and grabbed him by the head holding Doomsday still. As he struggled to control over Doomsday Thor grabbed one of his arms making it harder for him to escape. Ironman charged up his unibeam and fired a massive beam into Doomsday's eyes blinding him once more. Doomsday threw Thor into Ironman and punched Hulk in the face with his spiked fists knocking him backwards. Ironman fired his repulsers multiple times further dazing Doomsday but it didn't last long. Doomsday charged Ironman and swung his fists smashing Ironman's shoulders sending him falling to the ground. Doomsday looked at his kill and looked up at Captain America who held his shield in the air. Doomsday roared at the Cap and went to attack him however he heard a beaming noise and looked down at Ironman who fired another unibeam blast hitting Doomsday in the face. With that the Cap charged Doomsday throwing his shield with all his might striking him in his throat. As he charged towards Doomsday he jumped into the air kicking Doomsday in the face knocking him backwards. Doomsday retaliated by swinging his spiked fists at Captain America smacking him across the face. As Doomsday looked around at the scattered corpses of the Avengers he looked to sky and saw a massive cloud forming the air around him. Thor spun his Mjolnir at high speeds generating a massive lightning strike hitting Doomsday in the chest dazing him. Hulk came running up and tackled Doomsday raising his fists in the air and hit the shield decapitating Doomsday.

"The day is ours." Thor said.

"A terrible cost." Hulk grumbled.  
_

"You think this is over I will return and kill you all." Doomsday roared.

Irritated Thor picked up Doomsday's head and flew into the air he swung his head multiple times and threw into the air sending the head of Doomsday into space. Thor flew back to New York City landing on the ground next to Hulk. The two men looked around the battlefield and slowly walked towards the Cap.

"Steve are you alright?" Thor asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"Its time for me to go anyway I lived one heck of a life besides theres someone that I've missed for so long waiting for me." Cap said.

Thor stood up and closed Captain America's eyes and turned around to see Nick Fury.

"How is it that you always show up after a deadly battle Fury?"

"I guess I'm just that good." Fury replied. "Let me get the speech out of the way you guys saved the world again."

WINNER:

The Avengers:

Ironman: 149

Captain America: 210

Hawkeye: 101

The Incredible Hulk: 379

Thor: 267

WINS: 1106

Doomsday:

Immense Strength: 178

Doomsday Spiked Armor: 206

Spiked Fists/Gauntlets: 510

WINS: 894

Results:_ This was allot closer then expected Doomsday's regenerative powers and the fact that he killed Superman made this incredibly difficult for the Avengers however the combined strength of Hulk and Thor ultimately turned the tide of the battle. Having said that even with the help of their strongest fighters they could barely counter Doomsday's greater strength, durability and regenerative abilities but it wasn't enough for him to win._

"This seemed like such a lopsided battle considering the greater numbers and powers of the Avengers however taking away a few Avengers made it so close in the end the Earth's Mightiest heroes are the deadliest warrior or warriors." Rob explained.

Next on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Its a battle between the Classic Prime and the 2009 Remake Prime.

Optimus Prime G1: The calm and calculated leader of the Autobots who survived everything including death...

(Prime is seen battling Megatron punching him in the chest before pushing him backwards)

Vs.

Optimus Prime(ROTF): The shameful Michael Bay recreation of one of the greatest Autobots of all time...

(Optimus battles a Decepticon dodging his attacks before cutting off his arm and decapitating him)

**I've got more ideas**

**Soundwave G1 v. Strider Hiryu**

**The Prince &amp; Elika v. Link &amp; Midna**

**Delta Squad Battle Royale**

**Urdnot Grunt (Will fight the winner of the Delta free for all)**

**Green Lantern v. Ermac**


	6. Optimus Prime G1 v Optimus Prime(ROTF)

Optimus Prime G1: The first and greatest off all Primes...

(G1 Prime stands in front of his Autobots as he plans to attack his enemies)

Vs.

Optimus Prime(ROTF): The Autobot who loves killing everything...

(Prime(ROTF) charges at an enemy cutting down an opponent)

"This is a fight every fanboy has always wanted to see the original versus the remake both were excellent leaders and fighters though the original Prime was more of a leader and the remake Prime was more of a fighter." MKFreak said.

"The stats we've compiled on these two warriors were very similar however their weapons and armor were on opposite sides of a grease splattered spectrum." Marley said.

Prime G1:

Origin: Transformers Generation 1

Height: 28'

Weight: 4.3 Metric Tons

Armor: Apex Armor

Prime(ROTF):

Origin: Revenge of the Fallen

Height: 32'

Weight: 10 Metric Tons

Armor: Power Armor

Whenever these two warriors fought in their wars both used extremely lethal ranged weaponry Prime G1 attacks first with his

**Ion Blaster:**

**Range: 100 Yards**

**Magazine: Unlimited (Rechargeable)**

**Ammunition: Laser Beams**

"The Ion Blaster is Prime's primary weapons although he is described as a pacifist he was no stranger to violence and this blaster had range and accuracy unlike any other Autobot weapon." MKFreak said.

"Even though it was powerful he could never really kill with it since he was so noble he has shot Megatron dozens of times and failed to kill him. Having said that its power depends on the range and this weapons range is crazy considering the size of the man or transformer using it." Marley explained.

_However Optimus Prime(ROTF) has his own ranged weapon that is twice as effective..._

**The Chain Gun:**

**Range: 50 to 100 Yards**

**Magazine: Unknown**

**Ammunition: High Caliber Rounds**

"The Chain Gun was one of the three new weapon featured in Revenge of the Fallen. It was fast to fire and easier to reload it fires high caliber rounds and can easily take control over a battlefield." Marley said.

"The only down side is its slight lack of accuracy and power but do you really need to be accurate when firing around 1,000 rounds per minute at your enemies." MKFreak explained.

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both fighters and found an easy decision._

"I like the Ion Blaster because it has the range and power however the Chain Gun is faster, lighter and easier to use." Marley said.

"Not only that but Prime G1 is a pacifist and Prime(ROTF) isn't he's a killer, edge: Chain gun." MKFreak said.

_In long range weapons Optimus Prime(ROTF) takes the edge with his Chain Guns..._

_Coming up the legendary bladed weapons of these two warriors are put to the test. Next Prime G1's shotgun is compared to Prime(ROTF)'s powerful cannon. Afterwards its the climatic showdown between the Original and the Remake who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_As their wars waged on both Prime's came equipped with two legendary blades._

**The Energon Axe:**

**Length: 8'**

**Weight: 90 lbs.**

"Now we all known Prime G1 is a pacifist however he will not hesitate to kill an enemy that threatened he or his men. His primary melee weapon is a large and heavy axe known as the Energon Axe." MKFreak said.

"The Energon Axe is strong and powerful it can shatter most swords or other weapons. The only defect is that it is incredibly heavy but that want matter because Prime is a massive robot." Marley said.

_Prime(ROTF) has his one bladed weapons_

**The Dual Energon Swords:**

**Length: 6'**

**Weight: 70 lbs.**

"The Dual Energon Swords are incredibly sharp and durable blades which Prime used to take on the Decepticons at once, though many would argue this lets review the tapes of the movie." Marley stated.

_"So Prime goes through all this trouble to save Shia LaBeouf, thats right to save LaBeouf get over it. He finally got him to a secluded area were he could fight against the Decepticons. Prime fought against Starscream, Megatron and Grindor. Most people it was Blackout who came back from the dead but its another helicopter con. Prime tears of Grindor's face, takes off Starscream's arm. As his back was turned Megatron stabbed him through the back and killed him"_

"So he did hold his ground against three enemies at once but was tricked by the old were are you gag." MKFreak stated.

_We factored in the skills of each warrior as well as their overall effectiveness they had in battle with these weapons and found a difficult decision._

"I would have to say that both are very large and powerful blades though the axe is stronger and with the swords you have more then one weapon, edge: Even." Marley said.

"Again it comes down to the user and while Prime G1 is a pacifist he wouldn't hesitate to kill a foe and his axe can have enough strength to shatter the energon swords." MKFreak said.

_In melee weapons Prime G1 gets the edge with his Energon Axe..._

_Both warriors come equipped powerful weapons however their most powerful weapon pack one heck of a punch_

**The Smokestack Prime Gun:**

**Range: 50 to 100 Yards**

**Magazine: 8-Charged Rounds**

**Ammunition: Charged Power Rounds**

"The Smokestack Prime Gun is basically those two giant exhaust pipes that combines to make a weapon in a double-barreled shotgun like appearance. It can fired 8 charged rounds before needed to be reloaded." MKFreak said.

"This weapon is interesting to say the least its an exhaust pipe that combines to make a double-barreled power shotgun." Marley started. "Other then that this weapon is incredibly deadly well as deadly as a pacifist can be."

**Barrage Cannon:**

**Range: 60 Miles**

**Magazine: 6 Warheads per Seconds**

**Ammunition: Plutonium Tipper Warheads**

"One of the cool things about the remake Prime is his Barrage Cannon a technologically innovation towards Prime G1's famed Ion Blaster. Though it is much heavier and has a longer range to it fired 6 plutonium tipped warheads per second." Marley stated.

"These warheads were the equivalent to 3,000 pounds of TNT. So imagine what 3,000 pounds of TNT can do to Prime G1's face. Having said that the only down side to this weapon is its recoil and it's incredibly heavy whenever Prime fires it he needs to be in a position were he want tumble backwards." MKFreak said.

_We factored in the strengths and skills of each warrior and couldn't find an easy edge._

"The Barrage Cannon is too powerful in my mind its recoil is immense and so is its weight the smokestack prime gun is just as powerful as any other weapon in Prime G1s arsenal and its lighter and easier to carry." MKFreak said.

"I would have to say between the range and power of the Barrage Cannon and the maneuverability and power of the Smokestack Prime gun its just to close to call. However I give a slight edge to the Barrage Cannon based off its power." Marley said.

_In special weapons the warriors are even_

_Both warriors have powerful armor but which armor do our experts give an edge?_

"The Apex Armor of Prime G1 is protective against bladed weapons and projectiles mostly from projectiles having said that the one weapon it cannot stop is that Barrage cannon, edge: Even." MKFreak said.

"Prime(ROTF)'s main disadvantage is the fact that his armor cannot protect against projectiles or blades as well as Prime G1s armor also considering the combined power of the Ion blaster and Prime Gun it just has to go to the more protective armor, edge: Apex Armor." Marley explained.

_For armor Optimus Prime G1 has the distinct advantage with his Apex Armor._

_Coming up our experts examine each warrior in their X-Factor Evaluations. Afterwards its the final battle who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

X-Factor Evaluations:

"First off we've got Training and this was dead even considering how long the two were fighting and how the fought both were rated at a 93. Leadership was a close debate however Optimus Prime G1 was more of a calm and calculated general while Prime(ROTF) was more of a charge head on into battle which cost him many men Prime G1 has the edge with a 100 to Prime(ROTF)'s 91. Next is Killer Instinct this was obvious though Prime G1 was a pacifist he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone compared to Optimus(ROTF) who killed dozens of enemies Prime G1 at a 58 to Prime(ROTF)'s 88. Tactics was obvious G1 Prime always had a plan and sometimes had a backup plan just incase while Prime(ROTF) would normally charge head on into battle quickly overwhelming his enemies with greater fire power and maneuverability Prime G1 has the edge with a 90 to Prime(ROTF)'s 60. Then you mention Maneuverability and you would think neither warrior would have the edge since their so large however Prime(ROTF) has the slight edge with a 66 to Prime G1s 64. This is because Optimus G1 is slightly smaller however even though he's smaller Prime(ROTF) can hold his ground against three Decepticons all at once." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob we've got our greatest matchup nearing an end every fanboy out in the world is still debating which is better but not its time to run the simulation." MKFreak said.

_It'll be a battle of opposites_

_Calm and Calculated_

_(Optimus Prime G1 stands next to his team of Autobots giving them specific orders to attack their enemies)_

_Versus_

_All out Destruction_

_(Optimus Prime(ROTF) prepares his dual energon swords and charges head on towards an attacking Decepticon)_

_The Pacifist_

_(Optimus Prime G1 disarms Starscream with his Ion Blaster and lowers his blaster sparring his opponent)_

_Against the Aggressor_

_(Optimus Prime(ROTF) slashes Grindor multiple times before ripping off his face with his dual energon hook swords)_

_The Original_

_(Optimus Prime G1 and his Autobots stand in a defensive position against the Decepticons)_

_And the Remake_

_(Michael Bay stands on the set of Revenge of the Fallen standing in front of the model truck of Optimus Prime)_

_Only one can be the Deadliest Warrior...!_  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Optimus Prime G1 in his vehicle form as he drove through the remains of Tokyo. Set on finding the person who turned the once great city to rumble. As he drove through the cities streets he saw another red and blue truck with blue flames chasing a massive Decepticon. Optimus Prime(ROTF) transformed and jumped onto the massive con and sent him crashing through a building and onto a construction site not to far away. Prime G1 rushed towards the scene only to see Prime(ROTF) raise his barrage cannon at the decepticon destroying the cons face.

"No!" Prime G1 shouted.

Optimus Prime(ROTF) recharged his Barrage cannon and looked behind him as Prime G1 drove right into him knocking him off is feet. As Prime(ROTF) fell to the ground Optimus Prime G1 transformed from his vehicle form into his robot form and stood in front of his foe.

"Why worry about the life of the decepticon?"

"I do not I only worry about the lives of all transformers I worry most about the preservation of Cybertron."

"Then why attack me?"

"I'm going to show you what it means to be a real leader."

"If thats hows its going to be." Prime(ROTF) started as he put away his Barrage Cannon and got into his attack position. "One Shall Stand!"

"One Shall Fall!" Prime G1 interrupted.

The Camera panned around both Primes and zoomed out showing the destroyed remains of the massive decepticon.

FIGHT!

Optimus Prime(ROTF) was the first to attack taking out his chain gun and firing hundreds of high caliber rounds down range at Prime G1. Most of the rounds hit the ground next to Prime G1's feet. However some of them made contact with Prime G1's apex armor. Optimus G1 returned fire with his Ion blaster knocking the Chain Gun out of Prime(ROTF)'s hands and hitting him in the shoulder plate knocking him backwards. Frustrated Prime transformed into his vehicle and charged towards Prime G1 who also entered his vehicle form. The two primes crashed into each other as the dust and smoke cleared the Prime's appeared in their robot forms as they struggled for control over the other. However Prime(ROTF) got the upper hand using his great size he punched Prime G1 across the face and drew his Energon Swords. Optimus G1 drew his energon axe and the two charged each other neither warrior gaining the edge. Prime(ROTF) growled in pain as Optimus G1 slashed him across the chest getting past his armor plating. Optimus Prime retaliated with a stab to G1 Prime's abdomen G1 Prime put away his Energon axe and drew his Smokestack Prime Gun pushing the larger Prime off of him. As Prime(ROTF) glared at his foe Prime G1 fired his Prime Gun shattering one of Prime's energy swords. He fired his Smokestack gun again however Prime(ROTF) rolled out of the way and drew his Barrage Cannon aiming at Prime G1. Optimus Prime G1 jumped backwards as Prime fired his Barrage cannon sending a single Plutonium tipper warhead into Prime G1s chest sending him flying backwards into a massive concrete wall.  
_

As the smoke cleared Prime(ROTF) walked towards the downed Prime G1 and raised his Barrage cannon aiming at Prime G1s head.

"Any last words?"

"This fight is far from over!" Prime G1 replied.

Before Prime(ROTF) could fire his Barrage cannon Prime G1 drew his Energon axe and swung it blindly knocking the massive cannon out of his face he swung his axe a second time cutting into Prime(ROTF)'s armor plating. Optimus roared in pain and drew his energy swords. The two warriors engaged in a fast paced melee fight with neither warrior gaining the edge. As Optimus Prime G1 loaded up a swing from his energon axe Prime(ROTF) stabbed Prime G1 in the arm platting with his intact energon sword. With his enemy incapacitated Prime(ROTF) swung his shattered Energon sword however G1 Prime dodged it and punched his foe in the face breaking his mouth guard. As Prime(ROTF) shook off the blow Optimus Prime G1 kicked him backwards. The two walked around each other Prime G1's arm was hanging close to the ground nearly cut off. Knowing his enemy was ineffective with one arm Prime(ROTF) ran towards G1 Prime throwing out two powerful punches knocking his opponent backwards. As readied to end Prime G1 with his energon sword Prime ducked underneath his foes sword swing and punched him in the back of the head. Prime(ROTF) spun around cutting off G1 Prime's arm. Optimus shouted in pain and jumped backwards dodging Prime(ROTF)'s sword slashes. Prime(ROTF) kicked Prime G1 backwards and traded his energon sword for his Barrage Cannon. Aiming his massive cannon at Prime G1's head he fired one round down range however Optimus G1 rolled to the side dodging the explosive round. As Prime(ROTF) focused his aim on his foe Prime G1 dove for cover grabbing his Ion Blaster and firing two shots down range hitting Prime(ROTF) in the chest knocking him backwards. Prime G1 jumped out from cover and charged his foe dodging the massive rounds fired from the Barrage Cannon. Frustrated Prime(ROTF) steadied his aim and fired another round down range, however Prime G1 had already fired his Ion Blaster hitting warhead as it shot out of the barrel blowing up in Prime(ROTF)'s face. Prime(ROTF) struggled to get to his feet he slowly reached for his chain gun however Prime G1 kicked the chain gun away from his foe. The two men glared at each other as Prime G1 raised his Ion blaster Optimus Prime(ROTF)'s chest and fired hitting the ground next to Prime's face.

"I've defeated you but I shall not finish you off for the sake of the greater good." Prime G1 said.

"Whatever happened to one shall stand and one shall fall?"

"You're the exception."

Prime(ROTF) roared as he drew his Energon sword and thrust into Prime G1's chest. The two Prime's glared at each other Prime(ROTF) looked at Prime G1 and saw that he had missed his spark. Before he could attack again Optimus Prime G1 put his Ion Blaster to his foes chest and fired destroying his spark and blowing out the other side of his foes back. Optimus Prime G1 lowered his Ion Blaster.

"I warned you." he started "We could've saved Cybertron but no you had to play was the better leader and now we know who is greater."

WINNER:

Optimus Prime G1:

Energon Axe: 108

Ion Blaster: 277

Smokestack Prime Gun: 129

WINS: 514

Optimus Prime(ROTF):

Dual Energon Swords: 170

Chain Gun: 196

Barrage Cannon: 120

WINS: 486

Results: _This was a close fight Prime(ROTF) had the more powerful weapons and has killed many transformers before without hesitation. However Prime G1's greater leadership, tactics and stronger armor made it much harder for his opponent at a further range which just happened to be his greatest strength thanks to his Ion Blaster._

"The tests and X-Factors made this an incredibly close fight however Prime G1's Ion blaster helped him pull of the victory because of its range and power. He's also a greater tactical mind learning out the power of the barrage cannon the hard way he figured out how to use it against his foe." Rob explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Our experts will examine the greatest Heroes of the Republic.

Delta Squad: The elite commandos of Grand Army of the Republic who took on their governments most dangerous missions...

(Boss, Sev, Fixer and Scorch fight their way through a Geonosian facility shooting down all who stood in their pathways)


	7. Delta Squad Battle Royale

"This episode of Deadliest Warrior of Fiction takes the Republics greatest heroes and pits them against each other as the four Clone Commando brothers of Delta Squad duel to the death." MKFreak said.

"Lets get this started by examining each warriors weapons, armor, skills and personalities." Marley said.

**RC-1138(Boss):**

**Weapons:**

**DC-17m Blaster Rifle**

**Wrist-mounted Vibroblade**

**DC-15s Blaster Pistol**

**Electrostatic Charge Detonator**

"Boss is smart, strategic with a strong since of loyalty and is a natural born leader. As leader Boss is the one with the plan and knowledge of his brothers skills he even scored higher on the training simulators then all of his brothers combined." Marley explained.

"He's also the only one on the team who has the same deep and rough voice as Jango Fett himself how did that work exactly we don't know." MKFreak started. "His primary weapons are the DC-17m Integrated Weapon System the standard firearm of the Republic Commandos. His other weapons include the DC-15 rechargeable pistol, a wrist-mounted vibroblade and electrostatic charge detonator which can disable droids and with enough power can also harm organic beings." he concluded.

**RC-1140(Fixer):**

**DC-17m Blaster Rifle**

**Wrist-mounted Vibroblade**

**DC-15s Blaster Pistol**

**Diversionary Flash Detonator**

"Fixer is the brains of the team he knows how to get past any security system and is one of the more disciplined commandos and he doesn't refer to his brothers nicknames." MKFreak said.

"Fixer is smarter then your average commando and is incredibly disciplined and very strong willed soldier. His primary weapons include the DC-17m blaster rifle, the DC-15s blaster pistol. A wrist-mounted vibroblade and a Diversionary Flash Detonator which is the equivalent to 10 standard flashbang grenades." Marley said.

**RC-1207(Sev):**

**DC-17m Sniper Rifle Attachment**

**Wrist-mounted Vibroblade**

**DC-15s Blaster Pistol**

"Sev the sniper of the team is physically stronger then his other brothers and is known for his brutal warrior like nature. HIs skills come from his tense sniper training and vengeful nature and sought to kill 3,000 Geonosians for his fallen Clone Commando brothers." Marley said.

"His primary weapons are the DC-17m Sniper Rifle Attachment like the DC-17m it can be modified to a blaster rifle or a sniper rifle. Though he uses it primarily as sniper rifle. He also wields a wrist-mounted vibroblade and the DC-15 pistol." MKFreak explained.

**RC-1262(Scorch):**

**DC-17m Anti-Armor Attachment**

**Thermal Detonator**

**Wrist-mounted Vibroblade**

"Scorch is the 'youngest' of brothers not by age but for maturity he likes his explosions and anything destructive such as flamethrowers, rocket launchers, grenades, etc. Unlike most of his brothers he lacks the common discipline and normally jokes around to much in battle.' MKFreak said.

"Even though he lacks the discipline he has a wider array of weapons at his disposal he has a cubit butt ton of thermal detonators and a DC-17 blaster rifle that has an Anti-Armor grenade launcher attachment and like all of his brothers he has a Wrist-mounted vibroblade though he rarely uses it because he prefers explosions over stealth." Marley said.

_Our experts considered the skills, weaknesses and weapons of each fighter which Commando is the Deadliest..._

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Boss and his three brothers as they flew through the buildings of Coruscant. The gunship came to an abrupt stop and the four commandos jumped off the carrier and walked towards a warehouse. The commandos prepped their weapons as the camera panned around them and zoomed out to show all Deltas aiming their weapons at each other.

FIGHT!

Sev was the first to attack firing his sniper rifle at Boss forcing him to take cover behind a crate. As Scorch and Fixer began to shoot at each other Fixer's shots hit Scorch in the shoulder plate injuring him. Frustrated Scorch loaded his grenade launcher and fired two blaster bolts at Fixer before firing his grenade launcher Fixer jumped away from his cover but was caught in part of the explosion dazing him. Scorch reloaded his grenade launcher and took aim at Fixer who unholstered his DC-15s blaster pistol. As Fixer fired his pistol Scorch rolled forwards into cover firing his grenade launcher. Fixer was thrown by the explosion and struggled to stand. Before he could stand Scorch threw a thermal detonator at him blowing him to smithereens.  
_

First Out: Fixer

Boss and Sev continued to fire at each other none of their shots meet their mark expect for one of Sev's catches Boss off guard and hits him in the shoulder. As Sev reloaded his DC-17m Scorch came running up from behind him firing two shots past Sev's helmet. Forcing Sev to take on two men at once he switched back and forth between shooting at Boss and Scorch until he was forced out of cover by a electro charge detonator thrown by Boss. Sev jumped out from his position and ran towards Scorch swinging his DC-17m knocking the rifle out of his brothers hands. Scorch retaliated with a punch that sent Sev falling backwards as Scorch drew his pistol Sev rushed him pushing his pistol out of the way and stabbing him in the chest with his vibroblade. Scorch grit his teeth in pain and collapsed to his knees and looked at Sev who retrieved his sniper rifle and shot him pointblank in the face.  
_

Second: Scorch

Sev reloaded his sniper rifle and ducked behind cover as Boss fired his DC-17m. As Boss fired his blaster rifle Sev quickly ran out of cover and fired two shots from his sniper rifle the first shot hit the top of the crate sending sparks flying in Boss' face the second knocked the rifle from his hands. As Sev adjusted his sights Boss jumped from cover firing his DC-15s pistol. Sev aimed his sniper rifle as well as he could and fired hitting Boss' wrist making him drop his pistol. Boss ran out of cover and picked up Fixer's DC-17m blaster rifle running into the warehouse. Sev continued to fire his sniper rifle but missed his shots. Frustrated Sev ran towards the warehouse and disassembled his sniper rifle into a standard rifle. He slowly crept through the warehouse checking every corner of the building. As he walked down into a second set of rooms he was followed quickly by Boss. Sev scanned the room and ventured inside of it and stealthily looked around for his leader. He heard Boss sneaking up behind him before he could react Boss stabbed him in the back with his vibroblade. Boss turned his brother around and loaded up another punch. However Sev managed to punch him in the stomach with his own vibroblade as Boss punched Sev in the throat. Sev fell to the ground growling in frustration before dying as Boss sat down holding his bleeding wound.

Third: Sev  
_

WINNER: Boss

Results: _After a tense battle Boss emerged victorious because he knew the strengths and weaknesses of his brothers his biggest threat being Sev's sniper rifle and marksmanship. So he did whatever he could to keep Sev at a range were he couldn't properly fire his sniper. Also even though Fixer was the second in command he just couldn't counter Scorch's powerful explosives after all he was just a technician and slicer._

"There is a reason why Boss is the leader of the team not for power or marksmanship but for strategy he knew the strengths of his brothers. Knowing the biggest threat was Sev's sniper skills however it was still a close fight considering Sev's warrior-like nature and his brutal approach to warfare." Rob explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Boss may taste victory now but the fight has just begun.

RC-1138(Boss): Leader of the elite team of Clone Commandos known as Delta Squad...

(Boss fires his DC-17m at a Super Battle Droid before stabbing it with his blade)

Vs.

Urdnot Grunt: Brutal Krogan who relied on his strength and hatred towards the Reapers...

(Grunt battles a large force of Ravagers tackling one and shooting it in the face with his shotgun)


	8. Boss v Grunt

Boss: The legendary clone commando who took on multiple foes and defeated them all...

(Boss fires his DC-17m taking down two Super Battle Droid before stabbing a Geonosian foot solider)

Vs.

Grunt: The powerful Krogan berserker who relied on his size and strength...

(Grunt runs through a cave system killing two Ravagers with his shotgun throwing a third Ravager off a cliff)

"Both of these combatants today are complete opposites on one end we have Boss the leader of Delta Squad and Grunt the berserker who loved to fight and kill." MKFreak said.

"Lets get this started." Marley said.

Boss:

Origin: Star Wars

Height: 6'

Weight: 176 lbs.

Armor: Katarn-class Commando Armor

Grunt:

Origin: Mass Effect

Height: 7'2"

Weight: 800 lbs.

Armor: Krogan Armor

_Both of these fighters come equipped with a wide array of weapons. Boss primary weapon is a portable blaster rifle_

**The DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System:**

**Range: 45 Meters (450 Sniper Rifle)**

**Magazine: 50 Rounds/1 Shot Anti-Armor Grenade Launcher (8 Sniper Rifle)**

**Ammunition: Ion Pulse Rounds/Anti-Armor Grenade (Encased Energy Rounds)**

**Rate of Fire: 200 rounds per minute**

**Weight: 11 Pounds**

"One of my favorite weapons in fictional history the DC-17m interchangeable weapon system. It can be used as a blaster rifle which can fire stunning electric shocks and fires 200 rounds per minute. The Sniper mode has two magnetized scopes firing powerful encased energy projectiles. The Anti-Armor Grenade Launcher is a one shot grenade launcher." Marley said.

"Its greatest form is the standard blaster rifle form. Like you said its fast and accurate two of the most important factors in any fight." MKFreak stated.

_Following Boss' impressive display Grunt retaliates with his favored Light Machine gun/Assault rifle combo_

**The M76 Revenant Assault Rifle:**

**Range: Unknown**

**Magazine: 60 Rounds**

**Ammunition: Disruptor Rounds/Armor Piercing Ammunition**

**Rate of Fire: 700 rounds per minute**

**Weight: 12 Pounds**

"The M76 Revenant is a light machine gun and assault rifle combination. Grunt used this weapon to keep control of the battlefield. With its rate of fire of 700 rounds per minute. Its not accurate but do you need to be accurate when firing nearly 1,000 rounds at your enemies." MKFreak explained.

"The fact that its an assault rifle gives its great maneuverability and the light machine gun allows for allot of fire power. Its disruptor ammo can damage shields and delivers increased damage to synthetics. And the armor piercing rounds obviously pierce armor." Marley said.

_After examining both weapons which do our experts give an edge?_

"I like the M76 Revenant because it has more rounds to fire down range and its more powerful. However the combined killing power and accuracy of the blaster rifle and sniper gives it a slight edge." Marley said.

"Agreed accuracy and power against speed and power in my opinion accuracy matters, edge: DC-17mm interchangeable weapon system." MKFreak said.

_In long range weapon Boss takes the edge with his DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System_

_Coming up Grunt fires back with his high-powered shotgun. Next Boss' efficient stealth weapon is compared to Grunt's size and strength. Afterwards its the final battle Boss the elite Republic commando or Grunt the Krogan Berserker who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_When not using his overpowered assault rifle Grunt carries a high powered shotgun_

**The M300 Claymore:**

**Range: Limited**

**Magazine: Single Shot**

**Ammunition: 8 High Powered Rounds**

**Rate of Fire: 8 rounds per minute**

**Weight: Immense**

"The M300 Claymore is Grunt's secondary/primary firearm its incredibly powerful and heavy. If any ordinary human tried to fire this weapon they would be seriously injured or killed. However any strong Krogan like Grunt could use take its recoil as if it was a pillow case." Marley said.

"Its one draw back is that it is a single shot weapon. So you cannot relay on speed with this weapon. The power of its blasts is more then enough to obliterate anything in front of it." MKFreak stated.

_Boss fires back with his own firearm_

**The DC-15s Heavy Blaster Pistol:**

**Range: 45 Meters**

**Magazine: 250 shots (Rechargeable)**

**Ammunition: Charged Energy Projectiles**

**Rate of Fire: 70 rounds per minute**

**Weight: 2 Pounds**

"Though not as powerful as the Claymore the DC-15s blaster pistol makes up for its lack of power with speed and precision. It can hold 250 rounds and fires 70 rounds per minute. The fact that it is rechargeable is a huge advantage giving Boss greater speed then Grunt. However he'll need to wait a few seconds to let it charge." MKFreak explained.

"The pistol can fire eight consecutive shots of pure energy though 7 can only be fired before needed to be recharged. As its recharging you can fire one more shot if needed." Marley said.

_Our experts found an unanimous edge for secondary firearms_

"Normally I would give it to the weapon which is faster however I don't care how fast and accurate the pistol is you get hit with that shotgun and you're a goner, edge: Grunt." Marley said.

"Agreed more power and higher chances of a lethal blow, edge: M300 claymore." MKFreak said.

_Grunt's Claymore gives him a distinct advantage in secondary firearms_

_When battling against greater numbers these two fighters most also rely on there melee weapons. Boss strikes first with his vibroblade_

**Vibroblade:**

**Stats: Mounted on Knuckle plate**

**Spring-loaded**

**Length: 9 Inches**

**Weight: 4 Ounces**

"We examined this weapon previously however there is plenty more to it. The blade it mounted on the knuckle plate and because it is spring-loaded a flick of your wrist turned a not so powerful punch into a lethal puncture wound." MKFreak stated.

"It can kill weaker foes like B1 Battle Droids and Geonosian foot soldiers. However it also has the power to take down large Trandosians which were stronger and deadlier then any other Krogan." Marley explained.

_Grunt's most lethal weapon isn't even a weapon at all when fighting against the Reapers he relied on his immense strength_

**Brute Strength:**

**Stats: Can kill a Ravager in one punch**

**Incredible punching power**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: N/A**

"Grunt is an incredibly strong Krogan Berserker his size and strength surpass Boss' skills and training twice over. In battle he relies on strength over speed taking down Ravagers with his fists." Marley said.

"Even with his strength he is not immortal he's just your standard berserker. If he takes to much damage he will soon loose stamina. However in the final battle can he get past the firepower and training Boss brings to the table and win." MKFreak said.

_Our experts factored in each warriors strengths and skills and found a difficult decision._

"I can't really decide Grunt has his size and strength to his advantage however this isn't the first time Boss fought against someone who was bigger and stronger then him. Between strength and experience I can give no edge." MKFreak said.

"I would also call it even however the fact that Grunt is larger and can kill a man with one punch gives him my edge, edge: Grunt." Marley said.

_In melee weapons Grunt gets the edge with his brute strength_

X-Factor Evacuations:

"First off we have training and Boss takes this because like any clone he was trained to be a fighter from a young age. While Grunt was trained to be a warrior by the Krogans Boss gets this with a 89 to Grunt's 88. For tactics Boss is an expert tactician and used his weapons to great success, Grunt relied on his size and strength Boss was rated at a 90 to Grunt's 58. Next we're looking at strength and Grunt takes this by a landslide he is twice a large as Boss and three times stronger Grunt gets a 100 to a 88 for Boss. Experience was another factor Boss takes he's fought against more foes and foes similar to Grunt who relied on strength and size. Boss was rated at a 87 to Grunt's 64. Next we have endurance and Grunt gets this with a 100 to Boss' 91. Finally were looking at fatigue and Boss takes this because even with his greater size and strength Grunt has little stamina if he takes to much damage he will grow weaker. Same goes for Boss however his katarn-class commando armor enhances his maneuverability and is stronger. Boss was rated at a 79 to Grunt's 68." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob the weapons were leaning towards Grunt and the X-Factors were split down the middle lets see who is the deadliest warrior." MKFreak said.

_It'll be a battle of opposites_

_Training and Experience_

_(Boss takes on a large force of Battle Droids)_

_Against Strength and Stamina_

_(Grunt kills two Ravagers with his fists)_

_An Elite Commando_

_(Boss is seen standing on a deceased Trandosians in front of the scourged remains of a battlefield)_

_A Brutal Berserker_

_(Grunt takes on multiple Ravagers killing two his his Claymore before punching another and throwing a second Ravager off a cliff)_

_Only one can be the victor_

Robert clicks the switch and the battle opens up two Grunt as he walked through the remains of a battlefield. He came across a wounded Clone Trooper begging for mercy. Grunt laughed and crushed the clones head with his foot. Seconds later an explosion sent him flying backwards. He stood up and looked at Boss as he loaded his Anti-Armor Attachment. The Camera panned around the two fighters before zooming out.

FIGHT!

Grunt grabbed his M76 Revenant Assault Rifle and fired a flurry of rounds down range striking the dirt at Boss' feet. As fired his M76 Boss ran for cover firing his DC-17m Blaster rifle. Grunt grit his teeth in pain as he was hit in the abdomen twice. Furious Grunt threw his assault rifle to the side and ran towards Boss. Before Boss could react his opponent grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him across the field. Boss stood up and retrieved his DC-17m retreating into a complex. Grunt reluctantly pursued his enemy taking out his Claymore.

As he looked for his opponent he stopped dead in his tracks as Boss fired DC-17m Sniper Attachment. Grunt ran towards Boss firing his shotgun hitting Boss in the shoulder wounding him. Boss limbed away but before he could flee Grunt tackled him. The two struggled for a second Grunt went to finish off his foe with a powerful punch however Boss rolled out of the way and brought his fist up stabbing Grunt in the face with his vibroblade Grunt reeled back in pain as Boss ran further into the complex. Grunt stood up and pursued his foe. The Krogan Berserker made his way down a hallway as Boss jumped from cover firing his grenade launcher sending Grunt flying backwards. Boss walked towards his incapacitated foe and raised his rifle to finish him off. Before he could fire his rifle Grunt jumped to his feet punching Boss in the stomach and face. The Krogan Berserker kicked Boss backwards knocking him down. His enemy incapacitated Grunt slowly drew his Claymore and loaded another round taking aim at Boss' chest. Before he could fire Boss rolled onto his back kicking the shotgun out of Grunt's hands drawing his blaster pistol putting four consecutive shots in Grunt's face.

K.O!

Results: _This was a very close fight too close to be exact. It came down to Grunt's size and strength against Boss' tactics and experience. Even though he was stronger Grunt couldn't counter the superior training, experience and ranged weaponry of Boss._

Boss:

Wrist-mounted Vibroblade: 13

DC-15s Heavy Blaster Pistol: 45

DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System: 450

WINS: 508

Grunt:

Brute Strength: 79

M300 Claymore: 95

M76 Revenant Assault Rifle: 318

WINS: 492

"For both of these fighters long range weapons were their deadliest weapons however the combined killing power of his DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System and greater tactical mind turned the tide of the final battle. It was still close considering Grunt's strength and more powerful Claymore." Marley said.

"I can't believe it I really thought Grunt was gonna when this fight. I guess Boss experience and tactics helped him win once again. Grunt relied on his strength and nothing else. And Boss fought against Trandosians who are more dangerous then Krogans." MKFreak stated.

Next on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Its a battle between two of the greatest villains of video games and comics.

Shang Tsung: The soul devouring nearly unstoppable sorcerous...

(Shang Tsung stabs an Kano with his sword before teleporting behind him and consuming his soul)

Vs.

Darth Bane: The cruel and calculated true lord of the Sith...

(Bane takes on two Jedi Knights throwing one backwards with his force wave while stabbing the latter with his lightsaber)


	9. Shang Tsung v Darth Bane

Shang Tsung: The Sorcerous of Doom.

(Shang Tsung is seen battling an opponent stabbing him with his sword before destroying his skull with a powerful kick)

Vs.

Darth Bane: The Legacy of the Sith.

(Darth Bane is seen walking through the scourged remains of a small village with his lightsaber at his side)

"Every video game or comic book has its good guys. However every hero needs a villain. Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat and Darth Bane from Star Wars." MKFreak said.

"The stats we found on these two were surprising. Both were physically and psychologically strong. Bane was larger and stronger whereas Shang Tsung was faster and more agile." Marley said.

Shang Tsung:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Armor: None

Darth Bane:

Origin: Star Wars

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 240 lbs.

Armor: Orbalisk Armor

_Both of these villains come armed with an impressive arsenal of weapons designed to kill Shang Tsung's best weapon is designed for surprise attacks_

**The Straight Sword:**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 2 Pounds**

**Stats: Designed for swift thrusts (Perfect for Surprise attacks)**

"Shang Tsung is one tricky sorcerous this straight sword is as it name suggests straight and incredibly sharp. He saves it surprise attacks and he's remarkably skilled with this weapon." MKFreak said.

"He can use it many different attacks from the simple yet deadly thrust which sends that sharp blade through anything in front of it. Also he can teleport around the battlefield and use it in a very deceptive slash." Marley explained.

_(Shang Tsung stabs an opponent with his sword before teleporting behind him and decapitating his foe)_

_Following this gruesome display Darth Bane retaliates with his own deadly blade_

**The Lightsaber:**

**Length: 3.5'**

**Weight: 9 Ounces**

**Stats: Cuts through everything in its path (Crimson Blade)**

"Bane is a formidable foe he's skilled with his fighting styles using his orbalisk armor and lightsaber skills to control the battlefield. Its simple everybody knows that lightsabers can cut through everything except other lightsabers." Marley explained.

"The lightsaber used by Bane isn't like your standard Sith lightsaber it has a crimson crystal which adds further power to the user. Combined with his armor Bane is almost unstoppable." MKFreak said.

_(Bane battles a Jedi knight stunning him with his force lightning and stabbing him through the face with his lightsaber)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both warriors and found an unanimous edge._

"Shang Tsung's sword is designed for sneak attacks other than that its just your standard sword. Bane's lightsaber on the other hand cuts through anything and everything, edge: Darth Bane." MKFreak said.

"Agreed with his orbalisk armor Bane can heal from wounds much faster then before. His Crimson crystal increases his force abilities as well as his lightsaber skills, edge: Darth Bane." Marley said.

_For short range weapons Darth Bane gets the edge with his lightsaber_

_Coming up these two villainous fighters unleash their famous ranged attacks. Next Shang Tsung's soul absorption is compared to Bane's Dark Side Force Powers. Afterwards our experts examine each warrior in the X-Factors. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_Shang Tsung has a ranged attack that sends flaming skulls at his enemies_

**Flame Skull:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Stats: Tsung has unlimited supply of skulls that can be thrown at his enemies (Flames increase damage)**

"How many flame skulls can a evil sorcerous hold? The answer is allot Shang Tsung can throw these flame skulls at his enemies. These flaming skulls cause blunt force trauma as well as incineration." MKFreak said.

"He's got allot of flame skulls however it takes some time for them to fly down range their rather slow. Having said that he seems to use it as a distracting weapons. Once his foe has blocked said skull he could either fire another or attack them with his sword." Marley explained.

_(Tsung sends a flame skull at an opponent hitting him in the forehead knocking him backwards)_

_Darth Bane counters Tsung's skulls with his own ranged weapon_

**The Force Push:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Stats: Bane can knock foes off their feet and block projectiles (Power Increased 100% with Orbalisk)**

"Bane's force push is basic and surprising powerful. With his orbalisk armor increasing his force powers by approximately 100% he can create a powerful force that knocks down everything in front of it." Marley said.

"The Push is also great at countering projectiles he could simply raise his hands and send any projectile by to it thrower." MKFreak explained.

_(Bane uses his force push on an opponent sending him flying backwards)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and weaknesses of both fighters and found a difficult decision._

"I can't really give a direct edge Shang Tsung has more flame skulls at his disposal while Bane is a very powerful force wielder, edge: Even." MKFreak said.

"Agreed the Tsung's flames can cause more trauma and Bane's push is more powerful." Marley said.

_In ranged weaponry the edge even_

_With Darth Bane ahead Shang Tsung intends to even the score with his more powerful weapon_

**Soul Absorption:**

**Regenerative Powers**

**Gives memories and Skills of every soul he's stolen**

**Souls: Scorpion &amp; Sindel**

**Scorpion: Kunai-Spear**

**Sindel: Agility &amp; Banshee Scream**

"Now everybody in the world knows about Shang Tsung's powers. Once when he was found cheating in a mortal kombat championship Tsung was cursed by the elder gods. This curse made him age until he died. The one way to prevent this fate Shang Tsung gained the ability to steal souls." MKFreak said.

"Not only can he steal souls he also can also transform into anybody who he absorbed. This soul absorption also regenerates his health and gives him multiple skills and abilities." Marley said.

_(Shang Tsung transformers into Scorpion throwing his Rope Dart into Kano pulling towards him and punching his foe in the forehead sending him flying backwards)_

_Darth Bane has his own legendary abilities which can be increased with his orbalisk armor_

**Dark Side Force Powers:**

**Increased 100% w/. Orbalisk**

**Unlimited Power**

**Abilities:**

**Force Lightning: Sends powerful beams of electricity**

**Force Choke:**

**Force Wave: Increases knowledge and power**

**Death Field: Destroys everything in its path**

"Bane is a powerhouse with his Orbalisk and already powerful force abilities. Even without his armor his death field and force lightning destroy anything and anyone in front of it. Now imagine that power increased by 100%." Marley said.

"He can gain power and knowledge through force wave stun foes with force push choke them out with force choke and of course stop hearts with his force lightning. However his most powerful ability is the death field an incredibly powerful attack that uses compressed energy though it takes time to charge up and is very tiring." MKFreak stated.

_(Bane stands in front of a squad of Republic Soldiers as they the soldiers fired their rifles at Bane he created a massive death field and obliterated every soldier in its path)_

_We factored the skills and strengths of both fighters_

"Shang Tsung can steal Bane's soul thats all I care about, edge: Shang Tsung." MKFreak said.

"This is a tough one Bane is incredibly powerful with the force but Shang Tsung could incapacitate him and then steal his soul, edge: Shang Tsung."

_In abilities Shang Tsung takes the edge with his soul absorption_

X-Factor Evaluations:

"First we have power and this goes to Darth Bane in a landslide because his orbalisk increases his already increased power by 100% it was still close considering Shang Tsung's soul absorption Bane at a 100 to Shang Tsung's 92. Next we've got experience and Shang Tsung has the advantage because he's 500 years old and has absorbed thousands of souls. He takes this with a 98 to Bane's 88. For fatigue Shang Tsung is 500 years old and is still fighting and winning sometimes Bane is much younger and his orbalisk gives him additional physical and mental strength it was close but Bane has it with a 84 to Shang Tsung's 80. Killer instinct was a difficult debate like any other Sith lord Darth Bane is a killer Shang Tsung has killed thousands of people before expect he does it to survive. Bane is killing for power and because he's been programed to kill trained from such a young age. Bane takes this with a 90 to Shang Tsung 87. Our last X-factor is inspiration and Shang Tsung is fighting for himself in order to survive he nearly allowed Shao Kahn to conquer Earth but failed to do so. Bane introduced a new rule for the Sith that lasted for thousands of years and spread fear across the galaxy he takes this by a landslide with a 94 to Shang Tsung's 58." Rob explained.

Two Villainous Fiends will face off

A Cruel and Calculated Sith Lord

(Bane battles a Jedi Knight stabbing him in stomach with his lightsaber before incinerating another with his force lightning)

An Evil Soul Devouring Sorcerous

(Shang Tsung charges an opponent throwing a flaming skull at him before teleporting behind him slashing him across the chest)

The Legacy of the Sith

(Darth Bane is seen in his Orbalisk with his lightsaber by his side and lightning jolting from his fingertips)

The Sorcerous of Doom

(Shang Tsung battles Sindel stabbing her with his straight sword before absorbing her soul)

In the end only one will be the victor  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Darth Bane as he walked through the remains of an ancient temple. Shang Tsung had appeared behind the Sith Lord and threw a flame skull at his opponent. Bane sensed this and sent the skull back at Tsung with his force push. Shang Tsung threw a second flame skull deflecting the reflected skull. Darth Bane drew his lightsaber and ignited it as the camera panned around the room showing both villains.

FIGHT!

Shang Tsung ran towards Darth Bane who swung his lightsaber Shang Tsung disappeared for a moment before reappearing behind Bane throwing another flame skull hitting Bane in the back. Frustrated Darth Bane swung his lightsaber at Tsung who ducked underneath the blade. Shang Tsung punched Bane multiple times in the chest before catching him in the jaw. As Bane fumbled backwards Shang Tsung ran towards him. Bane looked up at Shang Tsung and began to choke him with his force choke. Tsung struggled for a moment before teleporting across the temple. Darth Bane gave out a booming war cry that shook the temple before charging his foe. Shang Tsung transformed into Scorpion and threw his rope dart at Darth Bane who cut it in half with his lightsaber. Tsung quickly transformed into Sindel sending a power soundwave at Bane who shook it off and shot out his hands pulling Sindel towards him at the last moment Bane threw out his other hand knocking Sindel on the ground unconscious.

Darth Bane walked around Shang Tsung raising his lightsaber above his head before he could strike down his incapacitate foe Tsung teleported behind him kicking him in the back of his helmet knocking it off. Angered Bane swung his lightsaber at Shang Tsung who dodged the blows. As Bane loaded up a powerful swing Tsung jumped backwards sending a flame skull at his opponent knocking him backwards. Before Bane could retaliate Shang Tsung picked him off his feet and began to slowly absorb his soul. Bane struggled for a few moments preform sending a powerful jolt of electricity into Shang Tsung's abdomen. The two men looked at each other as Bane ignited his lightsaber Shang transformed into Bane himself. Surprised Bane jumped backwards as Tsung thrust his sword at him. Shang Tsung's sword was stopped by Orbalisk Shang Tsung blocked Bane's lightsaber with his straight but was surprised to see it cut his sword in half. Bane swung his lightsaber again cutting the sword in half again. As Bane readied another swing Tsung knocked him backwards with his force push. Bane and Tsung charged up a death field. The two men nearing completion of their respected death fields Bane ignited his lightsaber and threw at Shang Tsung piercing the orbalisk and sticking out his back. Tsung collapsed to one knee as Bane launched his death field. Both death fields met in the center of the temple causing a massive explosion as the smoke cleared both were laying on the ground Darth Bane stood up shaking his head and picking his lightsaber of Tsung's abdomen. As Shang Tsung transformed back to his original form his devoured souls flying out of his corpse.

K.O!

Results:_ After a back and forth struggle Darth Bane emerged victorious thanks largely in part of his dark side force abilities and his instantly lethal lightsaber. Shang Tsung was fast on his feet and his soul absorption made this an incredibly close fight. However Shang Tsung couldn't counter Bane's immense force powers and lightsaber skills._

Darth Bane:

Lightsaber: 199

Death Field: 22

Dark Side Power Powers: 283

WINS: 504

Shang Tsung:

Straight Sword: 142

Flame Skull: 34

Soul Absorption: 320

WINS: 496

"Shang Tsung nearly pulled off the victory however he couldn't counter Darth Bane's more powerful force powers and lightsaber skills. He just took too much damage at the beginning of the battle. And he couldn't harm Bane because of his orbalisk" Rob explained.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction Its our first ever Female fight between two of the most famous Femme Fatales in fictional history.

Ivy: The vengeful dominatrix...

(Ivy is seen swinging her snake sword at the camera)

Vs.

Sindel: The corrupt Queen of Edenia...

(Sindel grabs for the camera and screams at it before it explodes)

**Here is our remaining schedule for season 1.**

**Ivy v. Sindel**

**Bitterman v. The Ranger**

**Black Orchid v. Mileena**

**Ghost Rider v. Etrigan the Demon**

**Asura v. Hulk**

**Punisher v. Batman**

**Chun-Li v. Sonya Blade**

**The Rake v. Slenderman**

**Aquaman v. Rain**


	10. Ivy v Sindel

Ivy: The Snake Sword wielding dominatrix...

(Ivy twirls her Snake Sword wrapping it around a foe slinging them in the air summing her alchemy powers disintegrating them)

Vs.

Sindel: The fierce Queen of Edenia...

(Sindel fights Johnny Cage stunning him before grabbing his face screaming into his ear and blowing up his skull)

"This is it two of the fiercest female combatants in video games. Ivy from Soul Calibur against Sindel from Mortal Kombat." MKFreak said.

"The stats we compiled were interesting both were tall and were incredibly agile. Though Ivy was more suitable for melee and ranged combat thanks to her snake sword. Sindel was more of ranged combatant stunning her foes with her thunderous and booming screams." Marley said.

Ivy:

Origin: Soul Calibur

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 128 lbs.

Armor: None

Sindel:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 128 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both Ivy and Sindel are famous for their magical feats however Ivy is a master of everything at her disposal including_

**The Valentine:**

**Length: 9 Meters (Snake Sword**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Incredibly versatile (Inflicts more damage as a Snake Sword**

"Ivy's greatest advantage in battle is her power snake sword with one of the dumbest names in video game history right behind Klungo's potions. Seriously the Valentine really." Marley said.

"Other then its ridiculous name Ivy can control the battlefield with swift and deadly strikes. Her most deadly attack is a stealthy underground attack. Her others attacks include wrapping the blade around her opponents entangling them." MKFreak said.

_(Ivy battles Nightmare knocking him backwards with her Valentine before striking him down with a two handed swing)_

_Sindel strikes back with her own melee weapon_

**The Kwan Dao:**

**Length: 5'-6'**

**Weight: 40 lbs.**

**Stats: Versatile (Sindel's experience can inflict great slashing damage)**

"The Kwan Dao is incredibly versatile and it has a better name compared to the Valentine. Sindel is incredibly skilled with this weapons. She can use its shaft to obliterate her foes just by spinning the shaft. And uses its sharp blade to cut into opponents." MKFreak.

"There is one thing we haven't yet talked about the Kwan Dao is cumbersome. Though Sindel doesn't really care she can spin with so fast it can destroy almost everything in its path." Marley said.

_(Sindel is seen fighting Sonya Blade jumping around the battlefield slashing her opponent before completely obliterating her with a power slash)_

_After examining each weapon which do our experts give an edge?_

"Despite its stupid name I would have to give it to the Valentine its more versatile and its 3 feet longer when used as a snake sword, edge: Ivy." Marley said.

"Agreed the Kwan Dao is incredibly damaging however I see the range of the Valentine making it hard for Sindel to close the distance needed to use the Kwan Dao, edge: Snake sword." MKFreak said.

_In Melee weapon Ivy takes the slight edge with her Snake Sword_

_Coming up we examine Sindel and Ivy's powerful magical abilities. Next our experts analyze each femme fatale in their X-Factors. Afterwards who will win in Deadliest Warrior of Fiction First ever cat fight…?_

_Sindel's deadliest weapon is her powerful and thunderous screams_

**Ultrasonic Screams:**

**Banshee Scream: The powerful thunderous skull busting scream**

**Levitate: Doesn't involve screaming but still is an ability**

**Star Screamer: Purple Fire Ball**

**Double Star Scream: Purple Fire Ball x2**

"Sindel like any other Edenian posses powerful magical abilities. Her main attack the Star Screamer is incredibly effective. She can also use her double star screamer which is twice as deadly as the star screamer because well she fires two balls of flames instead of one." Marley said.

"She can also levitate and is known for her most powerful and deadly ultrasonic scream. Known as the Banshee scream. Its called the Banshee Scream this attack can kill weakened foes. Overwhelming her enemies with an ultrasonic scream that blows up their skulls." MKFreak stated.

_(Sindel flies around Johnny Cage stunning him with multiple purple fireballs before blowing up his skull with her banshee scream)_

_Following this impressive display Ivy responds with her own mystical powers_

**Alchemy/Summoning:**

**Sphere Trap: Traps enemies in a magical sphere**

**Magic Fire: Increases the damage of her Snake Sword**

**Nightmare's Claw: Stopped aging and 'breathed' life into her sword**

"Ivy's father was a skilled alchemist and she mastered alchemy/summoning powers. She used Nightmare's Claws to breath life into her sword. And she is incredibly skilled with all of her magic powers." MKFreak said.

"Despite being a skilled magician Ivy has limited attacks. She can use a magic that involves fire which somehow increases the damage of her snake sword. Her sphere trap obviously traps her opponents in a sphere allowing her to attack with either her sword or other magic." Marley explained.

_(Ivy fights Cervantes trapping him in a magical sphere and charging him tearing him apart with her snake sword)_

_After examining each warriors our experts found an unanimous edge._

"I like Ivy's summoning/alchemy however Sindel's ultrasonic screams and ability to levitate are too much for Ivy's alchemy to counter." MKFreak said.

"I agree Ivy has pretty limited powers Sindel has more powerful and versatile magic, edge: Sindel." Marley said.

_For magical abilities Sindel takes the edge with her ultrasonic screams_

X-Factor Evaluation:

"First off we've got Endurance both Ivy and Sindel have been fighting for a long dang time against multiple opponents we rated both at a 79. Next is Magic and this was given to Sindel hands down though both are incredibly skilled magicians she has more at her disposal. Sindel takes this with a 88 to Ivy's 81. Hand to Hand Combat goes to Ivy because even though her sword has a stupid name she can use in multiple attacks. Ivy has this with a 90 to Sindel's 60. Finally were looking at Maneuverability and again Ivy is skilled in hand to hand combat and although Sindel can fly she isn't as fast or deadly it was still close with Ivy rating a 84 to Sindel's 76." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob we've got all the weapons plugged into the sim and we've considered all the X-factors. Lets head to the sim and see who will win in our first cat fight." MKFreak said.

It's a fight that will be remembered for centuries to come.

As Magician

(Ivy summons an sphere trapping an opponent before cutting them apart with her sword)

Battles Magician

(Sindel levitates in the air and shoots dozens of purple flame balls at a foe)

Female

(Ivy swings her Snake Sword slashing Cervantes' face in two)

Against Female

(Sindel blows up Liu Kang's skull with her powerful banshee scream)

Only one can be the Deadliest Warrior…  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Ivy training with her Snake Sword. As she practiced Sindel came walking up behind her. Ivy heard Sindel and raised her snake sword in the air.

"Get lost!"

Sindel laughed and shot a purple fire ball at Ivy who blocked it with her sword and countered slamming her sword into the ground. Sending dozens of blades shooting out of the ground. Sindel saw this and jumped into the air and began to levitate. The camera panned around the two before zooming out…

FIGHT!

Ivy summoned a sphere trapping Sindel for a brief moment. Sindel broke free from the sphere and fired multiple balls of flame at Ivy who flew backwards. Ivy struggled to stand grabbing her wounded shoulder. Angered Ivy slung her snake sword at Sindel knocking her out of the air. Sindel landed perfectly on her feet and quickly drew her Kwan Dao blocking Ivy's snake sword. The two women were evenly matched until Sindel jumped backwards dodging most of the snake sword though she was scratched across the stomach. As Ivy loaded up another swing Sindel raised her Kwan Dao Valentine slammed onto the shaft of the Kwan Dao shattering it. Shocked Sindel dodged Ivy's snake sword before leaping into the air. Ivy swung her snake sword which Sindel managed to dodged. Sindel shot out a single star screamer knocking the sword from her foes grip. Her opponent unarmed Sindel jumped in front of her punching and kicking her in the chest multiple times. Sindel continued her onslaught for a brief moment before jumping into the air firing multiple star screamers at Ivy clouding the entire battlefield. As the smoke cleared Ivy slowly rose and looked around for Sindel who came running up behind her and punched Ivy in the face. Before Ivy could react Sindel grabbed her skull and screamed into her face. Her screams grew louder and louder until her ultrasonics blew out the back of Ivy's skull. Sindel dropped Ivy's lifeless body and walked off searching for another opponent.

K.O!

Results: _Ivy's snake sword allowed for faster strikes and while Sindel's star screamer wasn't that effective she could easily overpower Ivy with her banshee scream. Not to mention Ivy couldn't defend against magic. Also Sindel can easily kill Ivy even without her Kwan Dao using her superior strength._

Sindel:

Kwan Dao: 173

Banshee Scream/Star Screamer: 346

WINS: 519

Ivy:

Valentine: 220

Alchemy/Summoning: 261

WINS: 481

"Even though Ivy held many of the X-factors and was an incredibly skilled sword fighter. Sindel's greater magical powers and strength proved to much for her. Sindel is an expert with her Kwan Dao however she has proven to be able to kill men with just her fists not to mention Ivy cannot defend agains magic and what was Sindel's main weapon magic of course." MKFreak said.

In 2 Weeks Its a fight between two of the greatest Protagonists from one of the 90's greatest video games.

Bitterman: The protagonist who single handedly battled the Stroggos.

(Bitterman aims his BFG10,000 at the camera)

Vs.

The Ranger: The first and greatest protagonist known as 'QuakeGuy'

(The Ranger fires his plasma gun at the camera)

**I have come up with a few more match ups which will appear at some point**

**Knuckles the Echidna v. Rayman**

**Vegeta v. Mewtwo**

**Peter Griffin v. Homer Simpson**

**Pokemon Battle Royale (Diamond)**

**Yoshi v. Kirby**

**Bayonetta v. Dante**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battles Royale (1987 TV Show/Mirage Comics/2003 TV Show/2014 Movie)**

**Leonardo v. Kabal (Has nothing to do with the Battle Royale)**

**Motaro v. Glenstorm**

**Daleks v. SPARTANs (This was confirmed by MKFreak to be ScarecrowMainFan's idea)**

**Devastator G1 v. Voltron**

**Scorpion v. Sub-Zero (I intend to end this argument once and for all I've already begun development and research)**

**Superman v. Thor**


	11. Pyramid Head v Executioner Majini

**I've struggled with my research and I've decided not to do Bitterman v. Ranger. So instead I will be replacing it with a belated Halloween Special. At first I thought I wouldn't do a Halloween Special because I'm not much of a horror person. However MKFreak helped me change my mind. So here it is my first ever Halloween Special matchup.**

Pyramid Head: The menacing monster of Silent Hill...

(Pyramid Head swings his great knife at the camera)

Vs.

Executioner Majini: The Axe-wielding behemoth from Resident Evil...

(Executioner Majini swings his hammer/axe onto the camera)

"Fear has many shapes and sizes and no killer nor psycho can compare to these two behemoths. As Pyramid Head the terror of Silent Hill battles Executioner Majini the axe wielding zombie from Resident Evil." MKFreak said.

"Both fighters are gargantuan and incredibly terrifying lets take a look at their stats." Marley said.

Pyramid Head:

Origin: Silent Hill 2

Height: 8'2"

Weight: 520 lbs.

Armor: None

Executioner:

Origin: Resident Evil

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 318 lbs.

Armor: None

_Whenever Executioner Majini slaughtered his foes he wielded the a powerful weapon_

**The Axe/Hammer:**

**Length: 8'**

**Weight: 145 lbs.**

**Stats: Serrated axe blade causes immense damage, Maul can obliterate any ordinary human-being**

"The Axe/Hammer is the primary weapon of choice of Executioner Majini. It is obvious what this weapon is based off its name, 'Axe and Hammer'." MKFreak stated.

"The Axe has a serrated blade and can easily cut a human in half. While the maul is powerful enough to obliterate almost everything in its path. Although incredibly heavy Majini can swing this weapon with ease." Marley explained.

_(Executioner Majini walks through a scourged village raising his axe above his head cutting a single standing human in half from head to toe)_

_Pyramid Head is armed with his own powerful weapon which is incredibly deadly_

**The Great Knife:**

**Length: 6'**

**Weight: 160 lbs.**

**Stats: Strong enough to cut through cold-hard Steel (like a hot knife through butter) surprisingly versatile**

"Pyramid Head's great knife is an absolute killing machine. It has decent range and can easily cut through metal as if it was butter." Marley said.

"The Great Knife is also surprisingly versatile despite its weight. Although Majini's axe is longer the great knife is 30% heavier. Though the weight doesn't seem to slow him down at all since he can swing it with just one hand." MKFreak explained.

_(Pyramid Head raised his Great Knife blocking the Missionary's arm blades before knocking her backwards and decapitating her)_

_After examining both weapons which do our experts give an edge?_

"I would have to call this one even the Axe is longer and deals more powerful blunt force trauma while the Great knife is more versatile and has more options, edge: even." Marley said.

"Agreed one has range and power while the other has speed and maneuverability I cannot give a direct edge." MKFreak said.

_For melee weapons the edge is even_

_Coming up Pyramid Head and Executioner Majini take aim at one another with their secondary weapons. Afterwards Pyramid Head and Executioner Majini will meet in a battle to determine who will be the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction...?_

_When his great knife isn't enough to satisfy his murderous intent Pyramid Head can rely on his secondary weapon_

**The Great Spear:**

**Range: N/A**

**Weight: 80 lbs.**

**Stats: Incredibly long with rusted metal tip (lightweight and extremely durable)**

"Even though he is primarily seen using his great knife Pyramid Head has an incredibly long spear he could use incase he looses his great knife or if he just wants to impale somebody." Marley said.

"Like the great knife it is on the heavy side however that doesn't matter because Pyramid Head can wield this weapon as if it weighed as much as a piece of paper." MKFreak explained.

_(Pyramid Head spears a women in through the stomach with his spear before ripping of her head)_

_Following this impressive weapon Executioner Majini comes to battle with his own killing tool_

**Grappling Hooks:**

**Range: 2'**

**Weight: 40 lbs.**

**Stats: Limited range, can hook and entangle opponents**

"Many of the images and bosses that feature Executioner Majini have shown grappling hooks strapped to his back. Using Marley's distinct knowledge of grappling hooks and considering Executioner Majini's fighting style we can say that he uses these to entangle and snare his opponents." MKFreak explained.

"Although we cannot prove this we can only use our knowledge of his attacks which include his attacks in the movie. We can safely say he uses these grappling hooks only if he needs to and during those intense situations." Marley stated.

_(Majini stabs an Umbrella Corp guard in the shoulder with his grappling hook before flinging him over his shoulder)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and weaknesses of both combatants and found an unanimous edge._

"Though I like the idea of the Majini using his grappling hooks to snare and entangle his opponents I can't see that killing Pyramid Head, edge: Great Spear." MKFreak said.

"Agreed Majini might be able to carry more then one grappling hook the great spear is twice as deadly and you only need one to get the job done, edge: Pyramid Head." Marley said.

For mid range weapons Pyramid Head takes the edge with his Great Spear

_It's two of fictions most terrifying foes_

_Behemoth_

_(Pyramid Head stands in front of the camera with his bloodied Great Knife at his side)_

_Versus Behemoth_

_(Executioner Majini charges at the camera swinging his axe/hammer destroying the camera)_

_Only one can be the Deadliest Warrior  
__

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to a smoke filled factory. As gunshots break the silence in the factor Executioner Majini is seen slowly approaching two guards. The two men fired their pistols at the behemoth with little success Executioner Majini swung his axe/hammer cutting one of the men in half while swing his maul at the latter completely obliterating his chest. Executioner Majini approached a large door and began to swing his axe/hammer. The clashing of metal could be heard on the other side of the door. He swung his axe once more knocking it down as a gargantuan figure appeared on the other end of the room. Pyramid Head held his Great Knife over his shoulder and his Spear by his side. The two behemoths stopped their advances and began to eye each other. Pyramid Head slammed his spear into the ground holding his Great Knife in both hands before charging Executioner Majini. The two giants met and began to swing their weapons at each other. Neither warrior was gaining an edge. Executioner Majini swung his axe/hammer knocking the Great Knife from Pyramid Head's hands. Pyramid Head dodged another swing from his axe/hammer and ran towards his spear. He turned towards his foe and knocked him backwards before spearing him through the belly. Executioner Majini shook it off and took out one of his grappling hooks stabbing Pyramid Head in his head. The two struggled for a minute or two before Majini picked Pyramid Head off his feet and throwing him into a wall.  
_

Pyramid Head jumped to his feet in a flash and grabbed his Great Knife and narrowly deflected Executioner Majini's axe/hammer. Executioner Majini swung his axe/hammer once more however Pyramid Head ducked under the swing and slashed Executioner Majini across the stomach. Executioner Majini retaliated with a flurry of swings from his axe/hammer breaking Pyramid Head's defensive. He swung his axe/hammer again however Pyramid Head blocked it and knocked it to the side spinning around and slamming into Executioner Majini's head. Majini's fumbled forwards and roared in frustration swinging at Pyramid Head a swing his foe was able to dodge. As Pyramid Head loaded up a swing Executioner Majini struck him in the stomach with his maul sending him flying backwards crashing through a wall. Executioner Majini walked towards his incapacitated foe and swung his axe, Pyramid Head rolled out of the way and thrust his great knife into Majini's leg. Executioner Majini and Pyramid Head growled at one another before Majini swung his axe knocking the Great Knife out of the way. The two were stuck in yet another standstill as Executioner Majini swung his axe Pyramid Head brought his Great Knife up in a two-handed swinging cutting off one of Majini's arms. Executioner Majini swung his axe a second time however Pyramid Head jumped backwards and swung his blade cutting off one of his legs. With his foe incapacitated Pyramid Head thrust his blade through Majini's chest. Tearing his blade through his chest and cutting his body in half. Majini's corpse slumped over as Pyramid Head grabbed his chest tearing off a huge chunk of flesh. Pyramid Head slammed his great knife in the ground and raised the bloody chunk of meat in the air giving out a powerful roar.

K.O!

Results:_ This was a very close and brutal battle both combatants were evenly matched up however Pyramid Head's great knife and spear proved too much for Executioner Majini. Not to mention Pyramid Head was incredibly difficult to kill. Even though Majini was a zombie one swing from Pyramid's great knife and off goes his head._

Pyramid Head:

Great Knife: 416

Spear: 112

WINS: 528

Executioner Majini:

Axe/Hammer: 379

Grappling Hook: 93

WINS: 472

"I'm surprised I thought Majini's axe/hammer would obliterate Pyramid Head. However it's difficult to kill somebody who is basically possible to kill. Not to mention Executioner Majini is a brainless non-intelligent zombie while Pyramid Head was a programmed killer." MKFreak said.

Next on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction its a battle between two of fictions fiercest berserkers.

Hulk: The radioactive shapeshifting behemoth...

(Hulk reaches out for the camera with his massive fist)

Vs.

Asura: The vengeful Guardian general...

(Asura gives out a ferocious roar as he throws punches at the camera)


	12. Hulk v Asura

Hulk: The mean green fighting machine...

(Hulk is seen battling Thor taking Thor's mighty hammer to the face shaking it off before punching Thor in the face)

Vs.

Asura: The vengeful Guarding General...

(Asura throws out thousands of punches screaming ferociously before throwing out a powerful punch leveling a massive foe)

"Anger, rage, frustration or vengeance these are the textbook definitions of a powerful superhero or antihero. Hulk the radioactive superbeast of the Avengers and Asura the vengeful Guardian General." MKFreak said.

"The stats of both warriors were off the charts both were stronger then most characters in fiction Hulk can match the strength of Thor and Wolverine and Asura can kill a planet sized god with a fury of punches. Lets take a look at their stats" Marley said.

Hulk:

Origin: Marvel Comics

Height: 7'

Weight: 1,400 lbs.

Armor: None

Asura:

Origin: Asura's Wrath

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 400 lbs.

Armor: None

_When battling against numerous enemies Hulk dominated the battlefield with his powerful fists and strength_

**Brute Strength:**

**Range: Limited**

**Punching Force: Immense**

**Stats: Strong enough to match the power of Thor and 'skilled' enough to battle the Avengers**

"Hulk is a powerhouse if he gets to angry of course, however, his power does have certain limits if he takes too much damage he will transform back into his more vulnerable state of Bruce Banner." Marley said.

"Though it doesn't seem to happen that much thanks to his healing powers. Hulk is strong enough to match the power of Thor, and the entire Avengers. He's survived multiple explosions though he has hard time dealing with his unresolved daddy issues. But! Hey don't we all." MKFreak said.

_(The Incredible Hulk runs through a wall of Hellfire Missiles before jumping into the air destroying to jet fighters with one punch)_

_Asura has his own brute strength paired with ultra strong gauntlets_

**Brute Strength &amp; Gauntlets:**

**Range: Limited**

**Punching Force: Immense (Increases 10 fold after every transformation)**

**Stats: Strong enough to obliterate a planet destroying gargantuan god (power increases 100% with every transformation)**

"If you fanboys/gals don't enjoy this review please proceed to the battle below but this is how we do things here." MKFreak started. "Like his new opponent today Asura is a powerhouse his strength increases based off of his Mithra power levels."

"Asura's strength increases approximately 100% with each form he changes into. However even in his standard form and with the help of six additional arms he can destroy a god twice the size of a planet." Marley explained.

_(A six-armed Asura ferociously throws out thousands of punches before throwing out another that obliterated a planet sized god)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both fighters and found a difficult decision._

"I have call it even yes Asura's strength and speed increases each time he transforms however factor in Hulk's healing powers and superior strength and I can give no edge." MKFreak said.

"Agreed both are strong and incredibly durable the only difference is Hulk's healing powers, edge: even."

_For close range weapons the edge is dead even_

_Coming up the super powered special attacks of these two berserkers are compared. Next our experts examine Asura and Hulk's alternate forms. Afterwards who will be the Deadliest warrior...?_

_Whenever battling the Avengers Hulk shook the battlefield with a powerful round of applause_

**Thunderclap:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Hulk claps his hands hard enough to create a thunderous blow (This attack only works if he is close to his foe)**

"Hulk is strong enough to create a powerful shockwave that destroys everything in its pathways just with a simple round of applause. Though it is only deadly when you're extremely close to your targets." MKFreak explained.

_Asura returns fire with his own special ability_

**Asura's Wrath:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Asura can channel Mithra's power and in his Six-Armed Vajra Form he is strong enough and fast enough to destroy a god twice the size of a planet (requires a large amount of Mithra powers)**

"Like I said before Asura is immensely powerful depending on his state of being and the amount of Mithra powers he's absorbed. He once used the so called 'Asura's Wrath' to obliterate a god the size of planet." Marley stated.  
Our experts factored in the strengths and weaknesses of both fighters and found an unanimous edge.

"Asura's Wrath abilities can kill ten times faster then Hulk's thunderclap not to mention he has killed a stronger and much larger foe before, edge: Asura." MKFreak said.

"Agreed 1101%, edge: Asura's Wrath

_For special abilities the edge goes to Asura for his Wrath_

**Alternate Forms Comparisons:**

**Bruce Banner:**

**High Levels of Intellect**

**Normal Human strength and speed**

**Extremely observant**

**The Incredible Hulk:**

**Want like him if he's angry**

**'Incredible' strength, speed and durability**

**Healing factors**

**Not tactical**

**Lacks certain restraints**

**Limited abilities**

**Power is on a Timer **

**Asura:**

**Superhuman Abilities**

**Skilled Fighter**

**Martial Arts Master**

**Vajra Asura(Most Common form)**

**Six-Armed Vajra Asura(Divined Mithra power increased strength and speed)**

**Berserk Asura(If rage peeks he transforms into an alternate being of the Six-Armed Vajra Asura w/. yet another power increase)**

_It'll be a battle of pure power_

_Berserker_

_(Hulk slams his fists on the ground in front of the camera dozens of times)_

_Against Berserker_

_(A six-armed Berserk Asura stands in front of the camera his eyes glowing red)_

_Only on can be the Deadliest Warrior..._

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Bruce Banner as he worked on a review for Deadliest Warrior of Fiction by MarleyTucker101. Before he could finish his review Asura crashed through the wall behind him making him jump up from his chair and stub his big toe on the table in front of him.

"Ow!..I hurt my big toe!"

Asura chuckled and was surprised to see Bruce Banner transform into a green behemoth. Asura stared at Banner in confusion and was sent fly backwards from a powerful upper cut.

"You! Made Hurt Hulk's toe! Hulk smash!"

The Camera panned around the two before zooming out

FIGHT!

Hulk and Asura ran towards each other throwing out two powerful punches that met and shook the ground beneath them. Asura continues his onslaught punching Hulk in the face multiple times. As he went to punch him again Hulk jumped into the air and brought his hands down onto Asura's head slamming his face into the ground. Before Asura could get back up to his feet Hulk clapped his hands dozens of times sending multiple shockwaves into Asura's chest. Hulk stopped his applause and went to finish off Asura but his enemy was nowhere in sight.

Asura appeared behind Hulk with his red glowing eyes and with six additional arms on his back. Hulk turned towards Asura only to receive thousands of punches that sprayed blood on the ground below. Asura punched Hulk in the stomach but had little effect on the behemoth. Hulk retaliated with the punch to Asura's face as Asura railed back and forth in disarray Hulk grappled him. The two berserkers struggled for a while though Hulk gained the upper hand flinging Asura into the air. Asura flew down to the ground before he hit the ground Hulk jumped up into the air and slammed his fists on his chest sending crashing into the ground below creating a massive crater. Hulk slowly walked up to the crater and looked inside of it and saw a bright flash before his eyes. Blinded Hulk shook his hands in front of his face once he regained his sight he saw a Berserk Asura charging him Asura restarted his oppressive onslaught throwing out thousands of punches hitting Hulk in the stomach and head. Hulk began to grow angrier and angrier until he finally cracked blindly throwing out a right hook catching Asura in the jaw. With his opponent stunned Hulk slammed him onto the ground. As he slammed onto the ground a second time Asura punched him in the forehead. The two berserkers charged one another and began to punch each other over and over again until the battlefield was clouded with sand and dirt.

As the sand cleared Hulk slowly transformed back into Bruce Banner. Berserk Asura roared ferociously as he charged him throwing out a powerful punch which obliterated Banner's entire chest cavity. Bruce's head landed not too far away from his mangled corpse as Asura looked around the horizon transforming into his original form.

K.O!

Results:_ This was a difficult fight to resolve there is no doubt that Hulk's healing powers could protect from the Six-Armed Vajra Asura and the Vajra Asura. Having said that their is no possible way he could survive the unstoppable form of Berserk Asura. Not to mention Hulk's only advantage is battle is his short temper while Asura relies on is his mastery of martial arts._

Asura:

Brute Strength &amp; Gauntlets: 210

Asura's Wrath: 330

WINS: 540

Hulk:

Brute Strength: 290

Thunderclap: 170

WINS: 460

"At the end of the day it came down to who these guys were and who they defeated. Hulk can match the power of Thor but transformed into Bruce Banner shortly after. Asura destroyed a planet sized god and didn't suffer a scratch. Asura's power levels increased immensely and in his final Berserk form his power levels were over 1,000,000% thats a lot o' power and his wrath is so powerful not even Hulk could survive it." Marley explained.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction were going to examine two famed fictional Native American combatants who've been rivals for the past decade.

Chief Thunder: The Mystical defender of Native Americans who seeks revenge over his brother's death...

(Chief Thunder throws a lightning bolt at Black Orchid before leaping into the air and chopping down onto her shoulders with his tomahawks)

Vs.

Nightwolf: The spirit manipulating Shaman of Mortal Kombat charged with protecting Earthrealm...

(Nightwolf summons an energy tomahawk slinging it Goro before transforming into a wolf and devouring his foe)

**Our first season is coming to a conclusion and so is 2014. We've still got two more chapters to go featuring the most infamous and viscous combatants yet.**

**Here are the last two fights,**

**Cole MacGrath v. Alex Mercer**

**Black Orchid v. Mileena**

**And the official schedule for season two (No dates yet)**

**Quan Chi v. M. Bison**

**Terminators v. Cybermen**

**Aquaman v. Rain**

**Krogans v. Sontarans**

**Akuma v. Raiden**

**General RAAM v. Saren Arterius**

**Kig-Yar v. Geonosian**

**COGs v. Cerberus**

**Nightwing v. Jade**

**HYDRA v. Cobra**

**Mai Shiranui v. Skarlet**

**Deadpool v. Deathstroke**

**Shinnok v. Nightmare**

**Commander Shepard v. Master Chief**

**Frost v. Killer Frost**

**Eddie Brock v. Bane**

**Special Matchup1: Nintendo Villains Army on Army Battle**

**Special Matchup2: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale**


	13. Chief Thunder v Nightwolf

**Author's Note(s): Happy Thanksgiving everyone this fight was all MKFreak's idea. Explaining the theme of Native American combatants. I just want to say that I've done a lot o' research on both fighters. Also I don't hold any bias towards any side Killer Instinct or Mortal Kombat. Of course I'm speaking for myself not MKFreak. Oh well enough of that lets go ahead and get this started.**

Chief Thunder: Killer Instinct's avenging mystical defender of Native Americans...

(Chief Thunder walks out onto a platform twirly and swinging his tomahawks ready to fight)

Vs.

Nightwolf: The powerful Shaman of Mortal Kombat charged with protecting Earthrealm...

(Nightwolf stabs an opponent with his spiritual daggers summoning a massive bolt of lighting melting his skin off)

"Native American culture has inspired thousands of movies, comics and video games. Today we've got two legendary fictional Native American fighters from two rivaling video games. As Chief Thunder from Killer Instinct battles Nightwolf the Shaman from Mortal Kombat." MKFreak said.

"We found some crazy stats on these two warriors both were tall and incredibly muscular. Though Thunder was stronger and Nightwolf was faster. For now lets look at their stats." Marley said.

Chief Thunder:

Origin: Killer Instinct

Age: 47

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 295 lbs.

Armor: None

Nightwolf:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Age:?

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 207 lbs

Armor: None

_Both of these Native American combatants come equipped with a massive arsenal of weapons however their deadliest is magic. Thunder strikes first with_

**Shadow Abilities/Lightning Manipulation:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Control over lightning (Immune to electrical attacks) Shadow Abilities increase speed and attacking power**

"Thunder is known for his mystical abilities like his rival he can manipulate Lightning and is Immune to most electrical attacks. However his Shadow abilities make him an unyielding opponent allowing him to focus his tomahawks or lightning and enhance their damage and speed." MKFreak explained.

_(Chief Thunder is seen battle T.J Combo using his Shadow abilities to slice his shoulders before summoning a lightning bolt striking his opponent in the chest)_

_Despite Thunder's incredible Shadow Powers and Lightning Manipulation Nightwolf responds with his own impressive display of magical attacks_

**Shaman Techniques/Lightning Manipulation:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Control over lightning (Immune to electrical attacks) Shaman techniques grant the ability to create weapons and transforms into a wolf**

"Nightwolf is an expert Shaman he can use his Shaman techniques to create a multitude of weapons from tomahawks, to knives, bows and arrows. He can also channel electric attacks through multiple Fatalities; Including his trademark Ascension fatality whenever he charges up his spiritual daggers with lightning and plants them on his opponent's shoulders before summoning a massive beam of light completely incinerating them." Marley explained.

_(Nightwolf is seen battling Goro stunning him with a lightning bolt to the forehead before transforming into a Wolf and tearing out his throat spraying blood everywhere)_

_After examining both warriors abilities which do our experts give an edge?_

"I'm gonna have to call it even both have similar abilities and have blow by blow counters for me it just come down to the user and who attacks first, edge: Even." MKFreak said.

"I have to disagree sure they both have similar powers however the combination of Shaman techniques and lightning manipulation gives Nightwolf a slight edge he can create weapons and reflect attacks, edge: Nightwolf." Marley said.

_For abilities the edge goes to Nightwolf's Shaman Techniques &amp; Lightning Manipulation_

_Coming up the ranged attacks of these two men are put the ultimate 'test'. Next the famed close range axes of these two rivals are compared. Afterwards Thunder's all out offensives go head to head with Nightwolf's precise defensives. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_Both of these combatants are skilled in hand to hand combat however both come armed with respected ranged weaponry, Thunder strikes first with his signature weapon_

**Lightning Bolts:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: One single bolt STUNS enemies a charged bolt deals incredible damage**

"We've been over this before Thunder can manipulate lightning and use it against his enemies. His signature lightning bolt is brought down from the sky and can strike his opponents from above its range is limited but its damage varies it can knock healthy foes off their feet but can kill those who are mortally wounded." Marley explained.

_(Chief Thunder uses his Shadow Sammamish powers strikings Spinal with a series of strikes from his tomahawks before calling a massive lightning strike upon Spinal obliterating him)_

_Nightwolf responds to this overpowered lightning bolt with his Spiritual bow &amp; arrow_

**The Spirit Bow:**

**Range: Unknown(Long)**

**Weight: Unknown(Lightweight)**

**Stats: Can create a bow using Shaman powers, fires spiritual arrows**

"As stated before Nightwolf can use his Shaman abilities to create a bow and arrow this 'weapon' can fire two types of arrows. The standard spirit arrow is fast and accurate he can also channel enough spiritual energy to fire multiple arrows at his opponents. His red spirit arrow which travels faster and hits harder then his other arrows." MKFreak explained.

_(Nightwolf creates a spirit bow and fires multiple arrows into his opponents chest before firing a red arrow sending it spiraling down range piercing all the way through his chest)_

_Both Native American fighters have displayed incredible abilities but which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"Again it comes down to the user Nightwolf is a skilled Shaman and his spirit arrows allow for greater rate of fire and more power compared to an overpowered lightning bolt, edge: Spirit Bow &amp; Arrows." Marley said.

"Agreed though the Lightning Bolts is more power and damaging you can't forget that in our scenario it's not about one hit one kills its all about multiple hits also its easier dodging a lightning bolt than it is dodging arrows, edge: Nightwolf." MKFreak said.

_After a fairly lopsided debate Nightwolf has the edge in long range with his Spirit Bow and Various Arrows_

_Despite Nightwolf's dominance in the past two categories Thunder is unfazed and intends to even it out with his signature weapon(s)_

**Tomahawks:**

**Length: 2'**

**Weight: Under 10 lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Short and compact design allows for powerful strikes and increases his chances of earning deadly combos Cons-Smaller size makes it difficult in close quarters against larger weapons**

"Thunder is a skilled combatant he revolves around swift, precise and focused movements. These include slashing weak points such as joints and tendons. He also overpowers his enemies with his Shadow Sammamish powers. These powered strikes vary from striking his opponents skulls and throats to his trademark Shoulder Chop wear he jumps into the air and slams his axes onto his foes shoulders." MKFreak explained.

_(Thunder delivers a series of precise strikes on his opponent before leaping into the air bringing them down on their skull cutting it in half)_

_Nightwolf responds to these Shadow-powered tomahawk(s) with his own signature slashers_

**The Energy Tomahawks:**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-Can create numerous axes w/. spiritual powers doubles as a projectile(sharp enough to decapitate in a single swing) Cons-Projectile tomahawks make him vulnerable to a counterattacks**

"The tomahawks Nightwolf have are not only longer than Thunder's but they're sharper too. He can use them in multiple attacks from simple slashes and cuts to incredibly damaging projectiles digging into skulls and decapitating in single swipes." Marley said.

_(Nightwolf fights Goro summoning a single tomahawk chopping into his forehead)_

_Both combatants are incredibly skilled fighters but which do our experts give an edge?_

"I'm honestly torn Nightwolf has more Energy tomahawks at his disposal whereas Thunder is more skilled and has his Shadow-powers, edge: Even." Marley said.

"I can't agree more both have their distinct advantages and disadvantages for me it comes down to the user and with that I'm calling it even." MKFreak said.

_For close range weapons both warriors are even_

_With the final battle nearing and his opponent in the lead Thunder has one additional ability that assists him in every situation_

**Shadow Sammamish:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Stats: Pros-With his Shadow-powers Thunder's strikes are more focused, precise and damaging Cons-Despite the power if he misses he is left exposed for a counterattack**

"The Shadow Sammamish aid Thunder in almost any situation fighting an overpowered Cyborg no matter split hit head in two. Fighting a nameless female combatant in close quarters no problem throw her in the air and slam her on the ground. In all seriousness the Shadow-powers give Thunder total control over the battlefield depending on his enemies strengths and weaknesses." Marley explained.

_(Chief Thunder is seen fighting Fulgore throwing him in the air and slamming him on the ground below charging up a powerful swing cutting off his arms before spinning around delivering a series of swings to the Cyborgs face)_

_Nightwolf counters these powered strikes with his greatest defense_

**The Reflector:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Varies(Depends on projectile)**

**Stats: Pros-Sends all projectiles back at his opponents also can absorb the projectile and regain some of his health Cons-Takes some time to charge up and as he absorbs the projectile he's left wide open**

"With his various powers Spiritual and non-Spiritual Nightwolf can create a mystical aura around his body and can send projectiles back at his opponents. He also absorbs said projectile(s) and uses them to heal himself from his wounds." MKFreak explained.

_(Nightwolf reflects one of Sindel's Star Screamers sending it back at her hitting her in the face while absorbing a second star screamer fully healing himself)_

_Our experts have considered the strengths, weaknesses and skills of both fighters and found an unanimous edge._

"Thunder's Shadow Sammamish powers are more powerful as they increase his striking speed and force, allowing him to overpower any challenger sure the reflector can reflect projectiles and heal Thunder's lightning bolt isn't like any ordinary projectile, edge: Thunder." MKFreak said.

"Agreed the Shadow-powered strikes increase Thunder's striking force while giving him a speed boost along with it, edge: Shadow Sammamish." Marley said.

_In a battle between short range Offense versus Defense Thunder has the edge with his Shadow Sammamish abilities_

_Our experts have considered each fighters strengths, weaknesses and skills. Now its time to end this ultimate rivalry once and for all._

_It's a battle between two video game rivals._

_As Native American..._

_(Chief Thunder is seen walking onto a stage with his tomahawks at the ready and his chest and face covered with war paint)_

_Fights Native American..._

_(Nightwolf walks across a field before running into an enemy summoning a lightning bolt immediately killing the foe)_

_A Vengeful Spirit_

_(Thunder fights Fulgore swinging his tomahawks in a triplex cutting the cyborg across the chest before summoning a massive lightning bolt from the sky obliterating the cyborg)_

_Versus_

_A Spiritual Manipulator _

_(Nightwolf battles Sindel firing two spirit arrows into shoulders before transforming in a Wolf jumping onto his opponent clawing her and biting her neck over and over again)_

_In the end only one can be the Deadliest Warrior..._  
_

Nightwolf is seen standing in a forested area practicing his Shaman techniques summoning a Spirit Bow firing a single arrow into the center of a tree stump. Unbeknownst to him Chief Thunder has been watching from a distance, Thunder slowly walked down the hillside towards Nightwolf. As he neared Nightwolf his shadow could be seen on tree in front of Nightwolf. Who saw the shadow and turned towards Thunder firing a spirit arrow at Thunder. Thunder jumped up into the air as Nightwolf fired three more arrows completely missing him. Nightwolf charged up a red arrow and fired striking Thunder in the shoulder. Thunder grit his teeth in pain and landed on his feet tearing out the arrow looking up at his rival before the camera panned around the two men and panned out.

FIGHT!

Thunder retaliated with a triplex Nightwolf dodged the first 2 swings but was caught off guard by the third fumbling backwards. As his opponent jumped into the air and brought his tomahawks above his head. Nightwolf saw this summoned two tomahawks blocking the strike and countered with a slash to Thunder's chest. Angered Thunder channeled his Shadow Sammamish powers and punched Nightwolf in the jaw sending him flying into the air Thunder grabbed Nightwolf by the throat and slammed him on the ground. Nightwolf struggled to stand as Thunder summoned a massive lightning bolt incinerating the ground around him. Thunder moved into the smoke and was attacked by a wolf he struggled for second or two as the wolf bit and clawed him. The Chief gripped the wolf by its tail and slung it over his shoulder throwing it into a tree. Nightwolf transformed back into his human form and stopped himself before crashing into the tree. Thunder jumped into the air and swung both of his tomahawks however his opponent jumped over said attack and summoned one tomahawk slashing Chief Thunder across the face knocking him backwards. Nightwolf summoned a lightning bolt from the sky but Chief Thunder walked through the attack retaliated with his own electrified attack Nightwolf attempted to defend from the lightning bolt with his reflector but was left stunned and overwhelmed. With his opponent stunned Thunder began to attack him with a series slashes Nightwolf managed to block most of these attacks. Wolf used his reflector and knocked Thunder off his feet.

Combo BREAKER...!

Nightwolf summoned two energy Tomahawks and slung them both down range. Chief Thunder managed to dodge the first but had his shoulder sliced by the second. Thunder and Nightwolf eyed each other for a moment and charged one another. The two were caught in a standstill with neither gaining a distinct advantage. Thunder gained the upper-hand with a Shadow Slice cutting Nightwolf's ankle. Nightwolf held his foot in agony as Chief Thunder continued his onslaught. Slicing deep into Nightwolf's abdomen Thunder channeled his Shadow Sammamish powers and punched Nightwolf in the face sending him into the air. He jumped into the air after him and tossed him trees sending him crashing through the trees. Thunder walked towards Nightwolf and swung his tomahawks. However Nightwolf used his reflector and broke Chief Thunder's offense. Nightwolf quickly summoned a tomahawk and swung it slashing his opponent across the chest cutting deep into his stomach. Thunder fumbled backwards Nightwolf swung his tomahawk hitting Thunder's wrist cutting off his hand. As Nightwolf swung his other tomahawk Thunder blocked it with his own tomahawk and countered however Nightwolf jumped backwards. Nightwolf summoned a Spirit Bow and fired multiple arrows at Thunder hitting him in the chest multiple times. Stunning him Nightwolf quickly summoned two Spiritual dagger and charged them with lightning. Jumping into the air and stabbing Thunder in his shoulders. Thunder roared in pain and kicked Nightwolf off of him. Before he could advance onto his opponent Nightwolf summoned a massive beam of light striking Chief Thunder who screamed in agony. As the smoked cleared Thunder's incinerating remains stood in places Nightwolf summoned two tomahawks slinging one at Thunder decapitating him while throwing the latter at his decapitated head as it flew into the air. Nightwolf jumped up into the air and caught the tomahawk holding Thunder's head in the air muttering,

"Flawless Victory! Fatality!"

K.O!

_Results: Both Chief Thunder and Nightwolf had similar abilities and weapons however the deciding factor was Nightwolf's superior Shaman Techniques and his instantly lethal weapons. This was still close considering Thunder's strength and immediate damage of his Shadow Sammamish ability._

Nightwolf:

Shaman Techniques/Lightning Manipulation: 206

Spirit Arrow: 58

Energy Tomahawks: 177

Reflector: 110

WINS: 551

Chief Thunder:

Shadow Abilities/Lightning Manipulation: 96

Lightning Bolt: 63

Tomahawks: 122

Shadow Sammamish: 168

WINS: 449

"This was a very close fight both had similar weapons and similar abilities. They also had blow by blow counters Nightwolf's reflector could end most of Thunder's onslaughts though it couldn't reflect the lightning bolt. Sure Thunder's Shadow Sammamish powers are powerful his defenses are lacking. Nightwolf is evened out he has his Shaman Techniques for attacking and his reflector for defense. In the end superior techniques and weaponry allowed Nightwolf to pull off the victory." MKFreak said.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' It's a battle between two powerful Telepathic fighters

Silver the Hedgehog: The Telepathic hedgehog of the future...

(Silver is seen fighting Sonic using his telepathic powers to knock him off his feet before summoning a mass meteor sending it crashing towards hyperactive hedgehog)

Vs.

Deoxys: The Psychic-type Legendary Pokemon...

(Deoxys battles Rayquaza healing itself from the latter's attacks before creating a powerful energy sphere striking Rayquaza in face)

**Had to change up the schedule again upon doing more research I found that Cole MacGrath versus Alex Mercer has been done too many times. However B. Orchid v. Mileena is still happening just not until next time. This is MarleyTucker101 sighing off saying don't forget to Read, Review and Favorite. Also Happy Thanksgiving.**


	14. Silver the Hedgehog v Deoxys

Silver the Hedgehog: The telekinetic hedgehog of the future...

(Silver enters his super form before fighting Sonic summoning a massive meteor sending his opponent running)

Vs.

Deoxys: The Psychic-type Legendary Pokemon...

(Defense Forme Deoxys takes a powerful blow from Rayquaza before retaliating with it's own attack ending Rayquaza spiraling to the ground)

"Telekinesis is a power everyone on Earth wishes they could replicate. And no other telekinetic fighters are more powerful or well adversed then these two. Silver the Hedgehog the futuristic telepathic hedgehog and Deoxys the Legendary Psychic Pokemon." MKFreak said.

"We've collaborated a lot of interesting stats and feats of both combatants. Silver is smaller but more adversed in the Chaos Force. Deoxys is larger and is incredibly skilled with its telekinetic abilities. Lets take a look at those stats now." Marley explained.

Silver:

Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog

Height: 3'3"

Weight: 77 lbs.

Armor: None

Deoxys:

Origin: Pokemon

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 134 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both of these two telepathic powerhouses come equipped with a wide array of Telepathic and Physical Attacks, Silver strikes first with his signature move set_

**Move Set(Silver):**

**Spin Dash/Attack:**

**Homing Attack: An attack that flies towards enemies in a precise quick strike**

**Shock Bracelet**

**Hold Smash: A telekinetic attack featuring any object near him which can be thrown in every direction**

"Silver is well adversed in Telepathic abilities and physical attacks. His signature physical attacks range from the Spin Dash and Spin Attack. He also wields the Shock Bracelets; these electrified gloves grant him the ability to stun and electrocute foes. He can also use his telepathic powers to preform his signature moves including his Homing Attack and his Hold smash." MKFreak explained.

"Despite all his powers he does have a few weaknesses first his physical attacks lack power. He focuses mostly on his telepathic abilities and Chaos power. Even with these weaknesses he's still one tough fighter." Marley

_(Silver the Hedgehog is seen fighting Sonic knocking the hyperactive hedgehog off his feet before using his hold smash sending two massive crates flying at his opponent knocking off his feet)_

_Silver has incredible powers however Deoxys counters with his own signature move set_

**Move Set(Deoxys):**

**Leer: Can intimidate and confuse most opponents**

**Wrap: Arms can extend and 'wrap' around foes, and constricts them**

**Recover:**

**Zen Headbutt:**

"Being a Psychic-type Pokemon Deoxys relies on her telepathy and physical attacks. She can terrify foes with leer, or simply constrict them with her extendable and regenerative limbs. Her primary telepathic attacks include Recover where she can heal certain wounds and regenerate lost limbs. The Zen Headbutt focuses on Deoxys' will power and preforms an overpowered headbutt." Marley said.

"However like every telepathic powerhouse she has her weaknesses. Most of her attacks take time to preform. Her Recover is only effective if she can focus on it. And finally she's vulnerable to most electrical and physical attacks." MKFreak said.

_(Deoxys is seen regenerating her lost arm before summoning her will power slamming her head onto Rayquaza's face sending him spiraling out of control crashing onto the ground below)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both fighters and found an easy decision._

"Despite Silver's more adversed arsenal I have to give the edge to Deoxys she can regenerate lost limbs and her Zen Headbutt is more powerful then Silver's spin dash/attack." Marley said.

"Agreed though Silver has more at his disposal he lacks the power and regenerative abilities Deoxys has, edge: Deoxys." MKFreak said.

In close range move sets Deoxys takes the edge with her regenerative powers and Zen Headbutt

_Coming up the telepathic abilities of these two combatants are compared. Afterwards Silver's Super Form is put to the ultimate test against Deoxys Attack, Defense and Speed Formes. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

**Abilities(Silver):**

**ESP(Psycho Control): Psychokinesis, Psychic Knife, Grab All, Psycho Shock, Psycho Smash, and Teleport Dash**

**Chaos Control:**

**Gravity Control: Levitate, Gravity Dive, and Meteor Smash**

"As a telekinetic being Silver has full control over everything at his disposal he can also channel his natural psychokinesis powers through dozens of attacks. These psychokinetic attacks range from slashing foes with Psychic Knife to pressurized attacks like the Psychic Smash and Teleport Dash." Marley explained.

"Silver can also access the Chaos Force allowing for control over space and time. Though he's inexperienced and focuses more on Psychokinesis and Telekinetic powers. Even with these faults he is still a very capable fighter easily taking on Sonic the Hedgehog and almost winning." MKFreak said.

"Another ability he has at his disposal is literally calling to the skies and summoning a meteor this attack does take time to preform but the effects are well worth the wait." Marley stated.

_(Super Silver is seen fighting Super Sonic using his Psychic Knife stunning his opponent before using his Grab All ability sending the hyperactive hedgehog flying across the battlefield)_

_Silver's well adversed telekinetic abilities have come in handy before but how they preform against Deoxys who has her own telekinetic abilities,_

**Abilities(Deoxys)**

**Normal Forme: Cosmic Power, Psycho Shift, Psycho Boost, and Hyper Beam**

**Attack Forme: Cut, Snatch, Taunt, Knock Off, Zap Cannon, and Superpower**

**Defense Forme: Iron Defense, Counter, and Amnesia**

**Speed Forme: Extreme Speed, Agility, and Teleport**

"Deoxys is an incredibly skilled combatant she's got dozens of telekinetic and physical attacks at her disposal. Stunning foes with Cosmic Power and Knock Off, she also has limited control over electricity. Her Defense Forme can protect against any and all attacks with Iron Defense. Her signature attack is the Hyper Beam." MKFreak explained.

"The Hyper Beam is incredibly powerful mowing down anything and everything in its path. Her other superpower move is the Superpower attack which goes boom and then there's no more anything. She can also snatch opponents with her extendable and regenerative limbs." Marley said.

_(Deoxys uses her Zap Cannon to stun Rayquaza before charging up a Hyper Beam sending Rayquaza spiraling to the ground)_

_After examining each fighters abilities which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"I'm gonna have to call it even Silver has more at his disposal with his Chaos force while Deoxys' attacks are more versatile and are suited for any situation, edge: Even." Marley said.

"Agreed they each have equal Telekinetic abilities and are incredibly skilled in their respected techniques, edge: Even." MKFreak said.

_In abilities both warriors are even_

**Alternate Form Comparisons:**

**Super Silver:**

**1000% Power Increase**

**Enhanced Chaos Powers**

**Light Speed Movements**

**Increased Psychokinesis Abilities**

**Flight**

**Immense Strength**

**Acrobatic Skills**

**Enhanced Reflexes**

**Move Set:**

**Shield of Light:**

**Turbo Boost:**

"Silver can channel energy and power through the Seven Chaos Emeralds. In this state he gets a 1000% power increase, he also has increased Psychokinesis, strength, speed, flight and durability. He can use two overpowered attacks in this state. The first is the Turbo Boost in which a golden aura of pure energy envelopes him. His last powered attack is the Shield of Light; where a green shield of compressed energy surround him and stop any all projectile he can also send these projectiles back at the attacker." Marley said.

**Deoxys:**

**Attack Forme**

**Superior Strength**

**More Powerful Special Attacks**

**Lacks HP**

**Defense Forme**

**Increased Defense + Sp. Defense Capabilities**

**Lacks Speed/Powerful Attacks**

**Speed Forme**

**Enhanced Agility**

**Can move at Supersonic speeds**

**Greatest advantage is speed and reflexes**

**Lacks HP, Attack, Sp. Attack, Defense, and Sp. Defense**

"Deoxys is a Legendary Pokemon she has four different forms. The first is her standard form where she is at normal power levels. Her Attack forme is designed for one purpose attack while in this state she has increased physical attack strength and telekinetic agilities. Next is the Defense Forme which can protect against almost any attack. Finally her speed forme allows for swiftness and she can move at Supersonic Speeds." MKFreak explained.

_Two Telepathic Powerhouses, one final battle in the end only one will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

Silver the Hedgehog is seen flying through a city whilst flying a shadowy figure came flying in from above. Before Silver could react Deoxys smacked into him with a Zen Headbutt sending Silver spiraling to the ground. Silver stopped himself and looked up to see Deoxys slowly floating down to him.

Silver: You'll pay for that!

Deoxys: Deoxys?

Silver: What?

Deoxys: Deoxys!

Silver: Stop saying that...!

Deoxys: Deoxys.

Silver: Aaaahhhh!

The camera panned around the two combatants before zooming out.

FIGHT!

Deoxys was the first to strike summoning her will power and hitting Silver with her Zen Headbutt. Silver jumped over the attack and struck back with a spin dash/attack slamming into Deoxys' chest. Silver leapt around Deoxys punching her over and over again electrifying her with his Shock Bracelets. As Silver continued his onslaught Deoxys swung her arms out smacking Silver in the face and wrapping around her opponent. Silver struggled for a moment however he used his Grab All technique and sent Deoxys flying backwards. Deoxys rose to her feet and slowly regenerated her wounds. Silver leapt into the air as seven colorful emeralds floated around him. A large flash followed and a Peach-Golden white being floated towards Deoxys.  
_

Super Silver charged up two Psychic Knife attacks slashing his opponent across the chest twice. Deoxys fumbled backwards and entered her Defense Forme; Super Silver used his teleporting dash but had little effect. Frustrated Super Silver charged up his Psycho Smash. However before he could unleash the attack Deoxys entered her Attack Forme countering the Psycho Smash with her Zap Cannon which sent Super Silver flying. Super Silver shook off the attack and began to swiftly fly at Deoxys punching her multiple times with his Shock Bracelets. Deoxys entered her defense forme and as Silver came around a second time Deoxys threw out two of her arms knocking her opponent off his feet sending his Shock Bracelets flying across the battlefield. Super Silver steadied himself and jumped into the air using his Homing Attack hitting Deoxys in the face. Deoxys transformed into her Speed Forme and began to fly away from Silver.

Super Silver: Oh no you don't!

Silver pursued Deoxys both Deoxys and Silver began to fly through outer-space. Deoxys fired her Zap Cannon at Super Silver who dodged these attacks and retaliated with his Psycho Knife slashing Deoxys across the chest before charging up with a Horizontal Psycho Knife cutting off two of Deoxys' limbs. Super Silver summoned a massive Meteor and sent if flying towards Deoxys. Deoxys regenerated her lost limbs and charged up her Superpower. At the last second she fired her Superpower hitting the Meteor head on completely obliterating the space rock. Super Silver jumped back surprised and was hit with most of the Superpower's beam. Deoxys charged towards Super Silver slapping him across the face sending him flying backwards. Super Silver shook off this attack and performed his Shield of Light technique as Deoxys fired her Zap Cannon. Super Silver absorbed the electric attack and the remains of the destroyed meteor. As Deoxys charged towards him Super Silver shot out electrified meteor fragments. Deoxys was left riddled across the body but quickly regenerated her wounds.

Super Silver: Impressive, Lets see how you fair against my Chaos Powers!

Super Silver charged up a powerful Chaos Blast before firing it striking Deoxys in the chest sending her flying through empty space before she was sucked into Earth's atmosphere. Deoxys struggled for a moment but managed to stop herself from crashing into the ground below. Super Silver floated towards Deoxys surrounded in a golden aura of energy.

Super Silver: Time to end this! PSYCHO SMASH...!

As Super Silver charged up his Psycho Smash Deoxys fired her Zap Cannon but had little effect. Super Silver shot out his Psycho Smash hitting Deoxys directly in the chest. As the smoke cleared Super Silver began to fly away however Deoxys shot out of the smoke swinging her limbs in a triplex knocking Super Silver to the side. Frustrated Super Silver charged up another Psycho Smash but at the last second transformed back into his standard form.

Silver: Uh oh.

Deoxys charged up her hyper beam however Silver went to strike her with his Psycho Knife, Deoxys fired her hyper beam screaming, "Deoxys!" The overpowered Hyper Beam hit Silver directly in the chest destroying everything in its path. After the smoke cleared Silver's boots fell to the ground below as that happened Deoxys entered her Speed Forme and flew up into the sky in victory.

K.O!

WINNER:

Deoxys:

Standard Abilities: 320

Alternate Forms: 190

WINS: 510

Silver the Hedgehog:

Standard Abilities: 330

Super Form: 160

WINS: 490

Results:_ After an incredibly close battle Deoxys ended up winning. Each had blow by blow counters. Silver's psychic powers matched Deoxys' whereas Deoxys' defense forme was strong enough to counter Super Silver that and her regenerative abilities kept her alive. However when their arsenals were depleted Deoxys' wider arsenal of Telepathic abilities proved too much for Silver._

Next Time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Two of the fiercest Female fighter Rivalries duel to the death.

Black Orchid: The Laser tonfa wielding woman spy with a Killer Instinct...

(Black Orchid is seen fighting Eyedol slashing him dozens of times with her Laser Tonfa before knocking him off the stage sending him flying into the lava pool below)

Vs.

Kitana: The Princess of Edenia turned deadly enforcer of Shao Kahn's army...

(Kitana battles Sonya Blade stabbing her in the face and stomach opening up her steel fans splitting both in half)


	15. Black Orchid v Kitana

Black Orchid: The woman spy with a Killer Instinct...

(Black Orchid and Jago ambush Fulgore overwhelming the massive cyborg with an on going onslaught of brutal combos)

Vs.

Kitana: Shao Kahn's deadliest enforcer...

(Kitana is seen fighting Johnny Cage punching him in the throat before stabbing him in the face with her fan splitting it in half)

"These are two of the greatest female combatants in fictional history both known for taking on impossible odds and winning. I can't wait to see this fight." MKFreak said.

"The stat we've compiled on each fighter were interesting both were on the shorter side but don't let size fool you they are deadly fighters. Lets take a look at those stats." Marley said.

Black Orchid:

Origin: Killer Instinct

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Armor: None

Kitana:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 5'9*

Weight: 128 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both of these female fighters come equipped with a wide array of weapons at their disposal, Black Orchid strikes first with her_

**Laser Tonfa**

**Length: 15 Inches**

**Weight: 4 Pounds**

**Stats: Pros-Lasers inflict a large amount of damage apposed to a regular steel blade, they also emit fire and electricity Cons-Have potential to be threatening to the person wielding them**

"Black Orchid is an incredibly skilled fighter she can dominate the battlefield with swift and rapid strikes. She's used them to defeat Eyedol an extremely powerful foe. These Tonfas are also effective in preforming Ultra Combos." Marley explained.

"Her tonfa also can emit fire and electricity they also assist her in preforming mystical attacks. Such as her Tonfa fire which inflicts immense damage. The electricity beams also stun enemies and at full power can kill in one hit." MKFreak said.

_(Orchid fights Riptor using her tonfa to cut into the dinos stomach before striking him with her fire charged tonfa)_

_Despite the incredible abilities of the laser tonfa Kitana retaliates with her own signature weapons_

**Steel Fans:**

**Length: 22 Inches**

**Weight: 2 Pounds**

**Stats: Pros-Steel blades can cut through human bodies with ease, can double as a projectile Cons-Steel isn't as deadly as lasers**

"Kitana is a skilled fighter she uses steel fans to dominate the stage with fans for up close combat and can double as a projectile. She's also skilled enough to use these weapons in three different fatalities." MKFreak said.

"These fatalities range from decapitations, splitting skulls+cutting men in half. She can also swing them incredibly fast and with the sharpness of the blades can cut a person in two." Marley said.

_(Kitana throws her Steel Fans at Goro stunning him before decapitating him and cutting him completely in half)_

_After examining both warriors weapons which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"The edge has to go to the more lethal weapon and that's the tonfa with those lasers there 9x deadlier then any of the sharpest metals on Earth, edge: Orchid." Marley said.

"Agreed more trauma, more options, and lasers gives Orchid my edge." MKFreak said.

_In close range weapons the edge goes to Black Orchid with her Laser Tonfa_

_Coming up Kitana returns fire with her deadliest ranged weapon. Next B. Orchid's spells are compared to Kitana's last minute defenses. Afterwards its the final battle, two deadly female fighters will enter the arena but only one will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

_Orchid is a skilled melee fighter but she can change up her primary ranged attack_

**Electricity Beams:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-At full power these beams can kill in one strike Cons-Whenever not at full power they can only stun**

"Orchid's electricity beams are pretty straight forward and lethal. At full power they can kill a human and turn them to ash. However when its not at full power it can only stun." MKFreak said.

_(B. Orchid shoots an electricity beam at Jago sending him flying backwards crashing through a wall)_

_Kitana retaliates with her flying blades_

**Flying Blades:**

**Length: 10 Inches**

**Weight: Under 1 Pound**

**Stats: Pros-Concealable with her skills she can hit someone between the eyes Cons-Smaller blade design can only be lethal if it hits the skull or other vital areas**

"The Flying Blades are simple weapons with her fighting skills she can hit someone directly in the eyes or forehead. However these blades are small and if she doesn't have time to aim she can miss and not anything vital." Marley said.

_(Kitana slings one of her flying blades at Sonya Blade hitting her in the forehead striking her down in one blow)_

_After examining both ranged weapons which do our experts give an edge?_

"Orchid's electricity beams are powerful but the Flying blades are simpler and more accurate, edge: Kitana." MKFreak said.

"I would have to agree accuracy and velocity or power and destruction, edge: Kitana." Marley said.

_In ranged weaponry the edge go to Kitana for her flying blades_

_Both Orchid and Kitana are neck and neck however Orchid intends on turning the tides in her favor with her signature abilities_

**Magical Abilities:**

**Fire Cat: Transformers into a feline of flame**

**Air Buster: **

**Ichi Ni San: Chargeable(cannot by blocked when fully charged)**

**Flik Flak:**

"Orchid can use her magic to transform into a feline of flame. This Fire Cat can phase through attacks. Her 'Ichi Ni San?' is a powerful attack that at full power can cause instant damage and can't be blocked. She can also defy gravity with a spinning leg kick or a similar attack compared to the fir attack that flies straight into the air causing a lot of pain and damage." MKFreak explained.

_(Orchid fights Eyedol overwhelming him with swift strikes before using her Air Buster sending the demon flying backwards into a pool of lava)_

_Kitana retaliates with her teleportation abilities_

"Kitana can teleport in the battlefield this comes in handy during intense situations. However it does take time and is impractical in combat." Marley said.

_Our experts considered the strengths and skills of both fighters and found a unanimous edge._

"The teleport abilities will allow Kitana some protection however it can only do this Orchid's magic abilities can be used in physical attacks and defense, edge: Orchid." MKFreak said.

"Agreed her abilities also allow for immediate damage as apposed to the sole defense capabilities of Kitana's teleport ability, edge: Black Orchid." Marley said.

_In a battle of short range Offense versus Defense Orchid has the edge with her Magic Abilities_

_The Final Battle is near two legendary female fighters will enter the arena but in the end only one will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Kitana as she trained in her fighting styles. As she trained Orchid came running up from behind her. Kitana turned around at the last second dodging one of Orchid's laser tonfa. Orchid stood at the ready as Kitana did the same.  
The Camera panned around both before zooming out.

FIGHT!

Kitana was the first to strike throwing her flying blade at Orchid. Black Orchid retaliated with a high flying combo. Slashing and striking Kitana in the chest and stomach. As Orchid continued her onslaught Kitana teleported across the room. Orchid turned around and ran towards Kitana as Orchid came running at her she threw her steel fans. B. Orchid knocked them out of the way and the two were caught in stalemate. Kitana swung her steel fans in a triplex slashing Orchid across the chest. Orchid ceased her onslaught kneeing Kitana in the stomach doubling her over in pain. Kitana jumped back in time to dodge Orchid's tonfa but was left wide open and was struck in the chest by Orchid's electricity beams. Kitana shook this off and lunged at Orchid throwing out two slashes. Black Orchid dodged the attacks and began to punch/slash Kitana with her tonfas. Kitana leapt into the air and landed not to far away from Orchid she threw her fans at her opponent before teleporting in front of her. Orchid managed to block the steel fans but was let wide open for a counterattack. Kitana began to slash and stab Orchid over and over again. Frustrated Orchid used her air buster and leapt into the air breaking Kitana's offense. As Kitana landed on the ground Orchid began to punch her with her tonfas.  
_

Black Orchid continued her onslaught slashing and bludgeoning Kitana knocking her opponent off balance. Kitana grew weaker and weaker to the point that she dropped her steel fans. Orchid swung her tonfas sending an electrified beam into Kitana's chest. B. Orchid transformed into her Fire Cat sending Kitana flying backwards crashing into a wall. As Kitana stood up Orchid jumped into the air and slashed her across the chest before spinning in the air kicking her in the face. Kitana's bloodied and mangled body landed on the ground unconscious. Orchid transformed Kitana into a frog and jumped onto it crushing it.

K.O!

Black Orchid stood up and looked at her feet wiping off the blood muttering, "Err! This better wash off!"

WINNER:

Black Orchid:

Laser Tonfa: 302

Electricity Beams: 108

Magical Abilities: 179

WINS: 589

Kitana:

Steel Fans: 281

Flying Blades: 130

Teleportation: 0

WINS: 411

Results:_ Black Orchid ended up winning thanks to her laser tonfa which dealt more immediate damage. Her magical abilities also allowed her to dominate with range weapons and energy-based attacks. It was still close thanks to Kitana's fans which could be thrown and her flying blade was more effective. But it wasn't enough for her to win._

**This is in fact the last matchup for Season 1; Season 2 will start in a few weeks the schedule includes the matchups listed below.**

**Deadpool v. Deathroke**

**Quan Chi v. M. Bison**

**Terminators v. Cybermen**

**Akuma v. Raiden**

**General RAAM v. Saren Arterius**

**Shinnok v. Nightmare**

**HYDRA v. Cobra**

**Mai Shiranui v. Skarlet**

**Commander Shepard v. Master Chief**

**Eddie Brock v. Bane**

**Bowser v. King K. Rool**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale**

**There isn't much to say, except for; This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off saying don't forget to READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE. As always Live Long and Prosper**


	16. Deadpool v Deathstroke

**Author's Note(s): To those of my viewers who believe that I've got my information wrong you might be right I stuck with the original writings of these two fighters. Also the Deathroke featured in this episode has the same 'voice' as Slade from Teen Titans. As for the final battle just a warning it's longer then most and there is a lot o' violence you have been warned.**

Deadpool: The merc with a mouth...

(Deadpool battles a small group of thugs cutting them down with his swords)

Vs.

Deathstroke: The world's greatest assassin...

(Deathstroke and Batman are seen fighting on a cargo carrier)

"Both of our combatants today are legendary and everybody wants to know who would win in a battle to death. We're considering every possible outcome of their regenerative abilities and martial arts skills. To make this a fair fight were using the weapons that they are most famous for. So no wickedly over down arsenals this fight will consist of swords, pistols and their secondary signature weapons." MKFreak said.

"For Deadpool his secondary weapon would be his Sai and Deathstroke will carry into battle his Bo. On with their stats both are incredibly muscular and in tiptop shape. Lets take a look at their stats now." Marley said.

Deadpool:

Origin: Marvel Comics

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Armor: None

Deathstroke:

Origin: DC Comics

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 225 lbs.

Armor: Kevlar Vest w/. Plates &amp; Steel Helmet

_Both of these assassin's come equipped with arsenals designed for one purpose to kill, Deadpool's short range weapon(s) of choice are his signature swords_

**Twin Katanas:**

**Length: 28.5 Inches**

**Weight: 5 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Deadpool is a skilled swordsman he can even deflect automatic fire, swords short compact size allow for more versatility Cons-Smaller size leaves him with limited attack range**

"Long before he became Deadpool, Wade Wilson joined an elite team of mutants to infiltrate a terrorists stronghold. In one point in this mission he faced off against a squad of machine gun toting gangsters. He can deflect automatic fire and is skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once. He did all of this long before his transportation into the deadly merc with a mouth." MKFreak explained.

_(Wade Wilson aka Deadpool runs into a room filled with thugs armed with machine guns jumping around swinging his katanas deflecting bullets here and there before cutting a single bullet in half hitting two thugs behind him)_

_Deathstroke retaliates with his own ninja skills and preferred slasher_

**The Tactical Ninja Sword:**

**Length: 27 Inches**

**Weight: 6 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Similar to his counterpart(Deadpool) Deathstroke is an incredibly skilled swordsman and martial arts master; fought Batman to a standstill Cons-Shorter left with smaller attack range**

"Deathstroke is one of the world's greatest assassins he's fought Batman to standstill and even fought and defeated Tim Drake aka Robin on multiple occasions. His skills stem from his longevity. He's lived for decades thanks to Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit. With his signature weapon the Tactical Ninja Sword he is almost unstoppable." Marley explained.

_(Deathstroke walks towards The Dark Knight drawing his Tactical Ninja Sword only to have it shot in half twice by Deadshot, stopping to look at his sword before turning around pointing directly through Deadshot's scope)_

_After examining both fighters swords which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"This is going to be difficult for me to decide but I have to give my edge to Deadpool although both are incredibly skilled fighters he's got two swords at his disposal." Marley said.

"Two Swords versus One though I normally would side with the simpler way of fighting Deadpool is a skilled swordsman even with just one sword also if he looses one sword he still has another for a backup, edge: Deadpool." MKFreak said.

_After a back and forth debate Deadpool takes the edge in short range weapons with his Twin Katanas_

_Coming up our experts compare these two legendary assassins famous firearms. Next Deadpool's devious daggers face off against Deathstroke's signature staff. Afterwards Two legendary assassins meet in the final duel to death. In the end only one can be the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction...!_  
_Whenever not cutting down his enemies with swords Deadpool can always rely on his pistols_

**Mark 23 SOCOM Pistols:**

**Range: 50 Meters**

**Magazine: 12 Rounds Each(96 Rounds In Total)**

**Ammunition: .45 ACP**

**Rate of Fire: Semi-Automatic**

**Muzzle Velocity: 850 Ft/s**

**Action: Short recoil, DA/SA**

**Stats: Pros-Though he's a master of various Martial Arts and swordsman, Deadpool is also a skilled marksman carry two SOCOM Pistols Cons-Has only two hands (Can only use one sword and one pistol)**

"Deadpool has his swords however he is also incredibly skilled in various firearms from machine guns, SMGs, shotguns, snipers and rocket launchers. However his signature firearms are his Mark 23 SOCOM Pistols. Which can fire 12 .45 ACP rounds each with a Muzzle Velocity of 850 feet per second. He can combine sword and pistol better then any other combatant in fictional history making Hector Barbossa look like child in combat." Marley said.

_(Deadpool is seen fighting dozens of Thugs cutting down two of them with his katanas before switching to his Mark 23 SOCOM pistols pumping most of the thugs with .45 ACP rounds)_

_Deathstroke fires back with his own preferred firearms_

**Beretta 92FS Pistols:**

**Range: 50 Meters**

**Magazine: 10 Rounds Each(80 Rounds in Total)**

**Ammunition: 9x19MM Parabellum**

**Rate of Fire: 1,250 Ft/s**

**Action: Short recoil**

**Stats: Pros-Deathstroke can somehow carry up to four Beretta Pistols, he keeps these hidden for those intense situations Cons-He carries four pistols at once lacks power and magazine capacity**

"Again these two fighters are so similar. Deathstroke carries four Beretta 92FS pistols on him at all times. Each hold 10 9x19MM Parabellum rounds and have a muzzle velocity of 1,250 feet per second. He saves these pistols to either preform surprise fatalities or simply keep them just in case if he gets into Wild West gunfights." MKFreak said.

_(Deathstroke kicks Superman in the chest twice slashing him multiple times with his Tactical Ninja Sword before drawing one of his Beretta 92FS Pistols shooting The Man of Steel in the face spraying blood on the floor below)_

_Our experts considered the strengths and skills of both fighters and found a difficult decision._

"Again when comes to firearms the edge comes down to the skills of both fighters and with that I'm calling it even." MKFreak said.

"I completely agree the only difference is the Beretta's faster muzzle velocity and the Mark 23 SOCOM's .45 ACP, edge: even." Marley said.

_In Medium Ranged weaponry the edge is even_

_With Deadpool in the lead and the final battle nearing both fighters will display their secondary weapons of choice, Deadpool comes equipped with a legendary farming-tool turned deadly martial arts weapon_

**The Sai:**

**Length: 18 Inches**

**Weight: 2 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Can trap/hook an opponents weapon and disarm them Cons-Designed for Stabbing not SLASHING**

"The Sai was traditionally used as a farming tool designed to counter the oppressive Samurai. However somebody decided to turn them into a weapon and created one of the world's most famous martial arts weapons. On with the weapon itself Deadpool can trap and opponents weapons and rip it away from them. The only down side is that it can only stab." MKFreak said.

_(Deadpool is seen fighting Spider-Man punching him with his Sais handles before stabbing him in the shoulder with one while stabbing him in the stomach with the latter)_

_Deathstroke responds to this one-two punch with his signature staff_

**The Bo Staff:**

**Length: 6 Feet**

**Weight: Under 10 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-With his martial arts skills and expendable Bo Staff Deathstroke has fought against the deadliest warrior in DC History, The Batman Cons-Despite his skills the Bo can only bludgeon and cannot kill as easily as a dagger or sword**

"The Bo is an incredibly durable weapon that Deathstroke has come to master. He has used it to maneuver around The Dark Knight himself and can even use it in a dozens of super charged offensive attacks. One of the simplest of these super attacks is a jab. Also with enough force he can even use it to break bones. Or in a manor of defenses spin it rapidly in a fan block or knock foes of balance." Marley explained.

_(Deathstroke is seen fighting Batman blocking a volley Batarangs with a fan block lunging at him with a jab knocking him backwards delivering a hard swing to the back of his head before swinging at his feet with two hands throwing him off balance)_

_For the final time our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both fighters and found a unique decision._

"Deadpool's Sai are more instantly lethal, can cause immediate damage and can also disarm opponents. However even with all that their still small the Bo is longer and has an expert behind it." Marley said.

"Agreed the overall length and surprising effectiveness of the Bo give it an edge over the simplicity of the Sai, edge: Deathstroke." MKFreak said.

_For secondary weapons the edge goes to Deathstroke's Bo Staff_

_The incredible rivalry of two of Fiction's greatest assassins is coming to a close. But, before they fight our experts factored in the weapons, armor and skills of both fighters and cannot pick between the two warriors._

_In the End only one can be the Deadliest Warrior...!_  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Deadpool clad in his signature red n' black outfit sitting in a massive Lounge chair drinking a shot of Vodka. As he relax a shadowy figure crouched in cover on a rooftop Deathstroke peers through a pair of binoculars spotting Deadpool. He stood up and jumped off the roof landing on the ground a few feet from Deadpool. As Deadpool sipped from his class he peered towards Deathstroke.

Deadpool: Hola! Welcome to my Hawaiian paradise!

Deathstroke: 'Laughing' Idiot! I think you mean Aloha.

Deadpool: No its Hola.

Deathstroke: No it isn't!

Deadpool: Yes it is!

Deathstroke: What are you some giant toddler?

Deadpool: I can go on all day friend.

Deathstroke: Err! You're pissing me off!

Deadpool laughed at this and went to sip from his drink again. Before he knew it Deathstroke drew one of his Beretta 92FS pistols breaking the glass bottle in his opponents hands.

Deadpool: Really? You could've shot me and yet you shoot my drink?

Deathstroke growled at this and shot Deadpool in the forehead pointblank. Deadpool shot his head back and leaned up against his lounge chair. Deathstroke looked at Deadpool with a confused expression and turned away from him. Deathstroke made it a few feet away and reached for the gate opening hearing a thump behind him turning towards Deadpool whom had his Mark 23 SOCOM Pistols at the ready. Deathstroke quickly drew his Beretta 92FS pistols and aimed them at Deadpool. The two assassins glared at each other as the camera panned around both before zooming out.

FIGHT!

Both Deadpool and Deathstroke began to fire the pistols in rapid succession. Each narrowly missing the latter. Deathstroke's armor protected him against most and Deadpool smirked as most of Deathstroke's 9x19MM Parabellum rounds passed through his stomach and chest. As the two men ran in circles firing their pistols Deathstroke was forced to stop and reload his Beretta 92FS pistols. However Deadpool fired multiple rounds down range shooting the ground at Deathstroke's feet before shooting him in the forehead his helmet deflecting the bullet.  
_

Deadpool threw his pistols to the side and drew his Twin Katanas twirling them in a fancy pattern. Deathstroke glared at Deadpool and threw his Beretta 92FS pistols and the ground reaching for his Tactical Ninja Sword. Both men attacked at once swinging their respected swords Deathstroke blocked both of Deadpool's katanas in one swing and countered with a slash to Deadpool's chest cutting deep into his flesh. Deathstroke heard another thumping sound and Deadpool's wound healed immediately. Deadpool jumped into the air kicking Deathstroke in the face knocking his helmet off while swinging his katanas in a rapid succession cutting Deathstroke across the cheek. Frustrated Deathstroke growled at Deadpool and drew a Beretta 92FS pistol firing a flurry of rounds down range. Deadpool managed to effortlessly deflect these bullets with his katanas. Deathstroke threw his Beretta pistol at Deadpool hitting him in the face before leaping into the air swinging his sword at his opponent. Deadpool managed to block these attacks and kicked Deathstroke backwards before punching him in the throat and head butting him knocking his opponent backwards. Deathstroke spat out blood and sheathed his sword and took out his Bo Staff. Deadpool sheathed his swords and removed his Sais from his pockets.

Deathstroke: You're more skilled than I imagined.

Deadpool: I already knew that.

Deathstroke: You little turd!

Both men lunged at each clashing dagger and staff neither warrior gaining a distinct advantage over the other. Deathstroke jabbed Deadpool in the face and swung his Bo smacking Deadpool across the face. Deadpool retaliated by wrapping his Sais around Deathstroke's Bo pulling towards him kicking him in the stomach with little effect before stabbing him in the shoulder with one of his Sais. Deathstroke grit his teeth in pain and swung his Bo blindly cracking into Deadpool's skull. Deadpool fumbled backwards and shook off the strike throwing his other sai at Deathstroke. His opponent easily blocked this with a fan-block. Deathstroke lunged at Deadpool only to receive a katana to the chest. Deadpool leapt into the air and spun around swinging his katana swords in rapid succession, however Deathstroke raised his Bo staff blocking all of the swings. Deathstroke thrust his Bo into Deadpool crouch and slung him over his shoulder. Deadpool's head crashed through a wall behind him and struggled to remove. Deathstroke tossed his Bo away and unsheathed his Tactical Ninja Sword. Charging towards opponent leaping into the air thrusting his sword through Deadpool's skull. He tore out the sword and was surprised to see Deadpool jump out of the wall swinging his Katanas.

Deadpool and Deathstroke were engaged in another blow by blow sword fight. Deathstroke swung his sword clockwise only to have it blocked. He swung his sword counterclockwise however Deadpool jumped into the air bringing his Twin Katanas onto Deathstroke's shoulders. Deathstroke fumbled backwards and managed to block one of Deadpool's katanas. He rammed into Deadpool before swinging his tactical ninja sword slashing Deadpool across his stomach he brought his sword over his head and let if fly cutting off Deadpool's left arm. Deadpool swung his sword in rapid succession only to have them blocked Deathstroke backhanded Deadpool smacking him across the face stabbing him in the chest. Deathstroke tore out his sword and leapt into the air bringing his sword down in a one-handed swing decapitating Deadpool. His opponents headless body fell backwards on the floor. He looked at the body and took out a cloth cleaning the blood off his sword however he turned around and was slashed across the thigh. Deadpool's headless body swung his katana a second time cutting Deathstroke's throat. As blood poured out of his throat Deathstroke struggled to contain the bleeding and was cut off by a swing to the mid-section of his face. Deadpool kicked his opponent in the chest knocking his head off.

Deadpool's Head: Hey idiot come over hear!

Deadpool's body walked over to his head and picked it up walking back to his lounge chair. It sat down in the chair with his head in his lap. Deadpool's body reached for a bottle of Vodka and put it near his heads lips and let it drink up in victory. Only to have the vodka pour out of his neck and onto his lap with the appearance of peeing his pants.

K.O!

Deadpool's Head: Ah What? Oh Crap! Dang it! Forgot to attach my head to my body! Hmm oh well.

Deadpool shrugged his shoulders and continued to pour Vodka through his mouth and onto his pants. Not caring at all about the vodka soaking into his pants.

WINNER:

Deadpool:

Twin Katanas: 221

Dual Mark 23 SOCOM Pistols: 187

Sai: 96

WINS: 504

Deathstroke:

Tactical Ninja Sword: 210

Dual Beretta 92FS Pistols: 165

Bo Staff: 121

WINS: 496

Results: _After an incredibly close debate Deadpool ended up winning. Thanks largely in part of his greater regenerative powers and immortality. It was still close considering Deathstroke's armor. However in the end the combination of Deadpool's Twin Katanas and more powerful pistols allowed him snatch the victory._

"You know what I'm surprised I thought Deathstroke's maturity and longevity would beat Deadpool. In the end you can't overlook the 'Drunken Master style' Deadpool brought to the table and his immortality." MKFreak said.

Next time on "Deadliest Warrior of Fiction" Two of the Fighting Game genres infamous Villains face-off.

Quan Chi: The Evil Sorcerous of Mortal Kombat...

(Quan Chi fights Kano slamming his Spiked Mace into his foes stomach before jumping onto his shoulders stretching his neck)

Vs.

M. Bison: Street Fighters infamous Shadow Master...

(M. Bison is seen fighting Chun-Li dodging one of her kicks before firing his Psycho Cannon sending her flying backwards into a wall)


	17. Master Bison v Quan Chi

Quan Chi: The evil Sorcerous of Mortal Kombat...

(Quan Chi is seen fighting Scorpion kicking the vengeful Wraith down a large flight of stairs)

Vs.

M. Bison: Street Fighters infamous Shadow Master...

(M. Bison is seen fighting Akuma before Akuma uses his Raging Demon on Bison obliterating his soul)

"Our combatants today are possibly two of the most evil and cruel fighters in two infamous fighting games. Quan Chi versus M. Bison; I hope Quan Chi looses this fight he's a huge pile of poop." MKFreak said.

"The stats we've got on these warriors were interesting Quan Chi is much taller then Bison and is a skilled sorcerous while Bison focuses more on his Dark Magic. Lets take a look at those stats now." Marley said.

Quan Chi:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Armor: None

M. Bison:

Origin: Street Fighter

Height: 6'

Weight: 176 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both of these Video Game villains come to battle equipped a wide variety of weapons Quan Chi's victories hone from his fighting styles and weapons_

**Tang Soo Do:**

**Literal Translation "Way of the Empty Hand"**

**Stats: Pros-Focuses on empty-hand combat though some Mortal Kombat kombatants use weapons in unison with the fighting Cons-Not as powerful as other fighting styles revolving around fast powered strikes**

**And The Spiked Mace:**

**Length: 5.5 Feet**

**Weight: 85 Pounds**

**Stats: Pros-Has incredible bludgeoning power spikes increase damage Cons-Swinging speed is slower in Hand-to-Hand Combat**

"Quan Chi is an incredibly skilled combatant whether it be in unarmed hand-to-hand combat or armed with a mace with spikes. Tang Soo Do isn't that powerful however its faster and more precise then most Mortal Kombat combatants. The Spiked Mace also has incredible bludgeoning damage and spikes inflict increased damage." MKFreak said.

_(Quan Chi is seen fighting Jax stunning him with a Dropkick before drawing a Spiked Mace swinging it with two hands slamming onto his head obliterating his skull)_

_Bison retaliates with his own fighting style_

**Shadaloo-ISM:**

**Self Taught**

**Stats: Pros-Self taught martial art designed for powerful strikes Cons-Fighting doesn't have any-named weaknesses (except for the fact that its self taught)**

"Shadaloo-ISM is a self taught martial art that Bison is a master of combat. He channels his Psycho Powers into over powered limit break attack. From powerful Head Stomps, Scissor kicks, and a slide kick." Marley explained.

_(Bison is seen fighting Ryu knocking off his feet with a slide kick before jumping into the air and kicking him on top of the head with a dropkick)_

_Our experts considered the strengths and skills of both fighters and found an easy decision._

"I believe that Bison's martial art isn't like any other fighting styles sure Tang Soo Do is an organized martial art. Bison's Shadaloo-ISM is self taught and is so unpredictable, edge: M. Bison." Marley said.

"Agreed Bison's fighting style is more unpredictable and he channels his Psycho Power to preform overpowered attacks, edge: Bison." MKFreak said.

_Master Bison takes the edge in fighting styles with his Shadaloo-ISM_

_Coming up Quan Chi returns fire with his Flaming Skulls. Next Quan Chi and M. Bison battle each other in their abilities. Afterwards the final battle Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

"Since we've seen Shang Tsung's Flaming Skulls we just need to examine Bison's Psycho Cannon." MKFreak said.

_Bison's signature abilities is his Psycho Powers most famously his Psycho Cannon_

**Psycho Cannon:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-Charging the move will increase the damage Cons-None**

"Bison channels his Psycho powers to preform dozens of limit break attacks. His Psycho Cannon can be charged up depending on his power levels and can cause immediate damage." Marley explained.

_(Bison throws dozens of Psycho cannons at his opponent knocking Akuma off his feet)_

_After reviewing the stats of Tsung's Flaming Skulls our experts found an unanimous edge._

"Though Quan Chi has unlimited amount of skulls and Bison can use his Psycho cannon all day Bison's Shadow Powers are more powerful and focused, edge: M. Bison." MKFreak said.

"Agreed the Flame skulls are only as deadly as the burning capabilities can inflict, Bison's Psycho cannon is more powerful and has a greater range, edge: Bison." Marley said.

_For Medium Range weapons the edge goes to M. Bison's Psycho Cannon_

_Quan Chi is incredibly talented and deadly with his_

**Necromancy+Dark Magic:**

**Ground Blast:**

**Skeletal Boost:**

**X-Ray Move: Amulet Assault**

**Trance:**

"Quan Chi is a powerful combatant thanks to his Necromancy and Dark Magic. He can knock foes at their feet with Ground Burst. Summon a massive boney hand to grab his enemies and smash them on the floor. Or the Amulet Assault which he hits his enemies with an energy burst before giving a skull forcing his enemies to smash his head in before making them snap their neck. Lastly he can put his enemies under a Trance. Though it want have any effect on Bison." Marley said.

_(Quan Chi is seen fighting Shang Tsung knocking him off his feet with his ground burst before summoning a massive hand grabbing his enemy and slamming on the ground dozens of times)_

_Despite his opponents Dark Magic+Necromancy abilities Bison retaliates with his own overpowered physical attacks in his ultimate form_

**Final Bison:**

**Psycho Crusher:**

**Psycho Field:**

**Psycho Punisher:**

**Nightmare Booster:**

"Master Bison is incredibly powerful in his Shadow Powers. However he gets an even greater power increase in his Final Bison form. His Psycho Crusher at full can kill a person in one hit. The Psycho field is an attack that surrounds his opponents giant energy orbs. This attack deals a lot of damage though it doesn't do well in an anti-air approach it is very effective Anti-dash approach. And finally we have the Nightmare Booster which is basically an overpowered head stomp." MKFreak said.

_After examining both Quan Chi's Necromancy and Bison's Final Form our expert found an easy decision._

"Though Quan Chi has more powerful magical attack Bison in his Final Bison form is almost unstoppable not to mention Quan Chi's trance will have little effect on Bison, edge: M. Bison." Marley said.

"Agreed Final Bison can survive almost all of Quan Chi's assaults and can overpower him with his powerful physical attacks, edge: Master Bison." MKFreak said.

_In abilities Master Bison takes the slight advantage with his powerful Final Form_

_Our experts factored in each combatants weapons and skills. All that's left to do now is run the final battle. To decide which Video Game Villain is the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction... _  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Quan Chi as he practiced his Necromancy abilities. While two Tarkantans stood guard in front of the temples doors. The Tarkantans looked up in confusion after hearing screams and punching blows coming from the other side of the door. M. Bison came crashing through the doorway while tackling a Tarkantan obliterating him with his Psycho Crusher. The other Tarkantan came running towards him Bison stomped onto the Tarkantan's skull stunning him before taking him out using his Psycho Punisher. Bison looked up and was Quan Chi walking slowly towards him.

M. Bison: Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed!

Quan Chi: You'll serve me in the Neatherrealm!

M. Bison: I will CRUSH YOU!

Quan Chi: Your fate is already sealed.

_FIGHT!  
__

Quan Chi and M. Bison both advanced at once countering each others attacks with their own. Bison knock Quan Chi backwards with a Scissor kick to the top of his forehead. His opponent fumbled backwards as he used his Psycho Crusher slamming into Quan Chi's stomach before crashing through a wall. Quan Chi jumped to his feet and glared at Bison.

M. Bison: Human Garbage!

Quan Chi: Err! You'll pay for that!

Bison charged up his Psycho punisher however Quan Chi blocked it and countered with a Dropkick knocking Bison backwards. M. Bison slid towards Quan Chi and knocked him off his feet multiple times. As he came around for another attack Quan Chi jumped over the attack and kneed him in the stomach. Bison growled in pain before Quan Chi kicked him in the face twice. Quan Chi drew his Spiked Mace and swung it with both hands hitting Bison in the head sending him flying backwards. He swung his mace a second him however Bison knocked from his grip using his Psycho Cannon. Frustrated Quan Chi summoned a Skeletal Hand grabbing Bison slamming him on the ground twice before, throwing him across the temple crashing into a wall cracking the entire wall. Bison struggled to stand as Quan Chi came charging towards him kicking Bison in the face crashing through the wall. Bison stood up rammed into Quan Chi with his Psycho Crusher as his opponent swung his mace. Sending him flying into the air, both men landed on the roof of the burning and slowly circled each other.  
_

Quan Chi sent multiple Green Flame Skulls at Bison who knocked them all out of the way using his Psycho cannon. Bison teleported behind Quan Chi punching him in the back of the head sending him fumbling forwards. Quan Chi retaliated by shaking the ground beneath them with his Ground Burst knocking Bison off balance. Before his opponent could get back to his feet Quan Chi punched him in multiple times in the face and chest. Bison teleported into the air and landed on Quan Chi's head however his opponent managed to block it. Quan Chi determined to end the fight used his Amulet Assault on his opponent. Bison struggled to fight the mental attack however he was smacked in the face. Quan Chi tried to force Bison to snap his neck, Bison used his Psycho Crusher and crashed into Quan Chi's chest. The two were caught in a back and forth standstill. Bison threw multiple punches at Quan Chi however his opponent blocked most of the attacks. Quan Chi punched Bison in the throat stunning him before kneeing him in the stomach piercing him with his spiked knee-plates. Bison grabbed Quan Chi's leg and threw him across the roof. Quan summoned another hand skeleton grabbing Bison and began to slowly crush him. Bison broke out of the hands grip using his Psycho crusher. He flew towards Quan Chi however his opponent ducked underneath the attack. Bison used his Psycho Field and created three giant energy orbs inflicting various degrees of damage to his opponent. Quan kicked Bison in the forehead and drew his broadswords slashing Bison across the chest multiple times. Quan Chi dropkicked M. Bison knocking him backwards. Quan used his trance on Bison however struggled to keep control over his opponent.

Quan Chi: You're gonna die!

M. Bison: Ha! Is that the best you can do!

Final Bison came crashing out of the Trance crashing into Quan Chi with his Psycho Crusher. Quan Chi swung both of the broadswords slashing his opponent across the chest multiple times. Bison slammed into Quan Chi over and over again with his slide kick knocking him off balance. Final Bison charged up his Psycho Crusher slamming into Quan Chi's stomach throwing him off the roof.

Final Bison: This place will become your GRAVE!

Bison slammed into Quan Chi with an overpowered Nightmare Booster sending Quan Chi crashing to the ground below. Bison slammed Quan Chi onto the rocky surface below. Once the smoke cleared Final Bison transformed back into his original form and left Quan Chi's mangled corpse on the ground.

Bison: Pitiful Human! You're no match for my PYSCHO POWER!

_K.O!_

WINNER:

M. Bison:

Shadaloo-ism: 271

Psycho Cannon: 69

Final Bison: 246

WINS: 586

Quan Chi:

Tang Soo Do+Spiked Mace: 219

Flaming Skulls: 37

Necromancy/Dark Magic: 158

WINS: 414

Results:_ M. Bison ended up winning this fight because of his more powerful Martial Arts and his Final Form was more than enough to survive almost all of Quan Chi's assaults. Not to mention Bison also had more physical attacks._

"This seemed incredibly close however M. Bison could overcome Quan Chi's Trance and could outmatch his various weapons and abilities. His martial arts while unorthodox was more focused and powerful. Not to mention his Final Bison form could defend from most of Quan Chi's assaults and could easily overpower his opponent." Marley said.

Next on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction: It's a battle between two Water–Powered combatants

Aquaman: The Ruler of the Seas...

(Aquaman raids an Oil Tanker taking down numerous thugs before using his water powers to destroy the ship)

Vs.

Rain: The Water Prince of Edenia...

(Rain summons a ball of water from thin air and wraps it around Johnny Cage's head before filling him with water causing him to explode)


	18. Aquaman v Rain

Aquaman: The Ruler of the Seas...

(Aquaman is seen fighting Black Manta knocking him out cold with a hard punch before removing his mask with his harpoon hand)

Vs.

Rain: The Water-Prince of Edenia...

(Rain is seen fighting Reptile wrapping his head with water before forcing it down his throat causing him to explode)

"H2O! One of my favorite elements of all time. Our combatants today take water power to a whole new level. Aquaman versus Rain, DC Universe versus Mortal Kombat, H2O versus H2O." MKFreak said.

"The stats we've compiled on these two fighter were incredibly similar. Both were tall and incredibly muscular. Though Aquaman was stronger in physique while Rain was stronger in Water based attacks. Lets look at their stats now." Marley said.

Aquaman:

Origin: DC Comics

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 325 lbs.

Armor: Battle Armor

Rain:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both of these Water-powered rulers come bring to the battlefield a large arsenal of weapons, Aquaman is up first with his signature powers_

**Water Ball:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-Can throw massive balls of concentrated water, each can inflict massive damage Cons-Takes some time to create and throw while in water**

"As the Ruler of the Seas Aquaman can breathe underwater and create massive balls of concentrated water. Though they are slower in water they can inflict massive damage. The only down side is that it takes time to create. Another down side is he can only create these water balls if he's in direct contact with Water." MKFreak said.

_(Aquaman battles his arch-rival Black Manta striking him multiple times with his fists before smacking his helmet off using a Water Ball watching as his opponent sank to the Ocean floor)_

_Rain retaliates with his own signature Water attack_

**Aqua Blast:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Stats: Pros-Powerful enough to amputate limps, can knock foes off feet Cons-Can't really harm Aquaman with his Battle Armor**

"As a half-god Rain has full control of the weather, mostly Water and Lightning. His signature attack is his Aqua Blast. He can summon a powerful stream of water from his hands with enough for to amputate limps. This attacks lethality increases 10-fold whenever he channels the blast through both of his hands. Like most abilities it has its down sides this attack while powerful might not harm Aquaman if it can't get past his armor." Marley explained.

_(Rain is seen battling Kabal punching and kicking him over and over again before blasting a large stream of water from both of his hands completely obliterating Kabal's skull)_

_Our experts considered each warriors strengths, skills and armor. And found an unanimous edge._

"This goes to Rain hands down though both have the same abilities Rain can channel this Aqua Blast from his hands while Aquaman needs to be in direct contact with water, edge: Rain." MKFreak said.

"Agreed sure Aquaman can hit Rain multiple times with his Water Balls long before he can summon his Aqua blast, having said that Rain is surprisingly durable and with the power behind his jet streams he's pretty much unstoppable, edge: Aqua Blast." Marley said.

_For Long Range weapons the edge goes to Rain's Aqua Blast_

_Coming up Aquaman returns fire with his infamous three-tipped pronged spear while Rain counters with his bronze sword. Next Aquaman's strength and Water Hand is compared to Rain's famous Martial arts. Afterwards Rain's secondary ability is put up to the ultimate test by Aquaman's trademark Telepathic abilities. Two legendary Water Powered fighters, one incredible final battle, who will be the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction...?_

_Despite Rain's dominance in Water Based attacks Aquaman intends on impaling the Edenian Prince on his famous weapon,_

**The Trident of Neptune:**

**Length: 5'-6'**

**Weight: 40 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Magical spear that grants Aquaman incredible powers, can manipulate and conjure water; Also gives Aquaman the divine rule of the Seas Cons-None(It's too awesome to have any)**

"The Trident of Neptune is the source of Aquaman's powers. It can manipulate and conjure water. When manipulating Water he can summon massive Tidal waves or shoot concentrated streams of water. It can also create and summon rainstorms or at deadly Rainbows. However its greatest feature is its ability to project deadly blasts of lightning. And on one final note grants Aquaman the power of the Seas and it's creatures brainwashing them to do whatever he commands." Marley said.

_(Aquaman is seen fighting Black Manta yet again blocking his blades with his Trident before blasting his foe with a powerful blast of lightning.)_

_Despite all of the Trident of Neptune's abilities Rain is unfazed and responds with his signature slasher_

**The Storm Sword:**

**Length: 2'-3'**

**Weight: 10 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Incredibly thick bronze blade can inflict great damage and it's curved-blade design allows for better versatility Cons-Only suited for close range combat has no special abilities/or powers**

"Rain has his Water Power and Lightning manipulation. However he doesn't always rely on his special abilities or skilled martial arts. His Storm Sword is incredibly durable and lethal. Thanks largely in part of its thick bronze blade, the blades design is curved so much that it resembles that of the Kilij. The deadliest sword in reality history. Its also more versatile in close combat than the Trident. The only weakness it doesn't provide or grant Rain any magical abilities it's just a standard sword." MKFreak said.

_(Rain is seen battling Noob Saibot punching him in the face twice before kicking him in the stomach and drawing his Storm Sword slashing his opponent across the chest multiple times)_

_Our experts factored in each weapons stats and found an easy decision._

"The Trident of Neptune is going to give Aquaman a huge advantage it can conjure water, manipulate the weather and seas. And finally it can project massive blasts of lightning, edge: Trident of Neptune." Marley said.

"This is difficult for me I believe their is just too much going on with the Trident the Storm Sword is simpler to use. But I'm just not sure its slashing capabilities can outmatch the Trident's massive collaboration of abilities and powers, edge: Aquaman." MKFreak said.

_In mid-range the edge goes to Aquaman for his Trident of Neptune_

_Both combatants are neck and neck the winner of the ultimate H2O showdown might just boil down to which has the superior fighting style Aquaman attacks first with his most famous attribute,_

**The Water Hand:**

**Range: 2'-3'**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-With the Water Hand Aquaman has full control over water and even use it to slowly drown his enemies Cons-No known weaknesses**

"So Aquaman can create water balls by using his Water Hand. With this he can shoot concentrated streams of water. Or create deadly weapons from axes, to blades and even hooks. The only down side is even though he's stronger than Rain he might have a hard time hitting him since he's so fast." MKFreak explained.

_(Aquaman battles a group of thugs knocking out most of them with his strength before stabbing the leader on his Water Hand Hook avenging the death of a baby Seal)_

_Rain counters this impressive display with his more versatile and deadly fighting style_

**Zi Ran Men:**

**Range: 2'-3'**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-More adversed than Aquaman's Water Hand, can kill people with just his bare fists Cons-Most of his power while utilizing this martial art to its fullest stems from his Water power.**

"The signature design of this martial arts is focuses around grapples and throws. However Rain takes it to a whole new level. He can preform various attacks using his superhuman abilities. From the Super Roundhouse, to the water powered Geyser Kick. His other attacks include his only unarmed Fatality the Upside Down Uppercut." Marley said.

_(Rain is seen fighting Raiden throwing him in the air with a powerful uppercut following through with an overpowered Super Roundhouse kick to the face sending his opponent flying into a wall)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both combatants and found a difficult decision._

"Aquaman's Water Hand allows him to conjure water and create weapons the only thing Rain's martial art can do is roundhouse and uppercut people that's a little bit too simple in my opinion, edge: Water Hand." MKFreak said.

"I disagree completely Rain's Zi Ran Men martial art is more adversed and can easily outmaneuver Aquaman and obliterate him with a combination of fists and water power, edge: Rain." Marley said.

_In melee weapons the edge is dead even_

_With the final battle nearly and the combatants neck and neck Aquaman has one more ability that he brings to the table_

**Telepathy:**

**Range: Unlimited**

**Stats: Pros-Can control/command creatures of the Seas to do his dirty work(In the final battle his MAIN animal will be the Dolphin) Cons-Can't control humans as it only effects sea creatures**

"As stated previously the Trident of Neptune grants Aquaman the ability to control the creatures of the sees. Like Lion-O but not with cats. This power allows him to command legions of the deadliest animals in Oceans. From Sharks, to Dolphin, Whales, etc. However this power can only work with Sea creatures not humans so Rain will be safe as long as he isn't in the Ocean which is pretty much impossible considering how Aquaman fights." Marley said.

_(A large force of Black Manta's soldiers raid Atlantis only to be chased off the battlefield by Aquaman wielding his Trident of Neptune leading a large force of Sharks, Dolphins and Whales)_

_Despite Aquaman's impressive control over Sea Creatures Rain strikes back with his secondary ability,_

**Lightning Manipulation:**

**Range: 20-30 Feet**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Can generate powerful bolts of lightning or manipulate lightning in his martial arts Cons-No known weaknesses/or drawbacks**

"As I said before Rain has all kind of control over the Weather his secondary power is his ability to generate and manipulate lightning. He can create and project powerful bolts of lightning. As well as manipulate lightning from the sky creating miniature storms over his enemies striking them with numerous lightning strikes. This power can also allow him to overpower Aquaman even his armor can't protect him from electricity." MKFreak said.

_(Rain is seen fighting Liu Kang kicking him in the face with a Super Roundhouse kick before summoning multiple blasts of lightning from the sky and ground striking Liu Kang over and over again until he was dead)_

_For the last time our experts factored in the skills of both fighters and can't agree which gives their warrior an edge._

"This fight will definitely be taking place near the Ocean and if Aquaman plans out his battle well enough he can overwhelm Rain with his legions of Sea Creatures, edge: Aquaman." Marley said.

"Agreed though Aquaman's armor can't protect him against electricity Rain what be expecting a Dolphin or let alone shark to come after him and fight alongside is opponent, edge: Aquaman." MKFreak said.

_In Secondary Abilities Aquaman takes the slight edge with his Telepathy powers_

_Coming up our experts examine Aquaman's armor. Afterwards the long awaited fight DC versus Mortal Kombat Two overpowered Manipulators of H2O one epic final battle. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

Armor:

Battle Armor v. Nothing

"This is obvious Aquaman has armor Rain doesn't though it isn't protecting him from Rain's water attack and lightning attacks its still stopping his Storm Sword, edge: Aquaman." MKFreak said.

"Not to mention the armor will keep him alive long enough to physically overpower Rain, his armor just might allow him to pull of the win, edge: Battle Armor." Marley said.

_In Armor the edge goes to Aquaman for his Battle Armor_

_Our experts have completed the analyze of both combatants. And factored in each combatants strengths, abilities, skills and armor. In the end only one can be the Deadliest Warrior...! _  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to an Oil Tanker. Where numerous amounts of Thugs have taken hostages. Aquaman came flying up into the air through the waters surface. The thugs all ran towards the Ruler of Seas in an attempt to overpower him. Each thug was sent flying backwards with black eyes and bruised faces. The last remaining thug armed with a knife ran away from Aquaman as he transformed his hand into an axe. He didn't make that far before being struck by a bolt of lightning. Aquaman looked around the ship and saw a shadowy leaping from a crane.

Aquaman: Who are you?

Rain: My name is Rain prepare to meet your doom!

Aquaman: *Laughing* Don't be too sure my friend!

Rain: Are you going to stand there and talk or are we gonna fight!

Aquaman: I don't think that's a good idea.

Rain summoned a concentrated stream of water, however this had limited effect on Aquaman who raised his arms and held his ground against the attack. Aquaman retaliated with a water ball slung from his aquatic fist. Rain leapt over the attack and entered a fighting stance as his opponent did the same. The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_FIGHT!_

Aquaman drew his Trident of Neptune and spun it around multiple times before shooting a concentrated stream of water at Rain.

Aquaman: Behold the power of Neptune!

Rain raised his hands to block the attack but was caught off guard by the shear force of the blast and was sent flying backwards. Aquaman held his Trident of Neptune at his side and shot another stream of water out of it sending him flying into the air. As Rain gained his ability to stand he looked up in time to jump backwards narrowly dodging Aquaman's trident. The Trident of Neptune pierced through the thick hard metal of the ships deck allowing Rain time to draw his Storm Sword. Aquaman tore his Trident of Neptune out of the deck and raised it in time to deflect Rain's Storm Sword. The two men were held their ground pushing the respected weapons towards each other. Rain gained the upper hand swinging his sword just enough to cut Aquaman across his cheek. With his enemy stunned Rain pushed him backwards and hit him in the stomach with his Super Roundhouse. Aquaman shook off the attack and transformed his water hand into a Harpoon. Rain saw this and ran towards his opponent with his Storm Sword held straight out ready to impale Aquaman. Aquaman swung his harpoon hand catching Rain's blade and ripping it from his hands. Unarmed Rain jumped backwards dodging two swinging of Aquaman harpoon before leaping to the side jumping out of the way of the Trident. Rain came up to Aquaman punching him across the back of the head stunning him for a few moments.  
_

Rain rolled underneath a blind swing from Aquaman's Trident of Neptune picking up his Storm Sword. Aquaman determined to end the fight shot a powerful blast of lightning from his Trident of Neptune striking Rain in the center of his chest while he leapt into the air. Rain flew straight into the air and splashed into the water on the other side of the Oil Tanker.

Aquaman: Come along my fishy comrades fetch me his head!

Rain: Well that's nothing you see everyday?

Aquaman came charging towards Rain riding a Dolphin. Rain managed to dodge the Trident of Neptune. However that proved to be the least of his worries as multiple Sharks and various other fish came swimming up to him slamming into his chest over and over again. Rain drew his Storm Sword and slashed dozens of fish across the stomach and face. He seemed fine until he needed to get some fresh air. As he swam towards the surface a massive creature came up and swallowed him whole.

Rain: Uh Oh! That's never good!

Aquaman held his Trident of Neptune above his head and gave out a boom victory speech.

Aquaman: Yes! My fishy brethren we have defeated yet another foe! Shall we celebrate this victory over some Sushi! *Laughing* I'm just humoring you!

However unbeknownst to him Rain was charging up a powerful stream of water. The whale that had ingested him was swimming away from his opponent. Once his Aqua Blast was fully charged he blasted water out of the whale's anus the whale vocalized in agony as Rain came shooting out of its butt-hole propelled by his Aqua Blast. Aquaman turned to face Rain but it was already to late Rain had punched him in the jaw and spun him around as Aquaman gained his ability to see straight again Rain blasted him in the chest with another powerful Aqua Blast sending him flying out of the waters surface.

Rain swam back to the surface and slowly made his way to the top of the Oil Tanker. Aquaman stood up holding his Trident of Neptune at the ready. Rain drew his Storm Sword and swung in a fancy manner before summoning a blast of lightning. Aquaman saw the lightning flying towards him and lifted his Trident into the air blocking the lightning strike before sending it back at Rain with his own lightning blast. Rain dodged this attack and ran towards Aquaman swinging his Storm Sword in rapid succession. Aquaman managed to block most of these swings with this Trident. Aquaman created a water axe in one hand and swung it slashing Rain across the stomach. Rain fumbled backwards and retaliated with a two-handed swing from his Storm Sword. As Aquaman his thrust his Trident of Neptune into the air in an attempt to impale Rain. However Rain's Storm Sword knocked it to the side. Rain kicked Aquaman in the chest though had little effect on his opponent's armor. Aquaman grabbed Rain's leg and threw him over his shoulder disarming him.

Aquaman: Time to end this! Feel the power of Neptune's Wrath!

Aquaman spun his Trident of Neptune around his head multiple times charging up a massive blast of lightning. Rain struggled to stand up and looked back at his opponent and saw the lightning beams flying towards him. He leapt to his feet and jumped into the air in attempt to dodge the lightning beams however Aquaman knocked him back down to the ground with a water ball. Rain was struck by the lightning. Aquaman lowered his smoking Trident and laughed at what he thought was his real victory. Before he could walk away two orbs of water surrounded his legs and condensed into a smaller orb breaking both of his legs. Aquaman collapsed in pain and looked up to see Rain charging up an Aqua Blast. He tried to raise his Trident of Neptune but had little time to react as Rain hit him in the chest with his Aqua Blasts stripping him of his armor. Rain slowly walked towards Aquaman would struggled to stand Rain charged up his uppercut but was actually stabbed by Aquaman's harpoon hand. Frustrated Rain leapt backwards and summoned a massive water ball around Aquaman's head.

Aquaman: *Laughing* Fool I can breathe underwater!

Rain: I wasn't intending on 'DROWNING!' you.

Aquaman: What!

Rain forced all of the water down Aquaman's throat filling him up with water. Aquaman screamed in agony until he was finally blown to bits.

_K.O!_

Rain lowered his hand and muttered, "Flawless Victory! Fatality!"

WINNER:

Rain:

Aqua Blast: 63

Storm Sword: 245

Zi Ran Men: 110

Lightning Manipulation: 101

WINS: 519

Aquaman:

Water Ball: 32

Trident of Neptune: 315

Water Hand: 76

Telepathy: 50

WINS: 481

Results: _This was a surprisingly close match each had blow by blow counters in the final battle. Sure Rain's Zi Ran Men fighting style was more adversed than Aquaman's Water Hand. Aquaman's strength and stamina out preformed him in a simple fist fight. His armor also kept him alive long enough to overpower Rain. However whenever it came down to their water power Rain just dominated. The force used by water jet cutters to cut metal is equal to 50,000 Psi. And since Rain's aqua blast is powerful enough to amputate limbs this means he can produce over 75,000 Psi more than enough to decapitate Aquaman._

"This was a surprisingly close match though Aquaman was the physically stronger of the two and had armor he couldn't protect himself from Rain's Aqua Blast and Lightning Bolts. Sure Aquaman can control every living animal in the Seas Rain can easily match this by summoning so many lightning strikes that he can electrocute every being in the Ocean." MKFreak said.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction: It's a fight between two of the Sci-Fi genre's notorious villains.

General RAAM: The cruel and powerful General of the Locust Horde...

(General RAAM is seen fighting a squad of COGs killing two enemies with his superhuman strength before stabbing a third with his Serrated Sword)

Vs.

Saren Arterius: The Turian Spectre who sought to bring back the Reapers...

(Saren Arterius fights a squad of N7 Marines alongside 3 Geth Shock Troopers killing two marines with his Master Assault rifle before killing another with his Biotics)

**Author's Note(s): So I'm gonna be taking a break from writing these stories because It's crunch time for school. Also I'm gonna be on holiday break. So I want be doing any stories. Hope guys enjoyed these past two installments because there gonna have to last.**


	19. General RAAM v Saren Arterius

General RAAM: The Cruel and calculated leader of the Lotus Horde...

(RAAM swoops a COG soldier off his feet before driving his serrated sword into the COGs stomach ripping him apart)

Vs.

Saren Arterius: The Turian Agent who sought to bring back the Reapers...

(Saren Artius aims his HWMP Basic Pistol at Nihlus Kryik's head before pulling the trigger dropping his former comrade in a heap)

"We're back and we've got two of the Sci-Fi genres cruelest and tactically brilliant villains from two infamous video games Gears of War and Mass Effect." MKFreak said.

"They are also two of the most polar opposite fighters with regards to their stats RAAM is a giant and is incredibly strong while Saren was a better tactician and has Biotics. Lets take a look at those stats now." Marley said.

RAAM:

Origin: Gears of War

Height: 9'3"

Weight: 2,600 lbs.

Armor: Lotus Armor

Saren:

Origin: Mass Effect

Height: 7'2"

Weight: 265 lbs.

Armor: Turian Armor

_Both of these nefarious antagonists come equipped with a vast array of weapons, including his most famous weapon_

**The Troika Heavy Machine Gun:**

**Range: Limited**

**Magazine: Unlimited**

**Ammunition: Cartridge**

**Rate of Fire: Incredibly High**

"RAAM is known for his incredible strength. He carries into battle a hand-held version of the Troika Heavy Machine Gun. This weapon is faster to fire than any other weapon in the Gears of War universe. However even with its incredibly high rate of fire it lacks accuracy." MKFreak said.

_(General RAAM enters the City Ilima crushing dozens of COG soldiers alongside three of his bodyguards before gunning down multiple Onyx Guards with his Troika Heavy Machine Gun)_

_Saren returns fire with his own famous firearm_

**The HWMA Master Assault Rifle:**

**Range: Accuracy Rating 77%**

**Magazine: 52 Rounds**

**Ammunition: Unknown**

**Rate of Fire: Full Automatic**

"The HWMA Master Assault Rifle is Saren's primary firearm it can fire full automatic, with a magazine of 52 rounds, and an overall accuracy rating of 77% so out of all 52 rounds fire at least 40 will make its mark on the target." Marley said.

_(Saren engages a squad of N7 Alliance Marines cutting down multiple enemy opponents alongside two Geth Shock Troopers while wielding HWMA Master Assault Rifles)_

_After examining both long range weapons which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"Sure 77% accuracy is awesome I don't see that mattering if you have to reload after 52 rounds, the Troika Heavy Machine Gun somehow never needs to be reloaded a big advantage, edge: RAAM." Marley said.

"Agreed with more rounds to fire and the fact that you never have to reload gives General RAAM my edge." MKFreak said.

_In Long Range Weapons the edge goes to General RAAM for his Troika Heavy Machine Gun_

_Coming up Saren strikes back with his signature medium range weapon. Next the favored firearms of these two sci-fi villains are compared. Afterwards RAAM's Kryll Horde battles Saren's Biotics in an ultimate test. Who will be the deadliest warrior...?_

_General RAAM's signature weapon is a deadly blade_

**The Serrated Sword:**

**Length: 2'**

**Weight: 15 lbs.**

**Material: Rusted Metal**

"This sword paired with RAAM's strength can penetrate the strong armor of the COG as well as their entire bodies. The Serrated blades increases the damage going into the body and coming out. The rusted metal material while unconventional is incredibly durable." Marley said.

_(General RAAM swoops a single COG soldier off his feet before stabbing through his armor and body with his serrated sword ripping it out taking all of his major organs with it)_

_Saren Arterius strikes back with his own mid range weapon_

**The Katana Shotgun:**

**Range: Limited**

**Magazine: 4 Rounds**

**Ammunition: Unknown**

**Rate of Fire: Single Shot, Pump-Action**

"Saren Arterius comes equipped with a deadly pump action shotgun, the Katana Shotgun. This beauty fires a large blast of pellets with a lot of power the only downside is that it only holds on shot before needed to reload." MKFreak explained.

_(Saren and his Geth Shock Troopers engage a squad N7 Marines shooting one N7 Marine in the chest with his Katana Shotgun)_

_After examining both weapons our experts found an easy decision._

"The Serrated Sword incredibly deadly paired with RAAM's strength however the shotgun can take him out before can even get close enough to use it, edge: Katana Shotgun." MKFreak said.

"Agreed it also has impressive power behind it all it takes is one shot and your done, edge: Saren Arterius."

_In mid-range weapons the edge goes to Saren Arterius' Katana Shotgun_

_Both Saren Arterius and General RAAM are dead even, this fight it far from over RAAM intends on settling the score with his powerful pistol._

**The Boltok Pistol:**

**Range: Short**

**Magazine: 6 Rounds**

**Ammunition: High Caliber**

**Rate of Fire: Semiautomatic, Double-Action**

"General RAAM's favored firearm is the Boltok pistol. A very simple High Caliber semiautomatic?, Double-Action Revolver. Though it has a short range and has a limited magazine capacity. The Boltok is like a hand cannon one shot can kill an enemy at a long range." MKFreak said.

_(RAAM gets caught in a firefight unholstering his Boltok Pistol nearly blowing the head off of a COG soldier)_

_Saren returns fire with his own signature firearm_

**The HWMP Basic Pistol:**

**Range: Accuracy Rating 52%**

**Magazine: 14 Rounds**

**Ammunition: Unknown**

**Rate of Fire: Semiautomatic**

"The HWMP Basic Pistol is Saren's primary firearm he uses it during confrontations with N7 Marines, or killing his former comrade Nihlus Kryik, it has an accuracy rate of 52% and fires semiautomatically." Marley explained.

_(Saren Arterius sneaks up on Nihlus Kryik and aims his HWMP Basic Pistol at the back of his head blowing his former comrades brains on the floor)_

_These two Sci-Fi villains have presented their respected however which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"Sure the Boltok pistol is more powerful, the HWMP Basic Pistol has more rounds to fire and its faster to fire and reload, edge: Saren Arterius." Marley said.

"I agree more rounds, better accuracy, and a faster rate of fire give Saren Arterius the edge." MKFreak said.

_In short range weapons Saren Arterius takes the edge with his HWMP Basic Pistol_

_Coming up General RAAM and Saren Arterius battle it out in their special abilities can RAAM's unstoppable Kryll Horde be enough to over Saren's Biotics. Afterwards the final battle two Sci-Fi villains enter the arena in our first ever Squad on Squad battle. Who will be the deadliest warrior...?_

_RAAM has full control over the battlefield with his unstoppable Kryll Horde,_

**Kryll Horde:**

**Kryll Grenade:**

**Shield:**

**Kryll:**

"General RAAM can control the battlefield with his Kryll Horde. Ranging from the Kryll grenade an incredibly powerful explosive device somehow composed of Kryll. A defensive barrier also composed of Kryll. And finally he's got Kryll-Kryll flying beasts that have sharp fangs that overwhelm his enemies with superior numbers." Marley stated.

_(General RAAM summons his massive Kryll Horde completely overwhelming and slaughtering every COG soldier standing in its range)_

_Saren retaliates with his famous ability_

**Biotics:**

**Lift:**

**Barrier:**

**Throw:**

"Saren like most characters in the Mass Effect universe can use Biotics. I have know actual idea how this is possible. But, on with the explanations Saren can protect himself with the Biotic Barrier. Or lift foes of their feet and throw crates or enemies with the creatively named ability 'throw'." MKFreak explained.

_(Saren uses his Biotic Barrier to protective himself from a grate before lifting an N7 Marine off his feet before blasting him with his assault rifle)_

_After a close examination our experts found an incredibly difficult decision._

"The Kryll Horde is more instantly lethal while Biotics are more versatile and have more options, edge: Even." MKFreak said.

"Disagreed Biotics can stun foes and set them up for deadly counterattacks the Barrier can also protect Saren from the horde and the grenade, edge: Saren Arterius." Marley said.

_In Special Abilities the edge goes to Biotics_

_Two infamous Sci-Fi villains face-off will RAAM's size and strength overpower Saren or will Saren's Biotics eleminate his new challenger._

_Only one way to find out let the battle begin..._  
_

Daly flips the switch and the battle opens up to Saren Arterius and two Geth Shock Troopers as they walked into a recently ransacked palace. One Geth Shock Trooper flew backwards suddenly a massive caliber round blowing out the back of its head.

**RAAM: III Saren: II**

Saren looked up to see three large shadowy figures walking towards himself and his remaining soldier. General RAAM ordered his men to finish off the new invaders. Howerver Saren and Geth Trooper attacked first firing their HWMA Master Assault Rifles gunning down a single Lotus soldier.

**RAAM: II Saren: II**

Frustrated RAAM and his Lotus Soldier fired their Troika Heavy Machine Guns and Boltok Pistols. Saren and his Geth Shock Trooper ran for cover whilst firing their respected firearms. As the Geth Shock Trooper fired his Assault Rifle RAAM summoned his Kryll Grenade and threw it down range striking the floor next to the Geth Trooper blowing him to bits.

**RAAM: II Saren: I**

Saren fired his assault rifle at the charging Lotus Soldier however it had little effect and the gargantuan-behemoth. He threw his assault rifle to the side and leapt from cover as a massive fist slammed onto the floor where he once stood. The Lotus soldier advanced on Saren though he was cut off in mid charge by a crate to the face. Stunned the Lotus soldier swung his fists at random before Saren Arterius used his Biotic lift taking the Lotus off his feet before throwing him through a wall.

**RAAM: I Saren: I**

Saren looked over his right shoulder and saw RAAM slowing approaching him with his Troika machine gun in hand. The two villains glared at each other as the camera panned around the two before zooming out.

_FIGHT!_

RAAM began to fire his Troika Heavy Machine Gun sending thousands of rounds down range. Saren Arterius ran across the room picking up a fallen Geth Shock Trooper's assault rifle. The two exchanged gunfire for a brief moment until Saren ran out of ammo. General RAAM slowly approached Saren firing his machine gun. As the rounds began to chip away at his cover Saren used his Biotics to throw a crate at RAAM knocking the cumbersome gun from his hands. RAAM quickly drew his Boltok Pistol as Saren drew his HWMP Basic Pistol. The two exchanged more gunfire before RAAM emptied his entire clip. Saren seized his opportunity and jumped out of his cover. Before he could fire his pistol RAAM punched him in the face sending him crashing into a pillar behind him. RAAM charged towards his stunned foe unsheathing his Serrated sword. Saren Arterius shook out of his confusion and narrowly dodged RAAM's sword. The massive blade broke through the pillar and caused it to collapse.

Determined to end the fight RAAM continued to swing his sword in rapid succession. Saren dodged each sword swing and knocked RAAM off his feet with his Biotic Lift. RAAM summoned his Kryll Horde and send dozens of black sharp-toothed bat-like creatures. Saren Arterius used his Biotic Barrier and protected himself from most of the Kryll but was eventually knocked off his feet and mauled by a few Kryll. He jumped to his feet and drew his Basic pistol firing at random shooting most of the Kryll. Saren suddenly sensed something charging him from behind as he turned around RAAM plowed into him shoving him into a column. The General raised his sword above his head to deal the final blow however Saren summoned a massive burst of energy with his Biotics sending RAAM flying across the room. Saren threw crate after crate at RAAM who blocked most of them but was knocked around by most of them. RAAM lost his serrated sword by a crate to the wrist. He roared in pain as Saren approached him lifting him into the air and throwing him across the room multiple times before throwing him at his feet. RAAM slowly stood up spitting blood on the floor and looked up at Saren as he was lifted off his feet. RAAM smirked and shouted,

"FOR THE HORDE!"

Saren quickly drew his Katana Shotgun and placed it between RAAM's forehead before pulling the trigger completely obliterating RAAM's skull.

_K.O!_

WINNER:

Saren Arterius:

HWMA Master Assault Rifle: 275

Katana Shotgun: 83

HWMP Basic Pistol: 51

Biotics: 122

WINS: 529

General RAAM:

Troika Heavy Machine Gun: 339

Serrated Sword: 24

Boltok Pistol: 8

Kryll Horde: 100

WINS: 471

Results: _Saren's firearms and Biotics were more than enough to match RAAM's greater size and superhuman strength. Sure General RAAM can kill a person with his bare hands Saren could kill RAAM with his Biotics before he could even get close enough to touch him_

"Despite his massive size General RAAM couldn't match Saren's more accurate firearms and his biotics. Sure RAAM can kill heavily armored COG soldiers with his fists or swords. Sarern Arterius' has the superior tactical mind and his abilities with his biotics. A very close match but Saren emerged victorious." MKFreak explained.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction: It's an ultimate battle of opposites

Shinnok: The vengeful elder god...

(Shinnok is seen fighting an opponent knocking him backwards with his Amulet Fireball before cutting his throat with his Naginata)

Vs.

Nightmare: The wielder of Soul Edge...

(Nightmare swings his massive swords cutting through multiple on coming enemy soldiers chuckling as his sword consumed their souls)

**Here is a list of the remaining matchups for Season 2**

**Shinnok v. Nightmare**

**Akuma v. Raiden**

**Kenpachi Zaraki v. Sol Badguy**

**Mai Shiranui v. Skarlet**

**HYDRA v. Cobra**

**Toph Beifong v. Terra**

**Eddie Brock v. Bane**

**Commander Shepard v. Master Chief**

**Gambit v. Jade**

**Ben Tennyson v. Avatar Korra**

**Bowser v. King K. Rool**

**Season 3:**

**Knuckles the Echidna v. Rayman**

**Vegeta v. Mewtwo**

**Pokemon Battle Royale: Piplup, Turtwig or Chimchar did you choose the best one stay tuned to find out**

**Ryu v. Liu Kang**

**Ragna the Bloodedge v. Cloud Strife**

**Blanka v. Raikou**

**Voltron v. Devastator G1**

**Superman v. Silver Surfer**

**Bayonetta v. Dante**

**Electro v. Black Lightning**

**Ken Masters v. Kung Lao**

**Ryu Hayabusa v. Scorpion**


	20. Shinnok v Nightmare

Shinnok: The vengeful elder god...

(Shinnok is seen fighting Raiden slamming into his foe with his Staff before teleporting behind him firing a fireball from his staff knocking Raiden off his feet)

Vs.

Nightmare: The wielder of Soul Edge...

(Nightmare swings his mighty sword 'Soul Edge' cutting down multiple soldiers at once before swinging it a second time cutting another in half consuming their souls)

"This is another fight I've been waiting to see. Two fighting-game villains as well as our most polar opposite match to date. Regards to fighting styles Sorcery versus Swordsmanship." MKFreak explained.

"The stats we raised on these two were close in physique. Shinnok is taller while Nightmare is physically, muscularly larger. Lets look at those stats now." Marley said.

Shinnok:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 285 lbs.

Armor: None

Nightmare:

Origin: Soul Calibur

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 336 lbs.

Armor: Steel plate

_Both of these two video game villains come equipped with a massive arsenal designed to kill, Shinnok's signature weapon is his Staff_

**The Amulet Staff:**

**Length: 7'**

**Weight: 85 lbs.**

**Material: Wood, Steel**

**Stats: Pros-Can teleport anywhere, anytime, and through time. Cons-Most of it's power comes from it's amulet**

"Shinnok's greatest weapon was his own creation, The Staff of Shinnok. Most of its power comes from the Amulet held inside. This amulet allows him to teleport wherever he wants and whenever he wants. It can also project fireballs from the tip." MKFreak explained.

_(Shinnok battles Sub-Zero teleporting out of the way of his Kori Blade before appearing behind him striking him in the back the head with a Fireball)_

_Nightmare's signature weapon can take on armies of soldiers and devours the souls of his enemy upon contact_

**The Soul Edge:**

**Length: 6'**

**Weight: 10 lbs.**

**Material: Evil spirited living material**

**Stats: Pros-Devours souls upon contact. Cons-At times can be unwieldy**

"Nightmare's signature weapons might be one of the deadliest swords in video game history. It has the length needed for close combat. But, unlike most weapons it devours the souls of his enemies upon contact." Marley started. "This blade also seems to have a mind of its own taking control over whoever holds it."

_(Nightmare swings his mighty Soul Edge in rapid succession cutting down multiple enemy soldiers with ease, devouring their souls)_

_After examining both weapons which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"Despite the Staffs options I don't see it causing such significant damage to Nightmare with his armor, and with no armor projecting him Shinnok is in a lot of trouble, edge: Soul Edge." Marley said.

"Agreed armor means everything in battle and since the blade devours souls Shinnok is even more danger, edge: Nightmare." MKFreak said.

_For mid-range weapons the edge goes to Nightmare's Soul Edge_

_Coming up the ranged attacks of these two video game villains are put to the test. Afterwards Shinnok's legendary amulet faces off against Nightmare's signature claw. Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) or Nightmare (Soul Calibur) Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_Both of these two video game villains come armed with their respected ranged attacks_

**The Amulet Fireball:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-Amulet from staff projects a fireball at high speeds. Cons-Not as deadly against armor**

"As stated before Shinnok's staff is powered by an amulet this amulet can project a fireball at high speeds. Combined with the teleporting abilities and magic powers Shinnok poses it is incredibly lethal." Marley said.

_(Shinnok swings his staff knocks Sub-Zero backwards using his Amulet Fireball)_

_Nightmare's ranged weapon lacks in kill ability but makes up in defense_

**The Soul Wave:**

**Range: Up Close**

**Weight: Depends on opponent**

**Stats: Pros-Enveloped with electricity, sends enemies crashing backwards. Cons-Great defense but horrific Offense**

"The Soul Wave is a special defensive ability Nightmare can use to stun foes and knock them back with it's sheer power. This power envelopes his entire body in electricity isn't a lethal weapon by far. Used primarily for defense and breaking an opponents offense." MKFreak said.

_(Nightmare fights Cervantes using his Soul Wave knocking the undead pirate of his feet)_

_After examining both ranged attacks which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"The Soul wave is designed to knock foes back and can inflict some damage but not enough to kill, the Amulet fireball is more range, faster speeds and is designed to kill, edge: Shinnok." MKFreak said.

"Agreed the Amulet fireball is far deadlier than the Soul Wave, edge: Amulet Fireball." Marley said.

_In ranged weaponry the edge goes to Shinnok for his Amulet Fireball_

_These warriors are neck in neck Shinnok intends on settling the score with his amulet_

**The Amulet of Shinnok:**

**Length: 5" In Diameter**

**Weight: Under 1 Ounce**

**Stats: Pros-Increase in magic power, Pure immortality. Cons-FAKE!**

"The time has come for us to examine one of the most destructive weapons in fictional history. The Amulet of Shinnok was created by Shinnok himself. It grants him basically everything he would ever need. From teleportation, fireball projection and even pure immortality. Even though it is a fake it works pretty well. If our calculations are correct this weapon might just be enough to survive Soul Edge." MKFreak explained.

_(Shinnok holds his amulet in his right hand teleporting across the battlefield multiple times before slamming his staff in the back of his opponents head)_

_Nightmare retaliates with his claw_

**The Nightmare Claw:**

**Range: 18"**

**Weight: 6.6 lbs.**

**Material: Organic**

**Stats: Pros-Can inflict massive damage in an instant. Cons-Limited Range.**

"This claw is bound to Nightmare's body and acts as his sole weapon. The armor is incased in a massive shoulder pad and gauntlet. This claw can be used in multiple attacks or moves. Double Death Claw, Upper Claw, and the Shoulder Claw Throw." Marley started. "The Upper Claw is a powerful slash, while the Shoulder Claw throw is as it name suggest is a claw strike and throw over the shoulder, and finally the Double Death Claw."

_(Nightmare fends off an enemy combatant swinging his Soul Edge before slashing the foe with his massive claw cutting deep into his foes chest)_

_After examining both special weapons which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"The Amulet is an incredibly lethal weapon it increases his magical powers and make him immortal, edge: Shinnok." Marley said.

"Agreed despite the attack bonuses behind Nightmare's claw the Amulet of Shinnok is one of the most powerful weapons ever used or even created in video history, edge: Shinnok." MKFreak said.

_For special weapons the edge goes to Shinnok for his powerful Amulet_

_Our experts have examined each fighters weapons, armor, and skills. Now its time to run the simulation._

_Two fighting game villains enter the arena. Will Shinnok's Sorcery prove enough to defeat the deadly Nightmare. Or can Nightmare's soul devouring Soul Edge kill the vengeful elder god..._  
_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to a recently ransacked temple with Quan Chi's corpse rotting not to far away. A tall man in clad in robes walks up to the corpse and digs through it picking up an amulet. The man walked towards the entry of the temple, looking over his shoulders to see a bulky figure wearing armor(Nightmare). Shinnok slowly turned towards the mysterious figure and shouted,

"Who are you?"

His opponent didn't reply...

Shinnok drew his staff and spun it around his head and held it in Nightmare's direction. Nightmare chuckled and swung his mighty sword in Shinnok's direction in an attempt to intimidate his foe. The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_FIGHT!_

Nightmare and Shinnok ran towards each other swinging their signature weapons. Soul Edge clashed with the Amulet Staff, knocking Shinnok off balance. Nightmare swung his sword twice slashing his opponent across the chest twice. Shinnok retaliated spinning his staff around his head smacking Nightmare across the face. Frustrated Nightmare backhanded Shinnok with his massive claw throwing him backwards crashing through the doors to the temple. Nightmare rushed his down foe raising his sword above his head prepared to end the fight. Shinnok teleported away from Nightmare and used Amulet Fireball hitting Nightmare in the back. With little effect on his armor. Nightmare charged towards Shinnok swinging his massive sword multiple times however his foe managed to dodge every attack.

Shinnok swung his staff slapping Nightmare across the face knocking him backwards. Nightmare swung his sword at his foe slashing his foe across the chest stunning him before using his Shoulder Claw throw slamming his foe into a wall not too far away. Shinnok quickly jumped to his feet and teleported in front of his foe and swung his Amulet Staff slamming onto Nightmare's shoulder. However Nightmare had used his Soul Wave at the last second sending his foe flying backwards crashing onto the ground. Nightmare charged towards his stunned foe leaping into the air swinging Soul Edge. Shinnok teleported away from Nightmare his massive sword cutting a massive hole into the temple floor. Nightmare turned towards his opponent but was shocked to see a massive firestream heading towards him. As the smoke cleared Nightmare looked up in time to block Shinnok's Amulet Staff. Nightmare retaliated swinging his massive claws into Shinnok's stomach doubling him over in pain. Shinnok shook off the attack and threw Nightmare across the room heavily denting his armor. Nightmare ran towards Shinnok reaching out for him with his claw, his enemy leapt backwards knocking the claw out of the way. Nightmare swung his sword stabbing Shinnok in the chest. Shinnok roared in pain fumbling backwards and looking at his massive wound.

His opponent hanging on the edge of life Nightmare advanced on Shinnok swinging his sword in rapid succession. Shinnok blocked his massive onslaught with his Amulet Staff. He teleported around Nightmare multiple times punching him between each teleportation. Shinnok teleported in front of Nightmare as he fumbled backwards slamming his Amulet Staff into Nightmare's forehead sending him flying backwards and crashing through multiple support beams. The temple shook violently and began to collapse. Shinnok teleported out of the building and watched from a distance as it finally fell. He teleported back in front of the remains to examine the area. As he searched for the corpse of his fallen foe a massive claw punched through the debris grabbing Shinnok by the forehead. Before the rest of his body followed and threw Shinnok onto a hillside. Nightmare walked towards Shinnok holding his sword by his side. Shinnok teleported into the air and fired dozens of Amulet Fireballs at Nightmare. He was shocked to see his opponent running through the powerful volley of fireballs. Nightmare jumped into the air stabbing Shinnok in the groin with his claws. His opponent in hand Nightmare spun around slamming Shinnok on the ground. Shinnok struggled to stand, Nightmare held Soul Edge above his head and flew at Shinnok in high speeds. Shinnok had no time to react as the massive blade cut through his chest. Nightmare ripped Soul Edge out of his opponents body only to be surprised to see what followed.  
_

Shinnok slowly rose to his feet gripping his massive wound coughing up blood by the gallons.

"Is that the best you can do!"

Nightmare roared in anger and charged towards Shinnok swinging Soul Edge. Shinnok raised his Amulet Staff in the air blocking the massive blade. The staff shattered to thousands of pieces. Nightmare grabbed Shinnok by the head with his claws slowly crushing his skull. Shinnok screamed agony, his screams ceased as Nightmare drove his sword into his stomach. Shinnok's head and shoulder slumped in defeat. Certain to make sure his opponent doesn't come back from the dead. Nightmare swung his sword cutting Shinnok's head and body completely in half before letting out dozens of swings reducing Shinnok to pile of dust and bones.

_K.O!_

Nightmare walked towards the remains of Shinnok and picked up his Amulet with this new found power he would be practically unbeatable.

WINNER:

Nightmare:

Soul Edge: 500

Nightmare Claw: 121

Soul Wave: 8

WINS: 629

Shinnok:

Amulet Staff: 158

Amulet of Shinnok: 143

Amulet Fireball: 70

WINS: 371

Results: _Shinnok's amulet was incredibly effective however Nightmare's armor kept him alive long enough to counter the amulets so called 'pure immortality'. The amulet could only protect him for so long against the soul devouring, Soul Edge. Even if he could have somehow survive it he couldn't ever harm Nightmare through his armor._

"This was surprisingly even match. Shinnok's amulet was incredibly powerful in offense and in defense. It allowed him to survive the soul devouring capabilities of Nightmare's sword. However he couldn't really hurt Nightmare trough his armor thanks to his weaker physical attacks. This fight could've gone on for hours, though Nightmare's armor and sword proved just enough to counteract Shinnok's magical abilities and pure immortality." Marley said.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction: It's a battle between two of the most famous video game combatants ever.

Akuma: The supreme master of the Fist...

(Akuma faces off against his rival Ryu overwhelming his foe with a powerful Dragon Fist)

Vs.

Raiden: The Thunder God and Defender of Earthrealm...

(Raiden fights rival Shao Kahn zapping him in the chest throwing him backwards)


	21. Akuma v Raiden

Akuma: The deadliest Street Fighter...

(Akuma uses his Raging Demon on M. Bison the screen going dark as a series a flashes rage across the screen before showing his signature call sign as Bison lay limp)

Vs.

Raiden: The eternal God of Thunder...

(Raiden teleports into the air and punches his opponent 'The Dark Knight' over and over again before slamming him on the ground with powerful an electric charged punch)

"This is the fight nearly a month in the making, we've all been waiting for this epic duo to finally meet in a decisive end. To ensure no questions are left unanswered were considering every angle, every martial arts, every attack, and every warrior from every game they have fought in." Marley said.

"Both Akuma and Raiden are considered to be the most powerful characters and combatants from their respected universes. Lets get this epic battle started right now!" MKFreak chimed.

Akuma:

Origin: Street Fighter

Age: Unknown

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 176.5 lbs.

Armor: None

Raiden:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Age: Eternal

Height: 7'

Weight: 350 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both of these two powerhouses come to the battle with their signature move sets Akuma strikes first with his deadliest and famous move set_

**Move Set(Akuma):**

**Dragon Fist**

**Hurricane Kick**

**Demon Flip**

**Gohadoken**

**Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

"Akuma is a master of his fighting styles hence his nickname 'master of the fist'. He is considered to be one of the most power Street Fighters. He has multiple attack ranging different ranges. Up close he can overpower foes with powerful punches from the Dragon fist to the kongo...kokuretso...zan?" Marley said.

"His other attacks include the Gohadoken which can be fired multiple times, or can be charged to preform an incredibly deadly beam of pain+death. Or a midair Zanku hadoken." MKFreak stated.

"He's also got two more attacks from the hurricane kick and the demon flip. All of these attacks/moves make Akuma one of the most powerful characters of the Street Fighter Universe." Marley explained.

_(Akuma stands in a fighting stance shouting "I am Akuma, and I will teach the meaning of PAIN!")_

_Raiden strikes back with his own powerful move set to counter Akuma's power hands and martial arts_

**Move Set(Raiden):**

**Lightning Shots**

**Vicinity Blast**

**Shocking Touch**

**Electric Slide**

**Throw**

**Torpedo**

"Raiden is one of the most powerful characters of the Mortal Kombat universe. He has been alive for decades masters dozens of different variants of Chinese Martial arts. He can teleport at will. Project lighting at will or beat the crap out of cyborgs, gods and demons. His torpedo flies into enemies." MKFreak stated.

"These attacks also scientifically overload his mind forcing him to shout out random gibberish in mid attack. He electrocutes people with Shocking Touch, or use his Vicinity blast to knock foes off there feet or just cause instant damage." Marley said.

"His other moves include the Electric fly, Electric sliding attack that shocks people in the process. He can also simply punch his enemy over and over again before blasting them with lightning, teleports behind them and punches them once more with an electric punch." Marley explained.

"This attack is call throw." MKFreak stated.

"With this attack and more Raiden has become the most powerful and famous character of Mortal Kombat."

_(Raiden walks towards Shao Kahn and looks down at Kung Lao's corpse "I will strip the flesh from your bones!")_

_After examining each fighters move sets which do our experts give an edge?_

"I say this is too close to call both have equally deadly projectiles attacks and up close attacks, and mastery of martial arts edge: even." MKFreak said.

"Agreed even with Raiden's countless years of combat experience while Akuma is a deadly combatant, his power also enhances his strength and stamina with his Shin Akuma form." Marley said.

_For close range move sets the edge is even_

_Coming up these two legends of video games take aim at each other with the deadliest abilities. Afterwards the final battle Akuma or Raiden who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_Akuma wouldn't be known as the most powerful Street Fighter without his signature and deadliest attribute his Super Arts_

**Abilities(Akuma):**

**Shin Akuma-**

**Messatsu Gou Rasen**

**Messatsu-Goshoryu**

**Messatsu Gou Hadou**

**Shinku Hadoken**

**Raging Demon-Wrath of the Raging Demon**

"We discussed earlier how Akuma is a skilled martial artist. His signature fighting style is the Ansatsuken or Assassin's Fists which means he can kill you with his hands. However his Super Arts really display his raw power. He can access the full power of the Satusi no Hado and transform himself into Shin Akuma." MKFreak said.

"If he can shatter an entire island just by punching it without the power of the Satsui no Hado imagine what he can do with it. His super arts include the Messatsu-Goshoryu a three strike Shoryuken, the Shinku Hadoken which is basically a gigantic beam of death. His other renowned attack is the Raging Demon." Marley explained.

"The Raging Demon literally translates to Instant Hell Murder. And at full power it is absolutely fatal nobody has been able to survive it. Except M. Bison who had an extra body. Gouken who used the Power of Nothingness to separate himself from his soul. And Shao Kahn(Non-Canon)." MKFreak stated.

_(Shin Akuma attacks M. Bison with his Raging Demon the screen goes black a series of flashes light up the screen before revealing Akuma standing over a dead M. Bison.)_

_Despite Akuma's deadly super arts and Satsui no Hado powered Shin Akuma, Raiden strikes back with his own signature and deadly abilities_

**Abilities(Raiden):**

**Weather Manipulation/Fatalities-**

**Electrocution III**

**Explosive Uppercut**

**Electric Slam**

**Shock Therapy**

"Raiden being the god of thunder has complete control over lightning and is immune to electrical attacks. He can manipulation weather to allow complete control over the battlefield." Marley stated.

"He also has numerous fatalities. Including his Explosive uppercut the Mortal Kombat version of a Shoryuken. He's also had the ability to amplify his Shocking touch technique. This fatality has gone through multiple changes from the past decade however were considering his Electrocution III fatality which hits his enemies with so much electricity they combust." MKFreak said.

"Raiden has also proven to be capable of scientifically impossible feats such as channels electricity through insulated wood. He can also teleport at will dodging attacks and allowing for faster traveling. With all these abilities combined Raiden has become Mortal Kombat's deadliest kombatant." Marley explained.

_(Raiden and Quan Chi clash in a fierce battle throwing punch after punch Raiden gains the upper hand stunning Quan Chi before slamming into his chest sending him crashing to the ground and spikes below them)_

_These two warriors have presented their respected abilities and have stunned our experts however the edge is an easy decision._

"The edge clearly goes to Raiden he has more combat experience and his electric attacks give him more ranged attacks his teleportation will also keep him alive in the final battle." Marley said.

"I agree Shin Akuma maybe power and his Raging Demon is an instant kill, Raiden has the speed and power to counteract Akuma's and his teleportation can dodge attacks, giving more defensive abilities." MKFreak said.

_In abilities Raiden takes the unanimous edge with his Electric attacks and Fatalities_

_The time has come...!_

_Two legendary fighting game combatants enter the arena...!_

_Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat...?_

_Akuma the Master of the Fist...!_

_Versus...!_

_Raiden the eternal God of Thunder...!_

_One epic final battle...!_

Raiden slowly walks through a massive valley coming across a mysterious man dressed in a short sleeved shirt and a necklace with massive beads. Raiden eyed Akuma down and held his staff in the air. Akuma flipped around facing Raiden and entering a fighting stance shouting, "I am Akuma! And I will teach the mean of PAIN!". The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_FIGHT!_

Akuma unleashes a Gou Hadoken, Raiden reflects this attack with a lightning bolt muttering, "I don't think so!" Raiden then ran towards Akuma and jumped into the air sending two lightning bolts from his hands. Akuma rolled out of the way and Shoryuken-ed Raiden knocking his foe backwards. Raiden leapt to his feet and blocked Akuma's Demon flip. Akuma jumped to the side and punched his opponent across the jaw and used his Hurricane Kick slamming Raiden in the stomach multiple times. Raiden attempted to blast Akuma with a lightning bolt but completely missed. Akuma lunged at Raiden ready to smash him with his Dragon fist. Raiden teleported out of the way and Akuma looked up in shock as the lightning bolt hit him in the face.

Raiden came running up behind Akuma punching him in the back of the head stunning his opponent. Akuma turned around and slammed his fist on the ground as Raiden did the same with his Electric slam. The two attacks combined resulting in massive shockwave. Akuma jumped to the sound of gibberish Raiden slammed into his chest with his Electric fly. However Akuma grabbed his opponent and threw him on the ground. With his opponent stunned Akuma went to punch him with his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. But, Raiden had teleported out of the strike Akuma punched the ground shattering the Earth around him. Raiden reappeared not to far away and conducted a large amount of lightning before throwing it at Akuma. Akuma had no time to react as the massive beam of electricity struck him. Causing a gargantuan flash of light that blinded the camera screen. Raiden looked through the clouds of dirt and dust and was shocked when Shin Akuma came sprinting out of clouds and punched him in the face. Raiden blocked most of Shin Akuma's attacks and countered kicking Shin Akuma in the groin before uppercutting him knocking Shin Akuma backwards. Akuma preformed a midair backflip and used his Shinku Hadoken striking Raiden in the chest sending his opponent flying backwards.  
_

Shin Akuma advanced on the now stunned Raiden and unleashed his Messatsu Gou Hadou. However Raiden managed to teleport out of the way. Raiden jumped up behind Akuma punching him in the back of his head. Frustrated Shin Akuma roared and punched the ground. Sending a lightning bolt into the ground shaking the Earth around him as a powerful shock wave of Satsui no Hado empowered energy slammed into his chest sending Raiden flying backwards. Shin Akuma ran towards Raiden and punched him across the face twice before preforming a Messatsu-Goshoryu. Raiden crashed on the ground and jumped to his feet.

"Prepare yourself! Die one thousand deaths!"

Shin Akuma rushed Raiden prepared to finish him off with his Wrath of the Raging Demon. Raiden saw this and used his Vicinity Blast knocking Shin Akuma backwards. Akuma fired an hadoken but Raiden blocked it with a Lightning bolt. The two ran towards each other and Akuma through out one powerful punch. Raiden teleported behind his foe and electrocuted him with his shocking touch. Akuma fumbled backwards stunned as Raiden punched him multiple times. Raiden flew into Akuma's chest with his Electric fly. Before Shin Akuma could react Raiden struck him with his Electrocution III fatality. Akuma returned to his original form and collapsed to his knees holding his head in pain. Raiden punched him twice fulling stunning him before unleashing a powerful electric charged uppercut. Akuma flew backwards and blew up to a thousands pieces of bloodied skeletons heads and ribcages.

"(*Laughs*) The realms have been restored!"

_K.O!_

WINNER:

Raiden:

Move Set: 190

Weather Manipulation/Electric Attack: 344

WINS: 534

Akuma:

Move Set: 190

Super Arts/Shin Akuma: 276

WINS: 466

Results: _This was a close match, while Akuma is one of the most powerful characters from street fighter he didn't even stand a chance against Raiden. Though both were even in their respected move sets. Raiden's centuries of combat experience, electric attacks and teleportation trumped Akuma's raw power. Akuma's Raging Demon is impressive and it is an instant kill to anybody Raiden can dodge this with his various martial arts skills and teleportation._

Inside the studios Marley and MKFreak stand around a table next to a shorter and skinnier man

Marley: So we might have some fanboy rage coming from Street Fighter fans.

DAM: Hi I'm DAM and I'm an Zombiholic.

MKFreak: What are you doing here DAM? This is our show!

DAM: Oh is it now! Well, talk to Marley he invited me because he needed a better Boomstick. So I guess you don't need to be here anymore.

MKFreak: Marley! Why would you do such a thing!

Marley: I didn't your still the weapons expert. DAM's just gonna be the guy who makes this more popular and funnier.

MKFreak: I see. So what's up with the new format?

DAM: Stop talking! Jeez so many questions in such little time.

Marley: Both of you shut up! I have great news since DEATH BATTLE inspired this story we'll be replicating their analysis and post-battle formats.

MKFreak: What!? That's awesome when do we start?

DAM: Right now obviously!

MKFreak: Well, in that case Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction!  
_ _

_Master Chief returns..._

_(Chief blows up Captain America's chest with his Plasma Grenade)_

_To take on his most popular imitator..._

_(Commander Shepard fires his M-3 Predator taking down two Geth Shock Troopers)_

_Two Galaxy Saviors..._

_(Master Chief walks onto the screen his MA5C assault rifle slung over his shoulder)_

_Two Rivaling Sci-Fi Video Games..._

_(Commander Shepard shoots Urdnot Wrex in the face sending him flying through a window)_

_Halo versus Mass Effect..._

_(MC and Shepard stare at each other as the camera spins around them rapidly)_

_Master Chief vs Commander Shepard!_

**So if you haven't guessed yet we'll be switching up our format to match my original expectations. I don't know how long this new format will last but I hope for the rest of the story. Also I have some even more great news since DEATH BATTLE shows some special previews before scheduled fights I have a quick preview of Ryu Hayabusa vs Scorpion ready for your viewing.**

**Season 3 Finale Preview: The Ultimate Dragon Ninja! The Ninja from Hell!**

**Ryu Hayabusa vs. Hanzo Hasashi(Scorpion)**

**Ryu Hayabusa:**

**Origin: Ninja Gaiden**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 172 lbs.**

**Weapons and Armor:**

**True Dragon Sword**

**Eclipse Scythe**

**Kusarigama**

**Fiend's Bane Bow**

**Shurikens**

**Ninpo-**

**Armor: None**

**Scorpion:**

**Origin: Mortal Kombat**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 210 lbs.**

**Weapons and Armor:**

**Mugai Ryu Swords**

**Long Sword**

**Kunai**

**Axe**

**Wraith Abilities-**

**Armor: Lamellar &amp; Bronze Plates**

**Battle Sneak Peek-**

**Ryu Hayabusa stands in the middle of an empty field meditating. When out of nowhere a long extending rope with a spear flew at him.**

**"GET OVER HERE!"**

**Hayabusa hears this and jumps into the air dodging the attack and looks for an attacker spotting Scorpion not too far away. The two men eyed each other as the camera panned around them before zooming out.**

**FIGHT!**

**Scorpion threw another Kunai Spear at Ryu Hayabusa completely missing him. Ryu charged Scorpion swinging his True Dragon Sword in rapid succession, Scorpion blocked this onslaught with his Mugai Ryu swords. Hayabusa leapt into the air and swung his sword in attempt to decapitate his foe but his opponent disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash. Scorpion reappeared punching Hayabusa across the face twice, slashed him across the chest with an axe before uppercutting him sending Hayabusa flying skyward.**

**TOASTY!**

**Ryu jumped to his feet and entered a fighting pose.**

**"You'll regret that. Prepare yourself because your gonna be hurting soon."**

**"Hmm I'd like to see you try!"**

**Scorpion drew his Mugai Ryu swords and charged towards Hayabusa as his opponent did the same. Scorpion teleports in the air swinging both blades behind him as Ryu jumps after him with his Dragon Sword held at the ready going for a thrusting attack.**

**End of Preview**

**There we have it, new format, newer hosts, and fourth wall breaking events. DAM will be joining us completely in the next chapter as an extra analyzer and the humorist. Until then here's a quick list a matches that have recently been added to the story. This is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite, and as always Live Long and Prosper!**

**Mario v. Link**

**Captain Falcon v. Captain Commando**

**RWBY Team Battle Royale**

**Sandman v. Clayface**

**Deadpool v. Deathstroke Remastered**

**Darth Vader v. Lord Voldemort**

**King Arthur(Monty Python and the Holy Grail) v. Odysseus(The Odyssey)**

**Achilles v. Beowulf**

**Son Wukong v. Gambit**

**Yūki Terumi v. Roman Torchwood**


	22. Commander Shepard v Master Chief

Harry: Galaxy saving sci-fi heroes have become a popular trend for video game players since the early 2000s.

DAM: Like John-117 aka The Master Chief.

The Doctor: And Commander Shepard the N7 Marine and Hero of the Alliance.

Harry Do to the fact that both characters have vastly character selected arsenals were only using the weapons they choose to wield the most from video games, comic books and horrible live action movies. He's the Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor &amp; skills to find out who would win in a duel to the death.

* * *

Harry: Though his first name is almost always player customizable Commander Shepard has some of the strangest backgrounds in video game history.

The Doctor: The first selection is 'spacer' when both of Shepard's parents were in the Alliance military. The majority of his childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from post to post. Never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in his parents' footsteps he would later enlist in the Alliance at 18.

DAM: Option two is my favorite, Shepard was an orphan on the streets of the megatroplises on Earth. He escaped a life of petty crime and underworld gangs by enlisting in the Alliance military at eighteen.

Harry: And finally option 3, Shepard was born and raises on Mindoir, a small colony bordering the Attican Traverse. When he was 16 slavers raided Mindoir, slaughtering his family and friends.

The Doctor: He would've ended up 6 feet under the ground as well if he wasn't saved by a passing Alliance patrol. And of course, following these ridiculous events he enlisted in the Alliance at 18.

DAM: But, enough of the stupid story nobody cares about that anymore these days.

Harry: Shepard wields two weapons at all times, the M-3 Predator heavy pistol a 12 round 'heavy pistol' that deals incredible damage from short-to-mid distances. He also fires the M-8 Avenger assault rifle this death machine carries 40 rounds in each magazine and fire somewhat accurate but makes up for it with a great rate of fire.

The Doctor: His special equipment include the frag grenade for explosives and OmniBlade a stealthy weapon designed for one shot attacks. He also uses both Incendiary and Disruptor ammunition. He uses concussive shots to stun foes and the adrenaline rush to get a rush of adrenaline  
DAM: These creators really know how to come up with great code names. He also has some cybernetic augmentations that increase his strength and speed moderately.

Harry: However his greatest ability is Biotics, which come along with the cybernetic augmentations. He can throw almost any object or person using his mind, protects himself with Biotic Barrier, or stuns foes with powerful shockwaves. Or somehow use it to teleport.

The Doctor: He's defeated multiple threats against the universe using his cunning and leadership abilities. Killing Kai Leng with his OmniBlade or taking down an entire planet destroy spaceship while being under attack from all sides and previously being shot.

DAM: How did he do all that you may ask he has a healing factor, which takes time to preform correctly in a short term battle.

Harry: Being a completely customizable character Shepard has countless yet humorous weaknesses such as being able to be male or female.

The Doctor: My favorite is when someone said he couldn't dance.

DAM: Even with his flaws Commander Shepard is one tough fighter and leader

_A bloodied Urdnot Wrex struggles to aim his M-300 Claymore at Shepard, "I know, what you did!" Shepard shoots Wrex point blank with his M3 Predator and sends him crashing through a window to his death_

_"What the hell pissed him off?"_

_"I hoped it wouldn't come to this. We didn't see eye to eye."_

* * *

Shepard:

Origin: Mass Effect

Age: 31 (As of Mass Effect 3)

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol

M-8 Avenger

Frag Grenade

OmniBlade

Biotics-

Barrier

Lift

Singularity

Stasis

Throw

Warp

Charge

Shockwave

Slam

Incendiary/Disruptor Ammunition

Concussive Shot

Adrenaline Rush

Cybernetic Augmentations

Healing Factor

Kinetic Barrie

Armor: N7 Armor

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Biotics allow for more abilities and offensive/defensive abilities

Skilled Marksmen

Killed Saren Arterius, Kai Leng and Urdnot Wrex

Saved the Galaxy multiple times

Defeated The Reapers, Harbinger, Sovereign, Collectors, etc.

Weaknesses:

Can be a male or female? Somehow?

Healing factor (while effective) is very slow

Not as strong as Chief

Somewhat reliant on back ups

Lacks prober dancing skills

* * *

Harry: At the young age of six John-117 was kidnapped by the UNSC and conscripted into their army alongside 74 other children.

DAM: Is this the UNSC or Joseph Kony come on leave the kids out of it!

The Doctor: During his training John displayed his incredible skill, becoming the program's top candidates. At 14 he went through the SPARTAN-II Augmentation procedure. This dramatically increased bone integrity and density making his body almost indestructible. His intelligence, memory, creativity and reflexes were also enhanced increasing by 300%.

DAM: After the augmentations John was capable of taking on and beating the crap out way more experienced UNSC marines. I need to get my hands on these augmentations, than I will get my revenge on Zivon for shooting me in the face.

The Doctor: Please, those augmentations want help or change yourself in any way.

Harry: Not to mention DAM, the SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures are incredibly dangerous dozens of grown men and some other 14 year olds died or simply couldn't handle the deadly procedures. Making John one of 30 men and women who survived the augmentations.

The Doctor: But enough about complex scientific procedures, Master Chief wields multiple weapons, but, his standard firearms include the M6D Magnum handgun, a 12 round pistol which can kill some a target 122.7 meters away. The M90 Close Assault Weapon System is a pump-action shotgun that fires Soellkraft 8 gauge shells that are so deadly they have been banned in reality worldwide. He also wields the M7/Caseless Submachine gun which fires 60 5x23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jackets, or .197 caliber rounds, Akimbo Style.

DAM: The BR85HB SR Battle Rifle is Chief's most famous weapon though he is seen using the MA5C assault rifle more, he prefers the battle rifle for its superior accuracy and reliability, the magazine contains 36 M634 X-HP-SAP rounds. He also throws the M9 Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade.

Harry: Chief's most powerful weapon is the M6 Spartan Laser which fires an incredibly damaging laser that destroys everything in front of, even at a long range it can kill infantry with ease. It also works great with destroying tanks, aircrafts and basically everything in existence.

The Doctor: Master Chief has one weapon in his arsenal he has yet to master the Type 1 Energy sword this 'sword' combines two of the coolest things in the world swords and lasers. The sword has dual plasma blades that are nearly 5 feet in length.

DAM: However, Chief doesn't just rely on weapons.

Harry: Correct DAM, his special equipment include the Overshield, Active Camouflage which turns him invisible. He also has a deployable cover and my favorite the Bubble shield.

The Doctor: The Bubble shield can deflect and protect Chief against any sort of projectile no matter how powerful, however people and vehicles can move right through it.

Harry: Back to the SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures, after his procedures Chief could run 65.2 miles per hour, and killed a Special Ops Sangheili in one punch. He also survived a fall from orbit to the Earth with nothing but a piece of shrapnel survived and was up on his feet and fighting enemies just a few seconds afterwards.

The Doctor: He's defeated countless enemies and deadly armies singlehandedly. Leading the UNSC against three separate threats the Insurrection, Alien Covenant, and The Flood.

DAM: Who are basically space zombies and the uncredited inspiration for Necromorphs. All of these weapons, skills and feats make Master Chief one of the greatest super soldiers in video game history.

"Sir, permission to leave the station?"

"For what purpose, Master Chief?"

"To give the Covenant back their bomb."

* * *

Chief:

Origin: Halo 4

Age: 62 (As of Halo 4)

Height: 7'2" (w/. Armor) 6'10" (no Armor)

Weight: 1,000 lbs. (w/. Armor) 286 lbs. (no Armor)

Weapons and Abilities:

M6D Magnum

M90 Close Assault Weapon System

M7 Caseless Submachine Gun (Akimbo Style)

BR85HB SR Battle Rifle

M9 High-Explosive Dual Purpose Grenade

M6 Spartan Laser

Type 1 Energy Sword

Overshield

Active Camouflage

Deployable Cover

Bubble Shield

Armor: Mark VI MJOLNIR Armor

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Fell to the Earth on a piece of shrapnel, survived and kept fighting

Killed a Special Ops Sangheili in one punch

Can run 65.2 miles

Defeated countless enemies and armies such as The Didact, Covenant, and the Flood (who are basically zombies)

Destroyed Halo 04 and The Ark

Weaknesses:

No exploitable physical weaknesses

Lacks proper sword fighting skills

Enemies can walk through the Bubble Shield

Despite being 62 years old still a very capable and skilled fighter

Marley: All right the combatants are set.

DAM: It's time for a Death Battle–

The Doctor: Wrong show, buddy

DAM: Right, it's time for a battle to the death!

* * *

Master Chief sits upon a hilltop looking through his visors spotting a massive facility, inside this facility he spots a large group of unidentified Cerberus soldiers lead by Commander Shepard upon marking Shepard as his primary target he stands up and swoops his BR85HB SR battle rifle off the ground and runs down to confront his foes.

Back inside the facility Commander Shepard and the Cerberus operatives prepare for combat ready for anything. However, they weren't prepared for what came next, Chief ran up to the entrance firing M6 Spartan Laser blasting the doorway open with ease while completely obliterating the majority or Cerberus operatives. Commander Shepard dove for cover as the laser beam blew out the other end of the building. Master Chief placed his Spartan Laser on the floor and replaced it with his BR85HB SR battle rifle. The two walked towards each other and aimed their respected weapons at one another.

_FIGHT!_

Both Shepard and Master Chief wasted little time immediately firing a flurry of rounds at each other there armors holding strong. Unfortunately for Chief and his smaller magazine he was forced to reload. Seizing his opportunity Commander Shepard rushed Master Chief firing his M-6 Avenger in rapid succession. As he closed the distance, however, Master Chief swung his hand out knocking the rifle from Shepard's hands and kicked him backwards stunning him. He went to reload his battle rifle, and again failed do so as Shepard unholstered his M3 Predator heavy pistol firing two shots down range both making contact on Chief's helmet. Shepard used his Biotics to lift and throw a massive grate at Master Chief, who was forced to dive for cover quickly picking up a Type 1 Energy Sword and instantly disappeared. Commander Shepard carefully looked around the room searching for his opponent. Unbeknownst to him Chief was right behind him the entire time. As Master Chief rushed Shepard his opponent heard him coming using his biotics Shepard knocked Chief off balance giving him time to counterattack. The two men ran towards each other swinging their respected blades, Shepard blocked Master Chief's Energy sword twice with his OmniBlade, kicking Chief in the gut and thrusting his OmniBlade ready to end the fight. However the blade didn't get close to even leave a scratch on the Chief's armor. Master Chief retaliated swiftly punching Shepard in the face and stabbing him with his energy sword. Shepard grit his teeth in pain, using his Biotic shockwave knocking Master Chief backwards and pulling out his Adrenaline rush power up. He jumped to his senses and threw another grate at Chief smacking him in the back of the head making him drop his energy sword. Shepard then charged Master Chief and punched him across the helmet twice. Chief retaliated by blocking the majority of Shepard's attacks before catching a right hook. Shepard's hand opened up to reveal a Frag Grenade the grenade blew and Chief flew backwards.

Master Chief struggled for a moment to stand and turned towards Shepard who was environment by his Biotic Barrier and was left completely unharmed by the grenade. Shepard reloaded his M3 Predator and ran around the room firing his pistol. As he did this Master Chief drew his M6D Magnum and began to do the same. The two men came closer and closer to each other and as Shepard swung his arm out to punch Chief with his OmniBlade. Master Chief took out his M90 Shotgun and blaster Shepard in the chest sending flying backwards. Chief threw his M90 shotgun on the ground and removed his BR85HB SR battle rifle he neared his opponent and began to fire his battle rifle in 3 round bursts. Shepard was protected with his Biotic Barrier and used his Concussive shot striking Chief in the chest merely stunning his foe. With his foe stunned and incredibly determined to end the fight Shepard used his Biotic slam on Chief crushing him with a giant slab from the ceiling. Master Chief broke out of the mountain of shrapnel on top of him his M7 Caseless submachine guns in hand. The two men ran towards each other firing their respected weapons. As the neared each other Shepard picked up his disrupter ammunition power up and struck Chief in the chest three times only stunning him and slowing down his charge only by a few miles. Frustrated he pulled Chief towards him using Singularity and then warped behind him picking up one of his Cerberus operatives M-100 grenade launchers firing a multitude of grenades at Chief. However through the clouds Master Chief kneeled safe behind his Bubble Shield, Shepard saw this and ran towards his foe jumping through the Bubble Shield tackling him. Shepard pushed Chief backwards but was kneed in the gut and knocked on his stomach. Master Chief picked up his M90 shotgun and went to shoot Shepard in the face but his foe warped away the pellets destroying the ground where his head once was. He reappeared not to far away putting his M3 Predator away for his M-8 Avenger. Frustrated beyond belief Chief threw a grenade at Commander Shepard forcing him to use his Biotic Barrier. As the smoke cleared Shepard was staring down the barrel of Chief's M6 Spartan Laser, Chief fired his Spartan laser as Shepard reactivated his Biotic Barrier. Commander Shepard flew backwards and crashed into a wall as the laser carved a hole in the wall behind him. Once the beam dissipated Shepard collapsed to his arms and knees struggling to breath. Master Chief walked towards him and picked him off his feet. He then brought his Energy sword behind his head and stabbed Shepard in the stomach, ripping it from his body and armor before throwing Shepard over a cliff outside of the broken out wall. Unholstering his BR85HB SR battle rifle Chief shot Shepard in the chest as he fell to his death. Upon Shepard hitting the ground Master Chief fired his Spartan laser completely obliterating his already dead foe.

_K.O!_

* * *

DAM: Holy crap! Mass Effect fanboys aren't gonna be too happy about that!

Harry: Absolutely, while Shepard and Chief had similar weapons and armor. Chief's stronger armor and heavier hitting weapons destroyed Shepard. Sure Shepard's Biotics gave him more options and control in the battle his weapons fell short.

The Doctor: Chief is tougher too, he's survived a fall from orbit and continued to fight just seconds later. Shepard's greatest achievements were possible because he always had a team by his side. While Master Chief has defeated countless armies and ultimate baddies on his own.

DAM: Looks like Master Chief was John's shepherd when he gave him his Halo. Haha! I'm so witty and cleaver!

Harry: The Winner is Master Chief.

The Doctor: Again...

DAM: Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction!

_It's a fight between Anime and Magna tough guys...!_

_(Kenpachi Zaraki walks towards the camera his massive sword slung over his shoulder)_

_Two Powerful Swordsman...!_

_(Sol Badguy accesses his Dragon Install form and attacks That Man slashing his opponent dozens of times with his Fireseal)_

_One Epic Battle...!_

_(Sol Badguy and Kenpachi Zaraki engage in a quick skirmish Sol blocks Zaraki's Nozarashi with Fireseal before using his Gun Flame attack forcing Kenpachi Zaraki to jump backwards)_

_Kenpachi Zaraki versus Sol Badguy!_

**Before we end this installment of Deadliest Warrior of Fiction, I would like to say that this episode is dedicated to Leonard Nimoy. The most interesting man/Vulcan in the world. He was every young teens favorite character from Star Trek: The Original Series for his performance and logic. He'll be forever remembered and cherished. If you couldn't guess I'm a massive Trekkie, that's were my entire Live Long and Prosper originates from. He was an amazing actor, husband, father, grandfather and devoted Star Trek advocate.**

**Here is another list a more ideas for future matchups**

**Samus Aran v. Boba Fett (I know Death Battle already did this TWICE, this will be my version and battle)**

**Rosalina v. Palutena**

**Captain Kirk &amp; Mr. Spock v. Han Solo &amp; Chewbacca**

**Unicron v. Galactus**

**Wizardry I Enemies v. Wizardry II Enemies**

**The Flash v. Quicksilver**

**Jonas Brothers v. One Direction**

**This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off. Saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper.**

**Master Chief versus Commander Shepard Epilogue:**

**Chief walks away from the facility when a woman came up from behind him. He aimed his BR85HB SR battle rifle at the mysterious women, but, she carefully put her arm up in mercy.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"My name is EDI."**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"I've heard you've been in need of an aid."**

**(*Sobbing*) "Yeah, I haven't really been the same since I lost Cortana."**

**"Well, I'll be glad to replace her. You know your armor could use some recharging."**

**"That's it!"**

**Master Chief pumps his M90 shotgun and blasts EDI point blank in the face,**

**"Good god! She was almost as annoying as Cortana! I know my shields are low I just got in a fight!"**


	23. Kenpachi Zaraki v Sol Badguy

Harry: Incredible mystic powers, giant swords and spiky hair these are the calling cards of Anime/Magna tough guys.

DAM: Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division

The Doctor: And Sol Badguy, the Flame of Corruption

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor &amp; skills to find out who would win in a duel to the death.

* * *

Harry: Kenpachi Zaraki is a tall, muscular Shinigami with an aggressive and arrogant personality. Standing 6 feet 7.5 inches he towers nearly every man he's come across and is twice the height of his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi.

The Doctor: He is the captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13 a mysterious military branch of Soul Society, and is the eleventh Kenpachi to hold the position of Captain-Commander.

DAM: Kenpachi wields a massive sword called Nozarashi, which he uses alongside his Eyepatch Power Seal to preform superhuman abilities. With his Shikai the blade becomes easily damaged yet, he used it to destroy a meteorite in a single attack.

Harry: The blade is also sharp enough to cut through the human body with ease, he proved by cutting Giriko Kutsuzawa in half bilaterally!

The Doctor: However Kenpachi doesn't just rely on his sword in combat his size and strength allows him to take on legions of ninjas and throwing them over his shoulder with ease.

DAM: That's like the Swordsman from Indiana Jones over again, he's 6'7" his enemies looked like children compared to him. But, like Yoda says size matters not.

Harry: Technically that is not true at all whenever we enter the next category, special abilities. Kenpachi Zaraki's spiritual energy is off the charts his uncanny link to Reiryoku is incredible. Using it to shield himself from attacks, or launch shockwaves and energy waves from his blade.

The Doctor: He's even uses Reiryoku to create a miniature Nuclear Blast with one swing from his sword.

DAM: Heck, Kenpachi is a beast in any form of combat he's strong enough to repel and hold back Nnoitra's Santa Teresa with only one hand. And once in a battle against Byakuya Kenpachi leapt high into the air and swung his Nozarashi in rapid succession with little fatigue.

Harry: One more ability used by Kenpachi is a combination of superhuman attacks and techniques. With Kendö he can instantly kill a foe with a single sword swing, though he despises it and saves it foe a last resort. By gripping his sword with both hands he can access Ryōdan and shortly afterwards gut Giriko down the middle.

The Doctor: However like any other combatant Kenpachi has his downsides, for one he keeps his full power concealed with his eyepatch and lacks proper combat experience. And even though he's a skilled combatant Zaraki cares little about combat strategy.

DAM: Even with his few flaws Kenpachi Zaraki remains the strongest swordsman in Anime/Magna history.

_Kenpachi Zaraki raises his sword in the air as a gleaming light of compressed energy spins around him stabbing it in the ground creating a small nuclear blast_

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki:

Origin: Bleach

Height: 6'7.5"

Weight: 198 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Nozarashi, and Shikai form

Reiryoku

Kendö

Ryōdan

Eyepatch Power Seal

Shock Wave

Energy Wave

Damage Resistance

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Master Swordsman

Can cut Giriko Kutsuzawa in half bilaterally

Survived being cut deep across the chest

Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant

Held back and repelled Nnoitra's Santa Teresa with one hand

Weaknesses:

Keeps his full power concealed with Eyepatch

Lacks proper combat experience

Complete disregard for strategy in combat

* * *

Harry: Back in the year 2010 the discovery of magic changed the way of history forever dangerous technology was replaced with more environmental friendly ways.

DAM: Bunch of hippies go home and take a bath already seriously!

The Doctor: Like always after improving the world a certain world power sought to improve humanity–

DAM: You may ask what does this have to do with an awesome dude with an awesome sword?

Harry: Born into the world Frederick, Sol Badguy I mean Frederick majored in Magic Particle Physics. And became the lead scientist of the Gear Project, though if intended to or not Sol–Frederick would become the prototype for a new superhuman race known only as the 'Gears'

The Doctor: As a gear Sol's aging slowed to a near halt allowing him to create and master his own fighting style.

DAM: Well, which ever fighting style lets you punch fire thats the one I want to learn.

Harry: Technically his Pyrokinetic abilities come from his sword called Fireseal, Fireseal is a single fragment taken from Sol's own creation Outrage, which he designed to destroy Gears.

The Doctor: Oh crap we forgot, something important!

DAM: Dude we made it three minutes into the backstory and were completely lost. Who writes this stuff?

Harry: Come on guys don't give up, we can do this!

The Doctor: Right, as a Gear Sol Badguy became slightly connected with That Man who would later become his rival. Later after that Sol faced off against That Man in The Backyard which would instantly destroy the souls of any person who set foot in it and he survived it.

DAM: That Man and his army of Gears were close to conquering the world, so Sol Badguy built a Gear obliterating super weapon called Outrage.

Harry: However Outrage was so powerful nobody not even Sol could wield it so he had to split it across eight weapons. Naturally he took the best portion for himself the flame enhanced Fireseal.

The Doctor: Using Fireseal and his years of combat experience Sol can control the battle from a far using Gun Flame or fly in with his Riot Stomp.

DAM: He has dozens of attacks from his speedy yet powerful Bandit Revolver and also since this is anime were talking about Sol can access his second form called Dragon Stall.

Harry: When using Dragon Install Sol Badguy's strength, speed &amp; stamina increase immensely. However after it runs out of time he will run out of fuel and be left vulnerable.

The Doctor: On the topic of weaknesses Sol is incredibly lazy his preferred strategy is the one that is the least tiring. He also fears his full potential creating his own inhibiting Gear headband that conceals his true Gear form and power.

DAM: Still Sol Badguy is one of the coolest guys I ever had the privilege to research no matter how ridiculous his story is.

_Sol fights That Man accessing his Dragon Install and rushing his archenemy slashing him across the chest multiple times with his sword_

* * *

Sol Badguy:

Origin: Guilty Gear

Height: 6'

Weight: 163 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Fireseal, and Junkyard Dog Mark III casing

Headband

Gun Flame

Bandit Revolver

Riot Stomp

Volcanic Viper

Dragon Install

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Countless years of combat experience

Super Soldier Serum increases strength and stamina

Survived The Backyard

Watched his past self get murdered, and survived because he's Batman I mean Sol Badguy

Defeated That Man and his forces multiple times

Weaknesses:

Left vulnerable after his Dragon Install runs out of time

Fears full potential

Lazy

* * *

The Doctor: All right the combatants are set.

DAM: Its time for a duel to the death!

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki walks through a small field Nozarashi slung over his right shoulder when he comes across a slightly shorter man with insanely spiky hair and a headband standing before him.

"Hey your in the way move!"

Sol looked at Kenpachi and spun Fireseal around his head aiming it at his foe, "You're going down!"

Kenpachi couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at this and entered a fighting stance, "I'll cut you to pieces!"

The camera panned around both men before zooming out.

_FIGHT!_

Kenpachi and Sol ran towards each other and swung the respected blades each glancing off one another. Sol jumped backwards dodging Zaraki's Nozarashi, he then jumped at him hitting him with his Riot Stomp completely dazing Kenpachi. Believing victory was already in hand Sol ran at Kenpachi and through a fiery punch at Zaraki's face. However Kenpachi had simply lifted his hand stopped the punch with ease. Sol looked at Kenpachi in shock as he threw him over his shoulder sending Sol crashing through the rocks around them. Sol growled in pain and jumped up accessing his Dragon Install form. As Kenpachi slowly removed his eyepatch, the two empowered men ran at each other. Sol swinging Fireseal as Kenpachi brought Nozarashi behind his head. Kenpachi Zaraki collapsed to his knees and held his chest and looked back at Sol;

"GUN FLAME!"

Sol struck Kenpachi Zaraki multiple times with his Gun Flame projectiles knocking him backwards. Frustrated Kenpachi leapt into the air dodging Sol's Volcanic Viper and swung his sword in a fast swing sending a Shock Wave across the field striking Sol in the chest. Sol looked through clouds however he couldn't see anything until Kenpachi Zaraki ran towards him swinging his sword. Sol Badguy fell onto his back and jumped up to his feet but quickly collapsed once his Dragon Install ran out of energy. Seizing his opportunity Kenpachi ran at a Sol both hands gripping his sword, Sol then fired his Junkyard Dog Mark III striking Kenpachi in the chest sending him flying across the field. The two came running at each other and began to swing the respected swords. Kenpachi knees Sol in the stomach and attempts to strike him down with his sword however Sol blocked it with Fireseal and used his Gun Flame attack on Kenpachi forcing his foe to leap backwards. Sol rushed Kenpachi and slammed into his face with a Riot Stomp which sadly had little effect on his much larger foe. Zaraki retaliated and swung his sword in rapid succession forcing Sol to take on a defensive.

"What how can you move so fast?"

Sol jumped backwards and came flying at Kenpachi in attempt to Riot Stomp him but quickly pulled a mid air front flip swing his sword. Kenpachi Zaraki stood in place and held Fireseal in his hands.

"No way!"

Kenpachi ripped Fireseal from Sol's grip and raised his sword in the air slamming the blade into the ground creating a small nuclear blast throwing Sol backwards. Sol struggled to stand and looked up at Kenpachi Zaraki who gripped his sword with both hands bringing the blade down on Sol's forehead Sol Badguy screamed in agony before the two halves of his body collapsed in different directions. Kenpachi Zaraki heaved his sword over his shoulder and smirked, before muttering "Child's play."

_K.O!_

* * *

DAM: What! Did that seriously just happen?

The Doctor: Yup, Sol may be powerful, however Kenpachi had him outclassed in every other category.

Harry: Correct again Doc, Sol's Dragon Install was impressive and could easily outmatch Kenpachi's Eyepatch power seal. Having said that Kenpachi isn't effected by his Eyepatch seal, when Sol is left vulnerable after his Dragon Install runs out of time. While Sol Badguy had more melee attacks which trumped Kenpachi's basic hand-to-hand combat skills. Kenpachi's Nozarashi is sharp enough to bilaterally cut a man in half in just one swing. And Kenpachi's healing factor kept him alive long enough to survive Sol's Dragon Install and he's proven capable of stopping blades with his bare hands!

The Doctor: Setting Sol up for a deadly counterattack that cost him his life.

DAM: Sol just couldn't cut it in the end.

Harry: The Winner is Kenpachi Zaraki.

The Doctor: Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction!

* * *

_Two of fictions most famous bounty hunters face off to end one of the greatest rivalries in fictional history_

_A woman in orange armor and red helmet runs through a dangerous environment blasting foe after foe with her weapon arm charging up an ice beam freezing a Metriod before completely obliterating it with a power beam_

_Versus...!_

_A man in green armor carries a woman over his shoulders shooting missiles at Starkiller, uttering, "You're lucky my client prevents disintegration" before firing another missile blowing a hole in a wall nearly pulling Starkiller into space_

_Samus Aran versus Boba Fett!_

_Shortly Afterwards..._

_Two deities of light enter the arena_

_A gargantuan woman clad in a white dress walks onto a stage a bright yellow star appearing beside her_

_Versus...!_

_Another tall woman walks onto the stage in front the previous woman and summons a Centurion Knight_

_Rosalina versus Palutena!_

**Thus ends yet another great matchup, for future reference I'm gonna be changing the title of the story back to my original idea (Death Battle!). Also I'm going to include special information; including the possibility of victories, and hopefully short One Minute Melee's after every other story, so if you want to see I fight but without research don't be shy no idea is too ridiculous, we will begin One Minute Melee. Starting now!**

**One Minute Melee!**

**Two Fighters!**

**No Research!**

**60 Seconds!**

**MELEE!**

**Go!**

**Leonardo walks through the sewers of New York City when a red n' white ball fell from a sewer lid and landed in front of him. A large flash followed and a bipedal frog-like humanoid landed on the ground in a combat ready position. Leo unsheathed his Ninjaken swords and was ready for battle.**

**_May the best Ninja Win!_**

**_FIGHT!_**

**Greninja ran towards Leo leaping around him and striking in rapid succession with rapid punches and kicks. Leonardo retaliated with a kick to Greninja's stomach and swung his Ninjaken swords slashing Greninja across the chest twice. Greninja fell onto it's back and lay limp, determined to end the fight Leo leapt into the air and through his blades behind his head swiping at Greninja. However the Pokemon rolled out of the way and charged up and fired his Hydro Pump ability striking Leo in the chest and knocking off balance. The two ninjas ran towards each other and began to strike one another with punches and sword strikes. As the counter neared 10 seconds Greninja used his Secret Ninja Attack and threw Leo into the air through a sewer lid and slashed him multiple times against the moon lit night. Before flying towards him kicking him in the stomach.**

_**K.O!**_

**Greninja landed quietly on his feet and hands as Leo crashed his head on the concrete below. Greninja then bowed to his fallen foe and then walked off into the shadows.**

**This Melee's Winner is: Greninja**

**So there we go I know its hard to add the counter but oh well, here's a quick list of some One MInute Melee battles that will be featured in the following chapters however still need ideas. This is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review &amp; favorite and as always Live Long &amp; Prosper**

**One Minute Melee Ideas:**

**Solid Snake versus Sam Fisher**

**Superman versus Thor**

**Spawn versus Alucard**

**Durge versus Lobo**

**Boss versus Urdnot Grunt**

**Possibility of Victory:**

**Kenpachi Zaraki: 90%**

**Sol Badguy: 10%**

**One Minute Melee: Possibility of Victory**

**Greninja: 79%**

**Leonardo: 21%**


	24. Samus Aran v Boba Fett

Harry: Of all our combatants seen previously none can be compared to these two feared bounty hunters. After weeks of preparation and research this rivalry will finally meet in a decisive end.

DAM: Samus Aran, the planet busting bounty hunter of Metriod.

The Doctor: And Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the Star Wars universe.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM, and I'm Harry.

DAM: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor &amp; skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

Harry: At a young age Samus Aran lived with her parents on Earth colony K-2L until it was sacked in deadly Space Pirate raid lead by her greatest enemy, Ridley, she watched helplessly as Ridley killed her parents and, well basically everybody expect for herself.

DAM: How is it she survived we don't know!

The Doctor: Samus was later adopted by the mysterious Chozo bird like aliens who took her to their homeworld Zebes. Where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior.

Harry: Upon being infused with Chozo DNA her strength, speed &amp; stamina increased way beyond the capabilities of any human being.

DAM: Samus' primary weapon is the arm cannon, which has gone through multiple upgrades throughout the years. Though the basic Power Beam is a peashooter with a pathetic range. Though once she charges is it up it'll blow you sky high.

The Doctor: The arm cannon also has an Ice Beam capable of freezing anything it comes in contact with, a grapple beam that can help her move through the environment or grip her foes. It can also fire various missiles from seeking missiles to super missiles.

Harry: Along with the arm cannon she wears the Power Suit typically in Varia form shielding her entire body and even though it weighs a great deal she still runs and jumps with ease.

DAM: Samus being fused with Chozo DNA can transform into her morph ball form to reach places that would previously be unreachable. While in the Morph Ball form she can use her Screw Attack to cut through anything, or drop Power Bombs capable of destroying everything on the screen.

The Doctor: She also wields a Paralyzer pistol capable of well, paralyzing a target except it can only be accessed in her Zero Suit.

Harry: Samus has proven countless times to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions and battling massive beasts. Having said that she does have her weaknesses for one she is somewhat reliant on power ups and even if she does have power ups she has proven capable of loosing them with ease within seconds of every mission.

DAM: Even with her hilarious flaws Samus Aran is one chick you don't want to mess with.

_"Time to go!"_

_Samus Aran swings her arm cannon behind her before whipping it back at the screen charging her power beam and fires it in slow motion_

* * *

Samus:

Origin: Metriod

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 198 lbs.

Transportation: Gunship

Weapons and Armor:

Arm Cannon-

Power Beam

Charge Beam

Long Beam

Ice Beam

Grapple Beam

Various Missiles, Super missiles and Seeking missiles

Morph Ball Form-Screw Attack, and Power Bomb

Paralyzer Pistol (Zero Suit only)

Armor: Power Suit

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Defeated countless enemies by herself, and against all odds

Has taken on impossible missions and fought massive beasts, just to prove a point

Is one of the most powerful characters from Super Smash Bros.

Destroyed Ridley, Mother Brain and many others

Weaknesses:

Over reliance on power ups

Always looses all of her power ups at the beginning of every mission

* * *

Harry: Boba Fett is the cloned 'son' of the galaxies deadliest bounty hunter Jango Fett.

DAM: Hmm, please that guy only lasted for one film!

The Doctor: Wrong again DAM, Jango Fett has appeared in dozens of video games and he–

Harry: Were not talking about Jango were discussing Boba Fett!  
The Doctor: Of course trained by Jango Fett in the ways of the hunt Boba Fett would eventually don his fathers armor and claim the title of the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

DAM: As a bounty hunter Boba Fett wields an enormous and diverse arsenal of weapons. His wrist gauntlets consist of a flamethrower with a range of 5 meters, a fibercord whip and numerous concussion &amp; stun missiles.

Harry: Though his favorite weapon is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle a weapon he often cares for like a child. Fett also carries a Sacros K-11 blaster pistol as a backup weapon and a concussion grenade launcher.

The Doctor: He ends this ridiculous arsenal with Knee-pad darts and spiked boots for close combat. As well as his Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack capable of sustained flight and has a single anti-versus homing rocket.

DAM: Moving onto his feats, Fett is known as the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy, and has proved this multiple times killings thousands of criminals, politicians and Jedi. And even held his own against Darth Vader twice–

Harry: Using a lightsaber he's taken from his Jedi kills, he wears the Mandalorian Body Armor, an incredibly durable suit composed of Mandalorian iron, though it is heavy and slows him down. It's strong enough to resist lightsabers, the sword that can cut through anything.

The Doctor: However Fett does have his weaknesses for one his mental stability is always left in question, I mean he watched his father get decapitated when he was 10 years old. But, his most famous weakness is The Sarlacc Pit, this weakness is so unavoidable he was knocked into it by a blind and physically drained Han Solo while wearing a jetpack.

Harry: Technically the jetpack wouldn't have helped him since Han struck it and made him fly into Jabba's Skiff which ultimately lead to Fett falling into the pit. However he managed to escape it only to be put back shortly afterwards.

DAM: Even with his absolutely ridiculous and stupid flaws Boba Fett maybe the greatest bounty hunter in fictional history.

_"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive. No disintegrations."_

_(*Jeremy Bulloch's voice*) "As you wish."_

* * *

Boba Fett:

Origin: Star Wars

Height: 6'

Weight: 172 lbs.

Transportation: Slave 1

Weapons and Armor:

EE-3 Carbine Rifle

Sacros K-11 Blaster Pistol

Concussion Grenade Launcher

Lightsabers

Wrist Gauntlets-

Flame Projector

Fibercord Whip

Wrist Laser

Concussion Missiles

Stun Missiles

Knee-pad Darts

Spiked Boots

Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack

Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket

Thermal Detonators

Armor: Mandalorian Body Armor

Strengths &amp; Feats:

The most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy

Fought against Darth Vader twice

Became the galaxies most feared bounty hunter, at 13

Dueled Mace Windu to a near draw when he was 12 years old

Weaknesses:

No none physical weaknesses

Somewhat mentally unstable, he watched his 'father' get beheaded at a young age

The Sarlacc Pit (duh!)

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

DAM: It's time for a Death Battle!

* * *

Samus' gunship flies above the skies of Coruascant when out of nowhere Boba Fett piloting the Slave 1 blasting Samus from the sky. Samus' gunship came crashing through some buildings before finally flying down into the underworld. Upon making contact with the ground Samus jumped out of her burning ship seconds before it exploded. She looked towards the skies to see Boba Fett hovering from his Jetpack before landing on his feet in front of his opponent. The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out showing various Coruascant citizens running away from the two fearsome bounty hunters who prepared their signature weapons

_FIGHT!_

Samus fires her Power Beam completely missing Fett who returns fire with his EE-3 carbine rifle striking Samus in the chest twice. Samus Aran ran towards Fett as he fired his rifle missing nearly every shot, Boba Fett flies into the air and blasts Samus a few times as she leapt into the air punching him in the face making him backflip in the air before kicking him with her boot rockets sending him crashing on the ground. She ran at him once more firing her power beam striking him twice. Frustrated Fett fired his Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket, however Samus instantly transformed into her Morph Ball form protecting herself from the explosion. Boba Fett's jetpack ran out of juice and he landed on his feet his EE-3 rifle held by his side. When Samus came flying in with her Screw Attack striking Boba in the head. Boba Fett and Samus then engaged each other in a Hand-To-Hand combat skirmish, Samus punched Fett's EE-3 from his hands before spinning around kicking him across the face. Fett spun around multiple times landing on the ground. Samus Aran approached Fett however she heard excessive beeping noises looking down to see a Thermal Detonator at her feet. The grenade blew up and she slowly stood up her armor having protected her from most of the explosion. She looked back at Fett and rushed him in her morph ball form.

Boba Fett unholsters his Sacros K-11 blaster pistol and fires it in rapid succession in an attempt to his Samus while she moved towards him in her Morph Ball form. However she dodged every shot and Samus transformed back into her Power Suit. Punching Boba in his stomach preforming a backflip kick on Fett knocking the pistol from his hands. Fett landed on his back and looked up at Samus who charged up her Arm Cannon firing her Charge Beam. He rolled far away from the explosion and continued to roll on his back before ending up on his knees and hands glaring at Samus through his visor. Samus and Boba Fett ran towards one another once more Fett taking out a lightsaber from his belt igniting it and swinging it in rapid succession. Samus dodged his swings and punched him twice with the second time with her Arm Cannon stunning him. Sadly she had little time to react as Fett slashed her across the chest his lightsaber, mortally wounding her. Fett raised his right arm firing two concussion missiles from is gauntlets. Samus dodged both missiles and gripped Boba Fett with her Grappling Beam pulling him in and smacking him with her arm cannon knocking Fett on his back. She then aimed her arm cannon at Fett's face and charged up her power beam. Unfortunately for her Fett used his jetpack to move away and knocked her off her feet. Samus jumped back to her feet and looked back at Boba Fett who had just armed himself with his Concussion grenade launcher. Fett fired his grenade launcher in rapid succession striking her over and over again with each shot. As the smoke cleared Samus reappeared as her Power Suit fell apart revealing her Zero Suit. Fett shook his head and spoke, "You should consider only wearing that. I though you were a dude."

Samus laughed at this and ran at Fett, unholstering her Paralyzer Pistol. Boba Fett ran towards his opponent and ignited his lightsaber for a second time swinging his saber however he was completely got of guard as Samus jumped over his swing and blasted him in the arm stunning him and making him drop his lightsaber. Fett whipped his head at Samus and fired flame projector, Samus gasped as the stream of flames were nearing her. She jumped around the battlefield dodging the flames as well as she could and fired her pistol a second time this time striking Fett in the forehead. Boba Fett stumbled backwards and held his head in agony. Before jumping back to focus, and began to fire his stun missiles and concussion missiles, Samus dodged every missile and jumped into the air and dropkicked Boba Fett knocking him from the skies. Fett crashed onto his back and his Jetpack let off some sparks. Once he stood up Fett fiddled with his wrist gauntlets and detached his jetpack and ran away as it exploded. Boba Fett raised his wrist gauntlet and prepared his wrist gauntlets however Samus fired her Paralyzer pistol blasting Boba Fett in the face a second time stunning him, Boba Fett fumbled backwards trying to gather his senses upon gathering himself he looked up to see Samus kick him in the chest knocking him backwards, Samus charges up her Ice Beam and fired hitting Boba Fett directly in the chest. She then charged her now completely incapacitated opponent. Jumping into the air punching Fett in the chest shattering the once awesome bounty hunter's sculpture to pieces. Samus looks at Boba Fett and nods her head in respect for the magnificent man she has now defeated. Before walking off slowing disappearing into the distance.

_K.O!_

_Samus Aran versus Boba Fett Epilogue_

_Slave 1 appears in orbit around Coruascant and the camera zooms in on the cockpit showing Samus Aran piloting the vessel before initiating the hyper drive zooming out into the emptiness of space ready for her next mission_

* * *

DAM: Whoa, that was awesome! Also Harry you owe me five bucks!

The Doctor: This was a close one both Samus and Boba Fett had incredibly strong armor and are both deadly fighters. However Boba Fett had a difficult time actually hitting Samus let alone countering her Morph Ball form and Ice Beams.

Harry: I hate to admit but Samus just outclassed Boba Fett in nearly every category. Her arm cannon could be easily accessed compared to the vast arsenal used by Fett. Sure Boba Fett's armor was more durable and protective, it couldn't protect Fett against Samus' Ice Beam which ultimately turned the tide of the battle.

The Doctor: He sure fought to the best of his ability.

Harry: That he did Doc, that he did.

DAM: Samus really handed Boba Fett a cold disheartening loss.

The Doctor: The Winner is Samus Aran

Harry: Next time on Death Battle!

* * *

_Two deities of light enter the arena; Super Mario Bros versus Kid Icarus_

_Rosalina the Princess of the Lumas_

_Versus...!_

_Palutena the Goddess of Light_

_Who will win? Who will die?_

**Rosalina v. Palutena**

**Team RWBY Battle Royale**

**Venom v. Bane**

**Sauron v. The Lich King**

**James Bond v. Agent 47**

**Banjo-Kazooie v. Conker the Squirrel**

**So yeah there we have it before I sign off I would like to give a shout out to DeadAliveManiac for excepting the role of the third analyst and comedian. As well as Dr. MKDemigodX2 who has helped me from the start from adding additional ideas and has become one of the leading founders of this surprisingly popular story reaching nearly 3,000 views in just a few months, compared to my first story my viewer rate is approximately 28% more successful. This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off saying don't forget to read, review, and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper.**


	25. Rosalina v Palutena

Harry: Nintendo has produced multiple powerful characters, but, none can compare to the two celestial beings.

DAM: Rosalina, the Princess of the Lumas

The Doctor: And Palutena, the Goddess of Light

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set.

DAM: It's time for a Death Battle!

* * *

The battle opens up to Palutena's temple from Super Smash Bros showing Palutena standing in the center of it. When Rosalina came flying from the sky landing right behind Palutena slamming int her with her butt knocking Palutena backwards. The two woman looked at each other and entered their own fighting stances Palutena with her staff and Rosalina with her wand. As the camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_FIGHT!_

Palutena and Rosalina each strike at the same time, with their respected projectiles each blowing up in mid flight. Rosalina then rushed Palutena swinging her wand slapping her opponent across the face. Palutena drew her staff spinning it around her head striking Rosalina in the stomach before spinning it around her this time slapping her opponent across the head. Stunned Rosalina blinded jumped backwards nearly falling off the stage. Rosalina ran towards Palutena as she swung her staff leaping over the attack and kicking her opponent forwards. As Palutena fell to the ground a Luma came flying in front of her slamming into her chest. As she flew backwards Rosalina backflip kicked Palutena. Rosalina walked around her downed opponent as her Luma floated around her side. Palutena rose to her feet and summoned dozens of Centurions and Centurion Knights. Both women stared each other down and as the camera zoomed out showing thousands of various Lumas around the fighting ground. The Lumas and Palutena's Knights clashed in a massive battle that shook the entire arena both Rosalina and Palutena jumped into the air.

As they retreated from the arena it fell out of the sky thanks to the sheet weight of the Centurions, Centurion Knights and thousands of Lumas. As Rosalina fell to the ground she summoned a Luma that caught her in mid flight, she landed on the ground safely looking towards the skies seeing Palutena floating down in front of her. Rosalina and her Luma ran towards Palutena as they both neared each other Palutena slapped Rosalina across the face, Rosalina retaliated hitting Palutena with her wand. Palutena backhanded Rosalina knocking the wand from her hands. Rosalina whipped her head at Palutena and they both began to repetitively and endlessly slap each other. Before the Luma flew in from behind Palutena striking her in the back of the head. Frustrated Palutena charged up her Glam Blaster and fired however Rosalina used her Power Star blocking the massive beam of energy. The Power Star exploded in billions of pieces blinding Palutena for a second. As she shook back to her senses Rosalina slammed into her with Rosalina Bomber throwing Palutena across the field. As her opponent rose to her feet she summoned a massive Luma Star from the sky and smashed Palutena into the ground squashing her like a grape.

_K.O!_

* * *

DAM: This goes down in history as the best Death Battle ever!

The Doctor: As well as our closest, while both had similar powers and abilities Rosalina's magic and melee attacks were more than enough to destroy Palutena.  
Harry: Rosalina has more combat experience too, as she is reported to visit her homeworld every 100 years. Palutena's Glam Blaster was impressive and would be more than enough to destroy Rosalina if given the chance, her greatest weakness would be Rosalina's greatest asset. With her Lumas by her side Rosalina could easily best Palutena's Centurions and Centurion Knights. Even without the Lumas she still had Palutena outmatched in experience, magic and up-close fighting prowess.

DAM: Looks like Rosalina assassinated Palutena.

Harry: The Winner is Rosalina.

The Doctor: Next time on Death Battle!

* * *

_It's a fight we've all been waiting for and working so hard on_

_Ruby Rose, a small girl in a red hood runs through a pack of Beowolves cutting them down with her massive scythe_

_Weiss Schnee, a girl in a a white dress fights a White Fang Lieutenant armed with a giant Chainsaw repetitively striking him_

_Blake Belladonna, a girl with black hair and bow looks at the camera removing her bow to reveal two cat-like ears before shedding a single tear_

_Yang Xiao Long, a blonde haired girl fires multiple projectiles at a massive Nevermore jumping into its mouth and uttering, "I HOPE YOUR HUNGRY!"_

_Team RWBY Battle Royale!_

**I am so sorry for the delay, I've been struggling with family issues and haven't been able to work as much as I hoped on this one. However in the near future I will be re-posting, the reason being I have worked too long and hard with my collaborators on Team RWBY Battle Royale that I have to do it more than anything so again sorry that this wasn't what any of you were expecting again I will update this specific chapter sometime next week.  
**

**This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And, as always Live Long and Prosper**


	26. Team RWBY Battle Royale

**Death Battle! Chapter 26: Team RWBY Battle Royale**

**Author's Notes: I know we can all agree that this fight would never happen nor would these four friends/teammates even get close to fighting to the death, however this scenario is what we believe would happen if they ever did fight against each other.**

_Monty Oum's RWBY has become quite the popular show and Team RWBY have become some team. Together they've accomplished the impossible but today they fight against each other._

Harry: Ruby Rose, the Leader

DAM: Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen

The Doctor: Blake Belladonna, the Faunus

Harry: And Yang Xiao Long, the Brawler

* * *

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Though not much is known about her origins, Ruby Rose is confirmed to be the youngest sister to Yang Xiao Long and trained in the ways of the scythe by her uncle Qrow.

DAM: Before she was known as the leader of Team RWBY, she was just a simple little girl with a dream to become a huntress and help those who couldn't take care of themselves.

The Doctor: However, that dream was complete whenever she interfered a bank robbery lead by the nefarious Roman Torchwick. This altercation caught the eyes of Professor Ozpin and the two sat down for a chat.

Harry: Ruby wields an enormous scythe that she calls, Crescent Rose, using this weapon to full its full potential requires great training and skills. Using this scythe she has slain a pack of Beowolves and decapitated a Nevermore.

DAM: Crescent Rose isn't just a scythe it's a high-impact sniper rifle that fires high caliber rounds in a variety of different speeds from rapid fire to single-shots. It also has the ability to turn its victims into roses upon contact either with the blade or a round.

The Doctor: Ruby has accomplished many things in her time at Beacon beginning with being the youngest huntress in training to be accepted into Beacon. Or whenever she saved Vale from a Grimm Invasion. She also has her semblance which is speed.

Harry: She does have here weaknesses, for one she is over reliant on her scythe and is a horrible hand-to-hand combatant. She also tends to rush into fights even when the odds are clearly stacked against her.

DAM: Still this is one girl you don't want to mess with.

_"I don't need help growing up! I DRINK milk."_

* * *

Ruby Rose:

Age: 15

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 105 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Crescent Rose-

Scythe

High-Caliber Sniper Rifle

Aura

Semblance

Speed

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Youngest huntress in training at Beacon

Saved Vale from a Grimm invasion

Killed an entire pack of Beowolves single-handedly

Decapitated a Nevermore, with some assistance

Weaknesses:

Over–reliance on scythe

Lacks hand-to-hand combat skills

Constantly rushes into battles when the odds are set against her

* * *

Harry: As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee had a vary prosperous life. Getting anything and everything she could ever want.

DAM: Despite this she applied to Beacon Academy to live up to her families name, by slaying monsters and being the super-heroine.

The Doctor: Weiss wields Myrtenaster, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier that is extremely durable capable of blocking chainsaws and massive blades without showing any signs of tarnishing nor wear 'N' tear.

Harry: Myrtenaster holds many vials of dust, with Fire Dust she can project a powerful beam of flames from her blade. She also using Green dust which grants control over the wind and can project gusts of wind with great force.

DAM: Her most famous dust is ice dust, surprisingly, Weiss is German for Snow, so of course her main weapon is ice dust. With this dust she can create ice crystals that stopped and incapacitated a Deathstalker and stopped a Nevermore in its tracks. She also uses this dust to create sheets of ice perfect for knocking opponents off their feet.

The Doctor: Her semblance is called or are called Glyphs, these glyphs can be used in a variety of ways from shielding against more powerful foes and attacks. To even increasing her speed and precision.

Harry: Her accomplishments include being accepted into Beacon, which I can say, expect all of them to have that accomplishment. To defeating a Giant Armor single-handedly, keen intellect and her singing talents.

DAM: However, like any other combatant she does have her weaknesses. For one as she was born and raised in a world where ever she caught whatever she wants she is now very stubborn. And she has the worst endurance of the teams as she has been knocked out more than any other teammate.

The Doctor: Even with her weaknesses she is still a vary capable and deadly fighter.

_"Stop telling me what to DO!"_

* * *

Weiss Schnee:

Age: 17

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 105 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Myrtenaster-

Multi-Action Dust Rapier

Fire Dust

Ice Dust, Ice Crystals and Sheet iced

Green Dust, Wind blasts

Other Dust, hasn't been shown what they do

Aura

Semblance

Glyphs

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Skilled Swords-woman

Incredibly smart, keen knowledge on basically anything you can think of

An Excellent Singer

Defeated a Giant Armor

Weaknesses:

Stubborn, always expects the best for her

Worst endurance of the time

Has been knocked out more times than any other teammate

* * *

Harry: At a young age Blake Belladonna served as a guerrilla fighter for the once peaceful organization known as the White Fang. During her criminal times she was trained by her best friend/mentor Adam Taurus in the ways of combat. Becoming a highly skilled swords-woman and markswoman.

DAM: However, after recognizing the evil intent and real goals of the White Fang she walked away from the organization and later entered Beacon to become a huntress so she can convey her hope that in the future the Faunus and Humans will be treated as equals.

The Doctor: She wields Gambol Shroud, which is classified as a "Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe." Or to those who don't care for paraphrasing, a katana, Cleaver and Pistol/Kusari-gama. Duel wielding her katana form and sheathe she can take on any opponent. Her other weapons are called her shadows, as they serve different purposes.

Harry: Her Shadow-Clones can be used to trick and outmaneuver foes, a Fire-Clone that can be used to as an explosive, an Earth-Clone that traps foes and acts as shields. And finally an Ice-Clone that can also trap foes and act as shielding.

DAM: She has accomplishment many more impressive things than her teammates from battling legions of Atlesian Knight-130s with ease to even helping Adam Taurus destroy a Spider Droid. She's killed an Ursa with one strike and even has the ability to see in the dark.

The Doctor: Like any other combatant before her she has her weaknesses. From her past in being apart of the White Fang to becoming so determined she forgets about sleeping and schoolwork.

Harry: She has also proven weak against someone with speed somewhat equivalent to her own or even greater.

DAM: Even so Blake Belladonna is own cat you don't want to piss off.

_"So...you want to know more about me."_

* * *

Blake Belladonna:

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Gambol Shroud-

Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe

Katana Form

Cleaver Form

Pistol/Kusari-gama Form

Aura

Semblance

Shadow-Clones

Earth Clones

Fire Clones

Ice Clones

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Can see in the dark

Defeated Legions of Atlesian Knight-130s, and later a Spider Droid

Fought Roman Torchwick to a near standstill, defeating him in a fight on a train much later

Clones can be used for all sorts of attacks and defenses

Weaknesses:

Her past

Can become hyper-focused on a goal and become too determined to fight

Opponents with same or even greater speed

* * *

Harry: An adventurist and thrill-seeker Yang Xiao Long constantly strives for fights and and becoming a better fighter. Which is one reason why she wishes to be a huntress.

DAM: She's a beast in combat an attractive beast, but still a beast. Her signature weapons are her Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, affectionately called Ember Celica, these gauntlets hold 12 shells that can cause incredible damage at a distance. However, when up close and personal they emit raw kinetic energy in majestic flashes of light.

The Doctor: Yang is considered to be the strongest and more powerful on the team. And you know what? She is, with her semblance and aura she can dramatically increase her strength and become nearly indestructible and unstoppable. Turning her into a literal beast in combat.

Harry: She's done some amazing things from destroying an entire club in one punch and even doing the same to a Paladin robot. However, her most dangerous and unpredictable weapon is her hair. If you cut that off or damage it she enters an unbelievable and powerful state of pure rage which again drastically increases her speed, strength and power.

DAM: Though she has her weaknesses for one if you do in fact hit her hair she becomes furious but is considered vulnerable in this state as she focuses and power of precision. She is also very short-tempered which again effects her overall performance in a fight.

The Doctor: Yang Xiao Long maybe one of the toughest women in Anime history.

_Junior glares at Yang, asking "So, you know my name? Got a name, sweetheart?" To which she responds by rubbing her finger down his arm, "Yes, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir!" Gripping Junior's man-bits  
_

* * *

Yang Xiao Long:

Age: 17

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Ember Celica-

Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets

Aura

Semblance

Invulnerability

Flames

Kinetic Energy

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Physically the strongest of the Team

Near Invulnerability in her final stage of Semblance

Destroyed a Paladin

Destroyed an entire club in one punched

Weaknesses:

Hair

Anger can completely ruin her fighting capabilities

Aura can be dropped

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all!

DAM: It's time for a Death Battle!

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stand around in a circle on a large stage located in an unknown and withheld facility. They all unsheathe and prep their respected weapons and enter a fighting stance. The camera moved around all combatants before zooming out.

_FIGHT!_

Blake and Weiss charged towards each other instantly clashing swords before Blake knocked her opponent backwards with her sheathe. As they fought Yang blasted Ruby twice with her Gauntlets, however, Ruby blocked the attacks by spinning Crescent Rose around her head. Ruby Rose slammed her scythe into the ground and began to shoot Yang. Yang ran around her younger sister jumping around most of the bullets, before she knew it Ruby fired Crescent Rose flying towards Yang and swinging her scythe striking Yang in the stomach sending her flying through a wall. Ruby turned around and began to watch Weiss and Blake as they fought each other. Blake rushed Weiss and used her Shadow-Clone on her opponent as Weiss thrusts Myrtenaster Blake then slashed Weiss across the chest flying past her and aiming her Pistol at her firing two shots down range. Weiss slammed her sword into the ground forming an ice ball around her. The bullets fired from Blake's pistols instantly bouncing off of the surface. Ruby Rose than seized her opportunity charging Weiss' ice ball swinging her scythe down onto the ice ball shattering it and narrowly missing Weiss. Weiss sprang to action striking Ruby three times with her sword before switching to her fire dust and blasting Ruby in the chest.

Weiss whipped her head at Blake and they both slowly walked towards one another. As they neared each other they both sailed across the ground swinging their respected blades both blocking each strike as they flew back and forth across the floor. On their third pass Weiss threw blake into the air and summoned her Glyphs surrounding Blake on all sides. Weiss jumped into the air and used her glyphs to fly across the screen slashing Blake multiple times across the chest. As she came around for her final attack Blake created a Fire-Clone which exploded once Weiss hit it. Weiss flew across the room crashing into a wall and as she fell down Blake ran towards her incapacitated foe knocking her into the wall a second time with her sheathe before slashing her with her sword. Blake then jumped into the air as Ruby charged towards her swinging Crescent Rose with both hands while constantly firing it spinning around in multiple loops slamming her scythe into the wall completely shattering it, as Weiss' body fell to the ground.

Ruby swung her scythe multiple times in an attempt to strike Blake. However she was unable to harm or even strike her more nimble foe. As she loaded up another swing Yang came crashing through the floor behind Blake enveloped in an aura of energy. Blake turned towards her new opponent and ran towards her swinging her weapons in rapid succession. Yang blocked the majority of her strikes and then punched Blake across the jaw before throwing her over her shoulders. Ruby and Yang ran towards each other and entered a standstill Yang dodging every scythe swing while Ruby managed to either block or prevent her sister from attacking. Blake jumped up to her feet and sped towards Ruby and Yang drawing her pistol and throwing it into a pillar. Dragging her kusari-gama across the room slowly wrapping around Ruby and Yang. Ruby ran out of the way while Yang was left constricted by Blake, unbeknownst to her that Ruby had escaped her trap Blake had little time react as Ruby flew in behind her slashing her opponent across the back with her scythe before knocking her on her back. Blake was left unarmed and wide open to Ruby's Crescent Rose being crushed beneath the weight and blade of the scythe.

Ruby ripped her scythe from the ground spinning it around her head and turning her head towards Yang who broke free from her trap. The two siblings ran towards each other Yang sliding underneath Ruby's scythe and blasting her sister multiple times with her flames. Ruby outrunning most of the shells and running around her sister multiple times waiting for her to run out of shots. Upon firing her final shot Yang began to reload however thats exactly when Ruby attacked charging Yang and slashing her across the chest before blasting her with her sniper rifle. Yang flew backwards in the air Ruby flew into the air following her opponent and fired Crescent Rose slamming the scythe onto Yang's shoulders both sisters flew to the ground and form a massive greater. Ruby stood over her sister and looked at Yang as she stood up enveloped in a binding aura of energy. Yang slammed her fists together producing a large flash of flames as Ruby fired Crescent Rose multiple times. Yang ran through the on coming bullets and threw out a vicious right hook catching Ruby off guard. Ruby swung Crescent Rose however Yang knocked the weapon aside punching Ruby in the stomach sending her flying backwards and crashing into a pillar. As Ruby jumped back to her normal self Yang ran towards her screaming as she threw out another powerful, Ruby swung her scythe at her sister. An incredible flash and explosion followed.

_(The camera resets to its original position showing Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long as they stood in a circle staring at each other. The battle plays out a second time in a much faster pace than Yang and Ruby reappear near each other zooming into show Yang's fist about to strike Ruby in the face)_

Their fight continues as Yang punches Ruby in the face and Ruby swinging Crescent Rose striking Yang in the hip. An explosion following said attack and Ruby is seen flying through the pillar and crashing her head on a wall behind. The wall collapsed on Ruby as Yang began to calm down and exited the final stage of her semblance.

_APOCALYPTIC!_

* * *

DAM: Holy crap! That was awesome!

Harry: This was an incredibly close and difficult debate.

The Doctor: However, Yang did end up winning with her aura and semblance she could take nearly every hit thrown at her and than could use this as her own strength. Weiss Schnee came in last place because though she and Ruby were closely matched up her weapon couldn't match up with Ruby's neither could she match up with her sped. Blake had now way to get it past Ruby's speed and Crescent Rose even her own speed also she wins by retreating which isn't how Ruby plays when she fights she strives to finish it. Between Yang and Ruby, Yang was more durable and had a superior aura when hitting her or her hair it'll be like 1/15 of an atomic bomb so she had the advantage in nearly every category.

DAM: Looks like Team RWBY went out with Yang.

Harry: The Winner is Yang Xiao Long

The Doctor: Next time on Death Battle!

* * *

_The Ultimate Rivalry Between Two Archenemies Of Two Popular Heroes Clash_

_Venom, the Alien Symbiote and Rival to Spiderman_

_Versus...!_

_Bane, the Super Assassin and Rival to Batman_

**Possibility of Victory:**

**Yang Xiao Long: 31%**

**Ruby Rose: 26%**

**Blake Belladonna: 22%**

**Weiss Schnee: 21%**

_**Team RWBY Battle Royale Epilogue:**_

_**Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long stand in the center of their previous fighting grounds along with ****J****aune Arc, Nora Valkarie, Pyrrha Nikos, Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing Sky Lark, Coco Adel, Fox Alstair Velvet Scariantina Yatsuhashi Daichu, Sun Wukong Scarlet Sage Neptune Vasilias, Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Mercury, Emerald, Adam Taurus, General Ironwood, Penny and two Atlas Soldiers dance to Shine**_

_**This Episode is Dedicated to Monty Oum**_

_**Thanks to DeadAliveManiac for providing the info and calculations needed to find the victor.**_


	27. Venom v Bane

**Death Battle! Chapter 27: Eddie Brock (Venom) VS Bane**

Harry: They're two of the most iconic archenemies of the most popular heroes in comic books. Known for coming closer than any other villain at killing said heroes.

DAM: Bane, the super assassin who broke the Bat

The Doctor: And Eddie Brock aka Venom, aka the ultimate alien symbiote

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: In the distant past the 998th generation lineage of the feral Klyntar was imprisoned by its own brethren. And at some point it crash landed on Earth where it would find its first host...Eddie Brock.

DAM: But, before all that ever happened. Eddie Brock was a reporter and rival to Peter Parker himself. Loosing his job to this Spidery hero after Spiderman debunked his Sin-Eater case. Humiliated and down right frustrated about loosing his job.

The Doctor: At some point in his journey he was finally absorbed by the alien symbiote and became the slithering 'n' terrorizing monstrosity known as Venom.

Harry: As Venom, Brock's strength increased immensely capable of lifting 70 tons in base form. He can also adjust his size if his ever needed to and has the same Spider powers as his nemesis Spiderman.

DAM: He has his own Spider-Sense that is so great he has the power to overcome and counter Spiderman's spider-sense with ease. His other Spiderman powers range from his crawling on any surface to generating his own webbing.

The Doctor: Venom can stretch and deform his limbs extending far beyond the capabilities of any other human/alien-being. He can also transform his hands into claws and other weaponry.

Harry: His last ability is his poisonous fangs, developed by Brock himself though his fangs are scary enough as it is the toxins in the bite are so deadly they can kill anybody in contact with them in mere seconds.

DAM: His feats range from being able to mimic anything the symbiote is in contact with even clothing. He's also far more resistant to damage and injury than Spiderman. Another feat of his is being capable of increase his strength and stamina upon each form or transformation.

The Doctor: Eddie has his weaknesses for one he has a mental instability and most famously is ultrasonics that can immediately disable the symbiote and leaves him basically incapacitated.

Harry: He is also effected by heat though this weakness has only been tailored to Toxin. Another fact about Venom is being an alien symbiote it has taken over numerous hosts and has another form known as Toxin which is smaller than Venom but his bite is far more toxic.

DAM: No matter what form he's in Venom, Toxin or the symbiote itself is one of the most brutal villains ever.

_"How you survived isn't important! That you survived is! For again, we are one! The one called-VENOM and Venom wants to PLAY!"_

* * *

Venom:

Origin: Marvel

Height: 6'3" (Variable)

Weight: 260 lbs. (Variable)

Real Name: Edward 'Eddie' Brock

Weapons and Abilities:

Superhuman Strength

Genetic Memory

EPS (aka Spider Sense)

Wall Crawling

Webbing Generation

Stretching, deforming

Poisonous Fangs

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Accelerated Healing Factor

Lifted 70 Tons, in base form

Can bypass Spiderman's spider sense

Can mimic the appearance of anything, even articles of clothing

More resistant to damage, or injury than Spiderman

Strength increases upon each form/transformation

Weaknesses:

Mental instability

Ultrasonics, which stuns the symbiote

Heat

* * *

Harry: As the son of notorious criminal Edmund Dorrance and his unnamed wife, Bane was literally born into a life sentence of prison. When he was just six years old his mother died.

DAM: Despite the circumstances of being burn into prison and loosing his mother. Bane began his extraordinary journey on his path to become the beast he is today.

The Doctor: But, before he came close to becoming the super assassin he is known as today. He spent the first years of his life in prison studying all most any book that he could find and began to transform his body physically as well.

Harry: At some point in his incarceration Bane declared himself King of Peña Duro prison. To which the people actually in charge of the prison took note of and eventually formed Bane to be the test subject of the drug known as Venom.

DAM: This drug had quite reputation as Bane killings nearly every other test subject before him. Though it came close to killing him he survived. Somehow?

The Doctor: With Venom in his system his strength increases immensely however there is one downside he has to have it every 12 hours or he would suffer deadly side-effects.

Harry: Years passed and Bane eventually escaped Peña Duro. He is goals of destroying Batman finally being fixed. As he learned many things about the Bat while in prison.

DAM: In his multiple confrontations with Batman he's used various firearms and is usually seen caring his special bear Osito for protection. However Venom has remained his more prominent weapon.

The Doctor: As the drug increases his strength and stamina Bane is powerful enough as it is however combine that with his keen intellect, mastery of his own martial arts and eidetic memory and he's basically a more powerful and badder version of Batman.

Harry: Bane has accomplishment some amazing thing in his life from matching both Batman and Ra's al Ghul in a fight, breaking the latter while also beating Ra's in a game a chess the second person to ever do so. The first being the Joker.

DAM: He was also once the heir to the famed League of Assassins, earning this spot with his fighting skills, strengths and intellect.

The Doctor: However he does have his fair share of weaknesses. For one he is addicted to Venom a drug addiction he can't overcome. He's also dependent on constant usage of Venom.

Harry: Without constant Venom intake will become weaker and can possibly die or if he overdoses he can turn from what he is known as a famed villain to a mindless monster.

DAM: Still Bane is one of the most accomplishment and deadly villains ever.

_"I am Bane and I could KILL you...but death would only end your agony and silence your shame. Instead, I will simply...BREAK YOU!"_

* * *

Bane:

Origin: DC

Height: 6'8"

Weight: 350 lbs.

Real Name: Unknown (Last Name Dorrance)

Weapons and Abilities:

Venom

Superhuman Strength

Osito

Various Firearms

Multiple Fighting Styles/Martial Arts, Self-taught &amp; Self-created and basic martial arts

Eidetic Memory

Polymath

Escapologist

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Broke the Bat

Matched Batman and Ra's al Ghul in Hand-To-Hand Combat

Second person to beat the great Ra's al Ghul in a chess game, the first being The Joker

Was once the heir to the League of Assassins

Incredibly cunning

Proficient in many martial arts and firearms

Weaknesses:

Drug addiction

Reliant on Venom

Without Venom constant usage he'll become a mindless monster

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all!

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The battle opens up to Bane slowly walking through an alley watching his surroundings before coming across a large grotesque black sludge as it combined with a small human with blonde hair. Upon combining with the man (Eddie Brock) the monster (Venom) turned its head towards Bane.

"We are one! The one called-VENOM and Venom wants to PLAY!"

Bane laughed at this remark and struck back with his own little quip, "If I broke the Bat, I can break you with ease!"

**_FIGHT!_**

Venom and Bane charged towards each before Bane could throwout his first punch, he was slashed across the chest by Venom's claws. Bane growled in pain and shook his head before tackling Venom and smashing him through a wall. Venom counter-grappled and through Bane over his shoulders. As Venom approached his enemy Bane whipped a three-barreled machine gun from out of nowhere blasting Venom with a barrage of bullets. Venom seamlessly walked through the gunfire and knocked the gun from Bane's hands. Bane flexed his muscles and looked at Venom with a burning passion. As he did this Venom jumped into the air in an attempt to tackle his foe. Before he could do anything else Bane punched him in the face dazing him he then put Venom in a chokehold. The venom pumped through his blood vessels and his muscles grew larger and larger to the point he was able to grab Venom by the neck and flipped him over his shoulder. Venom swiftly rolled aside and knocked Bane backwards than Venom blasted him with some webbing. Bane kicked Venom backwards and ripped the webbing from his chest looking back at Venom who charged him.

Bane jumped out of the way and watched as Venom plummeted over the railing to the ground below. Bane jumped after him and crashed on a table next to Venom the two charged towards each other. Entering a battle of the muscles; Bane using his superior strength with his venom he began to push Venom backwards. Venom countered digging his claws into his foes hips. Bane growled in pain as Venom pushed him backwards before knocking them both off a deep crevasse. Acting faster Bane punched Venom in the face and slammed him into the randomly scattered pillars and debris below. Bane arose from the debris holding his numerous wounds. His venom healing him somewhat slowly from his wounds. As he walked away from the pile of debris Toxin burst out from it growling endlessly in a blind fit of rage he charged Bane tackling him and plunging his fangs into his opponents shoulders. Bane cringed in pain and grabbed Toxin's head slowly crushing it. He then jumped off his feet and landed on his back crushing Toxin with his weight. Toxin instantly jumped to his feet and looked back at Bane.

"You can't fight me and the poison!"

With that Toxin charged towards Bane punching him once only to have Bane punch him back with even more force than his much smaller foe the fight would continue before Bane jumped Toxin bear–hugging him and charging through the entire facility tripping over his own two feet and falling out down a flight of stairs and out a window. And crashed onto an gasoline truck the vehicle immediately exploding both Bane and Toxin are sent flying away from the crash Bane left completely incapacitated while a large black grotesque beast emerged from the flames of the recently exploded truck. Bane looked up at the towering beast and threw out one more punch in desperation barely effecting his foes. The symbiote than slammed into Bane throwing him backwards crashing into an on coming car. Two men jumped out of the car before it was crushed by Bane's immense size and mass–

"Are you serious that's the last time I ever let you drive Britt!"

"Shut up Kato! How did we get here in the first place!?"

"I have know idea!"

With the small distraction out of the way and with his enemy incapacitated the symbiote charged Bane slashing him across the chest sending him flying into the air. He then stretched one of his arms forming a hook-like claw wrapping it around Bane's hips and pulled him in towards him. Bane crashed onto the ground in front of Venom creating a massive grater. Venom slowly approached his foe and bared his massive fangs Bane couldn't help but cringe in the presence of Venom's fangs before he could do anything else Venom plunged his fangs into his skull tearing through the flesh and crushing bones. He viciously shook Bane's entire body before ripping his head from his body. Venom chomped on the head and began to feed on the remains of his adversaries corpse.

**_K.O!_**

* * *

DAM: Man that was brutal show it again!...please?

Harry: Maybe another time, Venom and Bane may have been even in the strength category, however. Venom had Bane outclassed in nearly every way imaginable. With his Spider Senses he could detect Bane's attacks before he even began his assault. And, with his stretching limbs he could deliver the first blows along with the ability to create weapons from his hands he could deliver more melee damage than Bane.

The Doctor: Bane may have been more accomplished, resilient, and intellect. However, his accomplishments came through a prolonged battle or by simply tiring out Batman. His reliance comes from his constant usage of Venom and without that Venom his intelligence gets thrown out the window as he become a mindless monster. The real deciding factor came down to Venom's poisonous fangs which could kill a normal foe in mere seconds. Bane's Venom intake and physique could keep him alive long enough to go on fighting. Though he couldn't stop the effects of the poison he could only go as far as delaying them. And, by that time he would've taken so much physical damage and internal damage he would inevitably end up the looser.

DAM: Venom really crunched on the competition.

Harry: The Winner is Eddie Brock, Toxin, Venom, and/or the Symbiote. Whatever it is it's the winner.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

_The Famous Spies of 21st Century vie for Superiority_

_James Bond versus Agent 47!_

**Thus concludes another update for Death Battle we are coming close to an end for this season two. Just three more matches are left. This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as all ways Live Long and Prosper.**

**Possibility of Victory:**

**Venom: 68%**

**Bane: 32%**

_**Thanks Death-Driver-5000 at DeviantArt for providing the basis of the Templates used to make my own death battle templates. Also I don't own any of the characters featured in this story nor do I own the stories they come from...!**_


	28. James Bond v Agent 47

**Death Battle! Chapter 28: James Bond VS Agent 47**

Harry: When one thinks of a spy with an incredible service record and competition of the near-impossible and at times impossible...these two always come to mind.

DAM: James Bond, no introduction needed.

The Doctor: And Agent 47, the Hitman with an attitude.

DAM: Totally should've been Jason Bourne!

_**(*THROAT PAWNCH!*)**_

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

The Doctor: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Though little is known about the man himself, James Bond is a high-class operator of Great Britain's MI6 and is determined to protect her Majesty.

DAM(*Scratchy*): Of course what we really know he's a KILLER...Man may throat hurts, so uncalled for bro.

The Doctor: James Bond was born on April 13, 1968 in West Berlin, Germany. However, things to a dark turn whenever his parents died in a climbing in a climbing accident when he was eleven.

Harry: He was soon transferred to the Lodge Skyfall in Scotland and attended Eton...Until he was expelled after repetitive curfew violations and 'troubles' with one of the maids.

DAM: Yes...even at a young age he was destined to be one of the greatest Womanizers in history. In all seriousness he later graduated from another school at 17 and then he entered the Britannia Royal Naval College.

The Doctor: Their Bond excelled in all fields of his training and upon leaving this academy with a few demerits...

_**(That's a lie, like a boat of demerits. I'm talking Titanic full)**_

The Doctor: ...Bond officially began his amazing spy career after serving in the 030 Special Forces Unit.

Harry: In his service of MI6...Bond accomplished some of the most impressive things in his career, most famous and common being taking down and stopping so many badguys and terrorists I wont list them.

DAM: This guys make Chuck Norris look like Justin Bieber, he's survived a 150 foot fall from a bridge then another 100 foot waterfall after being shot in the chest.

The Doctor: Of course this is one time when he's ever experienced being shot. Because this guy has been shot at approximately 5,000 times and he keeps moving and fighting while everybody else is dead.

Harry: If that's not enough evidence I don't know what will convince you. Bond's signature weapon is a silenced Walther PPK...the classic spy handgun his secondary tool of war is a more advanced and precise Walther P99.

DAM: He's also a brutal hand-to-hand combatant using a hybrid-mix of boxing, judo and karate. Using these skills to kill Oddjob, Jaw, the axe-wielding maniac Dominic Green and even Sean Bean.

The Doctor: Bond is also an attempt athlete capable of running great distances and is a parkour master.

Harry: He does have his weaknesses for one he has been effected by plot conveniences. His most famous weakness being women sure he likes them a lot however they always come around and nearly kill him in every movie.

DAM: Still Bond is one of the deadliest spies ever if you get in his way don't try running you're already dead.

_Silva shoots Severine in the stomach killing her "I win...what do you think of that?"_

_"It's a waste of good scotch."_

_Bond proceeds to kill all of Silva's henchmen in mere seconds_

_"What are you gonna do now? Take me to her? Alone on your own."_

_"Who says I'm on my own," helicopters fly in, "Latest thing from Q Branch...called a radio."_

* * *

James Bond:

Age: 43 (As of Skyfall)

Height: 6'

Weight: 167 lbs.

Weapons:

Walther PPK with Silencer

Walther P99

Boxing

Judo

Karate

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Bulletproof...has been shot 5,000 times always comes out alive

Survived falling from a 150 Bridge into a lake, that lead to another 100 foot waterfall

Brutal Hand-To-Hand Combatant

Epic Womanizer

Has become one of the most popular spies ever

Weaknesses:

Women

Possibly a host of thousands of Sexually transmitted diseases

Skyfall, and/or his past

* * *

Harry: Created by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer as his 47th clone, '47' is considered to be one of the world's deadliest, most discreet and skilled assassins ever.

DAM: Before he was known as the assassin he's remembered for today he was once a normal child...who...just happened to be held in a dangerous asylum with 46 clones of himself. When he was twelve years old he took note and praised kickboxing after viewing numerous tournaments.

The Doctor: Upon taking up kickboxing himself 47 would later strangle/drown his bully named 6, in a stall in a bathroom leaving him to rot in the toilet bowl. Afterwards he crafted his primary weapon a fiber-wire garrote as well as a makeshift bow &amp; arrow and used both to help him escape.

Harry: He didn't make that far as he was found by an Asylum doctor, who congratulated him for his killings of 6 and also rewarded him with a pancake. However, he told him that he should only kill in the future only if he was instructed to.

DAM: Tommy Lee don't lie pancakes are truly the best...to make this go faster I'll paraphrase, after years in the asylum he escaped again at 23 and found employment so quickly it only took him bout a day.

The Doctor: As a spy and assassin Agent 47 carries two silenced pistols dubbed Silverballers, though in reality they are AMT Harballers that fire the beautiful .45 ACP round. He was also trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat and can use almost any object to kill a man in a single bow.

DAM: Even coffee mugs...47 can also use his spy/assassin instincts to predict his opponents moves and enhances his speed and reflexes.

Harry: Rude! You interrupted me. Anyways 47 doesn't just rely on his firearms his trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat with examples of hapkido, tae-kwon-do, boxing and even kickboxing.

DAM: Like Bond he's killed so many enemies we don't have the time, money or reason to list them all. He's also got an accelerated healing factor capable from healing wounds in a short period...however his most impressive feats are his sniper skills peaking 4,000,000+ points on a sniper challenge.

The Doctor: Like any human he sadly has weaknesses for one though he has a healing factor he can still die from excessive damage and wounds. Also, in-spite of his marksman skills and sharpshooting skills he wouldn't be able to hit Bond, you know because he's bulletproof.

Harry: His most famous of course being his instinct though incredibly helpful if he runs out of it he'll become vulnerable and much...much more clumsy.

DAM: Even with his ridiculous flaws Agent 47 may just be the deadliest assassin in video game history.

_47 sneaks up behind an unexpecting foe and proceeds to strangle him with his Fiber-wire Garrote_

**_Silent Kill: +775 Points_**

**_Non-target Casualty: –5,000 Points_**

**_Body Hidden: +1,925 Points_**

* * *

Agent 47:

Age: 48 (As of Hitman: Absolution)

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 187 lbs.

Weapons:

Instinct

Silenced Silverballers (Akimbo Style)

Fiber-wire Garrote

Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combat,

Hapkido

Tae-Kwon-Do

Boxing

Kickboxing

Any object near him

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Accelerated Healing Factor?

Can kill a man with a book or a coffee mug…?

Expert Marksman, highest score of 4,000,000+ points

Instinct increases speed and reflexes

Master Assassin

Weaknesses:

Want be able to shoot Bond

Can run out of Instinct

Despite his healing factor he can still die

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!

DAM: Its time fro a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The battle opens up to James Bond as he sat in the middle of a room at MI6. When out of nowhere a bald man clad in a legendary suit. Bond remained in his seat for a few moments sipping his last few sips of scotch. He then flipped out of the chair slinging the glass at 47 who simply sidestepped the attack and drew his Silverballers. Bond quickly jumped to his feet and drew his Walther PPK aiming at his opponent.

**_FIGHT!_**

47 was the first to attack emptying his entire magazine on Bond who simply stood still and smirked as the bullets slowly whizzed past his head. As he reloaded Bond fired a single round down range striking 47 in the chest forcing him to drop on of his Silverballers. Bond tossed his PPK aside and charged 47, he got closer to his opponent he dropkicked him sending him crashing onto a table breaking it in half. Agent 47 jumped to his feet and the two men ran towards each other. Bond punching 47 in the face while 47 countered with a sock to the old jaw of Bond. James shook off the punch and rushed his opponent tackling him. The two crashed through a glass door and flipped over a patio railing they proceeded fall through the window paneling of another building landing on a small platform. Bond kicked 47 off of him and nearly knocked him off the platform breaking two of the support beams. Agent 47 tried to retaliate but before he could the entire platform collapsed sending both men plummeting to the ground below.

Bond seamlessly jumped to his feet rushing his opponent before he could strike 47 kicked him in the hip. With his opponent stunned for a split second 47 attempted to strike him with a piece of glass from the floor. Bond blocked it and disarmed his opponent before punching him in the throat and Sparta kicking him into a wall covered in pipes. Steam erupting from the pipes, Bond rushed his opponent again, prepared to kick him with a Sparta kick. However, 47 moved out of the way and Bond's foot broke through the concrete wall with ease. Bond removed his boot and had no time to react as 47 punched him in the face multiple times though he was able to block most of these attacks.

The two men stepped away from each other and glared endlessly into each others souls. As 47 ran at Bond his enemy proceeded to run away from him and jumped round every railing he came across with his parkour skills. When Bond came around another corner 47 appeared out of nowhere punching his foe and knocking him backwards. Bond retaliated with a punch to 47's temple that sent him fumbling back in confusion. Upon falling on the ground he came across a randomly placed concrete slab, picking up the heavy block of rock 47 turned at Bond kicking him in the stomach and breaking the concrete slab on his head. Bond stood confused as 47 charged him tackling him, before he tackled him Bond unholstered his Walther P99. As they fell on the ground Bond fired a single shot from his pistol which hit a reactor or something like that and caused the entire building to explode.

As the smoke cleared Bond and 47 continued their battle each countering the others attacks. Bond throat chopping 47 and taking this time to running away from his opponent. As he ran away a black car with tented windows appeared behind him 47 sticking his head from a car window firing one of Silverballers. Bond kept running forwards through the streets lit by the light of dawn. As he ran he fired his Walther P99 blindly striking 47 in the chest twice. Frustrated 47 rammed his car into Bond head on and drove through the doors of a hotel the patrons in the hotel being killed instantly as the car sent clash and random explosions everywhere. 47 continued to drive his car until slamming into the front desk. He exited the vehicle as Bond jumped back to his senses firing a single shot through the front window. Bond pushed the car off of him and ran around the other side of it pursuing his foe.

James Bond walked up a flight of steps and came across an open door he entered the hallway and saw nobody except for a maid. As he walked past the maid one could see Agent 47's iconic barcode. Unknown to Bond he continued to roam the halls when 47 clad in maid dress n' skirt jumped him and began to strangle him with his Fiber-wire Garrote. Bond struggled to free himself of 47's death grip, he looked around his surroundings spotting a fire extinguisher on a wall in front of him. He fired his P99 knocking it off the wall and fired another shot turning it into a rocket. The extinguisher flew across the halls and struck 47 in the face. 47 fumbled backwards trying to keep Bond in his grasp, however he was unable to do so and was flipped over Bond's shoulders. Bond punched 47 in the face twice with little effect and 47 retaliated by spraying pesticides into Bond's eyes. Before kicking him in the head knocking him backwards. Bond shook off the attack and turned towards his foe in time to block a punch. Bond gave 47 an epic uppercut, to which 47 responded with a fist to Bond's forehead knocking his head into a wall. Agent 47 proceeded to whip Bond backwards and threw Bond through the wall.

47 walked through the hole in the wall and approached Bond clad in his black suit once again holding his Silverballer by his side. He fired his pistol pointblank completely missing. Shocked he looked at his pistol and looked back at Bond and was picked right off his feet and was tackled the two crashed through the entire suite breaking tables, chairs and other accessories. Agent 47 picked up a coffee mug breaking it on Bond's forehead. Frustrated Bond groin kicked 47, his opponent growling in a great fit of pain. Bond rushed 47 the two men crashing on the ground creating a grater. They both jumped to their feet, and ran towards each running through the hallways and crashing into every wall in the hallway, punching and kicking each other as they crashed into each wall. 47 pushed Bond off of him knocking him into an elevator door, Bond kicked 47 backwards knocking into another wall. Agent 47 ragingly charged Bond tackling him and sending they both breaking through the elevator door.

Bond and 47 fell down yet another elevator shaft bouncing off every wall constantly butting heads and punching one another 47 acted quick and grabbed onto the walls of the shaft kicking Bond off of him sending him plummeting into darkness. Before he could do anything else a suppressed pistol was fired and 47 was sent falling down the shaft once more. Upon hitting the ground he looked up to see Bond aiming his Walther PPK at his forehead. Bond pulled the trigger and 47's brains splattered across the floor and wall behind him.

**_K.O!_**

DAM: That may be have been the strangest and funniest fight in Death Battle history.

The Doctor: Though 47 is a highly skilled assassin this is what Bond does on almost everyday of his life. He's taken on assassins hellbent on killing him, however with his mystic power of effecting bullets in his vicinity forced this fight to come down to hand to hand combat. Even with his accelerated healing factor 47 couldn't match with Bond's unnatural and inhuman durability he's fallen from a 150 foot bridge after being shot once in his life and survived. Sure this was a wickedly long fight no matter how long his fights are he always ends up on top.

DAM: 007 and 47 really 'BONDED' in this fight.

Harry: The Winner is_

_Bond, James Bond_

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A gargantuan man clad massive armor and wearing a spiked helmet approaches an army of Elven soldiers effortlessly knocking dozens of them aside with a swing from his mace, before reaching his hand out to the camera a ring glowing brightly in a golden flash_

_Versus...!_

_A hulking armored-man sits upon a throne frozen in ice, his eyes glowing blue bursting from his throne, holding a massive blade in front of him. The blade becomes enveloped in frost before plunging it into the ground shattering the frozen Earth around him_


	29. Sauron v The Lich King

**Death Battle! Chapter 29: Sauron VS The Lich King**

Harry: They may wear the awesome suits of armor and wield wicked weaponry, but, who will prove deadlier in a Death Battle!

DAM: Sauron, the Lord of the Rings.

The Doctor: And The Lich King, Lord of the Scourge.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over their DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: 2,000 years ago a Dark Lord names Sauron created one of the most destructive weapons and items in fictional history.

DAM: It was called the One Ring, and it was a beast. Despite it's rather small size this thing is very dangerous. Capable of controlling the thoughts and actions, and in Sauron's hands it increases his power.

The Doctor: The One Ring is so deadly in fact, that only someone as powerful like Sauron can truly master it and use it, as he made to be more powerful then all of the other rings.

Harry: Because he can never be pleased, Sauron also wields a mace that I shall forever dub it, the Mace of Pounding and the Sword of Sauron. Both are massive weapons that are incredibly powerful.

DAM: Of course as Sauron has little facts to go off of most people believe this is the end of Sauron's story. And, they're completely wrong. Because were just getting started.

The Doctor: Though he is completely capable of fighting on his own for some reason he has an entire at his no matter what land he plans to conqueror. He's got goblins, orcs, trolls and half-trolls.

Harry: However his most prominent soldiers are the Nazgūl horrify angels of death, and at the spearhead of these satanic creatures is The Witch King, but he wont be in this fight. So lets move on.

DAM: With his ring, weapons, and army Sauron conquered every land he set foot, that is of course until his loss. If it weren't for that wimpy Isildur who cut off his poor whittle figures.

The Doctor: On the topic of his weaknesses, though the One Ring is incredibly powerful he's over reliance on the ring makes him vulnerable as he can be 'killed' if he is ever separated from it.

Harry: Another weakness his has is despite having a vary capable military this guy has failed about as many times as Ganondorf in his quests. Sure his is the strongest army ever they can never get past some goody good goody goodies.

DAM: Of course now we are truly getting closer to the point where we have no more information to go off of. We might at least call this off right?

The Doctor: Nope, Why? Because, Sauron has just one more thing in his grasp. Sorcery...haha probably thought we forgot about that. In all seriousness he has numerous magical abilities from appearing from beyond the astral the world after being separated from his ring.

DAM: He's also taken on a lot of different disguises including a woman perfectly dubbed, Sauron's Fair Disguise...ah, good creative thinking Tolkien.

Harry: Sauron is also more powerful than Saruman, he can also use numerous spells, potions and other never actually explained Dark arts.

The Doctor: And that is as far as we can go with Sauron, DAM, if you wouldn't mind closing off this section.

DAM: Despite being killed by Elijah Wood...Sauron might just be the most wicked character I've had an opportunity to research.

_"You cannot hide...I see you...There is no life in the void...only DEATH!"_

* * *

Sauron:

Origin: Lord of the Rings

Age: 1,000 Years

Height: 9 Feet

Weight: Unknown

Weapons and Abilities:

One Ring

Sword of Sauron-

Length: 6 Feet

Weight: 80 Pounds

Mace-('Harry's Interpretation Mace of Pounding')

Sorcery

Various Spells, and Potions

Dark Arts

Sauron's Army-

Goblins

Orcs

Trolls, Half-Trolls

Nazgūl

Armor: Steel Plate armor, Shoulder Guards and Spiked Helmet

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Powerful Sorcerer

Has defeated armies almost single-handedly on his own

Strong enough to master the power of the One Ring

Created of the One Ring

Conquered nearly every land he stepped foot in

Weaknesses:

Elijah Wood?

Over reliance on Ring

Separation from the One Ring, can kill him

Hardly uses his sorcery in combat

Army has been easily defeated numerous times

* * *

Harry: In the world of 'World of Warcraft' there are dangers and villains around every corner...however, no one could've ever expected the dangers and villainy of The Lich King.

DAM: Created by Kil'Jaeden using the spirit of the orcish shaman Ner'zhul so he could raise an army of the undead and conquer Azeroth for himself and the Burning Legion.

The Doctor: Initially trapped within the Frozen Temple with the sword Frostmourne, The Lich King eventually betrayed Kil'Jaeden and merged with Arthas Menethil the Crown Prince of Lordaeron

Harry: Yes...Lordaeron. However, don't let the name fool you...at first I though that meant there was gonna be nothing but Lords. In fact its a collected kingdom of the Dwarves, Humans, and Elves.

DAM: Once merged with Arthas, Lich King began his quest for drowning the world in darkness...leaving scourged Earth behind him wherever he went.

The Doctor: The Lich King wields Frostmourne...a runeblade that was used to create himself in the first place. Measuring over 5 Feet in length and weighing in around a whopping I have no idea amount of pounds, Frostmourne is one of the coolest swords ever.

Harry: As well as the most dangerous...the swords main attribute is its ability to drain and absorb the souls of its numerous victims. It also has unlimited control over Ice and Snow.

DAM: Lich King uses this blade to create massive snowstorms, called Remorseless Winter. And has a large amount of attacks/abilities dashing foes with Pain and Suffering, increases his physical strength with Enrage and infects foes with Necrotic Plague.

The Doctor: Frostmourne isn't the only thing The Lich King has in his arsenal he wears the Helm of Domination which helps him command the undead and along with the Plate of the Damned he becomes nearly-invulnerable.

Harry: The Lich King has just one last thing in his grasp, the dragon Queen of the Frostbrood...Sindragosa who he raised from a young age

DAM: Sindragosa has her own large collection of abilities/attacks. She'll crush you like bug with Cleave and tail smash. Freeze in an icy prison with Frost Breath or Ice Tomb, chill you to the bone with Chilled to the Bone. Or blast you with Frost Bomb and suffocate you with asphyxiation.

The Doctor: Frostmourne is what makes the Lich King and there have been four Lich Kings in the past. Three officially as Arthas Menethil overcame the curse of Frostmourne.

Harry: He's defeat numerous armies, came close to conquering the Light's Hope Chapel, and has thousands maybe even millions of souls stashed inside Frostmourne giving him more fighting skills.

DAM: Sadly he is not a perfect warrior. He's an awful general caring little about his men, he's also been imprisoned more times than I could count. And despite being godlike he is killable.

The Doctor: Frostmourne also has it's own weaknesses...for one it can and has been destroyed in the past through the supernatural means and excessive damage. Also it's required to have a very capable and power warrior for Frostmourne to create The Lich King.

Harry: Even with his weaknesses The Lich King is pretty much unstoppable...with Frostmourne in his hands and Sindragosa by his side.

_"Now...we are one!"_

* * *

The Lich King:

Origin: World of Warcraft

Age: Eternal

Height: Over 6 Feet

Weight: Unknown

Weapons and Abilities:

Frostmourne-

Length: 6' Feet

Weight: Approximately 80 Pounds

Trade Mark Abilities: Soul Absorption

Soul Reaper

Remorseless Winter

Pain and Suffering

Necrotic Plaque

Enrage

Frenzy

Mass Resurrection

Sindragosa-

Cleave

Frost Breath

Chilled to the Bone

Tail Smash

Frost Beacon

Ice Tomb

Asphyxiation

Armor: Helm of Domination, Plate of the Damned

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Defeated the numerous armies

Frostmourne can absorb a victims soul

Near Invulnerability with Helm of Domination and Plate of the Damned

Came close to conquering the Light's Hope Chapel

Frostmourn is one of the most powerful weapons in fiction

Incredibly skilled fighter, no matter who it has corrupted

Weaknesses:

Not the best general

Frostmourne can be destroyed

Killable

Imprisonment

Frostmourne requires a powerful and capable warrior to create The Lich King

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all!

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The Lich King trapped within the Frozen Temple...as Sauron's Army came marching in from the distance

_"Arthas...my son...you have failed me...and...our family...no matter...there is a great evil coming your way..."_

The Lich King eyes slowly in a bright blue aura, before he burst out of his Frozen imprisonment

_"...Remember...Arthas...remember...where you come from...!"_

The Lich King raises his sword mighty sword into the air...the blade becoming enveloped in frost. He then proceeded to plunged the blade into the ground, shattering the Frozen Earth around him. Sindragosa breaking free from her own icy tomb and flying around her master.

_"...protect your kingdom Arthas...always...and forever..."_

_"Destroy them ALL!" uttered The Lich King._

Sindragosa roared as she flew over Sauron's army freezing hundreds of orcs and goblins with her frost breath. As his pet dealt with the major problem, The Lich King turned to face the approaching Sauron with two Half-Trolls by his side. Sauron looked at his Half-Trolls and ordered them to attack. Lich King effortlessly cutting them down to size with Frostmourne. Sauron roared in anger and hefted his mace over his shoulders.

_"Prepare yourself...for I...the all mighty Sauron...shall take your life!"_

_"FOOL!" The Lich King spat gripping his sword with both hands. "Tremble in my COLD presence!"_

**_FIGHT!_**

Sauron and Lich King charged towards each other swinging their swords clashing blades...entering a sword–lock, Sauron gaining the upperhand swinging his mace striking The Lich King in the hip. His opponent growling in a short surge of pain, before head butting Sauron knocking him backwards...preforming his Pain and Suffering on his opponent. Sauron shook off this attack and held his Mace above his head shouting as he swung with all his strength...his opponent simply jumping backwards dodging the attack and retaliating with a two handed swing of his sword. Sauron raising his own sword blocking the attack swinging his mace over his head slamming into the side of his opponents helmet, furious The Lich King pushed Sauron backwards and created a massive snowstorm (Remorseless Winter). Sauron fumbled around courtesy of the winds in the storm. Searching the area carefully looking for his opponent Sauron walked through the walls of snow only to have Frostmourne slam into the back of his head.

He fumbled forwards spitting blood on the ground..whipping his head back at The Lich King and throwing his arms out screaming powerfully blowing the snowstorm away. Sauron held his sword and mace behind his head and charged The Lich King, his opponent doing the some. As they neared each they swung their weapons in unison, The Lich King collapsing to one knee holding his wickedly dislocated shoulder. He stabbed Frostmourne into the ground and grabbed his arm forcing his arm back into place. As Sauron approached came marching up to him his mace head behind his head. Sindragosa came flying in above The Lich King blasting Sauron with her Frost Bomb freezing him in place. The Lich King stood back up and grabbed Frostmourne as he sheathed it Sauron came bursting from the icy prison swinging his mace striking Lich King in the hip sending him crashing into a wall, he then ran towards him swinging his sword.

The Lich King counterattacked knocking his enemy backwards with a one-handed swing. Enraged Sauron swung his mace in a blind fit of rage his opponent unable to block the majority of his attacks. Lich King collapsed one knee holding his chest plate. Ready to end the fight Sauron raised his mace over his head and as he swung it Lich King rolled out of the way and speared Sauron in the hip. Sauron fumbled backwards struggling to stand as Lich King advanced swinging Frostmourne with both hands as Sauron swung his sword. Frostmourne cut deep into Sauron's shoulder while The Lich King's armor protecting him from his enemies blade. The Lich King backhanded Sauron knocking his opponent backwards giving him room to load up another swing. Sauron swung his mace slamming into the Lich King's face throwing him off his feet. With his enemy finally on the ground Sauron threw his sword to the ground and picked the Lich King off his feet holding his mace behind his head.

As he prepared to strike down his foe the Lich King swung his sword blindly narrowly cutting off Sauron's hand. Sauron roared in pain and fumbled backwards shaking violently with his ring hand hung barely off of his arm. Desperate to win he swung his mace the Lich King dodging said attack and countering slicing Sauron across the chest. He then swung his sword behind his head and let it fly completely amputating Sauron's arm. Sauron backhanded the Lich King with his mace and looked up in horror as he continued to shake violently and an aura of blinding light enveloped him following a massive flash of light. The Lich King covered his eyes and looked back across the battlefield seeing the One Ring float above him. He swung his hand plucking the ring from the sky and crushed it in his hands before throwing it in the air and hitting it with Frostmourne like a bat and baseball.

_(The Eye of Sauron surveys the land as the One Ring finds its way plummeting into Mount Doom. The Eye of Sauron preforming its cinematic collapse onto Sauron's army.)_

**_KO?_**

* * *

DAM: What the heck just happened!?

Harry: That would be The Lich King winning by killing Sauron TWICE. I think?

The Doctor: In all seriousness this was a surprisingly close match and perhaps might be our closest yet. Despite all of their similarities The Lich King would ultimately win this fight. Thanks to his more powerful weapons and armor, with his Helm of Destruction and Plate of the Damned he was untouchable. With Sindragosa by his side he could take on Sauron's army with little difficulty. Sauron's tough and a vary skilled fighter, however the majority of his power comes from the One Ring, though it is his greatest weapon its also his biggest weakness upon loosing it he'll become part of the astral world. Besides its not like The Lich King could be corrupted/tempted to pick up and wear the One Ring because he has already been corrupted by Frostmourne. Speaking of which Frostmourne can absorb the souls of its victims and it contains the skills and attributes of these souls granting him more fighting power.

DAM: The Lich King really stopped Sauron cold.

Harry: The Winner is The Lich King.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

_The Bear and Bird shall return to take on their greatest rival yet!_

_As the greatest examples of RareWare and Nintendo clash to show Microsoft and X-Box_

_How it's really done_

_Two Legendary, but, forgotten Nintendo characters fight for superiority and resurrection_

**_Sauron VS The Lich King Epilogue_**

**_A large group of men stand in the center of the previous battleground and began to sing a song._**

**_Chorus: "Born of cold and winter air. And mountain air combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining...!"_**

**_The Lich King appears behind them all, Frostmourne in his hands_**

**_"FOOLS! You'll never understand the true power of the STORM!"_**

**_The Lich King drew his sword and proceeded to cut down all of the defenseless men, unbeknownst to him a young woman clad in a majestic White-snow dress walks up behind with two grotesque snowman next to her...blood dripping from their ice claws._**

**_"You're the fool! For I am the Winter...prepare yourself...for my ice is so cold it BURNS!"_**

**_The Lich King versus Elsa?_**

**_Maybe, Maybe Not_**

**_Only time will tell_**


	30. Banjo-Kazooie v Conker the Squirrel

**Death Battle! Chapter 30: Banjo-Kazooie VS Conker the Squirrel**

Harry: Do you guys remember RareWare, you know before Microsoft ruined it? And do you remember the legendary characters created by this once great video game empire?

DAM: Yes I do, they're Banjo-Kazooie

The Doctor: And Conker, the alcoholic squirrel

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: In the land of Banjo-Kazooie there are dangers around every corner. However, the most wicked of these villains was Gruntilda Winkybunion.

DAM: And with every villain there's a hero and that's where our combatants today come from.

_Banjo pops up onto the screen and knocks on it as Kazooie popped out of her backpack_

DAM: What the fu…awudge!?

The Doctor: Its true, these two unlikely friends are the bane of that wicked witch. Shall we take a look at the beginning of their great story.

Harry: One day Tootie, Banjo's little sister was kidnapped by Gruntilda. Determined to rescue his beloved sister Banjo set out with his bested friend in the 'world' Kazooie.

DAM: They would journey though countless different worlds filled with the deadliest creatures one could think of like Seaman, Bigbutts, and even the dreaded Snacker the Shark.

The Doctor: Seaman? Bigbutts? What the fu…awudge!

Harry: Don't you say it, don't you ruin this game for me! Or I'll keep George Lucas-ing you!

DAM: Anywhoo~! Banjo-Kazooie mastered numerous abilities during their adventure. Slashing foes with claw swipe, rushing obstacles with forward roll, preforming anti-air attacks with Rat-a-tap rap or break massive boulders with beak barge or beak buster.

The Doctor: They also learned various jumps and other techniques to help aid in their exploration of worlds. And with Kazooie's birdness they could sustain limited flight determined on the amount of feathers they have available. When flying they could use the all powerful beak bomb strong enough to kill a monster-snowman in one strike.

Harry: We're just getting started too...after defeating Gruntilda burying her beneath a massive rock and saving his sister, Banjo-Kazooie were hailed as heroes by their friends and Miss America wannabees.

DAM: Two years later in 2001, Gruntilda would be rescued from her rocky prison, when her sisters Mingella and Blobbelda destroyed the rock and set her free.

The Doctor: Where were our heroes when this was all happening, they were playing poker with friends Mumbo Jumbo and Bottles. Soon Gruntilda made her way to Banjo-Kazooie's home and destroyed it and everything inside.

Harry: However, thankfully for our friends they escaped in times, unfortunately their sensei Bottles was killed

DAM: Determined...again, to avenge Gruntilda they set out once more into the fray. And entered one of the most impressive journeys of all time, right behind Homeward Bound.

The Doctor: They ventured through the lands moving through countless worlds taking on the bosses of these worlds and winning.

Harry: Despite the lack of Bottles our heroes learned more abilities from his brother Drill Sergeant Jamjars. Their flying prowess increased greatly with the ability to shoot eggs in mid air and they earned a speed boost with their beak bomb at the cost of feathers.

DAM: Kazooie is probably the deadliest player 2 in video game history. The main powers of Banjo are nothing without her. How does he reward her by using her as a weapon of course.

The Doctor: For reals though they really added more abilities to their pockets, like peck, pack whack, wing whack, sack pack, snooze pack and the wonderwing an ability that makes them completely invulnerable.

Harry: However, their greatest of abilities was the Amaze O' Gaze Glasses...which gave them full control of the battlefield. With this power they can activate their greatest weapons. The 'Breegull Blaster~!"

DAM: The Breegull Blaster is unique as Banjo carries Kazooie like a gun and because she's a bird its only logical that she can fire eggs, from her mouth and with this power they can use the Beak Bayonet.

The Doctor: On the topic of eggs in the first game, Kazooie could fire the standard Blue eggs from her mouth or fart them out of her rear end. And could access the giant blue egg. In their later years they could use numerous types of eggs.

Harry: Kazooie is one interesting bird she has fire eggs, grenade eggs, ice eggs, Clockwork Kazooie eggs-remote controlled, golden eggs rapid fire, proximity mine like eggs that virtually disappear in seconds, and battery eggs which we seen in that GameCube game that can electrocute foes.

DAM: They defeated Grundy again and would later fight her again after seven years...in this journey they gained a brand new weapon/ability the 'Magic Wrench'...

The Doctor: Oh no you don't were not even gonna talk about that horrendous game.

Harry: These two have accomplished some impressive feats, like flying planes, cars, and boats with ease. One of the more powerful weapons in their arsenal are the cheats they received from Cheato, which granted near-unlimited red feathers and eggs as well as regenerative 'honey comb' powers.

DAM: These cheats also allow their eggs to home in on enemies, however even though you hate to admit it Harry they have weaknesses, for one they have an over reliance on teamwork, without the other at his/her side they become weaker and not as strong,

The Doctor: Also while they're incredibly durable if they due end up getting hurt they can only heal if given time to switch to only Banjo and sleep. The majority of their abilities are designed for exploration, over actual combat. And their Wonderwing has a 'feather' limit or time limit.

Harry: Still even with these weaknesses Banjo-Kazooie maybe the greatest heroes of Nintendo, even with others like Mario and those in Smash Bros they're still good.

"_..and you'll with you'd never messed with the great Gruntilda Winkybunion!"_

"_Your last name's Winkybunion?" asked Kazooie._

"_Erm...no it's not. And if you tell anyone. I'll sue you!"_

"_Sure thing, Winky."_

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie:

Series: Banjo-Kazooie/Tooie

Species: Bear (Banjo) Bird (Kazooie)

Height: Approx. 5 Feet (Banjo) Approx. 4 Feet (Kazooie)

Weight: 110 Lbs. (Banjo) 65 Lbs. (Kazooie)

Weapons and Abilities:

Claw Swipe

Forward Roll

Rat-a-tat Rap

Beak Buster

Flap Flip

Beak Barge

Talon Trot

Flight

Beak Bomb

Airborne Egg Firing

Peck

Pack Whack

Wing Whack

Breegull Bash

Amaze O' Gaze Glasses

Bill Drill

Sack Pack

Snooze Pack

Talon Torpedo

Breegull Blaster

Beak Bayonet

Eggs

Blue (Giant Blue)

Fire

Grenade

Ice

Clockwork Kazooie

Golden

Proximity

Battery

Honey Combs, act as life-force

Wonderwing

Cheat-os

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Amaze O' Gaze Classes grant superior accuracy with eggs and guide in flight

Can break boulders with ease in one stroke

Has defeated some of Nintendo's most ridiculous bosses

Defeated Gruntilda Winkybunion thrice...this is impressive because she can not die

Once defeated Donkey Kong and Mario at the same time

Near-Invulnerability with Wonderwing

Survived being stomped on by a massive Dinosaur without Wonderwing

Weaknesses:

Over reliance on teamwork

Can only heal if given time to switch to Banjo...and Sleep?

Majority of abilities are designed for exploration, over actual combat

Wonderwing has a 'feather' limit, or time limit? Not really sure?

Haven't been featured in Smash Bros., despite the fact that they total should

(One Extra: Markiplier didn't know what they were in his 'Stealing the Diamond' video)

* * *

Harry: Okay...this guy is crazy just for a warning, Conker the Squirrel's kick start is ridiculously similar to the opening scenes of 'A Clockwork Orange'. Conker claim that he was the King of all of the land.

DAM: That man..or squirrel is more perverted than I am, I mean look at his girlfriend man I wish I was this squirrel.

The Doctor: Anyways, Conker woke up the next morning suffering from a hungover and instantly began. He was determined to get to his girlfriend Berri's house...

DAM(*Sarcastically*): ...I don't even want to know why he wanted to go there!?

Harry: Seriously DAM, can please at least try to be somewhat appropriate

DAM: Fine! But, after this it'll be like Armageddon!

The Doctor: Unfortunately Conker had one problem standing in his way the evil Panther King and his mad-scientist friend, Professor von Kriplespac. He was forced to take arms against numerous foes such as the Weasel Mafia, The Great Mighty Poo, a Xenomorph known as Heinrich and Teditz.

Harry: Who are basically an teddy bear nazis. Conker's main weapon of choice is the frying pan which he can swing so hard it can kill an ordinary enemy in only one single.

DAM: Before we continue I have joke for the Weasel Mafia, (*Clears Throat*), looks like Gordy isn't the only one with weasel problems.

The Doctor: However, the frying pan is far from Conker's only weapon, he carries a large assortment of weapons for every range. With throwing knives, baseball bats, katanas and chainsaws for melee weapons. He also has a wide variety of bombs.

Harry: He's got fragmentation grenades, stun grenades, magnova grenades and napalm grenades.

DAM: Oh How I Love The SMELL of Napalm! If all that wasn't enough Conker has a revolver, pump-action shotgun, Flamethrower, Bazooka, Sniper rifle, a crossbow, Tommy Gun and, dual submachine guns which he fires in akimbo style.

The Doctor: I now know why people love this squirrel so much he's got so many weapons, and, were only just getting started. With TNT Imps he can clear away any obstacle in his path while sacrifices some poor souls' life in the process.

Harry: He also has a gas mask to help get through deadly clouds of death, with confidence pills he can which unlocked his potential to swim, he can also use his own Urine as a weapon though it only works on fire and when battling the notorious Mighty Poo he flushed the competition with large toilet paper rolls.

DAM: Confidence pills? We have one more weapon that needs to be discussed in full, the Big Machine Gun which as its name implies is a 'big machine gun', its kind of like an anti-air craft gun mixed with a gatling gun.

The Doctor: Like his opponents Conker has fought and defeated some of the most ridiculous bosses in video game history.

Harry: However, like all combatants he has weaknesses, for one he's extremely perverted, suffers from constant hangovers thanks to alcoholism and the fact that his toilet paper can harm The Great Mighty Poo.

DAM: And, although Gregg the Grim Reaper states that he and other squirrel's have as many lives as they could need Conker has been permanently killed before in the past.

The Doctor: Flaws and weaknesses aside this is one squirrel you never want to runover in your truck. If you do he might kill you with no remorse.

"_Oh...man! It's gonna be a long day..."_

* * *

Conker:

Series: Conker's Bad Fur Day/Live &amp; Reloaded

Species: Squirrel (1/128 vampire)

Height: Unknown [Small]

Weight: Unknown [Overweight]

Weapons and Abilities:

Frying Pan

Baseball Bat

Katana

Chainsaw

Throwing Knives

Urine

Revolver

Shotgun

Dual Submachine Guns (Akimbo Style)

Sniper Rifle

Tommy Gun

Crossbow

Bazooka

Bombs

Fragmentation Grenades

Stun Grenades

Magnova Grenades

Napalm Grenades

Gas Grenades

Big Machine Gun

TNT Imp

Flamethrower

Gas Mask

Confidence Pills

Toilet Paper

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Has defeated some of Nintendo's most ridiculous bosses

Carries more destructive weapons in his arsenal

Always appears in front of Banjo-Kazooie on any, Top 10 Nintendo 64 Games

Can not officially die, can be resurrected many times over

Changed the kid-friendly look of RareWare forever

Was an actually decent...okay Xbox 360 Game

Luckiest man/squirrel in the world, have you SEEN his girlfriend

Sincerely,

DAM

Weaknesses:

Perverted

Suffers from constant, endless, hilarious hangovers

Alcoholic

Toilet Paper only effects The Great Mighty Poo

Urine is only effective against fire

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all!

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! Furry-style!

Harry: You have got to be kidding me!?

* * *

Banjo-Kazooie are seen sitting inside there small house playing a game of poker with their friends Mumbo Jumbo and Bottles. As they played Conker stood atop Spiral Mountain mountain. He took out a bazooka and aimed it down range and fired. The missile flew threw the air before finally striking the house blowing it into a thousand pieces. Conker lowered his bazooka and threw it away unholstering a shotgun. Before he could walk away Banjo-Kazooie came crashing out of the rumble and flew towards him landing on the ground preparing themselves for battle.

Banjo: You'll regret that, you chipmunk.

Conker: Damn it, I'm a squirrel do I look like a chipmunk!?

Kazooie: Yes.

Banjo: Enough talk lets fight!

Conker: Let's do this!

**_FIGHT!_**

Conker immediately began shooting at Banjo-Kazooie who activated their wonderwing, Conker continued to fire only to Banjo-Kazooie charge him knock the shotgun from his hands with their claw swipe. Conker fumbled backwards and retaliated with a two handed swing from his frying pan striking Banjo in the chest. Banjo-Kazooie flew backwards using the Flap Flip landing safely on their feet. Conker ran towards them with his Katana held behind his head, Banjo-Kazooie slammed into his chest with a beak barge knocking him the top of the mountain into the river below. Conker splashed into the water and slowly sank to the bottom. Banjo-Kazooie followed swiftly striking him again with a Talon Torpedo. Conker groaned in pain before plucking a pill from his pockets swallowing it whole. He then took out a Tommy Gun firing a flurry of rounds at Banjo-Kazooie and the surface. Before quickly switching to a crossbow sending Banjo flying out of the water and crashing into the side of Spiral Mountain mountain creating a massive grater.

Conker swam as fast as he could to the surface and the second he breathed air Banjo swung his backpack trapping Conker inside.

_Inside Banjo's backpack_

Conker wandered aimlessly in the darkness before stumbling upon Kazooie

Kazooie: Hi there...

Conker: What the Fu...!

Before he could speak Kazooie attacked striking her opponent multiple times...Conker flew out of the Backpack in a hurrying and gripped his heart out the quick burst of adrenaline before collapsing to the ground with his face landing in a pile of poo

_Welcome to Hell...again Conker_

Gregg the Grim Reaper: Seriously dude I told you this already, leave this place and go back to what you doing before.

_Back in Spiral Mountain_

Banjo-Kazooie began to walk away from Conker's corpse but were stopped instantly by a TNT Imp that came running towards them on fire. Banjo-Kazooie braced but couldn't protect themselves from the explosion and were thrown to the ground. They jumped to their feet and looked through the smoke, Conker came running towards them with a baseball bat smacking Banjo across the side of his head. He tossed the bat aside and unholstered his dual submachine guns and began to fire multiple rounds down range striking Banjo-Kazooie in the chest multiple times, until he was forced to reload. As he reloaed Banjo-Kazooie accessed the power of Amaze O' Gaze Classes...firing dozens of blue eggs down range. They are immediately destroyed as Conker reopens fire with his SMGs. The quickly switched eggs and fired a grenade eggs. Blowing up in Conker's face sending him flying backwards and landing on a bridge. Before he could stand up Banjo-Kazooie slammed onto the Conker with a bill drill breaking the bridge in two and piledriving Conker into the shallow water below. Banjo-Kazooie stood up after claw swiping Conker twice and watched as he drew a flamethrower. Conker shot a burst of flames from the flamethrower knocking Banjo-Kazooie backwards and tumbling onto the beach behind them.

Conker jumped to his feet unholstering his slingshot time to back to the classics, he shot a pebble and hit Banjo in the eye.

Banjo: Awwwww! What kind of person hits someone in the eye with a slingshot!?

Conker: Me...

Banjo-Kazooie looked around the battlefield and came across a nest of Golden Eggs, they quickly ran over to it and began to shoot Conker, Conker was forced to retreat under the massive walls of eggs which began kicking up dirt. As he ran away he came across a Teditz inside a Big Machine Gun. He then proceeded to cut the Teditz in half with his katana before mounting the massive gun himself. Banjo-Kazooie saw Conker aiming the Big Machine Gun at them and quickly took to the clouds. Conker began to fire uncontrollably in an attempt to kill his enemies. Banjo-Kazooie maneuvered around most of the bullets and rushed Conker and his Big Machine Gun destroying it with an overpowered beak bomb. Conker was thrown away from the explosion and got to his feet looking back at Banjo-Kazooie before charging them with his Chainsaw held at his side. He swung his chainsaw as Banjo-Kazooie activated their wonderwing. Sparks were sprayed everywhere as Conker screamed in frustration. Before long the Wonderwing began to run out of energy as did Conker's chainsaw, however Banjo-Kazooie ended up being slashed across by the chainsaw as it died.

Exceptionally grumpled Banjo-Kazooie blasted Conker with an Ice Egg freezing him before charging him with a forward roll tackling him to the ground and punching him twice across the face. Conker blindingly thrust a throwing knife in Banjo's direction stabbing him in the stomach. Banjo fumbled backwards, as Conker charged them with a large toilet paper roll and threw at them. The two heroes broke through the massive roll of butt-paper with a beak barge before Banjo-Kazooie attacked Conker with a breegull bash sending him flying backwards crashing into the mountain...again. The entire mountain shook once more as they fired a proximity mine sticking to Conker's chest unable to pry the egg off Conker was thrown backwards as the egg exploded causing the entire mountain to collapse on top of him burying him under a thousands pounds of destroyed Earth.

**_KO?_**

"_Wow, that wasn't expected!" Banjo said._

_Kazooie popped out from her backpack, "We won, are you saying you didn't expect that!?"_

"_Woman get back in thee backback!"_

_"NEVAR!" Kazooie flew out of the backpack and began to dive bomb Banjo shouting, "FRRREEEEDOOOMMMM!"_

* * *

DAM: That can't be good, run Banjo! Run!

Harry: Conker may have carried firearms and had more destructive weapons in his arsenal. It would be the combination of Banjo-Kazooie's teamwork, eggs and abilities that carried them to victory. While both have taken on numerous threats. Banjo-Kazooie's enemies were far more lethal and dangerous than the majority of Conker's villains.

The Doctor: This fight could've lasted for hours maybe even days, with Banjo-Kazooie's regenerative healing factor and near-immortality, against Conker's numerous lives and resurrection abilities. However, if one would to take a closer look they'd notice that Conker is just like Gruntilda as she also couldn't die or if she did she always came back from the grave. So Banjo-Kazooie that experience in their favor and while the majority of their weapons are more suited for exploration with the Amaze O' Gaze Glasses and Kazooie's eggs they could easily outmatch Conker's firearms.

DAM: Conker should've had his mind on more than the Wonderwing

Harry: The Winner is Banjo-Kazooie

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

_An anthropomorphic echidna with white cloves whips his head at a tall obese man as he tried to sneak away shouting, "Hey, get back here you creep!"_

_Versus...!_

_A limbless humanoid lays a sleep on a tree branch eating plums when out of nowhere a skull lands in his hand, he looked at the skull confused before screaming uncontrollably_

**Finally I thought we would never make it to here, the finale everyone wants see actually happen on Death Battle! two of RareWare's most popular heroes. So I have a list of more matches as seen below as well as a quick preview for Season four, that's right its happening I plan on doing this story for a long time. However, near the middle of Summer I'll finally be updating my Deadliest Warrior story. This his Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review, and favorite. And as always remember to Live Long and Prosper.**

**Death Battle! Season 3**

**Knuckles the Echidna VS Rayman**

**Vegeta VS Mewtwo**

**Ember McLain VS Marceline**

**Solomon Grundy VS Ms. Fortune**

**Sinnoh Starter Pokemon Battle Royale**

**Skulduggery Pleasant VS John Constantine**

**Bayonetta VS Dante**

**Devastator VS Voltron**

**Electro VS Black Lightning**

**The Green Hornet &amp; Kato VS Batman &amp; Robin**

**Aku VS Mephisto**

**Sephiroth VS Guts**

**Ermac VS Sinestro**

**Kirby VS Girantina**

**Ryu Hayabusa VS Scorpion**

**Season 4 Debut**

**Markiplier VS PewDiePie**

**Roman Torchwick VS Yuki Terumi**

**Bullet VS Yang Xiao Long**

**Toph Beifong VS Tara Markov**

**Chrono VS Shulk**

_**Death Battle! Chapter 30: Banjo-Kazooie VS Conker the Squirrel Epilogue**_

**_Gruntilda Winkybunion walks up to the remains of Spiral Mountain mountain using her magic to clear the rubble aside, freeing Conker from his Earthly prison_**

**_"Don't give up just yet, I still have other uses for YOU!"_**


	31. Knuckles the Echidna v Rayman

**Death Battle! Chapter 31: Knuckles VS Rayman**

**Quick note I typed this on my iPod because my computer was dead**

Harry: In recent years prepubescent teenage heroes have become quite the trend, however..., the most popular and comedic are punch-happy heroes.

DAM: Like Knuckles, the Echidna.

The Doctor: And Rayman, the...Rayman?

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: As the last surviving member of the tribe of echidnas known only as the Knuckles Clan, Knuckles the Echidna devoted his entire to protecting the Master Emerald.

DAM: Don't expect this to be a long analysis. Even Knuckles himself doesn't know much about his past.

The Doctor: For most of his life, Knuckles remained with the Master Emerald's shrine. Beating the crap out of anyone who foolishly approached it.

Harry: However, like Jake from (Free Birds) he would ultimately fail his life long goal. The fateful day Dr. Ivo Robotnik seized the shrine, destroyed it, and took the Chaos Emeralds.

DAM: Afterwards.., Knuckles dedicated the rest of his life to rescue the Chaos Emeralds and 'kill' Robotnik. What is with this guy and dedication? Seriously!

The Doctor: Knuckles would later find these Chaos Emeralds in the hands of his future friend and ally Sonic the Hedgehog.

Harry: Remember we're saying "FUTURE" upon discovering Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles simply punched them out of him.

DAM: Now! We're talking, its about time we made it to his weapons. Knuckles' main weapon is his bare fists and combined with his strength you'd better stay out of his way.

The Doctor: His main attacks are the dash punch, double punch, and screwdriver.

Harry: Knuckles also has pyrokinetic abilities. (*Somehow?*) From throwing meteor-sized fireballs with fire dunk, to his most dangerous attack. His "Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack" which deals massive damage to any opponent no matter how strong.

DAM: He's completed a lot of impressive things in his life, like guarding the chaos emeralds for his entire life while taking care of himself and raising himself. He's defeated so many enemies I'm only gonna mention the most amazing one, Super Mecha Sonic.

The Doctor: Knuckles is also incredibly strong capable of fighting EggRobo's and other Eggman pawns with his barehands. Since he's not powerful enough as it is he can also tap into the power of the chaos emerald and access the form of Super Knuckles.

Harry: Super Knuckles! While in this form he becomes practically invincible capable of surviving anything. His physical abilities also increase by a factor of 1,000%. However without a constant stream of power rings this form can only last for a few minutes.

DAM: Still combined with his weapons and skills Knuckles is one dude you don't want to screw with!

_Knuckles looks at Dr. Eggman shouting, "Hey! Get back here you creep!"_

* * *

Knuckles:

Series: Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 16

Height: 3'7"

Weight: 88 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Dash Punch

Double Punch

Drill Claw

Screwdriver

Pyrokinesis

Fire Dunk

Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack

Chaos Emeralds

Super Form

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Defended the Chaos Emeralds for most of his life

Punched the Chaos Emeralds out of Sonic

Complete-Invulnerability in Super Form

Fought Super Mecha Sonic

Incredibly Strong

Weaknesses:

Short-tempered

Super Form based on a time limit without constant use of power rings he'll return to his normal self

Rushes into fights without thinking or strategy

* * *

Harry: Rayman is one of the most popular characters of the PlayStation. However.., little is known about him. I know I say this a lot but seriously we have barely enough information on him to to do our analysis.

DAM: One day when he and his friends were sleeping and causing a lot of noise for the 'witch' couldn't find her name. Rayman and his friends were ambushed and imprisoned.

The Doctor: However he wasn't there for long, Rayman escaped and set out to rescue his friends.

Harry: His main weapon is his fists, duh he's a punch happy hero. But, these aren't any ordinary fists as he has no limbs he can stretch them out incredibly far.

DAM: What makes Rayman...Rayman is his powerups and abilities, he can run faster than ever before, grab on to the ledges of any area he is standing on, spin his hair fast enough to sustain limited flight, and swing through obstacles with purple lums.

The Doctor: And these are just the standard abilities. We're about to get into the good stuff, Rayman constantly uses powerups in his adventures to increase his fighting prowess with super health he can heal injuries, super fist/golden fist envelope his hands in absolute power and increase his punching strength. He'll shrink you down-to-size with his vortex power, break your face with Heavy metal fist, grab 'N' pummel you with LockJaw or simply shoot remote controlled missiles at enemies with Shock Rocket.

Harry: With Throttle copter and propeller he can infinitely by increasing his helicopter ability. And just recently with the Blue Punch Icon he can destroy any kind of obstacle or enemy in seconds.

DAM: He's defeated countless enemies like the notorious Captain Razorbeard and the tricky Mister Dark who was previously mistaken for a woman, whoops...!

The Doctor: Of course like any kind of character or combatant he's got some weaknesses that hold him at bay, for one his strength levels aren't even close to Knuckles' even with his expansive strength-based powerups.

Harry: Also the majority of his abilities are based on exploration rather than actual combat leaving him to rely on his powerups. Which are based on a time limit his most powerful Vortex, Heavy metal fist and shock rocket only last for a few seconds.

DAM: Even with his flaws Rayman might just be the greatest example of PlayStation heroes.

_"Yeah!"_

* * *

Rayman:

Series: Rayman

Age: Over 100 Years Old

Height: Unknown [Tall]

Weight: Unknown [Skinny]

Weapons and Abilities:

Fists

Punch

Grimace

Ledge Grab

Helicopter Hair

Sprinting

Purple Lum Swining

Stretching arms, or hands (He don't got arms)

Powerups-

Super Health

Super Fist

Golden Fist

Vortex

Heavy Metal Fist

LockJaw

Shock Rocket

Throttle Copter

Propeller

Blue Punch Icon

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Defeated Captain Razorbeard and Mister Dark (who not a woman oops)

Longevity

Takes dark beasts and monsters

Set to be in Smash

Weaknesses:

Abilities tailored for exploration rather than actual combat

Majority of Powerups have time limits

Not as strong

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all!

DAM: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Knuckles is seen sitting on the steps of the Master Emerald shrine. Having destroyed an entire legion of S.W. . When a mysterious figure out of nowhere. Knuckles stood up and glared at the intruder.

Knuckles: Leave this place before someone gets hurt!

Rayman: Hmm.., please not the first time someone told me that.

The camera panned around both combatants showing Knuckles as he prepare to attack an Rayman who was making funny faces at his opponent.

_**FIGHT!**_

Knuckles ran toward Rayman prepared to punch his foe. Before he could get close to him Rayman hit him in the chest stunning him. Rayman punched Knuckles two more times before grabbing him with his LockJaw and throwing him across the field.

Knuckles: Ow...

Rayman: Having fun yet!?

Knuckles looked at his foe who continued to make funny faces at him, rushing his foe dodging two punches before smacking Rayman across the face and grappling pile driving him into the dirt.

Knuckles: Are you?

Suddenly Rayman jumped back to action punching Knuckles many times. Before he was knocked back down by a single punch from Knuckles.

Rayman:...

Knuckles: So you're tougher than I thought its time finish this!

Knuckles jumped into the air as seven Chaos Emeralds floated around him resulting in a blinding flash of light.

Super Knuckles: You should've left when you had the chance!

Knuckles rushed Rayman flying past him knocking him back and forth, switching directions constantly. As he came back around for another punch, Rayman struck back with a single power fist sending Knuckles flying backwards.

Rayman quickly picked up a Vortex power up and began throwing punches and small tornados at Knuckles. Super Knuckles being protected by his aura flew these attacks and continued to head towards Rayman. Shocked Rayman picked up a shock rocket power up and fired three missiles at Knuckles.

He peered through the smoke surprised to see Super Knuckles still heading towards him. Rayman picked up one last power up out of desperation and ran at Knuckles.., Super Knuckles threw a punch as Rayman swung his Heavy Metal Fist.

The screen switched back to its original position. Rayman struggled to stand holding his head in pain. When Knuckled came hovering towards him, his super form having just ran out of time.

Knuckles: I'll admit that was fun, but you lose.

Rayman stood up after activating his super health power up.

Rayman: Sorry buddy. But, you need to try a lot harder than that.

Knuckles: Impossible!

Rayman proceeded to pick up a blue punch icon and ran towards Knuckles who ran at him with his hands behind his head. Both struck at the same time each taking heavy damage. However Knuckles regained his strength much quicker. Grappling Rayman thrashing his body around violently and wrapping his arms around Rayman's head snapping his 'neck'. Determined to make sure his opponent is dead Knuckles jumped into the air and used his fire dunk on Rayman his body instantly burnt to a crisp.

Knuckles: Try healing from that.

_**K.O!**_

* * *

DAM: That seemed a bit overkill, I liked it.

Harry: Rayman power ups were just enough to combat Super Knuckles.

The Doctor: But, when their arsenals were depleted. Rayman couldn't match Knuckles' natural-borne strength and that is why he lost this fight.

DAM: A surprisingly close fight but Rayman just burnt out in the end.

Harry: The Winner is Knuckles the Echidna

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A gargantuan being kicks a Clone at Captain Rex, "I will not be undermined by CREATURES bread in some LABORATORY" he then proceeds to jump out a window and land safely on his feet._

_Versus...!_

_A large lizard-like alien looks at Femshep, "Go I've got this," as he charges numerous Scavengers blasing them away with his shotgun shouting "I am Urdnot Wrex, and this is my Planet!"_


	32. Pong Krell vs Urdnot Wrex

**Death Battle! Chapter 32: Pong Krell VS Urdnot Wrex**

_**Thanks to So-Pro Warrior over at Deadliest Fiction for inspiring this chapter**_

_**Checkout his account and more at**_

_**Deadliest Fiction**_

_**Its an awesome cite for Deadliest Warrior and Death Battle fans alike**_

_**Create your own account**_

_**Participate in blogs, live chats, polls, and more**_

_**Headed by a collected group of administrators Deadliest Fiction wants its users to have a fun time in safe and secure blogs that make you want to come back for more**_

* * *

Harry: Throughout fiction heavy hitters have been praised and shunned.

DAM: No heavy hitter has dominated the battlefield more than Pong Krell, the cruel 'N' calculated Jedi general of the Clone Wars.

The Doctor: And Urdnot Wrex, the battle hardened Krogan mercenary leader of Mass Effect.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Long, long ago in a galaxy far...far away there lived a warrior. A warrior deadlier than any other.

DAM: That never made much since to me. How can it be long long ago when its set in the distant future.

The Doctor: Dude! We're not supposed to question his work?

DAM: Who?

The Doctor: George Lucas, he'll always find you he can hear you, see you, SMELL you.

Harry: Um DAM it is okay borrow your 'technical difficulties please wait'?

DAM: Of course you can

***Technical Difficulties Please Wait***

Harry: Pong Krell is a Besalisk Jedi Master who served as a general during the clone wars.

DAM: This guy makes Napoleon look like Gandhi. Seriously you want believe how many Clones have died under his service.

The Doctor: As a besalisk Krell has four arms which he uses to great effectiveness when wielding his dual double-bladed lightsabers.

Harry: With his lightsabers Krell is a ferocious fighter cutting down his former Clone soldiers with ease while also proving to be quite the defensive warrior.

DAM: Not only that but, being a Jedi master Krell has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, reflexes, dexterity, and senses.

The Doctor: He also has the force on his side, detecting his enemies emotions and using it against them or simply knocking them off their feet with a powerful 'force push'.

Harry: Krell has accomplished many things in his short life, the most impressive is whenever he fore seen the future of the Jedi Order, which eventually lead to his defection from the order.

DAM: He is a master tactician, analyst and even had enough smarts to outwit his Clones and order them against their own kind.

The Doctor: Don't let this fool you, as he defected from the order he continued to shrouded by the Dark side clouding his judgement.

Harry: As a result of his betrayal he was eventually discovered, attacked, and later killed by Dogma. A loyal clone who he states was the most foolish of them all, using his trust to get to the others.

DAM: Sadly he's got weaknesses. The most important being he acts out in fear, using his massive figure and military prowess to control his men. And speaking of his men they absolutely hate him, having no problems at all in attacking him.

The Doctor: Also despite how many battles he's fought in he never truly fought in them, preferring more to strategizing and sitting in that back while his men do all the work. Speaking of strategizing as he is clouded by the Dark Side, he can't properly strategize making him less of an opponent.

Harry: Even with his flaws Pong Krell is a dangerous man if you get in his way don't bother running you're already dead.

_Captain Rex and his platoon walk into Krell's tower._

_Captain Rex: General Krell, you're being relived of duty._

_Krell: It's treason then._

_Captain Rex: Surrender general._

_Krell: You're committing mutiny captain._

_Rex: Explain your actions?_

_Krell: My action._

_Rex: For ordering you troops against one another._

_Krell: Oh...that I'm surprised you figured it out, for a CLONE._

_Rex: Surrender general you're outnumbered_

_Krell force pushes Rex and his platoon into the walls surrounding him, activating his lightsabers and entering a fighting stance_

_Krell: You dare to attack a Jedi!_

* * *

Pong Krell:

Height: 7'8"

Weight: N/A

Weapons, Abilities, and Armor:

Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, reflexes, dexterity, &amp; senses

Dual Double-Bladed Lightsabers

The Force

Armor: None

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Master Manipulator

Skilled Swordsman

Expert Tactician and Analyst

Took on a small army of Clone Troopers single-handedly

Strong enough and fast enough to toss around Clones with little effort

Fore seen the fate of the Jedi Order

Strived to become Count Dooku's next apprentice

One of the most respected generals of the Clone Wars

Weaknesses:

Over reliance on control and manipulation

Acts out in fear

Despite his fighting prowess, he was eventually outsmarted by his former Clone soldiers

Not the best general

More Clones have died under his service than any other Jedi general combined

Prefers trickery over actual combat

Not tactical

Has his men take the most dangerous and suicidal paths in warfare

Though he managed to trick the 501st and 212th legions against each other

•He was eventually discovered, attacked and later executed

* * *

Harry: In the distant future of the 22nd Century, humanity and the universe was endanger the Geth and Saren Arterius were growing more dangerous destroying countless systems.

DAM: And were there is a villain there is a hero, I'm not talking about Shepard he's got nothing on Urdnot Wrex.

The Doctor: Oh man, I'm so excited Wrex one the most badass and intimidating characters ever.

Harry: A famed Krogan mercenary leader and bounty hunter Wrex has no trouble in killing for credits.

DAM: As a krogan Wrex's strength, stamina, durability, dexterity and resilience is off the charts.

The Doctor: Raised in a society much like the Spartans and Klingons, Wrex grew up wanting and desiring a fight. Preferring to die in battle rather than being a cowards.

Harry: But, his story doesn't end their.

DAM: That's right, this guy has more of a backstory than Alone in the Dark.

The Doctor: Sadly, because of out low budget were only including the majority of his story and feats.

Harry: Wrex has a wide arsenal of weaponry the M-6 Carnifex is a heavy pistol that deals massive damage, his M-8 Avenger is the standard assault rifle of Krogan Mercs, he also has a flamethrower and a shotgun dubbed the M-300 Claymore.

DAM: This baby is sleek, smooth, sexy and all round destructive she is so powerful she can shatter the collarbone of an average human. Yet Wrex still fires it while showing little to not fatigue or pain at all.

The Doctor: His strength and warrior spirit are his greatest weapons using them to fight and kill giant monsters with his hands. Such as the dreaded Scavengers.

Harry: Again he's a Krogan so he has indomitable will and is a courageous fighter, and has years of unparalleled combat experience.

DAM: As if this wasn't enough he can also use his Biotics to control the battlefield manipulating his enemies physically or mentally and even boost his already insane strength.

The Doctor: Despite this he has his flaws, for one he may have discovered Shepard's true past but wasn't able to ever exploit him and was killed by Shepard. He is also doesn't strategize relying on his strength and power above all else.

Harry: He also isn't too trustworthy of his own allies. Making him a danger to anyone around him.

DAM: Still much like the late Andre the Giant, Wrex is one dude you do not want to piss off even though he doesn't even exercise he is still the biggest and the strongest.

"_Anyone who fights us is either stupid or on Saren's payroll. Killing the latter is business. Killing the former is a favor to the universe."_

* * *

Urdnot Wrex:

Height: 7'4"

Weight: 1,145 lbs.

Weapons, Abilities, and Armor:

Superhuman strength, stamina, durability, dexterity, &amp; resilience

M-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol

M-8 Avenger

M-300 Claymore

M-451 Firestorm

Biotics

Armor: Heavy Krogan Mercenary Armor

Feats:

Years of unparalleled combat experience

Fights and kills Scavengers with his bare fists

Strong enough and durable enough to fire the M-300 Claymore

•Recoil of the M-300 Claymore is so powerful it can shatter the collarbone of an average human

Courageous fighter, would rather die in combat than be a coward

Respected leader, men constantly look towards him and follow every order

Indomitable will

Wont give in to enemies even if he is on death's doorsteps

Weaknesses:

Even though he discovered Shepard's past, he wasn't able to exploit him fast enough resulting in his death

Armor isn't that strong nor durable

•Especially against lightsabers

Rushes into fights without thinking or strategizing

Not too trustworthy of allies

Can be a cruel ruler...only if necessary

Not vary tactical

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all!

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The battle opens up to Pong Krell standing in the center of his tower arms crossed and meditating, shots could be heard from below and the elevator shot up to his level. A large being emerging from the shadows dragging Captain Rex's corpse by his legs. Urdnot Wrex tossed Rex at Krell's feet who simply kicked it away from him and turned around facing his challenged.

Urdnot Wrex: You have a bounty on your head, and I aim to collect it.

Pong Krell: Its treason then.

Urdnot Wrex: Either you surrender now, I promise a swift death, which isn't that fun really. Should you fight, I will make you suffer.

Pong Krell: By all means be my guest.

**_FIGHT!_**

Wrex began to open fire on Krell with his M-8 Avenger, the Besalisk Jedi was too quick for his own good as he blocked the majority of Wrex's rounds with his lightsabers before pushing him back with the force. Urdnot Wrex fumbled backwards losing his assault rifle in the process, Krell charged Wrex laughing all the way. However, as he closed in on his opponent Wrex turned around blasting him with a biotic shockwave while drawing his M-6 Carnifex. The shockwave didn't phase Krell as he continued to run at Wrex dodging his Carnifex's rounds and slicing through it with his blue lightsaber. Wrex had little time to react as Krell stabbed him in the chest with his other lightsaber making give a shout of pain. Krell sheathed his lightsabers and began to pummel Wrex with his fists. Wrex eventually got his strength back and countered catching Krell off with a vicious right hook that sent him tumbling backwards. Frustrated Krell lifted Wrex into the air and tossed him into the ceiling. With his enemy stunned Krell ran towards him, he was cut off in mid charge when Wrex turned towards him his M-451 Firestorm at the ready. Krell jumped around the jet streams of fire and landed in front of Wrex ripping the flamethrower from his hands and kicking him across the face. As Krell ignited his lightsabers and rushed Wrex, Wrex turned around and blasted him with another shockwave sending him flying into the large window that led to a long fall. The window cracked all across its frame, Wrex charged Krell and tackled him their combined weight breaking away at the glass sending them plummeting to the ground.

The two continuiously punched each other neither showing more strength than the other. Until Krell head butted Wrex and kicked him away. Krell landed safely on his feet while Wrex crashed onto a large pile of conveniently placed grates. Pong Krell looked over at Wrex's limb body and approached him igniting his lightsabers. Still in the fight Urdnot Wrex jumped to his feet and blasted away at Krell with his M-300 Claymore, Krell blocked the shells with his lightsabers. Most of the buckshot entering his upper torso region, the two ran towards each other yet again Krell swinging one of his lightsabers forcing Wrex to roll underneath it. Krell turned his head towards Wrex who threw two large grates at him, pushing them aside with ease. Before he could react Krell was blasted in the chest by another shell from Wrex's Claymore. He fumbled backwards gripping his wound with his two additional arms. Looking up in time to block Wrex's bare fisted punch. Krell lifted Wrex in the air and slammed him onto his knee with a load crack that echoed throughout the battlefield. Krell tossed Wrex on the ground and held his lightsabers by his side, Urdnot Wrex slowly rose to his feet his armor protecting him for the most part and backhanded Krell with his shotgun. Krell retaliated blindly stabbing Wrex in the chest, Urdnot Wrex growled in pain and collapsed onto Krell's shoulders. Pong Krell tossed Wrex's body over his shoulder and entered put away his lightsabers. As he walked off he sensed something he quickly grabbed his lightsabers and turned towards Wrex but it was already too late. Wrex had tackled Krell with so much for he lost control of his balance and dropped his lightsabers. Urdnot Wrex pummeled Krell's face into the ground with a flurry of punches before standing up aiming his M-300 claymore at his head and fired completely destroying Krell's skull, face, head, and the blacktop ground that was behind it. Wrex lowered his Claymore before muttering, "I warned you!"

_**K.O.!**_

_Wrex dragged Krell's corpse onto his shuttle evidence of his victory and proof for his reward, in his hands are one of Krell's lightsabers a souvenir for the boys back home._

* * *

DAM: Whoa that was way too short.

Harry: In what may be our closest matchup ever Urdnot Wrex ended up winning but just barely. Both Krell and Wrex were evenly matched up with both strength and speed.

The Doctor: While Krell's lightsabers and combat skills dominated Wrex in the fight his power and skill only went so far. In fact the wider array of weaponry Wrex brought to the table was so advanced Krell couldn't counter it. Also keep in mind Urdnot Wrex has more combat experience Krell preferred having others doing the dirty work or saving fighting as a last resort. While Wrex straight loves it, and with his experience he could easily outmatch Krell even on his best day. Despite the fact that Krell is more adept in the force it only goes as far as peacekeeping. While Wrex's biotics is more lethal and can be used a wider expanse of attacks.

DAM: In the end Krell just needed to keep his head in the game.

Harry: The Winner is Urdnot Wrex.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A tall skinny pale teenager sprints towards Kristen Stewart stopping a speeding car with a single hand denting it majorly while leaving Stewart practically unharmed_

_Versus...!_

_Kristen Stewart is seen running away from a large wolf shouting, "Run Jacob!" the boy leaping over her head transforming into a wolf and stands between her and his brother_


	33. Edward Cullen VS Jacob Black

**Death Battle! Chapter 33: Edward Cullen VS Jacob Black (Harbingers of Nevec VS Stephanie Meyer)**

Harry: Shippers unite, for today on death battle we answer the burning question everyones mind.

DAM: Edward Cullen?

The Doctor: Or Jacob Black?

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And it's our to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Edward Cullen:

Age: Over 100 Years [17 when turned]

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Vampire-like Powers &amp; Attributes

Telepathy

Feats:

None

Weaknesses:

Too Many

* * *

Jacob Black:

Age: 18-21

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 195 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Wolf Form

Feats:

None

Weaknesses:

Too Many

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all!

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The fight opens up to Edward and Jacob standing in the middle of a valley. Jacob transforming into a wolf while Edward hunches over looking depressed.

_**FIGHT!**_

Jacob and Edward ran at each other, Jacob jumped into the air tackling Edward. Edward punched Jacob in the stomach before throwing the Jacob over his shoulders. Jacob blinding swiped at Edward slashing him deep across the chest. Edward grabbed his wound as blood poured out of his chest. Jacob charged Edward tackling him. As he went to bite him he stopped and stared into Edward's eyes seeing his fear. Jacob transformed back into his normal self, putting out his hands he picked up Edward. Edward looked up at Jacob before punching him in the face. Jacob looked back at Edward a tear falling down his cheek. Edward then grabbed Jacob and kissed him. Jacob and Edward continued to kiss as the camera zoomed out before the screen went completely dark.

**_Bromance!_**

* * *

DAM: Hey there ain't nothing wrong with being gay.

Harry: Indeed.

The Doctor: Sadly to those of our viewers out there who expected a real battle, this wasn't one of those fights. Always remember this. Sometimes in life even the greatest rivals can put aside their differences and become friends. And sometimes they will go even farther than a simple friendship.

DAM: I guess you can this battle really heated up in the end.

Harry: This fight is a draw.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A man in red and black spandex jumps around the screen screaming, "Deadpool! Bang! Babes! Mayhem!"_

_Masked Mercenary..._

_Versus...!_

_Masked Mercenary..._

_A tall man wearing a wicked suit of armor leaps off a platform and combat rolls towards The Dark Knight_

_Deadpool vs Deathstroke Remastered_

* * *

_**Edward Cullen VS Jacob Black Epilogue**_

_**('Bromance' plays in the background)**_

_**Edward and Jacob sit on a blanket having a picnic.**_

_**The two are seen again this time cuddling each other in a forest, Bella crying not too far away in the distance as James comes running up behind her sinking his teeth into her neck.**_

_**The scene switches again, as Jacob in his wolf form kicks his right hind-leg while Edward rubs his belly.**_

_**A/N: In all seriousness there truly isn't anything wrong with being gay, and to be honest I am glad the way this worked out I had some laughs with my family while doing but being gay is not a joke. The point of this story was for it to be a joke battle. Myself and my fellow FanFiction writers have complete respect for all people no matter their race, sexuality, religion, or personal background. I just want to say I love you guys/my viewers for helping me get this far, I never though this story would become more popular than my Deadliest Warrior but I was wrong. Thank you very. Speaking of Deadliest Warrior the School year is over for me and Summer has just begun which means my Deadliest Warrior fanfic is coming back. With new hosts, better quality, and even more blood. The next few days will be dedicated to that story, so expect to see new chapters sometime next week.**_

_**This is Harbinger of NEVEC sighing off, saying don't forget to read, review, &amp; favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper.**_


	34. Deadpool vs Deathstroke Remastered

**Death Battle! Chapter 33: Deadpool VS Deathstroke Remastered**

**Five months later, the masked mercenaries are back!**

Harry: Marvel and DC have produced thousands of characters from Darkseid to Thanos and Lex Luthor to Iron Man, however, these two masked mercenaries may be the most requested fights ever.

DAM: Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth.

The Doctor: And Deathstroke, the Terminator.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: It is said when god made the Earth he first made the heavens, and then the Earth, after that he made man.

DAM: Little did he know about his creations own as time went on and man grew we saw Homer and his epic adventure, Sun Tzu's Art of War and Stan Lee's Deadpool.

Deadpool: That's right they went through all of that just to say my name. Typical.

The Doctor: What the heck?

Harry: Before he was known as Deadpool he was just your ordinary guy with cancer.

Deadpool: Grab your tissues folks goes this is where the sadness starts, hell I'm about to start crying myself.

DAM: His name was Wade Winston Wilson and he was suffering, he was dying, he wanted to be a hero more than anything.

Harry: Wade's life got so bad that he had to leave his girlfriend, to leave her without the fate of loving a man who was doomed to die.

The Doctor: That is until he had the opportunity of the life time, he would be saved from his cancer by Department K the special weapons division of a strange land dubbed Canada.

Deadpool: Oh Canada thank you for saving my life. Oh Canada your woman are so sexay! Oh Canada (*laughter*). Who am I kidding Canada sucks!

DAM: Wow, that was creative, looks like you really thought that one through.

Deadpool: Shut up shortstop!

Harry: Anyway, when we mean save we mean he was put through the Weapon X program and was injected with Wolverine's healing factor. Which makes complete since, I'm not even gonna bother questioning it, not like its real to begin with.

The Doctor: Wade also got Wolverine's superhuman strength and stamina, again we don't know how. And used both to kill his ruthless warden Ajax.

DAM: Having escaped his former prison Wade I mean Deadpool became a lone mercenary, accomplishing a lot of impressive feats.

Deadpool: Like the time I killer the Marvel universe and Wolverine, oh oh oh how bout the time when I-

Harry: Hey Wade can you do me a favor?

Deadpool: It depends on what it is?

Harry: Please stop interrupting me its very distracting.

Deadpool: I see how it is, if you didn't like me why didn't you just say it. (gun loads and is fired)

The Doctor: Oh god did his just kill himself?

Harry: No he did not because of his healing factor he is basically immortal.

DAM: On with his weapons, Deadpool has a lot of weapons at his disposal thanks to his magic satchel. He has swords, pistols, machine guns, grenades, more swords, and many many more.

The Doctor: Deadpool is also somewhat perverted, seriously this guy makes the Bloodhound Gang look like Mother Teresa.

Deadpool: Hey we are only mammals so why shouldn't we get it on like the Discovery Channel.

Harry: WADE!

Deadpool: Okay.

DAM: Please make this stop, my mind is hurting

***Technical Difficulties Please Wait***

Harry: Sorry about that everyone, we needed to reset our minds.

The Doctor: Another weakness he has is he is completely unhinged in his mind and even though he has a healing factor he still has the cancer which is constantly being healed from.

DAM: Still Deadpool is one of the greatest antiheroes in fiction.

Deadpool: Awww that's so sweet. Lets see what Joey is gonna be bringing to this fight.

* * *

Deadpool:

Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Relationship Status: Single &amp; Ready to Mingle

Weapons and Abilities:

Twin Katanas

Dual Heckler &amp; Koch Mark 23 SOCOM Pistols

Dual FN P90 Submachine Gun

Grenades

Teleportation Belt

Infinity Stone

Carbonadium Sword

Sheep Cannon

Armor: None

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Magic Satchel

Killed the entire Marvel Universe including Wolverine

Forth Wall Awareness

Can not be killed

Skilled Swordsman

Master Martial Artis

Expert Marksman

Weaknesses:

Mental Insanity

Cancer

Can be killed if his head is separated from his body for too long

ADHD

* * *

Harry: At the age of sixteen Slade Joseph Wilson enlisted in the U.S. Army and later fought in the Korean War.

DAM: Well if I was that tall when I was sixteen I would probably be confused for a twenty year old.

Deadpool: Oh poor Zach want me to cry or sing Danny Boy.

The Doctor: Harry?

Harry: Its not my fault, its his.

Deadpool: Jk lol lmfao, I'm done now.

DAM: Anyway when he was fighting Korea he was trained by Adeline Kane in all fighting styles, they bonded so well they would later marry. But that was way down the road a bit, not really he be a player.

The Doctor: After his service in the war he volunteered for a experiment that would help him resist enemy truth serums.

Harry: But, it didn't work at all, instead of ruining his life forever the experiment turned Slade into the deadliest mercenary in the world.

DAM: Things to a turn for the worst when his son was kidnapped by a group of rival mercenaries, despite a successful rescue his son lost his ability to speak.

Deadpool: And missed Slade wasn't too happy about that, cause she shot him in the face but don't worry he heals real fast like me. Expect for the fact that he lost his eye forever.

The Doctor: What?

Harry: Its true in-spite of his healing factor he lost his forever. After this Slade roamed the world for jobs and credits.

DAM: He wields one of the coolest swords ever composed of Promethium. He also has wields two pistols, two submachine guns, and a customized AR-15 assault rifle with a mounted scope and grenade launcher.

The Doctor: Even if that's not enough already he has a super bomb which is designed to keep Superman at bay and an energy lance which is practically unbreakable.

Harry: He's fast enough evade Superman, defeated the entire Justice League. He is a master martial artist capable stacking up against Batman and is skilled in all forms of weaponry.

DAM: He can even use 90% of his brain, keep in MIND the average human only uses 10%.

Deadpool: Or 0% if you a guy like Justin Bieber, well actually he can breathe so technically .0000000001%

The Doctor: However he's got some weaknesses, for one he doesn't have a clear track record as he lost to Batman, Damian Wayne, and Lex Luthor. He also short-tempered if he gets angry enough he'll become clumsy and more dangerous to everyone around him including himself.

Harry: Not to mention his healing factor takes a few minutes or even a few hours to actually heal depending on the injury.

DAM: Despite this he is one tough and determined fighter, just try not to piss him off Wade.

Deadpool: I'll try my best.

_"Let her go monster, now!"_

_"Now this is what they call a stand off, not even the pit can bring back mommy if her head js blown off, your play Damian."_

* * *

Deathstroke:

Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 225 lbs.

Relationship Status: Divorced

Weapons and Abilities:

Promethium Broadsword

Dual Beretta 92FS Pistols

Dual Heckler &amp; Koch MP5K Submachine Guns

Customized AR-15 with M203 Grenade Launcher

Super Bomb

Energy Lance

Armor: Helmet and Armor laminated with Kevlar and Promethium mesh

Strengths &amp; Feats:

Can use 90% of his brain

Fast enough to evade Superman

Defeated the entire Justice League

Skilled in all forms of weaponry

Skilled Swordsman

Master Martial Artis

Expert Marksman

Weaknesses:

Has been defeated by lesser characters, like Batman and Lex Luthor

Short-tempered

Eyes

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all!

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! Remastered!

* * *

The battle opens up to Deathstroke setting up a sniper position with his AR-15 peering through his scope spotting Deadpool sitting aimlessly on a couch one hand down his pants the other gripping a pistol. He fired his rifle striking Deadpool in the face knocking him from his seat. Deathstroke lowered his rifle and ran to other position and began to search for Deadpool. Deadpool popped out of nowhere in front of Deathstroke staring down his sniper scope and waving.

Deadpool: Hello..!

Deathstroke: What the..?

Deadpool teleported once more as Deathstroke fired his sniper rifle appearing behind him this time his FN P90s aimed directly for his head. Deathstroke spun around smacking Deadpool in the face with his rifle-butt before kicking him in the chest. Deadpool rolled on his back and eventually landed on his feet.

Deadpool: I'll be honest man, that really hurt.

Deathstroke: You're in for a world of hurt then, because we're justing getting started.

The two entered their own respected fighting positions as the camera zoomed our panning around both combatants.

_**FIGHT!**_

Both men immediately began firing their respected weapons Deadpool with his SMGs and Deathstroke with his assault rifle. Deathstroke and Deadpool bullets struck each other in mid–flight. Deadpool ran his magazine dry and tossed his SMGs aside and unsheathing his katanas before disappearing in a flash of light. Deathstroke looked around for his opponent who reappeared behind him slicing down his back knocking him forwards.

Deadpool: Surprise!

Deathstroke turned around to shoot his opponent however he'd teleported again. As Deadpool teleported behind Deathstroke, Deathstroke turned around and fired his M203 grenade launcher striking Deadpool in the stomach. The round penetrated his body and sent him flying backwards crashing off the rooftop and landing on a car. Before the grenade exploded and so did the car he'd previously landed on.

Deadpool: Oh My God! Somebody please help me! I'm very badly hurt! Wait, never mind I'm okay!

Deadpool jumped to his feet his wounds healing in mere seconds. Deathstroke came jumping down from the rooftops grabbing onto a power line flipping around it and leapt off landing in front of Deadpool his Energy lance drawn.

Deathstroke:...Your talkative persona is very annoying.

Deadpool(*unsheathing another pair of swords*): Please I'm only just getting started.

The two charged towards each other, Deadpool jumping in the air and teleporting his swords held behind his head. Before Deadpool could strike his opponent Deathstroke thrust his lance into Deadpool's chest stopping him in midair. Deathstroke flipped Deadpool over his shoulders slamming onto a trash can. Deadpool rushed Deathstroke again shaking off the pain and his head swinging his swords in rapid succession. His opponent effortlessly deflecting each swing and countering with a swipe to Deadpool's temple.

Deadpool: OW!

Deathstroke fired his energy lance striking Deadpool in the groin stunning him for a second forcing him to drop his swords. Deadpool hung his between his knees and popped up with two Colt pistols in his hands. He charged Deathstroke firing a flurry of rounds at his opponent who blocked them by spinning his lance. Deathstroke switched his lance for his Promethium sword and charged his opponent. As he neared him Deathstroke whipped out a pistol and fired two shots at Deadpool. Deadpool took the shots head grunting in pain before continuing his attack firing both of his pistol. Deathstroke spun his sword blocking the bullets and slammed his knee into Deadpool's chest knocking him into a concrete pillar. The pillar weakened and cracked, Deathstroke jumped into the air swinging his Promethium broadsword with both hands. Deadpool rolled out of the way as Deathstroke's blade broke through the pillar with ease.

Deathstroke: Hold still.

Deadpool: NO!

Deadpool jumped onto Deathstroke's shoulders armed with a sai and began to stab his opponent in the chest. Deathstroke shot Deadpool pointblank in the face before grabbing him by his arm throwing him over his shoulder and onto the sidewalk. Deadpool teleported away from Deathstroke and drew his Carbonadium Sword.

Deadpool: So, you heal fast to huh? No matter this'll make quick work of you!

Deathstroke: Why wont you just die!?

Deadpool: I don't know, puberty.

Deathstroke:...

Deadpool and Deathstroke ran towards each other Deadpool shouting, "LEROY JENKINS!" as Deathstroke prepared to swing his sword. The two blades clashed in a fierce back and forth struggle each countering the others strikes. Deadpool gained the upped hand by slashing Deathstroke across the face knocking his helmet of his head. Deathstroke turned towards Deadpool a fresh cut set along his cheek. Deathstroke ran at Deadpool blasting him twice in the chest with his pistol before swinging his sword slashing Deadpool across the chest and amputating his right arm. Deadpool held his sword with one hand and teleported behind Deathstroke slashing down his back. Deathstroke collapsed to a knee growling in pain and looked up at Deadpool as he swung his sword slashing Deathroke across the midsection of his face. Deathstroke fell face first on the ground as Deadpool picked up his arm and reattached to his socket.

Deadpool: Like I said before, this'll make quick work of you.

_**K.O.!**_

_Deadpool teleports again landing not too far away from Deathstroke's body unsheathing a massive cannon slinging the cannon over his shoulders and firing it destroying what was left of his opponents corpse_

* * *

DAM: Deathstroke no! Why do I even care?

Harry: Though Deathstroke was the more skilled fighter of the two and had the superior armor to back him up in the final battle. He would ultimately fall Deadpool sure both have healing factors it would be Deathstroke who would loose this fight since he lacked a proper way to kill Deadpool.

The Doctor: Deadpool is nearly impossible to kill for any opponent, no matter how hard Deathstroke tried Deadpool would always come back and keep fighting. While Deadpool had the perfect way to permanently kill Deathstroke the carbonadium sword which ultimately turned the tide of the battle.

DAM: Like that chick from Austin Powers, Deadpool just wouldn't die!

Harry: The Winner is...

Deadpool(*Singingly*): ME...!

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_Shunned by society..._

_Demons of the night..._

_Defenders of humanity..._

"_Gone! Gone! - the form of man - Rise, the Demon Etrigan!"_

_Versus...!_

"_Look, Sammy, I'm not a very good shot," holds up revolver "..but the Samaritan here uses really big bullets."_


	35. Hellboy vs Etrigan the Demon

**Death Battle! Chapter 35: Hellboy VS Etrigan the Demon**

Harry: They are the guardians of the night, the unholy defenders of the lone and helpless.

DAM: Not to mention they're demons. Hellboy, the Harbinger of Apocalypse.

The Doctor: And Etrigan, the Demon from Hell.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Two B.P.R.D. agents walked down a hallway armored with handguns

Agent #1: This is it, this is the place.

They approached a door that had the numbers '_666' _posted on it. One of them walked up the to the door and knocked on it shouting,

Agent #2: Jason Blood, we know you're in there. Open the door now!

Jason Blood stands in the center of the room and began to shout "Gone! Gone! –– the form of man –– Rise, the Demon...Etrigan!"

A large flash proceeding this event. The two men tried to knock down the door but could not do so. A large beastly figure walked up behind them, one of the agents stating.

Agent #1: Hellboy, about time you showed up. We've got a Level 5 threat, a man Jason Blood supposedly a highly threatening hellish beast.

Hellboy pushed him out of the punched the door down, and they all ran into the room. The room was burnt all around scourged Earth littering the floorboard. The two agents began to search when Etrigan leapt from the ceiling landing in front of them.

Agent #1: There he is shoot him!

The two blasted the demon, but the demon was far too quick.

Agent #2: He's too fast!

Etrigan tackled both men and cut them down with a flurry of claw swipes. Hellboy ran around the corner and saw his comrades bloodied corpse on the ground.

Etrigan: I am Etrigan the Demon! Prepare to burn in Hell!

"Whatever you say bud."

The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Etrigan lunged at Hellboy slashing him with his grotesque claws digging deep, Hellboy retaliated backhanding Etrigan with his right hand of doom. Throwing Etrigan through a wall and crashing onto a couch. Frustrated Etrigan rolled over the coach and kicked it towards Hellboy striking him in the forehead. Hellboy charged towards Etrigan punching him with his left hand of normalness with little effect. Etrigan snickered and backflip kicked Hellboy's chin knocking him onto his back the floor shaking. Before he could react Hellboy was tackled by Etrigan who began clawing at him mercilessly and endlessly. Hellboy drew his Good Samaritan and fired a shot blinding making Etrigan's ears ring madly. Hellboy threw his Samaritan aside and tackled Etrigan, with his opponent stunned Hellboy punched him in the chest with his right hand of doom. The two demons collapsing the floorboard around them and tumbling down each level until striking the basement.

Hellboy and Etrigan both struggled to stand staring at each other in amazement. Until Etrigan rushed his opponent jumping around him with ease slicing him with each passing sprint. Hellboy went to punch Etrigan however his opponent rolled underneath his swing and kicked his feet out from beneath him. Hellboy crashing his back onto the ground, shattering the Earth around him. Hellboy slowly rose to his feet, looking over at Etrigan who growled with an intense flame of rage. Etrigan jumped into the air ready to end this fight. Unbeknownst to him Hellboy unholstered his M79 grenade launcher. A single grenade is fired striking Etrigan directly in the chest. Etrigan landed on the ground not to far away and slowly began to stand.

Hellboy: How you holding up bub?

Etrigan:...

Etrigan and Hellboy charged towards each other once more, Hellboy kicking his opponent backwards. His opponent using this as a boost as he jumps onto the collapsed ceiling and leaps into the air swinging both of his claws. Hellboy blocked the swipe with his right hand of doom, only to have Etrigan back step him slashing Hellboy across the face. Etrigan reared back and roared as his spat out of stream of fire from his mouth. Hellboy collapsed thanks to the sheer force of the blast but eventually glared at Etrigan. Who ran out of gas and looked up in shock as Hellboy glad in his Apocalypse form emerged from the fires. Etrigan attempted another airborne attack on his foe, Hellboy sidestepping him and grabbing him by his cape dragging him through the ceiling and throwing him into the boiler room. Hellboy charged his stunned opponent punching him the chest and sending both tumbling into the boilers a large explosion following this leveling the entire building. As the smoke cleared Hellboy emerged from the rubble holding the remains of Etrigan in his hands, using them to light a cigar. Before throwing them on the blacktop street, muttering, "I'm fireproof, you're not."

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: Again that was way too short.

Harry: Etrigan maybe deadly but Hellboy deadlier. Sure he could decimate Hellboy in the beginning of the fight with his agility and speed. Sadly for Etrigan Hellboy has fought foes like that before and won.

The Doctor: Also remember Hellboy's apocalypse form is so overpowered once he became the 'beast of apocalypse' there was no way Etrigan could ever survive the fight.

DAM: This was one HELL of a fight.

Harry: The Winner is Hellboy.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_Cherno Alpha gets pummeled by a massive monster while an even bulkier beast leaps behind it literally tearing the Jaeger to pieces_

_Versus..._

_A large tale rolls around the screen the spines on it glowing blue before revealing a large dinosaur that let out its legendary roar_

**_A/N: Sorry everybody we had some technical difficulties with my Computer and weren't able to add the full analysis, it should be up at some point don't expect it any time soon. Because our next Death Battle is gonna put all the rest to shame._**

**_Otachi &amp; Leatherback VS Godzilla_**

**_So yeah sorry about that. This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off saying don't forget to read, review, &amp; favorite. And as always Live Long &amp; Prosper._**


	36. Otachi & Leatherback vs Godzilla

**Death Battle! Chapter 36: Otachi &amp; Leatherback VS Godzilla**

Harry: Kaiju the Japanese word for a monster that destroys everything in its path.

DAM: Like Otachi &amp; Leatherback, the Category IV's that decimated Hong Kong.

The Doctor: And Godzilla, King of the Monsters.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: In the year 2013, Raleigh Becket looked to stars wandering if life existed out in space.

DAM: He was wrong because the instant he asked that question aliens opened 'the breech' which allowed their other creations the Kaiju to rage war and take over the world.

The Doctor: You would think with their technology they would release more than one Kaiju at a time but hey who questions del Toro's movies in the first place.

Harry: From this breech came Otachi and Leatherback the first Kaijus to come from the same breech.

DAM: First up is Otachi, she is a flying Kaiju with quite arsenal.

The Doctor: She can fly, spit acid, and has a spearing tail that can also grip like pincers.

Harry: If that isn't enough she like any other kaiju has immense strength and stamina.

DAM: She is so strong she can rap through buildings like tissue paper, has high level of intelligence and can rip into solid thick concrete with her teeth and claws.

The Doctor: When he says she is smart we mean she knew exactly where to attack Crimson Typhoon to the point of ripping off its head separating it from its pilots.

Harry: Despite this she has her weaknesses.

DAM: For one her acid sack is easily grab-able, her soft underbelly is incredibly soft so soft it led to her being cut in half.

The Doctor: Her Horn extrusions are also weak points, she also has limited combat experience. Her strength also has limits as she struggled to lift Gipsy Danger who only weighs 1,980 tons.

Harry: Also her being pregnant contradicts the entire cloning process.

DAM: Way to go del Toro, way to go.

The Doctor: Leatherback is 60 feet taller and weighs 210 tons more.

Harry: This guy relies on his size, weight and strength to tear into his opponents.

DAM: He's pretty simple compared to Otachi, except he can't fly and he's dimwitted. That right there is a stereotype, saying the bigger one is dumber.

Harry: What did you say I wasn't listening.

The Doctor: Harry, you know you're just adding to the fat 'n' dumb person right.

Harry: Hey, this isn't fat. Its muscle, It's just rounder.

***Technical Difficulties Please Waits***

DAM: Leatherback's most impressive weapon is his "naturally" occurring EMP device which absorbs surrounding electromagnetic energy and projects the field which is strong enough to wipe out the power of Hong Kong and jaegers.

The Doctor: An EMP capable of wiping out Hong Kong's entire power line would need to be 1,000% more powerful than even the most powerful high-grade military EMPs.

Harry: However unlike Otachi, Leatherback has no problem at all with picking up Gipsy Danger and tossing him around.

DAM: Similar to Otachi he has limited combat experience and even though he has armor-plated skin its does have limits and can't protect agains plasma attacks.

The Doctor: Leatherback tends to win through retreating, and is over reliant on hit &amp; run and ambush tactics. His Durability and stamina also have limits.

Harry: Still together Otachi and Leatherback are quite the team, lets just see how well they fair against Godzilla.

_Otachi and Leatherback rip into Cherno Alpha completely tearing the machine to pieces_

* * *

Otachi and Leatherback:

Age: Unknown, Both [A few days at best]

Height: 207 Feet [Otachi] 267 Feet [Leatherback]

Weight: 2,690 Tons [Otachi] 2,900 Tons [Leatherback]

Weapons and Abilities:

Otachi-

Stats:

Speed: 9

Strength: 6

Armor: 7

Flight

Winged Fury

Elongated, grotesque claws

Teeth &amp; Jaws, rip into thick concrete with ease

Tail, can bludgeon/club and grapple/crush enemies

Acid Sack, capable of melting entire buildings in mere seconds

Secondary Life-force

Immense Strength &amp; Speed

Feats:

Incredible strength

Rips through buildings like tissue paper

High level of intelligence

Knew exactly were to attack Crimson Typhoon

Claws and teeth can rip apart thick concrete with ease

Weaknesses:

Acid sack is easily grab-able

Soft Underbelly

•Incredibly vulnerable and led to her being cut in half

Horn extrusions

Limited amount of combat experience

Strength has limits, struggled to lift Gipsy Danger with her claws even though its half her size

Pregnancy contradicts the entire cloning process

•Way to go del Toro, way to go...we're being sarcastic

Leatherback-

Stats:

Speed: 5

Strength: 6 (8-9, or 10 depending on when enraged)

Armor: 10

Fists, somewhat similar to Medieval maces

Wave Rider

Aquatic Ambusher

Electromagnetic emission

Armor-plated skin

Immense Strength &amp; Stamina

Feats:

Incredibly strong

Ripped Cherno Alpha apart with little effort

Strength increases when enraged

Electromagnetic emission can wipe out an entire city-wide area and shutdown Jaegers

Lifted and threw Gipsy Danger, which weighs 1,980 Tons

Weaknesses:

Flares

Dimwitted

Limited combat experience

Wins through retreating

Over reliant on hit &amp; run, and ambush tactics

Spinal cavity

Durability and stamina have limits

* * *

Harry: In 1954 America was testing its new hydrogen bombs, one of these testings woke something up.

DAM: Godzilla, the radioactive savior or at times destroyer of Japan.

The Doctor: This guy is a beast standing over 300 feet tall and weighing around 90,000 tons Godzilla has defended/destroyed Japan for the past 60 years but he is far older than that.

Harry: Godzilla is over 65 million years old and he has gained a lot of combat experience from this.

DAM: He uses his claws, teeth, tail and judo mastery to secure numerous victories.

The Doctor: That is nothing compared to his primary ability, his atomic breath.

Harry: In addition he has regenerative and magnetic properties. As well as red spiral ray which was used to destroy the more powerful clone of himself Space Godzilla.

DAM: I don't know why people freak out whenever they hear about Space Godzilla.

The Doctor: SPACE GODZILLA! AWWW! I'm his biggest fan!

Harry: You mean like that?

DAM: Yes.

Harry: Anyway he can sustain limited flight with his atomic breath, breath underwater and has sharp dorsal fins/plates.

The Doctor: On with his feats, as he is the king of the monsters one normally only thunks of his 44 wins, 9 loses and 7 ties.

DAM: But Godzilla has accomplished a lot more than just that he has matched Thor's strength, lifted and threw his arch nemesis Kaizer Ghidorah and effortlessly survived an explosion from a meteor.

Harry: Sadly despite his impressive resume Godzilla ins't infallible.

The Doctor: Being 90,000 tons Godzilla is incredibly slow and clumsy, he's also sensitivity to bright lights or large flashes.

Harry: Despite his incredible winning record of 44 wins, 9 loses and 7 ties he's lost fights to lesser powerful characters like King Kong and Mothra. He's also vulnerable to manmade electricity. That and Flight-based opponents can outmaneuver him.

DAM: Even with his ridiculous flaws Godzilla is one deadly kaiju, there is a reason why people call him the king of the monsters.

_Godzilla fires his atomic breath down the Female MUTOs neck decapitating her before letting out his iconic thunderous roar_

* * *

Godzilla:

Age: Over 65 Million Years Old

Height: 355 Feet

Weight: 90,000 Tons

Weapons and Abilities:

Claws

Teeth

Tail

Atomic Breath, Spiral Atomic Breath

Atomic/Nuclear Pulse

Regenerative Properties

Magnetic Properties

Red Spiral Ray

Self-sustained, limited flight

Sharp dorsal fins/plates

Can breath underwater

Godly Strength &amp; Durability

Feats:

44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties [making him the king of the monsters]

Regenerated from a heart

Lifted and threw Kaizer Ghidorah

Matched Thor's strength

Effortlessly survived an explosion from an meteor

Weaknesses:

Sensitivity to bright lights

Incredibly Slow

Clumsy due to size

Lost to lesser powerful characters like King Kong and Mothra

Vulnerability to manmade electricity

Has been killed in the past

Flight-based opponents can outmaneuver him

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

**_Death Battle Chapter 36: Otachi &amp; Leatherback VS Godzilla_**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

**_June 22_****_nd_****_, 2025_**

The battle opens up to Otachi ripping her way through Tokyo tearing apart buildings while proceeding to knock down numerous military planes and helicopters. As she trashed the city she felt something shaking the scattered debris. She turned towards Godzilla who let out a thunderous roar. The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Otachi immediately attacked Godzilla blasting him with her acidic spit, Godzilla roared in pain and charged her clawing her with his massive claws (duh) and attempting to bit her neck. Otachi swung her tail stabbing Godzilla's cheekbone. Godzilla clawed into Otachi's hips and threw her into the air. Godzilla attempted to blast Otachi out of the skies with his Red Spiral Ray, before he could do that Leatherback came crashing behind him from a building tackling him. Unable to keep his balance the two crashed into a building.

As this was happening Otachi brandished her wings and began to fly around her opponent while roaring. Leatherback pummeled his opponent into the ground and came close to breaking his jaw. Godzilla reacted as swift as he could zapping Leatherback with his atomic pulse. Which didn't phase his opponent one bit. He then blasted Leatherback with his Atomic breath knocking him backwards. As Leatherback fumbled backwards Godzilla smacked him across the face with his claws further stunning him.

Godzilla reared his head back preparing his red spiral ray, unfortunately Otachi swooped in piercing his back with his claws. Otachi pulled Godzilla as far as she could while Leatherback charged him. The combined strength of the two stumbling Godzilla even more. The two Kaijus pushed Godzilla into the waters of Tokyo Bay. Leatherback jumped onto Godzilla and pummeled him while he was submerged. However before he could cause any significant damage he was blasted by Godzilla's red spiral ray blowing a large hole through his chest. Leatherback grew weaker from the blow but was eventually killed by a powerful punch to the jaw.

As Leatherback's corpse collapsed onto the buildings behind him Otachi came flying in behind Godzilla spitting acid on his back. Before Godzilla could take Otachi out of the skies she slapped him with her tail. Godzilla fired his atomic breath sending him up into the air and he chomped onto Otachi's tail. She roared in pain and couldn't hold his immense weight. As they made contact with the ground he ripped off her tail. Another pained roar erupting from her massive jaws. Godzilla clawed Otachi across the face taking off one of her horns and blinding her in one eye. Otachi reared back and spewed a large stream of acid from her acid sack.

Godzilla powered through the acid and grappled Otachi ripping into her spinal cavity with his claws digging his other hand into her acid sack ripping it off. Otachi fumbled backwards blindingly swinging her claw cutting deep into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla grabbed her arm chomping into it multiple times breaking it off. Godzilla forced Otachi's mouth opened and fired his red spiral down her throat. The heat intensified to the point that Otachi blew up from the inside out her head the only thing that remained. Godzilla threw Otachi's severed head across the city the head eventually landing on top of the NTT Docomo Yoyogi Building getting skewered on the tip of it. Godzilla then let out a thunderous roar in victory.

_**Double K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: Fatality!

Harry: Indeed, despite there greater numbers and combined feats Otachi and Leatherback would ultimately fall at the hands, or rather claws of Godzilla.

The Doctor: Otachi and Leatherback have combined immense strength and stamina, while Godzilla has godly strength and durability. Also remember with his regenerative properties Godzilla could tank every blow from both of opponents even Otachi's highly acidic acid even though it is strong enough to eat through entire buildings it still wasn't enough. Not to mention the combat experience each has combined Otachi and Leatherback have destroyed only two jaegers in a total time of minutes. While Godzilla finitely more experienced in combat being over 65 million years old and his 44 win, 9 losses, &amp; 7 ties.

DAM: This battle was intense, seriously there's no other way to describe it.

Harry: The Winner is Godzilla.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A massive planet with large rings transforms into an even larger robot, "The time considered sparing the retched planet Cybertron, but now we shall witness, its dismemberment!"_

_Versus...!_

_A gargantuan being with wicked looking purple armor and helmet blasts away at large planet with concussive energy rays from his hands before finally boasting, "I am Galactus!"_

_**A/N: My apologies for those who wanted to see my Snake VS Fisher fight I wasn't going anywhere in it not to mention my injuries. Nothing serious or life threatening but they are hindering my ability to type. I'm not gonna be stopping this show I'm just gonna take a break and possibly work on Deadliest Warrior.**_

_**Here is a list of combatants that are gonna be featured in this story, I'm not going to say who they are fighting. I want you guys to guess who they are going to fight.**_

_**Count Dooku**_

_**Goliath**_

_**Sabrewulf**_

**_Virgil_**

_**Jago**_

_**Black Widow**_

_**Bruce Lee**_

_**Dan Hibiki**_

_**Ultron**_

_**Lucario**_

_**John "Soap" MacTavish**_

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**Riddick**_

_**Mega Man**_

_**Ratchet &amp; Clank**_

_**Tao Tahu**_


	37. Unicron vs Galactus

**Death Battle! Chapter 37: Unicron VS Galactus**

Harry: They are two of the most powerful beings in all of fiction, and everyone wants to know who would beat who, In this climatic and most requested fight ever.

DAM: Unicron, the Lord of Chaos.

The Doctor: And Galactus, the Great Destroyer.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Long before the dawn of time, Order and Chaos existed in an extra-dimensional entity called The One.

DAM: Wanting to explore the universe The One created the one astral being known as Unicron.

The Doctor: Oh man I'm so excited Unicron is one of the most intimidating Transformer ever.

Harry: The story of Unicron is complex and excruciatingly long. But, for todays purposes we'll keep things short and simple.

DAM: As the harbinger of chaos and being essentially a god Unicron has immeasurable power and strength. He can also travel between the spaces between dimensions, or travel through time.

The Doctor: He also possesses levitation powers and telepathy, telekinesis. He was once controlled Thunderwing's mind which caused him to go completely insane and being to slowly fall apart from the inside out.

Harry: He has total control over matter capable of creating it, mutating it and even reconstruction it. Unicron also create energon constructs of weapons axes, hooks, flails, spikes and chains included. To add to this he's got shoulder blades that can cause a lot of damage and are incredibly durable.

DAM: He possesses cosmic awareness capable of finding his enemies or targets anywhere and anywhere. He can also blasts energy waves from his hands and laser beams from his eyes.

The Doctor: Weapons and abilities aside Unicron, has antibody drones which can heal all of his wounds even though he doesn't get wounded often. Another thing is his stone avatars which are basically clones of Unicron who are extremely weak and are more for intimidation and control purposes.

Harry: As a Transformer Unicron has two forms big planet or even bigger robot. Speaking of which time for fun facts times. Whenever a transformer uh transforms they grow 3 times in height. As his planet form is speculated to be the size of Saturn and Saturn is approximately 120,000+ km in size.

DAM: This means in robot form Unicron is approximately 320,000+ km.

The Doctor: Speaking of planets Unicron can generate a makeshift black hole using his maul, that giant hole in his chest-piece. Which can devour entire planets with ease and with every planet devoured his power and energy increases immensely.

Harry: On with his feats, as an all beyond practical god Unicron can never die, he'll only come back much large and far stronger than before. His existence is also the vary stability of the multiverse

DAM: In other words he is a god who can do whatever he wants

The Doctor: He's devoured 22.56% of the known universe, ate Megatron, and nearly destroyed Cybertron on numerous occasions.

Harry: Unicron created new elements as well from Dark Energon to Angolmois. Both are considered to be the most deadly elements in his universe capable of causing horrific damage to reality itself and Angolmois is the material that created the nefarious Galvatron.

DAM: See Michael Bay it was Angolmois not humans seeking to use their 'transformium' to create their own 'transformers'

The Doctor: Despite his incredible strength and being god-like. Unicron has only one weaknesses, the Martix Cannon. Which has the power of Primus and the Allspark put together that can permanently kill him.

Harry: Not technically kill him because even after that Unicron came back and has come back from "death" constantly.

DAM: Unicron is one of the most dangerous beings in fictional history, and nothing can hold him back and nobody should ever get in his way.

"_The past shall consume the future, the dead shall consume the living, and chaos shall reign supreme!"_

* * *

Unicron:

Age: Immemorial

Height: 320,000+ km [Robot Form] 120,000+ km [Planet Form]

Weight: N/A

Weapons and Abilities:

Immeasurable power &amp; strength

Extradimensional travel

Time travel

Levitation

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Matter creation, transmutation &amp; reconstruction

Cosmic Awareness

Regeneration

Mind/soul manipulation

Weapon Constructs

Energy Projection

Energon Absorption

Antibody Drones

Stone Avatars

Planet Form

Can devour entire planets with ease

Powers &amp; energy increase with every devoured planet

Feats:

Can never die, he will only come back bigger and stronger

Existence is the vary stability of the multiverse

In other words he is a god who can do whatever he wants

Devoured 22.56% of the known universe

Ate Megatron

Nearly destroyed Cybertron on numerous occasions

Created new elements including Dark Energon &amp; Angolmois

Weaknesses:

The Matrix Cannon?

* * *

Harry: His birth name being Galan and his story began long before the existence of life itself.

DAM: He lived on a wonderful planet that was literally falling apart. somehow in an event that remains a mystery the entire universe he lived in was collapsing and death was ultimately inevitable.

The Doctor: Despite this He was charged with saving the planet he called home, sadly radiation practically wiped out the entire population as he traveled. Being the ultimate prick he is Galactus had the remaining radioactive population pilot their ships into the heart of the cosmic egg.

Harry: The cosmic egg was the center of the universe and after this event and more including meeting with Eternity he was reborn as Galactus.

DAM: Now an all powerful 'god' Galactus gained power of the Power Cosmic. Which grants its user the power to do anything they could please. With immortality, God-level strength, speed &amp; stamina, invulnerability and levitation.

The Doctor: Galactus can also absorb energy as well as produce energy discharges. He can restructure and trans-mutate matter or even alter his size. Oh what amazing things I will do with that.

Harry: He can also teleport, create almost impenetrable forcefields and create portals between dimensions. Or use telepathy and telekinesis to control his enemies and pray with almost no clear limits.

DAM: He can also bring back the dead, though that does not include himself as he has never been killed. Or create anything he can ever want to create, Galactus can also control and manipulate the souls of others/

The Doctor: Galactus also possesses the unique power of bestowing unique powers on others such as the case of the Silver Surfer. And has Vitakinesis which can be used to instantaneously heal from physical wounds.

Harry: He can also Fear Rays to well instill fear in the minds and hearts of others, and uses Punisher robots to fight for Galactus if need be.

DAM: Galactus also wears one of the most wicked and most impressive suits of armor ever both are practically indestructible though it has been damaged before in the past by Thanos.

The Doctor: Though his most deadly and versatile weapon is the Ultimate Nullifier a weapon so power and dangerous it is capable of wiping out the entire galaxy or even timelines something that has become quite the hobby of his.

Harrt: He is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe as well as the oldest living being in that universe.

DAM: Galactus possesses Solar scale super-strength, has the power to wipe out entire timelines &amp; universes as stated before and created the Silver Surfer who possesses the same power and strength as himself.

The Doctor: He's teleported an entire planet from one galaxy to another and even absorbed Vision's Dark Matter-attacks.

Harry: Sadly Galactus is equal to Ruby Rose, Edward Cullen and even Godzilla. He has weaknesses, he's been defeated constantly by lesser powerful beings, but, his most important and hindering weakness is cosmic hunger.

DAM: If he doesn't consume planets on more of an occasion he will grow weak and will be left vulnerable.

The Doctor: Even with those few weaknesses, Galactus is an ultimate warrior who wields the entire galaxy and more at his disposal.

_"No living thing dares ignore my call. For I am that which has always been, since this Universe was birthed from the ashes of the last. I am the hunger that dooms worlds. I am he who is beyond such frail concepts as good and evil. I am Galactus."_

* * *

Galactus:

Age: Eternal

Height: 28'9" [Variable]

Weight: 36,000 lbs. [Variable]

Weapons and Abilities:

Power Cosmic

Immortality

God-level strength, speed &amp; stamina

Invulnerability

Energy Absorption &amp; Discharges

Levitation

Size-Alteration

Adapted Appearance

Molecular restructuring &amp; Matter transmutation

Teleportation

Forcefields

Interdimensional &amp; Intradimensional Portals

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Resurrection

Creation, recreation

Soul Control &amp; Manipulation

Power/ability bestowal

Vitakinesis

Fear Rays

Punisher robots

Ultimate Nullifier

Galactus' armor &amp; helmet

Feats:

One of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe

Oldest known living being in the universe

Solar scale super-strength

Has the power to wipe out entire time lines

Created the Silver Surfer

Teleported an entire planet from one galaxy to another

Absorbed Vision's Dark Matter-attacks

Weaknesses:

Cosmic Hunger

Has been defeated by lesser powerful beings

* * *

Harry: All right our combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

All things are quite in the city of Chicago when above the clouds appears a large planet zooming into the atmosphere [Unicron]. People scatter running a top of cars and trampling those who have fallen on the ground. They all wasted their time as Unicron used his maul and completely devouring the planet. Unicron belched as a large being teleported behind him.

"You! That planet was mine to feast one!"

Galactus charges Unicron and charges up his fist in energy and slammed it onto Unicron's surface. Immediately antibody drones appear from Unicron's maul and repaired his wounds as their master transformed into his robotic form.

Galactus looked at Unicron mentally uttering

This guy is a loy bigger than I expected

Unicron looked down upon his shrimped opponent shouting, "Fool, you dare challenger the almighty Unicron!"

As he said that Galactus altered his size and grew to the same size as his opponent. The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Galactus and Unicron instantaneously engage one another with their own respected energy-based attacks. Each attack not even effecting the other. Unicron then charged Galactus backhanding him with his shoulder blades. Galactus retaliated by punching Unicron in the hip. The attack did nothing except piss off his foe. Unicron flew away from Galactus before coming back around each striking the other with punches while still circling each other. Unicron's superior power and energy giving an edge in a powerful energon hook to Galactus' chest barely piercing his armor let alone skin. Galactus getting more irritated with every passing second. Galactus grabbed Unicron's wrist and punched him across the face. With his opponent stunned Galactus telepathically grabbed Venus and spun it around his head and slung it Unicron, sending both flying towards the sun and breaking through Mercury. Unicron eventually tumbled into the sun resulting in a supernova. With everything gone in that solar system except Galactus. Unicron returned uttering, "Your ticking me off!" Unicron slammed into the back Galactus' head with an energon flail. Galactus roared in anger and looked back at Unicron staring intensely into Unicron's eyes.

As Galactus prepared to attack Unicron, he was confused to see numerous Stone Avatars of Unicron forming in front of him. The Stone Unicron Avatars all charged Galactus. Unicron laughing uncontrollably in the distance. Galactus shattering every passing avatar with only his fists. Before a bold avatar clawed into his face, Galactus looked up in anger at the avatar punching into his chest lifting him above his head and ripped it in half tossing it into multiple surrounding avatars. Unicron teleported behind Galactus slashing him across the back with an energy sword. Galactus growled in anger and frustration and pain as Unicron stabbed him in the hip with his shoulder blades. Galactus reacted quickly gripping the blades in his body twisting them violently and ripping it off Unicron's shoulders. Unicron screamed in pain as Galactus blasted Unicron with a large energy blast. Unicron emerged from this enveloped in a forcefield while blasting back at Galactus who simply absorbed it. The two beings charged each other both covered in forcefields. Unicron and Galactus continuously punched each other with neither gaining a true edge.

Until Galactus absorbed Unicron's shield and kicked him in the face before blasting him with another energy blast. Galactus charged up his ultimate nullifier, "Time to end this!" and unleashed it blinding the entire screen while practically destroying the entire universe and timeline.

Galactus looked across the emptiness of the previous existing timeline and universe believing victory was in hand he began to speak,

"No person nor god can match the power of Galactus, I am the destroyer, the devourer, I am death, I am unbeatable. I AM GALACT~"

He was cut off mid-sentence by another unexpected attack from an even larger Unicron

"Impossible!"

Galactus continued to look upon Unicron in shock as Unicron came flying in slamming into Galactus' chest. Galactus fumbled backwards and struck Unicron with his concussive blasts. Unicron simply shook off this attack and retaliated stabbing Galactus in the chest with his remaining shoulder blades. As Galactus succumbed to his injuries Unicron blasted him with his laser eyes further stunning his opponent. Unicron used his maul and completely inhaled Galactus as he continuously shouted, "NOOOOO!" Unicron sat up straight and laughed as he transformed back into his planet form and entered hyperspace speed zooming off into the distance another enemy defeated.

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: Oh hell yeah that was awesome! But how did Unicron survive the ultimate nullifier?

Harry: We will get to that later DAM. Galactus' powers are insane with his ultimate nullifier he can wipe out entire timelines from beginning to end. While Unicron has nothing like that in his arsenal nor can he match the overall numerous abilities of Galactus.

The Doctor: However despite the capabilities of the nullifier Galactus was doomed to lose this fight. Why? Because Unicron can only be permanently killed by the Matrix Cannon, any other means are practically useless. Beside even if he is killed he will always come back more powerful than ever. Not to mention his antibodies can heal his wounds far quicker than Galactus can heal from his own. We understand that the ultimate nullifier wipes out entire timelines and multiverses however Unicron is the center of the universe. He has power to travel between dimensions, and can temporarily avoid the effects of the nullifier. I can here the fanboy rage already, but keep in mind the nullifier destroys galaxies many will speculate against our reasoning. Thus far this is Uniron's only weakness while cosmic hunger and being beaten by lesser powerful beings are Galactus' known weaknesses. Galactus is an alien who has powers that can match those of gods, while Unicron is a god in of itself and has the power of the entire universe at his disposal with the ability to create new power sources, devour entire planets and destroy galaxies. Another thing is experience Unicron has been living before time itself was a thing while Galactus hasn't existed for as long. This wasn't even much of a competition from the beginning.

DAM: Looks like Unicron just mauled Galactus.

Harry: The Winner is Unicron.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A wickedly pale man wearing a bright yellow suit and unique mask zaps Spiderman with electricity knocking him off his feet_

_Versus...!_

_A tall dark and handsome man in a dark blue suit with yellow stripes and white mask takes on a group of thugs with electrical attacks_

_**A/N: Just to get this out of the way, Unicron is as powerful as he needs to be while Galactus strives for more power. Comparing the two it seems more people see the nullifier as a defining factor, Unicron could simply travel to another dimension and come back with only minor wounds. Sure Galactus may hold more abilities, Unicron has all the abilities he could ever need. Of course these are just theories and speculations. Both Galactus and Unicron are two powerful beings, before one states if Unicron kills Galactus it'll destroy everything in the universe along with it. Unicron is similar to Kirby whenever he absorbs a person or planet he not only gains energy but get the powers attributed with that planet. Meaning Unicron now has the powers Galactus' once had and Galactus isn't actually dead he's just stuck in Unicron's all-spark which is impossible to escape from. So say all you want about Galactus, Unicron will always be stronger if Galactus gets hungry for only a second that is all the advantage Unicron would truly need. Also Unicron can never truly die whenever he does get destroyed he always comes back more powerful and larger than ever. Making this victory clear from the vary start. You can start tossing speculation around that I am just like ScrewAttack and this is the same debate as Goku vs Superman, Kirby vs Majin Buu, Gaara vs Toph. Sometimes in life your favorite character loses and I hold no biased in this story it would completely destroy the purpose of this which is to have a fun time, determine who is deadlier and have people wanting to come back for more.**_

_**Sorry to all Marvel fans**_

_**Fights revealed**_

_**Goliath VS Batman**_

**_Fei Long VS Hon Fu_**

_**Beast VS Sabrewulf**_

_**Dan Hibiki VS Hercule Satan**_

_**Vergil VS Loki**_

_**Ultron VS Brainiac**_

_**Dante VS Bayonetta**_

_**More future combatants**_

_**Albert **_**_Wesker_**

_**SCP-096**_

_**Rainbow Dash**_

_**Stitch**_

_**This is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review &amp; favorite. And as always. Live Long and Prosper.**_

_**Its the long awaited return of One Minute Melee!**_

_**One Minute Melee...!**_

_**Two Fighters...!**_

_**No Research...!**_

_**Melee...!**_

_**Go...!**_

_**Harbingers of NEVEC VS DeadAliveManiac**_

_**Harry sits peacefully in front of his desk when the door behind him bursts open revealing a much smaller man of short stature.**_

"_**DAM, I have been waiting for you."**_

"_**Brace yourself, Galactus shall be avenged."**_

"_**Come and get me bro!"**_

_**NOBODY BLINK!**_

_**Engage!**_

_**Harry rushed DAM who simply sidestepped him resulting in him tumbling through a wall. DAM leapt after his opponent dropkicking him in his groin, Harry grabbed his co-coordinator and tossed him into the air sending him head first into a cabinet. DAM grabbed a knife and spun around slashing Harry across he chest. Harry gripped his bleeding wound and looked up in time to block a stab from DAM. Disarming his and bear hugging him picking the far smaller man off the ground.**_

_**(*Cues: Turn Down For What*)**_

_**Harry slams DAM onto the ground they both fall through it, Harry punching twice across face before DAM picks up a stray pipe smacking him across the forehead.**_

"_**Fight fair man!"**_

"_**Says the guy who weighs 200 pounds!"**_

"_**Why you little shit!"**_

_**DAM realizing his mistake tried running away from his opponent but he wasn't fast enough as Harry tackled him. The two tumbling through another wall, Harry crashing into a car roof while DAM lands face first on the concrete below.**_

_**DAM gathered his senses first and looked towards Harry who broke the door emerging from the car holding the car door like a shield, "You're going down Burkholder!"**_

_**Harry charged DAM who had picked up a fire axe, as they approached each other the screen went black**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**This Melee's Victory Goes to:..."Zach!"..."Harry!"...(*Static*)...**_

_**(*Cues: I Burn (Yellow Trailer)*)**_

_**She'll be back and is ready to face off against her greatest challenger ever**_

_**(*Cues: Bullet's Theme [BlazBlue]*)**_


	38. Electro VS Black Lightning

**Death Battle! Chapter 38: Electro VS Black Lightning**

Harry: Its Marvel versus DC in this shocking and electrified battle of copycat and original.

DAM: Electro, arch-nemesis of Spiderman.

The Doctor: And Black Lightning, the Outsider turned Justice League member.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Maxwell Dillion was born in Endicott, New York. His father Johnathan was fired from every job he had making them move from place to place.

DAM: Not to mention his mother urged him not to go to college so yeah he only has a high school education. What a ruff life, of wait it was just the beginning Max's mother died when he was twenty-four. And this catapulted him into a life of sadness add to insult to injuries his girlfriend dumped him.

The Doctor: But things to a far darker turn for the worst when one day he was working on a powerline and was struck by lightning.

Harry: Don't worry he didn't die, and after this disaster Electro was born.

DAM: As Electro, Max gained total control over electricity because that is how it works in real life you get electrocuted and you have control of lightning.

The Doctor: The majority of his powers revolve around electricity. He can absorb, project and manipulate electricity in anyway he wants. Such as increasing his strength, speed, create forcefields, and he can even manipulate electromagnet fields surrounding him granting limited control of magnetism.

Harry: Max can also recharge his body as needed, but, if he absorbs too much it'll result in him blackout and losing control of his powers.

DAM: Electro can also travel through electrical appliances, ride on lightning bolts and surf on power lines.

The Doctor: He can conduct millions of volts of electricity all at once, using this to lift over 400 pounds and even short circuited Nate Grey's brain.

Harry: He is a founding member of the Sinister Six, the group of super-villains dedicated to kill Spiderman a goal that he has never accomplished.

DAM: Despite his impressive resume Max has a lot of flaws for one he is vulnerable to water, which can temporarily short circuit his powers and he becomes more prone to short circuiting if he is at full power.

The Doctor: He's a horrible hand-to-hand combatant relying more on electricity over a fist fight and has yet to master his powers sending him into flux.

Harry: Even with his numerous flaws Electro is one dangerous man, unless if you're talking about Spiderman. Never mind on with his opponent.

"_My name is Max Dillion. Some of you know me, some of you don't – but I broke you losers out! Have fun, enjoy your lives...but from here on in, now and forever...you guys owe me huge! All of you."_

* * *

Electro:

Real Name: Maxwell "Max" Dillion

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Electrokinesis

Electric Absorption &amp; Projection

Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation

Superhuman strength &amp; speed

Electric travel can ride on lightning bolts and power lines

Forcefields

Can recharge his power through absorbing electricity

Feats:

Can conduct millions of volts of electricity all at once

Lifted 450 pounds

Short circuited Nate Grey's brain

Can travel through electrical devices even a light bulb

Founding member of the Sinister Six

Developed new powers with the help of Doctor Octopus, including control over electromagnetism

Weaknesses:

Water

Only has a high school education

More vulnerable to water when he is fully charged

Not the best hand-to-hand combatant

Power instability

* * *

Harry: In his early life Jefferson Michael Pierce grew up on the south sides of the Suicide Slums. His father was a reporter who was investigating Tobias Whale. Because he felt like the police weren't doing their best.

DAM: Even in comic books pigs don't know what they're doing. Just kidding I have the upmost respect for the law, usually.

The Doctor: Eventually Pierce was forced to dawn the suit and name of Black Lightning to trace after his fathers footsteps.

Harry: But things to a darker turn whenever his father was killed by Whale. Enraged Pierce sought after the man who killed his father for vengeance.

DAM: And if Inigo Montoya taught us anything that is not the proper way to live your life.

The Doctor: Lightning eventually killed Whale and his gangs with the help of Superman.

Harry: As Black Lightning, Pierce gained the power to control electricity. Just like his opponent he could absorb it and project it in numerous forms of electric blasts.

DAM: He can also use electrical tracking to track any form of electricity and can use it to travel through power lines and lightning bolts. Pierce can also fly and generate electromagnetic forcefields.

The Doctor: Pierce has 'lightning-fast reflexes'. To add to this he can also teleport not that he really needs it as he also has superhuman strength and speed.

Harry: He also has an Electrical Form which can fly at supersonic speeds and access an electrical appliance he pleases.

DAM: Pierce is an Olympic-level Decathlete meaning he is an enhanced runner, sprinter, swimmer, track+fielder and gymnast. He was trained by Batman in the ways of martial arts and even jumpstarted Superman's heart when he was induced in coma.

The Doctor: He can create lightning storms at will and is a complete and total genus to the point that he became the secretary of education and taught numerous years of high school level classes.

Harry: But he isn't infallible, he previously needed an electricity belt for a power source andas he was a teach he has a limited amount of combat experience, and even though he was trained by Batman he is nowhere near his full martial arts potential.

DAM: Few flaws aside Pierce is one wicked and determined fighter and you should never consider pissing him off.

"_Lightning strikes twice in this town – and the second time I strike – it's for keeps!"_

* * *

Black Lightning:

Real Name: Jefferson Michael Pierce

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 200 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Electrokinesis

Electric Absorption &amp; Projection

Electrical Tracking

Flight

Forcefields

Electrical Form

Lightning-Fast Reflexes

Teleportation

Magnetism

Super Strength

Super Speed

Feats:

Olympic-level Decathlete

Enhanced runner, sprinter, swimmer, track+fielder and gymnast

Trained by Batman in numerous martial arts

Jumpstarted Superman's heart

Can create lightning storms at will

Genus Level Intellect

Weaknesses:

Previously needed an electricity belt for power

Limited amount of combat experience, compared to Electro

While he was trained by Batman he is still far from Batman's full potential of martial arts

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The battle s opens up to Black Lightning standing on the rooftops above Gotham, when seemingly out of nowhere the electric appliances and panels behind began to spew electricity all around him and out of this emerged Electro. Electro flew into the air and jumped onto the rooftop below him and absorbed to lightning bolts from his hands. Black Lightning simply chuckled at this and entered a fighting position. The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

**_FIGHT!_**

Electro was the first to attack summoning a lightning bolt from his hands and throwing it Black Lightning. Pierce simply caught the lighting bolt in his hands created two more from it tossing both back at his opponent. Electro absorbed both bolts with his hands and shot an electricity ball from both hands. Black Lightning flew out of the way and blasted Electro with two lightning bolts from his palms. Electro easily shook off this attack and charged up electricity from the skies and charged Black Lightning. As Electro did this Black Lightning jumped into the air dodging one of Electro's bolts and sprinted towards him. The two opponents clashed punches sends sparks flying in every direction Electro's speed overpowering Lightning's and allowed him to tackle Black Lightning and pushed him into a wall cracking every inch of it. Electro flew backwards and wrapped an electricity whip around Lightning and shook him violently. Black Lightning shook off this attack and gripped the whip constricting him and began to absorb the electricity in it and blasted it back at Electro grabbing him by the wrist and sent him flying into the air before yanking hard on the whip and slammed him onto the ground.

Black Lightning charged his opponent and before he could blast him with an electro-ball Electro emerged from the clouds completely enveloped in electricity. Shocked Black Lightning corrected his flight path in time to dodge a large stream electricity. Electro chased after Black Lightning flying right over his head and sending lightning strikes next to him just narrowly missing him with every passing second Black Lightning was running out of energy and jumped straight into the air and accessed his electrical form. He began to travel between power stations as did Electro both clashing blows with every passing transport from one platform to the other. Electro enraged blasted Black Lightning in the shoulder and sent him fumbling out of another power station at the top of Ace Chemicals. Electro pursued his opponent but was cut off by a right hook from Lightning as he popped out of the electrical panelling. Electro jumped back to his senses and blasted his opponent numerous times with lightning bolts, Black Lightning managed to dodge the majority of these blasts. As Black Lightning jumped to the side he was met with a poorly placed uppercut to his chest. Electro laughed nervously as his opponent kneed him in the hip and punched him three times across the face before flipping him over his shoulders.

Black Lightning tried to stomp on Electro's skull however Electro teleported out of the way and reappeared behind him. Electro picked up a barbed wire fence and threw it at Black Lightning. His opponent narrowly dodging it but was left with a large laceration across his chest. With him stunned Electro jumped into the air and propelled himself towards his opponent. Black Lightning rolled out of the way and threw a metal pipe from the ground below into Electro's stomach. Electro flew backwards and tossed the pipe over his shoulders, Electro then realized he was running out of energy and began to conduct electricity from the numerous power stations near by. Black Lightning seized his opportunity and gripped a water tower ever so gently lifting it out of the ground and tossed it onto Electro. Electro began to scream in pain and agony as spark shout out of the small crevasses of the water tower. Black Lightning jumped towards the giant metal box and generated a large lightning storm over his head the storm grew in size with every passing minute and he sent a massive lightning bolt into the top of the water tower causing it to implode.

As the smoke and dust cleared Electro came fumbling out of the remains of the water tower tripping over nothing. Black Lightning sprinted towards his opponent knocking him off his feet. Electro slowly came back to senses and jumped to his feet attempting to punch Lightning in the jaw. Black Lightning dodged this and grabbed his arm and kneed him in the elbow breaking his arm. Electro screamed in pain and punched his opponent with his other arm. Black Lightning tumbled backwards surprised and consequently punched Electro twice breaking his jaw. Black Lightning then channeled electricity into his hands and 'shoryukened' his opponent Electro laying onto his back. Black Lightning slowly approached his opponent as he rose to his feet just barely capable to stand. Electro looked up in time to see Black Lightning charge up a large amount of electricity into his hand and punched Electro in the chest. Electro screams grew louder and louder until he combusted and bits and pieces of his clothing and flesh flew off into the skies and rooftops above.

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: Damn that was brutal show it again!

Harry: This was a close one, but in the end Black Lightning emerged victorious.

The Doctor: While both appeared evenly lethal in their respected attack and countering those attacks it would be Black Lightning's far superior electrical potential, power and fighting skills were more than enough to overpower Electro's super powered electrical attacks. Not to mention Black Lightning is far more intelligent and understands Electro's weaknesses. And even though he may seem like a prominent fighter he is somewhat limited with his lack of proper education and cobbled with his horrific hand-to-hand combat fighting skills that contributed to his defeat.

DAM: At the end of the day Electro was short circuited.

Harry: The Winner is Black Lightning.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_ A Gargoyle transforms from stone and grabs Hakon by the arm and lifts him above the castle tower uttering, "You are trespassing."_

_Versus...!_

_ A muscular man in a bat-like suit lifts an expecting thug off of his feet, "Lie to me if you're done with eating solid food."_


	39. Goliath vs Batman

**Death Battle! Chapter 39: Goliath VS Batman**

Harry: They are the warriors of the night, the superhuman saviors of the lone and helpless.

DAM: Goliath, leader of the Manhattan Gargoyle Clan.

The Doctor: And Batman, the Dark Knight.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Over a thousand years ago superstition in this world was vast, Vikings fought against sea monsters and destroyed everything in their paths.

DAM: One day these Vikings invaded the Castle Wyvern. Little did they know that the inhabitants of the castle grounds hid a deep dark secret.

The Doctor: Gargoyles!

Harry: These gargoyles were led by Goliath a creature with a voice so sexy it makes me turn to stone, if you know what I'm saying.

DAM: However due to their beastly appearance Goliath and his clan faced discrimination by the vary humans that were under their protection.

The Doctor: Things got bad, that in fact his entire clan was smashed to bits, and though that wasn't enough the rest were sealed in stone forever.

Harry: Forever that is until one seemingly impossible feat is accomplished.

DAM: That is "they would remain in sleep until the castle rises above the clouds." And by above the clouds we mean literally above the clouds.

The Doctor: So stone they remained for a thousand years until in 1994 a billionaire by the name of David Xanatos, just happened to be crazy enough to bring the remaining stones moved to his high tech head quarters which happened to be above the clouds.

Harry: The course was broken and Goliath was forced to lead his clan into the new world. And despite being completely out of their element by 1,000 years he and his clan adopted quickly.

DAM: As a gargoyle Goliath has superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. He can also glide has enhanced senses and is resistant to both cold and heat.

_Elisa: Whoo nasty weather out there. So how do you guys survive the cold?_

_Goliath: The cold does not bother us._

The Doctor: What is this Frozen?

Harry: Not to mention he has stone-like skin which is vary hard to penetrate, even when he caught a sword in one hand he only left with a single scratch.

DAM: And while he is a sophisticated intellectual and a great leader he can boost his strength when enraged.

The Doctor: Goliath has years of unparalleled combat experience, was trained by Hudson and even outsmarted Oberon who is an all magical god.

Harry: He survived a direct hit from an anti-air craft gun and even fought during World War II.

DAM: While fighting in the war he survived being shot down by a Messerchmitt warplane.

The Doctor: Unfortunately Goliath is restricted by his weaknesses. He can only glide, his durability and stamina have limits.

Harry: And while struggling to have a relationship with a human detective his love for Elisa was tested as he turned to solid stone in sunlight.

DAM: Still even with his weaknesses Goliath is a true force of nature even though it is only for 12 hours of the day.

_"My name is Goliath, and I belong to no one."_

_"Stop whining!"_

_"A gargoyle doesn't whine, he roars!"_

_His eyes glow bright as he charges the cage doors in front of him breaking it down with ease while destroying two robots_

* * *

Goliath:

Age: 1,066 Years [Only 66 experienced]

Height: 6' [7 foot wingspan]

Weight: N/A

Weapons and Abilities:

Gliding

Superhuman strength, speed, agility &amp; durability

Enhanced senses

Heat and cold resistance

Stone-like skin

Sophisticated intellect

Strength increases when enraged

Feats:

Trained by Hudson

Years of unparalleled combat experience

Caught a blade with his bare hands

Survived a direct hit from an anti-air craft gun

Outsmarted Oberon

Fought in World War II

Survived being gunned down y a Messerchmitt warplane

Weaknesses:

Can only glide

Durability and strength has limits

Turns to stone in direct sunlight

***No other weaknesses could be found***

* * *

Harry: In nights of Gotham one name strikes fear in the name of every hardened criminal.

DAM: Chuck Norris...

The Doctor: No!

Harry: Batman, but before he was a 6 foot flying rat of vengeance he was once a young boy. Whose parents were gunned down in front of them by an armed gunman.

DAM: Now an orphan, Bruce Wayne would go on to train with the League of Assassin's and dawned his iconic suit and became known as the Batman.

The Doctor: He's got a ridiculous arsenal all packed away in his small belt, dubbed, the utility belt.

Harry: In this belt he carries a grapple gun, gas mask, tear gas, a Kryptonite Ring and numerous collapsible shurikens called batarangs.

DAM: Each batarang is certainly unique as he carries dozens of different type like electricity, explosives, remote control and knockout darts.

The Doctor: He does not solely rely on these weapons as he carries fingerprint and analysis kits, a first aid kit and a Cryptographic Sequencer.

Harry: Batman also carries explosive gel, a cluster can be sprayed onto any surface and detonate remotely.

DAM: But, there is a whole lot more to this guys arsenal like his REC gun a weapon that fires high concentrated blasts of electricity, and the shock gloves which are so powerful they even stopped the heart of Batman's strongest nemesis, Bane.

The Doctor: Batman wouldn't be the worlds greatest detective if it weren't for his unmatched detective skills which are so on par they even matched and surpassed that of Sherlock Holmes.

Harry: He doesn't just have weapons his also wears the batsuit, a highly durable suit of armor that is effectively fireproof, bulletproof, electricity-proof and theft-proof.

DAM: His memory-cloth cape can also glide and is essentially fireproof.

The Doctor: Batman has accomplished many impressive feats on his own. He's solved numerous 'unsolvable' crimes. And even defeated the entire Justice League including Superman.

Harry: He is the only non-powered founder of the Justice League, is a master escape artist mastered every fighting style known to man and even avoided Darkseid's unavoidable Omega Beams.

DAM: Though he has no exploitable physical weaknesses his mental stability is somewhat in questioned, and he has been rescued more than any other Justice League member.

The Doctor: Not to mention most of his feats come through preparation. And as this is death battle he want having any of that.

Harry: Even without prep time Batman is one badass of a superhero, tempered criminals if I were you I wouldn't be walking into any shadows anytime soon.

_Prisoner: You are in hell, little man!_

_[punches Bruce Wayne]_

_Prisoner: And I am the devil!_

_[punches him again]_

_Bruce Wayne: You're not the devil. You're practice._

* * *

Batman:

Real Name: Bruce Wayne

Age: 41

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Gauntlets

Utility Belt

Grapnel Gun

Gas Mask

Tear gas pellets

Smoke capsules

Kryptonite Ring

Fingerprint analysis kit

Forensic analysis kit

First aid kit

Laser torch

Batarangs

Freeze Blasts

Transponder that summons bats

Shock Gloves

Explosive gel

Remote Electrical Charge Gun

Disruptor

Cryptographic Sequencer

Numerous martial arts

Detective skills

Detective Mode

Armor: Batsuit

Feats:

Trained by the League of Assassins

Only non-powered founder of the Justice League

Solved numerous unsolvable crimes

Singlehandedly defeated Mister Freeze while he was poisoned and when Freeze was using his high tech weaponry and anti-Batman sensory system

Defeated Superman and the Justice League

Avoided Darkseid's unavoidable Omega Beams

Master Escape Artist

Mastered every fighting style known to man

Weaknesses:

No exploitable physical weaknesses

Has been rescued more than any other Justice League member

Mental stability is questionable

Not as strong

Most of his feats come through preparation

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Batman is seen standing on the rooftops of Gotham crouched on top of a gargoyle. As the sun begins to set the gargoyle statue began to shake violently and lightning storm magically formed around him. Batman jumped off the statue and looked back at the gargoyle who is revealed to be Goliath. Goliath raises his claws in the air and roars and senses someone behind him [Batman!]. The camera quickly panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Goliath roared as he charged Batman swinging his claws in rapid succession. Batman dodged these attacks using his martial arts skills. As Goliath raised both hands over his head Batman kicked him across the face and punched multiple times in the chest before zapping him with his shock gloves. Goliath growled in pain and frustration as his opponent jumped around him. Goliath tried to grab his opponent but Batman was to quick for him. Batman fired his grapnel gun entangling Goliath's feet before pulling hard on the cord knocking Goliath off his feet. Goliath jumped back to his feet only to be kicked back down on the ground. Batman jumped onto Goliath's chest and began to punch him numerous times in the face. Goliath growing angrier and angrier dug his claws deep into Batman's shoulders. Batman screamed in agony as Goliath jumped to his feet and lifted Batman off the ground and tossed him into a vent. Batman bounced off the vent wounded as Goliath charged him. Batman jumped into the air backflip kicking Goliath across the jaw. Goliath jumped into the air after his opponent only to be met in between by a Batarang to the forehead. The batarang exploded in a burst of clouds. Stunned Goliath swung his arms in all directions violently. Batman snuck up behind Goliath and punched him across the back of his head.

Batman was caught of guard when Goliath spun his wings in quick time and rapid succession blowing away the clouds and knocking Bats off his feet. Goliath leapt into the air and grabbed Batman with his feet—claws. Goliath slammed Batman on the ground stunning him and began to take off. Batman struggled for a long time as Goliath glided higher and higher into the air. Bats drew a laser torch and stabbed Goliath in the foot before igniting the torch. Goliath roared ferociously in pain and began to lose altitude. As they neared the rooftops Batman pried Goliath's claws open and gripped his legs and used his former momentum to slam his opponent on the ground. Goliath ripped the laser torch from his leg and looked back at Batman who entered another fighting pose. Batman ducked down into a vent system with the aid of an sonic batarang to Goliath's chest. Goliath then began to claw his way into the vents after his foe but lost sight of him. As Goliath searched for his opponent Batman appeared behind him taking aim with his grapnel gun. Batman fired his grapnel gun the hook whizzing past Goliath's head. Goliath whipped his head backwards and was met with a foot dive to the forehead. He tumbled backwards as Batman kicked him in the chest. Goliath's eyes began to glow bright. Realizing he wasn't making much of an impact on his foe Batman threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Before he could even react and use the cover of the smoke to his advantage Goliath charged him tackling him and clawing deep into his chest.

Bats screamed in pain and gripped his bleeding chest, Goliath jumped into the air and dive bombed Batman kicking him across the face and tossing him over the side of the building. In slow motion one could see Batman spray a large cluster of gel on the electricity box next to Goliath before he crashed on the top of a water tower. Batman jumped to his feet and looked back at Goliath smiling as he set off the explosive gel blowing up the box and sending thousands of volts in Goliath's direction. Goliath tumbled around swinging his claws violently until something caught his attention. Batman came flying in on his cape and punched him in the chest his spiked gauntlets cutting into Goliath's chest. Batman landed on the ground behind Goliath and looked back in time to dodge a flying cinderblock. Goliath picked up another cinderblock and tossed it at his foe. Batman jumped over this and ran towards his opponent shock gloves at the ready. Goliath jumped into the air and began to glide towards Batman. Bats was lucky enough to earn two quick timed punches on Goliath before being kicked in the stomach.

Goliath slammed his hands/claws into the rooftop and ripped off a large chunk of concrete tossing it as Batman. Who had little time to react. The concrete slap slammed into Batman's chest shattering upon contact and knocking Batman onto his back. Goliath approached Batman and plucked him off the ground. Batman looked into his bright shining eyes and smirked as Goliath punched him in the face. Goliath was instantaneously electrocuted and dropped his opponent Batman fired his grapnel gun and flew into the air turning around and tossing three batarangs at Goliath. Goliath blocked all three batarangs only to have them explode a few seconds later. Batman snuck around his opponent kicking his legs out from beneath him and grappled him. Goliath and Batman struggled for a second or two before Goliath flapped his wings knocking Batman backwards.

Noticing his errors Batman tried to escape tossing a smoke pellet on the ground and jumped off of the rooftops, and began to glide a way. Goliath roared in anger and jumped off the building after her foe. Goliath tackled Batman and slammed him onto the streets below. Batman lay limp on the ground unable to defend himself as Goliath slashed him across the chest numerous times. Blood began pouring onto the ground. Goliath dug his claws into Batman's stomach ripping out his intestines and further weakening him. As his opponent began to fade away Goliath swooped him off his feet and proceeded to rip him in half. Goliath threw both halves of his opponent on the ground and roars ferociously in victory.

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: What is that it? I expected so much more than that.

Harry: While Batman was the superior fighter of the two and has accomplished far more incredible feats he couldn't match up to Goliath's strength for up to 12 hours.

The Doctor: Also even though Batman defeated Superman and the Justice League, he only did so through preparation and as this is death battle we would've given Goliath some prep time as well. But the core of this fight revolved around who these men were and how they were fighting. Bats was all about stealth and martial arts. Goliath is only interested in fighting as he is like a Klingon fighting is in his blood. Even though he can only become more violent if he is enraged keep in mind he is an animal in of itself. Meaning he's got animal instincts and even his sophisticated intellect can't protect him from that we've seen that before and what happens next isn't that pretty usually.

DAM: Batman just needed to pull himself together.

Harry: The Winner is Goliath.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A muscular green skinned being hovers down onto a stage crossing both arms while uttering, "You cannot best Martian might!"_

_Versus...!_

_A tall green alien kills both Raditz and Goku with a powerful energy beam while shouting, "Special Beam Cannon Fire!"_

_**Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy**_

_**One Minute Melee!**_

_**Two Fighters**_

_**No Research!**_

_**60 Seconds!**_

_**Melee!**_

_**GO!**_

_**Sol Badguy wanders through a random village when out from behind him one could here uncontrollable laughter turning around in time to dodge Zarak's sword swing.**_

"_**I'm gonna tear you apart."**_

"_**I'll burn you to a crisp."**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**Engage!**_

_**Kenpachi and Sol charge eacb other swinging their respected blades. Sol using his Volcanic Viper on Zaraki throwing him into the air. Kenpachi lands swiftly on his feet and swings his sword blocking Fireseal. Sol went to punch Zaraki only to be kicked backwards. Kenpachi gripped his sword with both hands and blasted Sol with a shock wave throwing him across the streets. Kenpachi charged Sol jumping into the air and slamming his sword into the ground in front of Sol the blast knocking Sol off balance. Sol jumped to his feet and engaged his dragon install form. Charging Kenpachi slashing him across the chest twice before Riot stomping him in the face. Kenpachi removed his eyepatch and grabbed his sword with both hands preparing his kendo. Before he could swing his sword Sol slammed into his chest with his bandit revolver. Kenpachi Zaraki crashed onto the ground below unable to stand. Sol accesses his true gear form and fired a large beam from Fireseal. The powerful attack destroying everything around him. Sol looked around the battlefield and cracked his neck as Kenapchi's burnt corpse collapsed into a pile of ashes.**_

_**KO!**_

_**This Melee's Victory goes to: Sol Badguy**_


	40. Martian Manhunter VS Piccolo

**Death Battle! Chapter 40: Martian M****anhunter VS Piccolo**

Harry: This is it the fight death battle has always needed to do. Two iconic heroes who assisted both Superman and Goku alike in their quests.

DAM: J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter.

The Doctor: And Piccolo, Gohan's 'Big Green Uncle'

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: J'onn J'onzz was the sole survivor of Mars. Not much is known about his origins, but, the one thing we do know is he's a badass.

DAM: After life on Mars J'onn eventually traveled to Earth were he would later join the superhero team known as the Justice League.

The Doctor: Upon joining the Justice League he earned his codename the 'Martian Manhunter'.

Harry: As Martian J'onzz has a large assortment of physical attributes from his superhuman mind to his shapeshifting, his body is malleable and he can stretch his limbs to incredible lengths.

DAM: He's also got superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability, Manhunter possesses invisibility, regeneration, flight, extrasensory input, Longevity and phasing.

The Doctor: You might as well call him a Superman-ripoff from the same universe as he shares numerous powers with the Man of Steel. From his super breath to his 'Martian' vision.

Harry: This 'Martian' vision consists of infrared, X-Ray, electromagnetic spectrum, telescopic &amp; microscopic and heat vision.

DAM: However his most impressive weapon in his mind. Like the Great Master Yoda, Martian Manhunter possesses an inhuman brain capable of impressive telepathic feats.

The Doctor: He can simulate illusions, induce sleep, possess people, scan or wipe minds cans, download information, sense the thoughts of others, attack telepathically and even protect against telepathic strikes.

Harry: Along with telepathy Martian Manhunter can utilize telekinesis on a level so great it can effect an entire space station.

DAM: He's accomplished many things, he helped Superman move the Earth is strong enough to damage Kryptonians even Supergirl and is one of the smartest beings in the DC Universe.

The Doctor: His regeneration is so great he even healed from nothing but a green puddle of Martian goo.

_Martian Manhunter falls through a roof and creates a large grater upon impact_

_Batman: J'onn?_

_Martian Manhunter: I am, unharmed._

Harry: He's fast enough to match Superman, his telepathic powers are far greater than Superman's and his Heat Vision is as strong as 1,000 pounds of TNT, he can absorb all kinds of kinetic energy.

DAM: We spent months searching for an appropriate opponent for this shapeshifting, telepathic, Martian warrior until now.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am the sole survivor of a ravaged world. I will not see the same thing happen to Earth."

* * *

Martian Manhunter:

Name: J'onn J'onzz

Age: Eternal

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 300 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Martian Physiology – Shapeshifting, malleability, plasticity and elongation

Superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability

Invisibility

Phasing

Regeneration

Flight

Extrasensory Input

Longevity

Super Breath

Martian Vision – Infrared, X-Ray, Electromagnetic Spectrum, Telescopic/Microscopic and Heat Vision

Telepathy – Illusions, Induce Sleep, Possession, Mind Scans, Mind Wipes, Astral Projection, Mental Shield, Download Information, Thought Sensing, Telepathic Relay and Telepathic Assault

Telekinesis

Genus Level Intellect

Feats:

Helped Superman move the Earth

Strong enough to damage Kryptonians even Supergirl

One of the smartest beings in the DC Universe

Healed from nothing but a green puddle of Martian goo

Fast enough to match Superman

Telepathic powers are far greater than Superman's

Heat Vision can be as strong as 1,000 pounds of TNT

Can absorb all kinds of kinetic energy

Weaknesses:

Vulnerability to Fire

Chocoholism

Only on par with Superman

* * *

Harry: Originally designed to be Goku's main enemy, Piccolo was cold, calculating and cruel.

DAM: That is until he was killed by Goku and then later resurrected by cause that's how the show works. Too bad Attack on Titan doesn't do that.

The Doctor: As a Namek Piccolo's standard powers are his abilities to change or increase his size, stretch his limbs and even clone himself numerous times.

Harry: His main attacks are his antenna beam, explosive demon wave, eye flash/lasers, Hellzone grenade and many many more.

DAM: He can also fly using the Dancing Air Technique, teleport with instant transmission or use afterimage technique to confuse foes.

The Doctor: But his most powerful attacks are the 'Special Beam Cannon', evil containment wave.

Harry: Back on the topic of his Namek physiology, Piccolo has enhanced hearing a super brain capable of downloading and utilizing knowledge. He can also use Magic Materialization to open Portals in reality, he possesses telekinesis and Telepathy and uses his Far-Seeing Arts to predict events.

DAM: Another Namek ability is Yugo which is essentially Cloning, he can clone himself numerous times and each clone seems to have the same durability and strength as Piccolo-himself.

The Doctor: He can also access his Great Namek form which increases his size and strength on the scale of large mountains.

Harry: With all of his abilities Piccolo has destroyed a moon, can regenerate lost limbs and is capable of lifting entire mountains while in his Great Namek form.

DAM: He's survived a fight with Frieza, even absorbing his own attacks and using them against him.

The Doctor: Piccolo has defeated Imperfect Cell, killed Raditz and Goku in one shot and even mentored Gohan, his former nemesis' son.

_Piccolo: Big Green Uncle ha._

Harry: Despite the fact that he is overshadowed by every other member of the Z-Fighters, Piccolo is the fastest off them all running far faster than the speed of sound and that isn't even his full power.

DAM: Even though you DBZ fans hate to admit it Piccolo has weaknesses. For one his regeneration abilities have limits as he cannot survive without his head. But, hey neither can I.

The Doctor: His Inhuman mind also has limits even though he can counteract most telepathic attacks he has been corrupted before.

Harry: Still if there is one fighter in the Dragon Ball history Piccolo maybe the most dangerous. If you get in his way don't bother running you're already dead.

_Piccolo: Special Beam Cannon Fire!_

_Kills Raditz and Goku_

* * *

Piccolo:

Age: 38

Height: 7'5"

Weight: 255 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Antenna Beam

Chasing Bullet

Destructive Wind

Ki Blast

Explosive Demon Wave

Eye Flash

Eye Lasers

Hellzone Grenade

Hyper Explosive Demon Wave

Kuchikaraikikoha

Light Grenade

Masenko

Rapid Fire

Scatter Shot

Shock Wave

Special Beam Cannon

Afterimage Technique

Flight

Mystic Attack

Elastic Left Arm

Risking it all for a friend

Regeneration

Enhanced hearing

Explosive Breath Cannon

Demon Rend

Ki Sense

Evil Containment Wave Reflection – Evil Containment Wave

Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon

Magic Materialization

Portal Opening

Sai Sei

Telekinesis

Telepathy – Far-Seeing Arts

Yugo

Cloning – Tri-Form and Multi-Form

All-Out

Great Namek

Feats:

Destroyed a moon

Can regenerate lost limbs

Capable of lifting entire mountains while in Great Namek form

Survived a fight with Frieza

Defeated Imperfect Cell

Killed Raditz and Goku

Fastest out of all Z-Fighters

Mentored Gohan

Weaknesses:

Regenerative abilities have limits

Decapitation

Overshadowed by the other Z-Fighters

Inhuman mind isn't limitless

Has been corrupted in the past

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Martian Manhunter stands in the center of the control room of the Watchtower. When Piccolo teleports behind him using his instant transmission technique.

Martian Manhunter: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Piccolo: I am Piccolo, the Great Namek, mentor of Gohan.

Martian Manhunter: I'm J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter.

Piccolo: Martian Manhunter? That's a pretty lame nickname.

Martian Manhunter: At least it doesn't sound like a musical instrument.

The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Both men charged each other before leaping into the air. Piccolo blasting Martian Manhunter across the room with a ki blast. Martian Manhunter phased through the ground and appeared behind Piccolo punching him across the back of the head stunning him. Before Piccolo could regain his thoughts Martian Manhunter tackled him pushing him through wall after wall before coming across the sideways teleporter. They tumbled through the teleporter countering blow after blow. Piccolo kicked Martian Manhunter in the stomach striking him with his antenna beam. Martian Manhunter flew out of the other side of the sideways teleporter.

_Passing a new statue that resembled a previous death battle combatant holding the corpse of Batman_

Martian Manhunter jumped to his feet and began to hover in the air. Piccolo came flying out of the teleporter and entered a fighting stance.

Piccolo: I'm never doing that ever again.

Martian Manhunter: No worry sideways teleporting is always difficult for even the hardened superheroes including the Green Lantern.

Piccolo: Do you ever stop talking.

With that Piccolo fired his antenna beams only to have it countered by Martian Manhunter's heat vision. Martian Manhunter continues to fire his heat vision eventually overpowering Piccolo's antenna beam blasting Piccolo in the chest knocking him backwards. Piccolo rose to his feet and looked down at his not disintegrated arm. Martian Manhunter approached his wounded foe and through a mighty right hook. Piccolo quickly regenerated his lost limb and caught the punch before it could even touch him. Martian Manhunter grabbed by the waist and plucked him off his feet tossing him into the ceiling. He then punched Piccolo in the chest throwing him through the roof. Piccolo began to grow somewhat weaker. As Martian Manhunter punched him across the face numerous times before blasting him in the chest with his heat vision. Piccolo flew backwards crashing onto the ground. Martian Manhunter dive bombed Piccolo ready to end the fight. Unfortunately he was caught off guard by a large hand wrapped around Martian Manhunter's limbs. Emerged from the smoke was Great Namek Piccolo. Great Namek Piccolo squeezed Martian Manhunter before hammering into the ground numerous times and throwing him in the air. Martian Manhunter was left unscathed as Piccolo struck him with a midair tossing a hellzone grenade at Martian Manhunter sending him crashing into the ground below. Before Martian Manhunter could jump back to senses Piccolo jumped onto him and dragged his body across the city skylines. He then dropped Martian Manhunter and hovered in midair.

Piccolo: You're no match for my power!

Martian Manhunter: Wrong!

Martian Manhunter jumped to his feet and slammed into Piccolo with a shoulder rush and uppercutted Piccolo. Piccolo fumbled backwards and

Piccolo and Martian Manhunter stare at each other as they both hover in the air. Martian Manhunter's superior telepathic powers overwhelming Piccolo's. Piccolo grabbed his head hearing Martian Manhunter's voice echo throughout his mind. Before he goes blank his memory had been wiped. He looked around confused about what had happened. Turning around to see Martian Manhunter fly above him, "Remember this Namek, you can never best Martian might!" With that Martian Manhunter dive-bombed Piccolo punching him in the chest creating a small mushroom cloud. As the smoke and dust cleared Martian Manhunter jumped into the air and flew off far into the distance.

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: Oh man here comes the rage from the Dragon Ball Z fanboys!

Harry: This was a close fight, before we get to explaining how he won lets compare Martian Manhunter's strength, speed and durability against Piccolo's.

**Martian Manhunter Piccolo**

**Strength: 6.6 Quintillion Tons 20 Quadrillion Tons**

**Speed: 9.4 Billion km/hr 3.5 Billion km/hr**

**Durability: 10 Octillion MT 30 Quintillion MT**

**Ki Output: N/A 30 Quintillion MT**

The Doctor: Martian Manhunter just dominated Piccolo in every conceivable way. This was still a close fight thanks to Piccolo's fighting skills and Ki output. Sure Martian Manhunter could survive every blow thrown at him so could Piccolo. In the end it came down to their actual abilities. Both were strong while Manhunter was stronger, and both had telepathic attacks/techniques. Despite Piccolo's incredible intellect and telepathic prowess he wasn't as powerful as Manhunter in that category as well. As he built psychic barriers which made it impossible for Piccolo to control him. And while Piccolo has shown some resistance to telepathy in the past he has been mind controlled before leaving no doubt that Manhunter could not only control him but wipe his mind. Therefore leaving vulnerable and open to the killing blow.

DAM: Piccolo just didn't have the brains to keep up with the Martian.

Harry: The Winner is Martian Manhunter.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A short pink-haired girl with brown gloves explains somewhat annoyingly what Chakra is to her close friend [Naruto Uzumaki]_

_Versus...!_

_A muscular girl in Water Tribe attire battles Unalaq entering a fighting stance as she continuously punches his ice shards in slow-motion_

_**Korra bends into Death Battle!**_

_**Harry: Her name was Korra, she was the Avatar.**_

_**DAM: And boy wasn't she happy about that.**_

_**"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!"**_

_**The Doctor: How cute, as the Avatar Korra has control over all four elements.**_

_**Harry: She is a natural waterbender mastering all styles. Though she is from the Water Tribe, Korra has found a fondness for fire and uses firebending more often then waterbending.**_

_**DAM: But there is a lot more to this femme fatales arsenal so stay tuned for the whole episode when she takes on her opponent Sakura Haruno the healer of Naruto. Until then please enjoy this assortment of one minute melees, which Harry was so kind enough to include in a single chapter.**_

* * *

_**Doctor Doom VS Darth Vader**_

_**One Minute Melee!**_

**_Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!_**

**_Two Fighters!_**

**_No Research!_**

**_60 Seconds!_**

**_Melee!_**

**_GO!_**

_**Doctor Doom walks through the bridge of Darth Vader's flagship, the Executer. He suddenly comes across Darth Vader clad in his awesome armor and cloak whilst being escorted by two Stormtroopers. Doom struck first using his mystical blasts throwing the two Stormtroopers backwards while having almost no effect on Vader.**_

_**Doom: Kneel before me!**_

_**Vader: Don't underestimate the power of the Dark Side!**_

_**Go for broke!**_

_**Engage!**_

_**Vader ignited his lightsaber and dashed Doom, Doom immediately counteracting this blasting Vader with his arc lighting bolts. Vader blocked both bolts and raised his right hand gripping Doom's cape and yanking him backwards. Doom used his jetpack and flew towards Vader electrifying him and kicking him in the face with a foot dive. Darth Vader retaliated swinging his lightsaber in rapid succession Doom managing to block these attacks with relative ease. Vader growing tired of this fight uses his force repulse throwing Doom into the air. Doom shook off this attack and flew towards Vader using his jetpack. As he flew past him Vader stepped out of the way and cut off the jetpack with his lightsabers. Doom crashed onto the ground and rolled out of the way as Vader tossed a large grate at him. Vader swooped Doom off his feet and began to choke him with his force choke. Doom struggled for a few moments as Vader slowly approached him. Doom's hands began to glow red as Vader came closer. Not suspecting a thing Vader held his lightsaber behind his head prepared to deliver the final blow. Before he could strike Doom hit him with a large beam to the chest. Vader flew backwards and lay limb on the ground.**_

_**K.O.!**_

_**Doom hovered towards Vader and picked him off his feet and placed a red-glowing sphere in front of his face.**_

_**Doom: I told you, you're no match for my power!**_

_**Doom blasted Vader once more completely obliterating him.**_

**_This Melee's Victory goes to: Doctor Doom_**

* * *

**_Dante VS Alucard_**

**_One Minute Melee!_**

**_Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!_**

**_Two Fighters!_**

**_No Research!_**

**_60 Seconds!_**

**_Melee!_**

**_GO!_**

_**Dante wanders aimlessly through the shadows of a barely lit street before coming across the bodies of two recently murdered Police Officers, standing above them was Alucard. Both Dante and Alucard both entered fighting positions as the camera panned around both of them before zooming out.**_

_**Nobody blink!**_

_**FIGHT!**_

_**Dante rushed Alucard thrusting his sword out with great force. Alucard seemingly sidestepping this and slashing him across the chest numerous times with his large claws. Alucard fired his .454 Casull shooting Dante in the chest sending him flying backwards into a lamppost. Dante charged Alucard punching a few times across the jaw before tossing him into the air and slashing Alucard across the chest with his sword. Alucard jumped backwards and leaped into the air baring his large fangs prepared to pounce onto Dante. Dante accesses his Devil Trigger and continuously slashes Alucard across the chest his sword [Rebelion] before kicking him backwards sending him crashing on the ground forming a large grater in the sidewalks. Dante then unholstered his Ebony &amp; Ivory pistols repetitively shooting Alucard before finally firing two super charged rounds blasting Alucard in the chest. Alucard stood up laughing uncontrollably turning around facing Dante before charging him as Dante did the same. As they neared each other Dante and Alucard both swung their respected weapons. The screen quickly going dark before opening back up revealing Alucard's body as he lay on the ground groaning in pain. Dante walked towards his downed foe and placed his guns to his head and chest and proceeded to shoot him over and over again. Alucard shrugged this off and jumped back to his feet picking Dante off the ground and tossing him into the air. Dante couldn't do much at this point as he plummeted to his death. Before he could hit the ground Alucard unholstered his 13 mm Jackal placing it on Dante's forehead blowing his head right off sending his corpse flying through the streets.**_

_**K.O.!**_

**_This Melee's Victory goes to: Alucard_**

* * *

_**Noob Saibot VS Black Panther**_

_**One Minute Melee!**_

_**Where all of the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**_

_**Two Fighters!**_

_**No Research!**_

_**60 Seconds!**_

_**Melee!**_

_**GO!**_

_**Black Panther walks onto a stage coming across a masked-man standing in the center of said stage.**_

_**Noob Saibot: Fear me!**_

_**Go for broke!**_

_**Engage!**_

_**Black Panther runs at Noob Saibot who hurls a ghostly fireball, Black Panther leaping over this attack and tackling Saibot clawing at his chest. Before he could inflict too much damage Noob Saibot teleported away and appeared behind him. Throwing a rope dart at Black Panther pulling him in and devilishly shouting, "Get over here!" Noob Saibot uppercutted his opponent sending him flying into the air. Frustrated Black Panther pounced Noob Saibot knocking him off balance and swiping at him multiple times. Black Panther and Noob Saibot instantaneously kicked each other sending both stumbling backwards. Both jumped back to their feet and ran at the center of stage engaging in a long-lasting standstill their martial arts skills were perfectly matched. Black Panther jumped over Noob Saibot as he threw another rope dart. Noob Saibot turned towards his opponent only to be kicked across the face. Saibot summoned his shadow clone which kicked Black Panther in the back stunning him and sending him tumbling forwards. Saibot roundhouse kicked Black Panther across the forehead. Noob Saibot and his shadow clone both grabbed Black Panther's legs and began to tug on each leg tearing him in half**_

_**K.O.!**_

_**This Melee's Victory goes to: Noob Saibot**_

* * *

_**A/N: So there we go took me awhile but the research for this was incredible I wanted to make it as accurate as possible. Also Sakura VS Korra is happening next. I have been looking for a good opponent for Korra to fight and I came across Sakura Haruno and here we are now. Definitely a fight to look forward to. Until next time this is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long &amp; Prosper.**_


	41. Count Dooku vs Mister Sinister

**Death Battle! Chapter 41: Count Dooku VS Mister Sinister**

Harry: This is it two iconic villains of their respected universes.

DAM: Lord Tyranus aka Count Dooku.

The Doctor: And Nathaniel Essex aka Mister Sinister.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Born into a family of nobility the man known as Tyranus, was the heir to vast wealth and power.

DAM: Unfortunately for him he was taken into the Jedi Order as a child and trained by Thame Cerulian and Yoda.

The Doctor: This is why Jedi are the bad guys no love, no hate and taking kids away from their families.

Harry: As a Jedi he quickly rose through the ranks of the Order immediately reaching the rank of a Knight. This is when he took Qui-Gon Jinn as his first Padawan.

DAM: The years went by and he eventually became a Jedi Master alongside his old mentor Master Yoda.

The Doctor: After the disastrous battle of Galidraan, Tyranus' faith in the order began to degrate.

Harry: That is until the day his eyes were open when Chancellor Palpatine or Darth Sidious told him of his former Padawan's death at the hands of Darth Maul.

DAM: And for some reason he didn't care about this and actually wanted to join the Sith.

The Doctor: As a Jedi, Tyranus mastered lightsaber combat and used form II, dubbed Makashi to dominate the battlefield.

Harry: He also mastered numerous force powers. But, everything changed when he turned to the Dark side.

DAM: He took on the name Lord Tyranus and then took on the name Count Dooku after being granted his natural right becoming the Count of Serenno.

The Doctor: As a Dark Lord his force abilities were enhanced dramatically. Capable of using telekinesis on an all new level using it to sustain limited flight and even choke his foes.

Harry: He has superhumanly acute senses thanks to force sense and can project lighting from his bare hands. Using this to incapacitate Anakin Skywalker on numerous occasions.

DAM: Count Dooku also has some knowledge Living Force, what does this mean? I have no idea.

The Doctor: He's even used the force to take control of animals.

Harry: Despite being a vary capable fighter on his own Dooku relies heavily on his super-powered backups. From his standard B2 super battle droids to his iconic IG-100 MagnaGuards.

DAM: He wears Rancor-leather boots and Armorweave cloaks, which are so surprising durable they can absorb fire and blaster bolts and even deflect lightsabers.

The Doctor: He's Matched Yoda in force abilities and defeated numerous Jedi on numerous occasions, including Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

Harry: Dooku is one of the most dangerous swordsman in the Star Wars Universe, is a master manipulator and a cruel and calculating politician.

DAM: As much as I hate to admit it Count Dooku has weaknesses for one he tends to win through retreating and has a somewhat limited amount of combat experience. Focusing more on politics than actual warfare.

The Doctor: Most of his feats come from backup as in his B2 super droids and MagnaGuards.

Harry: Dooku is still a badass even with his age and ridiculous plot convenience flaws.

_Yoda: Fought well you have my old padawan._

_Dooku: This is just the beginning!_

_Dooku uses the force to crush the support beams of a large pipe causing it to fall on Obi-Wan and Anakin forcing Yoda to save them as he made his escape in his solar sailer._

* * *

Count Dooku:

Name: ? First name is Tyranus

Age: 81 at death

Height: 6'4" | 1.93 meters

Weight: 190 lbs. | 86 kg

Weapons and Abilities:

Curved-hilted Lightsaber

Form II [Makashi]

Force abilities

Telekinesis

Force Lightning

Force Choke

Limited flight

Force Sense

Living Force knowledge

Animal empathy

B2 Super Battle Droids

IG-100 MagnaGuards

Armor: Rancor-leather boots, Armorweave cloaks

Feats:

Trained by both Yoda and Darth Sidious

Matched Yoda in force abilities

Has defeated numerous Jedi on numerous occasions, including Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker

One of the most dangerous swordsman in the Star Wars Universe

Master Manipulator

Knowledge of the Living Force

Cruel and calculating politician

Weaknesses:

Often wins through retreating

Somewhat limited amount of combat experience

Focused more on politics than actual warfare

Most of his feats come from backup

* * *

Harry: Though most of his life is somewhat a mystery what we do know about Nathaniel Essex is his genius-level of intellect.

DAM: He became a biologist in 1859 in Victorian era England. Obsessed with human evolution and Charles Darwin's theory of evolution.

The Doctor: A long storyline later Nathaniel Essex sought after the all powerful mutant of mutants, named Apocalypse.

Harry: He underwent genetic alteration at the hand of Apocalypse himself further boosting his already incredible intellect. Becoming the cloaked man of darkness Mister Sinister.

DAM: His 'known powers' included cellular shapeshifting the ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume the form of anything he could think of such as numerous forms of weaponry.

The Doctor: Mister Sinister now possessed a regenerative healing factor, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and durability. He's also adept in telepathy.

Harry: Mastering in mental paralysis and mind control he also has his dilate power which instantaneously shuts down his enemies mind paralyzing them to an extreme.

DAM: He can also use telekinesis to lift objects and beings even objects that weigh 10 tons. He can also use these telekinetic powers to sustain flight for long periods of time.

The Doctor: Sinister can project concussive blasts from his hands and the diamond-shaped scarlet mark on his forehead.

Harry: Essex can also create near-impenetrable forcefields capable of reflecting/absorbing Cyclops's optic blasts.

DAM: As he is a complete and total genius Nathaniel has a keen mastery over technology and even created clones of numerous X-Men.

The Doctor: With his regenerative healing power Mister Sinister is also immortal, to a certain extent.

Harry: He is an Alpha-level Mutant, who can read the minds of others within radius of two-hundred fifty Earth miles.

DAM: Sinister matched and surpassed Professor X and Apocalypse in telepathy powers and has years of unparalleled combat experience

The Doctor: Essex is one of the smartest beings in his universe like that of Reed Richards and Doctor Doom. He's trained himself in numerous martial arts

Harry: Nathaniel has limits despite his impressive record. He may have a healing factor but it cannot replace entire limbs or organs.

DAM: His self taught martial arts also might not be enough to defeat Dooku. Not to mention his durability and stamina have limitations. As he was weakened by Cyclops's optic blasts.

The Doctor: Most importantly his dilate power requires direct contact.

Harry: Weaknesses aside Mister Sinister may just be the most dangerous villain in Marvel Comics' history.

_"It takes more than bullets – or a harlot's kiss – to kill Nathaniel Essex."_

* * *

Mister Sinister:

Name: Nathaniel Essex

Height: 6'4" | 1.93 meters

Weight: 285 lbs. | 129 kg

Weapons and Abilities:

Known Powers

Cellular Shapeshifting

Regenerative healing factor

Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes &amp; durability

Telepathy

Mental Paralysis

Mind Control

Dilate Power

Telekinesis

Concussive Blasts

Forcefields

Flight

Technology Interface

Immortality

Feats:

Alpha-level Mutant

Can read the minds of others within radius of two-hundred fifty Earth miles

Matched and surpassed Professor X and Apocalypse in a telepathic duel

Years of unparalleled combat experience

One of the smartest beings in his universe like that of Reed Richards and Doctor Doom

Trained himself in numerous martial arts

Can lift 10 tons

Forcefields are strong enough to protect against Cyclops's optic blasts

Weaknesses:

Cannot replace entire limbs or organs

Self taught martial arts might not be enough to defeat Dooku

Durability and stamina have limitations

Dilate power requires direct contact

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Count Dooku meditates in his castle a small squad of Super Battle Droids march around the castle grounds. One of them getting blasted to pieces by an unknown assailant. The remaining battle droids blasting away at a mysterious figure looming in the shadows. Mister Sinister teleports in the middle of them and cuts them down with his strength. Dooku raises his head and opens his eyes looking around his surroundings. Mister Sinister teleported in front of him dragging the destroyed remains of a super battle droid. Count Dooku rose to his feet and glared at his new challenger.

"Remember my face Tyranus, it'll be the last thing you ever see."

"Hmm, such arrogance will lead to your downfall."

Mister Sinister tossed the super battle droid at Dooku whom simply raised his hand stopping it and throwing it back at Sinister who destroyed it with a concussive from his forehead.

"You're no match for the power of the Force."

_**FIGHT!**_

Dooku used telekinesis to lift a large crate and tossed it at Mister Sinister, his opponent got the crate with his bare hands and threw it back. Count Dooku gripped his lightsaber and ignited it swinging it cutting through the crate with ease. Mister Sinister laughed maniacally as he fired concussive blasts from his hands. Dooku blocked these attacks with his lightsabers and plucked a large portion of the concrete floor and tossed it Mister Sinister. Mister Sinister smirked and let out small laugh as he simply teleported out of the way. He appeared behind Dooku punching him across the face multiple times as he turned around. Dooku spun his lightsaber over his head and brought it down on Mister Sinister slicing into his chest. Mister Sinister fumbled backwards gripping his chest as Dooku shot lightning from his fingertips stunning Mister Sinister and sending him flying backwards. Dooku tossed Mister Sinister across the room before slamming him onto the ground at his feet. Count Dooku then force choked Mister Sinister and brought his lightsaber behind his head. Before he could strike down his foe Mister Sinister blasted him in the face with a concussive blast from his forehead. Mister Sinister immediately teleported in front of Dooku as he shook off his injuries. Dooku swung his lightsaber numerous times. Sinister dodging each swing by teleporting, as he appeared a forth time Dooku tossed a pipe into his chest sending him flying through a railing. Mister Sinister flew out of the hole he fell down and flew towards Dooku kicking him in the chest with a foot-stomp. Count Dooku was unable to jump back to his feet as Mister Sinister picked him up and shook him around slamming his opponent on the ground twice. He then began to choke Dooku and charged his hand with concussive force. Before Mister Sinister could strike down his foe Dooku stabbed him in the hip with his lightsaber. Mister Sinister screamed in pain and threw him violently over his shoulders. Dooku managed to land safely on his feet.

Mister Sinister shrugged off his wounds and healed from them staring intensely into Dooku's eyes. "You'll pay for that!"

"Pity." Dooku muttered.

With that Dooku tossed Mister Sinister backwards with another lightning blast. Mister Sinister raised his hands and absorbed most of the electricity before throwing it back at Dooku contained in a concussion grenade. Count Dooku jumped into the air his lightsaber by his side ready to strike down his foe, only to be struck by the concussive blast which sent him flying backwards. Dooku jumped to his feet and pressed a button on his communicator. Mister Sinister slowly approached his opponent only to be cut off halfway by three MagnaGuards.

"Calling for help are you? No matter they will not save you from Sinister!"

Mister Sinister destroyed the center MagnaGuard with a concussive blast from his forehead. While the other two attacked. The first zapping him in the back, the other kicking him in the gut knocking him backwards. Dooku dashed Mister Sinister slicing him twice across the chest before throwing him backwards with a force push. Mister Sinister glared at Dooku, raising a single hand. The two MagnaGuards surrounding Dooku both attacked him. Dooku reflected these attacks and proceeded to cut them down to size. He instantaneously picked up their remains and tossed them violently at Mister Sinister. Sinister created a forcefield surrounding him reflecting all of Dooku's attacks. Mister Sinister teleported away and reappeared behind Dooku raising a single hand grabbing Dooku's hand as he swung his lightsaber. Dooku struggled for control as Mister Sinister blasts Dooku with his concussive blasts, Dooku blasted Mister Sinister with lightning the two attacks meet. Both equally strong and caused a small explosion sending both men flying backwards.

Sinister jumped to his feet and approached his downed foe. "What's the matter old man? Can you not match to power of Mister Sinister...?"

Before he could finish his taunt he was struck from behind by a large pipe. Mister Sinister shook this off and growled in pain preparing a concussive blast from his forehead. Count Dooku used telekinesis to pick up another crate and used it to block Sinister's concussive blasts. The crate doing nothing as the concussive blast destroyed the crate and struck Dooku in the chest further stunning him. As the smoke cleared Mister Sinister stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed, believing victory was in hand. Unfortunately for him Dooku stabbed him in the back with his lightsaber before slashing him across the chest. Mister Sinister fumbled backwards as Dooku lifted him off his feet force choking him.

"I warned you Sinister, you're no match for the power of the Dark Side of the Force!"

Dooku went to throw Mister Sinister into a wall but he broke free of his control and blasted him in the chest with a telekinetic slam knocking the Count onto his back. Dooku retaliated sending lightning from his hands. Mister Sinister dodged this by teleporting behind Dooku kicking him in the back. Count Dooku swung his lightsaber blindly completely missing Sinister who simply teleported out of the way. Dooku continued to swing his lightsaber as Mister Sinister teleported backwards. Growing tired of this Dooku force pushed Mister Sinister as he reappeared in front of him throwing him into a wall and crashing through the wall. Dooku used his force dash to rush his opponent jumping into the air and swinging his lightsaber. Mister Sinister formed a forcefield in time to reflect Dooku's lightsaber.

"(Laughs) You cannot get past my forcefields!"

Count Dooku jumped backwards and slashed the forcefield numerous times its strength proving too much for his lightsaber. Mister Sinister continued to laugh as he picked up some crates and through them at Dooku. Count Dooku dodged most of these crates while cutting another one in half. Dooku looked back at his opponent who's laughs began to irritate him. The Count rose a single hand and the ceiling above Mister Sinister began to shake violently as he collapsed the single on top of Mister Sinister. Destroying his forcefields and burying his opponent alive.

Dooku put away his lightsaber, "Such selfish arrogance."

"This fight is far from over!"

Mister Sinister fired his concussive blasts exploding the rocks that previously buried him, he jumped into the air and charged his opponent. Dooku used his force lightning against Mister Sinister. Who simply moved out of the way and dive-bombed Dooku. Count Dooku ignited his lightsaber and went to strike down his opponent. Sinister was too fast for the Sith Lord as he tackled him and slammed him on the ground dragging his limb body on the ground. Mister Sinister picked up Count Dooku and began to strangle him. Dooku struggled for a moment before clicking on his communicator once more summoning a squad of B2 Super Battle Droids lead by a single MagnaGuard.

"Why am I surprised? You couldn't fight me like a real man."

Mister Sinister tossed Dooku aside and went to work on his machinery backups cutting them down with his newly formed swords and axes created using his cellular shapeshifting. The MagnaGuard helped Count Dooku get back to his feet and guarded his master as Dooku retrieved his lightsaber. Count Dooku and his MagnaGuard turned around and saw Mister Sinister slowly approaching them.

"Leaving so soon!"

Count Dooku and his MagnaGuard charged Mister Sinister, Dooku stopping short of his opponent throwing a destroyed B2 battle droid at him. Mister Sinister caught this and threw it back at Dooku completely destroying the MagnaGuard. As this happened Mister Sinister teleported in front of Dooku. Count Dooku swung his Lightsaber in rapid succession his opponent easily dodging these attacks with acrobatics. Mister Sinister kicked Dooku in the stomach stumbling him backwards. Dooku was caught off guard as Mister Sinister plucked him off his feet and began to strangle him again crushing his communicator and breaking his arm. Count Dooku dropped his lightsaber and began to grow weaker and weaker. Mister Sinister used telekinesis to pick up Dooku's lightsaber.

"You were a fool Tyranus, I warned you from the start...you are no match for MISTER SINISTER!"

With that Mister Sinister swung the lightsaber decapitating Count Dooku, Dooku's head fell to Sinister's feet as Mister Sinister threw his corpse aside. Mister Sinister examined the lightsaber and put it away, crossing his arms and smiling as his teleported away.

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: Holy crap that was awesome!

Harry: This was almost too close to call.

Harry: Indeed, while Dooku has more deadly forcr in attackd with his lightsaber he couldn't put Mister Sinister down for good.

The Doctor: Not to mention Sinister's combat experience, he has been alive for over 200 years. And while Dooku has proven his skills for decades serving in numerous wars and leading the Separatists he was more often than not on the sidelines dealing with the politics of war and manipulating those he could to do his own bidding. Unfortunately him Mister Sinister isn't effected by those kind of things as he has matched and surpassed the minds of Professor X and Apocalypse alike. Also remember the lightsaber in Dooku's hands is not like any other lightsaber as he uses it for small lacerations and piercing wounds. Something Mister Sinister could survive and by the time he realized he needed to decapitate him it was already too late. Mister Sinister is capable of controlling and manipulating technology so he could simply turn his MagnaGuards against him.

DAM: Dooku's a beast in combat but Mister Sinister's superior strength, speed, telekinetic powers and regenerative properties proved to much for the Sith Lord.

Harry: The Winner is Mister Sinister.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

"_But now I'm free. There are no strings on me."_

_Versus...!_

"_You see, I have you all at a disadvantage. You have absolutely no idea what you're dealing with."_

* * *

Next...next Time on Death Battle:

_(*Cues: Super Street Fighter IV Fei Long Theme*)_

_A muscular man wearing black pants enters a fighting stance uttering, "There is no way can ever knock me out!"_

_Versus_

_A man of average height swings his nunchakus that are enveloped in flames immediately K.O-ing his opponent Blue Mary_

**_A/N: Sadly we were having difficulties with the fight between Sakura and Korra. So therefore we had to change things up a bit. Also I've realized that my fights were getting shorter. As I was focusing more on the analysis. So now I have focused on the fights and will continue to do so into the future. Also to make up for our little mishap we're gonna be doing a double feature next time so stay tuned for that. One will come shortly after the other. Next Week we'll also get an all new One Minute Melee between Dan Hibiki and Yamcha. This is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper._**


	42. Ultron vs Brainiac

**Death Battle! Chapter 42: Ultron VS Brainiac**

Harry: This is it our most climatic fight ever, as two of Marvel's and DC's most dangerous world destroyers duel to the death.

DAM: Ultron, the horrific creation of Hank Pym.

The Doctor: And Vril Dox, the Brainiac.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Created by Hank Pym to become the future of robotics Ultron was born into the world a cruel and calculating son of bitch.

DAM: Despite other Avengers advising him to deactivate his 'son' against all this judgement Hank Pym sided against it.

The Doctor: And that was a mistake as Ultron eventually broke free of his A.I. and even hypnotized Hank tricking him into believing Ultron never existed in the first place.

Harry: He's gone through numerous reincarnations over the years. Even accessing a brand smackin' new human form.

_**(*Insert: Google Ultron's Human Form, Please and thank you*)**_

DAM: Holy shit look that how the heck did he get his hands on that!?

The Doctor: Ultron's main weapon is his robotic body. With it he possesses superhuman strength, speed and durability.

Harry: He can also fly, fire concussion blasts from just his fingertips and he's also got a tractor beam that also him some control over telekinetic attack and techniques.

DAM: His radiation emitters can also revert the Hulk back into Bruce Banner, his enc Encephalo-beam seems to also work in the same manor capable of putting victims into a death-like coma.

The Doctor: His antenna convert electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use of storage and boosting his capabilities. Also stashed away inside his head is a program transmitter which can process 3.2 terabytes of memory.

Harry: Finally Ultron has a high-resolution optical sensing devices in his sensory apparatus.

DAM: He carries a molecular re-arranger which can render his Adamantium endoskeleton temporarily malleable to reform his physical form.

The Doctor: As he is one of the universe's greatest robotic minds Ultron is a master of creating new bodies and weapons with his one vast AI even to the point of creating his own army of Ultrons.

Harry: Ultron is so smart he has reactivated himself on multiple occasions and he's so intelligent he is on par with Iron Man.

DAM: He's built large-scale armies capable of taking over the world and nearly destroyed the world on numerous occasions.

The Doctor: The guy is strong enough to lift 100 tons and tanked a blast from a one-hundred megaton atomic bomb!

Harry: Despite his feats he has numerous faults. For one his non-Adamantium parts can be destroyed and on the topic of Adamantium his molecular re-arranger can be used against him. As well as Savage Land Vibranium which is the "anti-metal" metal.

DAM: He can be corrupted by Brainiac's psychokinesis as he has no protection against telepathic attacks.

The Doctor: Even with his faults Ultron is one of the greatest villains in the Marvel Universe...

Harry: That and James Spader plays a mean Ultron.

_Thor: IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?_

_Ultron laughs and summons a larger army of drones._

_Captain America: You had to ask..._

_Ultron: THIS is the best I can do. This is what I've been waiting for. All of you against all of me!_

* * *

Ultron:

Height: 8'

Weight: 525 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Robotic Body

Superhuman strength, speed &amp; durability

Flight

Tractor Beams

Radiation Emitters

Encephalo-beam

Energy Absorption

Program Transmitter

Motility Support

Sensor Apparatus

Molecular Re-arranger

Roboticks

Adamantium Endoskeleton

One of the greatest villains in the Marvel Universe

So smart he can reactivate himself

Has built large-scale armies capable of taking over the world

Intelligence is on par with Iron Man

Nearly destroyed the world on numerous occasions

Lifted 100 Tons

Tanked a blast from a one-hundred megaton atomic bomb

Weaknesses:

Non-Adamantium parts can be destroyed

Molecular Re-arranger can be used against him

Savage Land Vibranium

Can be corrupted by Brainiac's Psychokinesis

Not protected against telepathic attacks

* * *

Harry: Vril Dox known origins begins with destruction as he's rumored to be the man who destroyed Krypton, according to Superman.

DAM: After that little adventure, Vril Dox set out to destroy and gather worlds for his own collection.

The Doctor: To do this he had to clone himself and create numerous probes to scout out worlds for future notice.

Harry: He's one of the smartest villains or rather the smartest character in fictional history.

DAM: So smart in fact he built a machine capable of shrinking entire planets and can control all forms of technology with just his mind.

The Doctor: His main powers come from his "unique physiology" with it he attains psychokinesis, telepathy, telekinesis and superhuman strength.

Harry: One of his most forgettable and non-important pieces of weaponry are Brainiac 13's Technology which was briefly seen during a failed invasion of Metropolis.

DAM: Speaking of which despite Brainiac's vast technology, intellect and true intensions he has never successfully accomplished anything aside from destroying Krypton.

The Doctor: However he has taken Lexcorp completely away from Lex Luthor using his vast mental powers and has taken up the hobby of shrinking thing as stated before but more like shrinking cities.

Harry: His mental powers are so great in fact not even the strongest minds of the universe combined can protect against it.

DAM: That's bout it really I mean I figured there would be a lot more available of the facts behind this guy. But, the only time we ever really seen him is in video games, some comics and the occasional cartoon.

The Doctor: Well let's make him fight a giant robot.

"Soon all worlds will be mine!"

* * *

Brainiac:

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 300 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Unique Physiology

Psychokinesis

Superhuman Strength

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Enhanced Intellect

Computer Operation

Hand-to-hand combat [basic]

Brainiac Probe

B13 Technology [Briefly, no longer]

Skull Ship

Feats:

Smartest being in his universe

Has created numerous clones of himself

Took over Lexcorp in order to escape Lex Luthor's wrath

Brainwashed the combined minds of all the known Lanterns

Destroyed Krypton

Can control any and all forms of technology

Shrunk the Earth

Weaknesses:

Never accomplished his goals

Limited amount of canon and non-canon resources

Clones can become..., um engaged with one another

Horrible hand-to-hand combatant

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! Robostyle!

* * *

**Death Battle! Chapter 42: Ultron VS Brainiac Prologue**

All is quite in the city of Chicago kids playing in the streets in front of an apartment building when a car comes flying down the streets. The kids ran out of the way of the car a large laser blast striking the vehicle and causing it to explode. With that Ultron hovered in midair laughing as the youngsters ran for cover. Numerous Police and S.W.A.T cars approach Ultron,

"We have you surrounded, come quite or there will be consequences!" spat a man whom resembled Commissioner Gordon.

Ultron laughs as he summons a large force of Ultron drones, surrounding the witless humans all around. "Your confidence and boldness has its on consequences."

The Ultron drones charged the humans cutting the down to size with a collection of explosions. Ultron approached the Commissioner and picked him off his feet choking him. "This world is mine!" Ultron fires his concussion blaster blowing up the Commissioners head. As his drones lay waste to the city a large Skull Ship appears above the clouds a maniacal echoing voice shouting at Ultron.

"Fool this is my world! Walk away if you want to live!"

Ultron flies into the air and looks at the Skull Ship, "Hmm come and take it!" The camera pans around both combatants before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Brainiac kept in the safety of his ship orders his drones to attack. Following that thousands of drones flew outside of the Skull Ships nose, Ultron countered by summoning his own drones to take care of his new challengers. The two forces collider in a mass spectacle of flashing lights and small explosions. Brainiac emerged from his ship hovering in midair as the two forces continued to fight. Ultron hovering slightly above him. Ultron fired his concussion blasters knocking Brainiac backwards. Ultron charged his now stunned foe and tackled through a building both crashing onto a large conference table. Brainiac jumped to his feet and punched Ultron across the face barely facing his opponent. Ultron picked Brainiac off the ground and tossed him into the roof firing his concussion blasters further stunning him. Suddenly another Brainiac clone came flying in behind him tackling him and throwing Ultron to the floor. Ultron stood up and fired his encephalo-beam striking down his ambusher. Brainiac stood up and the two eyed down each other.

Both charged each other and began to struggle for an advantage. Without warning Brainiac's Skull Ship came crashing into the building knocking down to proportion taking Brainiac and Ultron down with it. Ultron's stronger body allowing him to seemingly fly out of danger while Brainiac was forced to punch his way out. Ultron hovered over the burnt battlefield his drones overpowering Brainiac's clones forcing them to retreat.

"This is the best you have to offer!?" spat as he surveyed the battlefield.

"I'm not impressed."

As he said this Brainiac flew up beneath him and uppercutted backwards sending him tumbling into another Brainiac clone. Before the clone could attack Ultron manhandled it into destruction tossing the pieces as Brainiac who used it telekinesis to stop it and throw it back at Ultron at twice the speed. Ultron punched through this and was left wide open to a concrete slab to the face. Ultron began to fall to the ground struggling to lift the slab of off him. He eventually succeeded and flipped the concrete slab around and let it fall to the ground below. Ultron uses his tractor beam to rip a lamppost out of the ground and threw it at Brainiac. Unable to dodge Brainiac fell out of the sky crashing onto a van his weight destroying the bus.

Ultron hovers down towards him and picks up Brainiac's body and wraps his metallic hands around his neck snapping it with a violent crack. Unfortunately for him its only a probe, he drops the corpse of his opponent and looks up surprised to see the real Brainiac appear behind him. Brainiac and Ultron charge each other Ultron blasting Brainiac backwards with his concussion blasters, Ultron picks Brainiac off his feet with his tractor beams and pulled him in punching him in the face. Brainiac flew backwards and crashed on top of a car. Ultron flew towards Brainiac landing in front of him his arms glowing bright red with radiation. Before he could strike Brainiac picked him and threw him into an gas truck causing a mass explosion. Believing victory was in hand he began to walk away sensing Ultron's presence behind him. Ultron walked through the flames and began to speak.

"Adamantium skeleton, I am indestructible!"

"Intriguing."

Brainiac used psychokinesis and entered Ultron's mind...an astral projection of Ultron standing in front of him. The two rushed each other and clashed exchanging blows. Ultron grabbing Brainiac's neck choking him out, "My programing is too powerful, even you can't get passed it!" Ultron's eyes began to widen as they turned green.

"You're mine now!"

Ultron now under Brainiac's influence was left defeated on the battlefield as Brainiac's and Ultron's combined forces destroy every city and land burn the land all around the world. The Avengers and Justice League alike unable to hold off against their combined forces.

_**KO?**_

* * *

DAM: Man what is with Marvel characters never winning? I'm getting really tired of this I mean this is the third time a Marvel character has lost! What is this world coming to!?

Harry: Right...anyway Ultron is incredibly powerful and deadly easily capable of taking on any ordinary Brainiac Probe and even his army could defeat Brainiac's.

The Doctor: Having said that Brainiac himself is in a hole different category. His superior intellect and psychokinesis proved more than enough to defeat Ultron. As his main weakness is he is easily corruptible and has no protection against such an attack. Leaving this victory pretty straight forward. Aside from the fact that Ultron was more durable and could tank atomic blasts he still couldn't deal with Brainiac's ability to corrupt any and all forms of technology,

DAM: Ultron was so close, but he just lost his mind to Brainiac.

Harry: The Winner is Brainiac.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A tall man with spiky hair and a scared face walks through a forested area_

_Suddenly a shadowy figure came charging towards him in the distance dragging a large sword behind him. The tall man unable to block a fiery punch to the face. The tall man sent fumbling backwards from the blow and whipping his head at his new challenger._

"_You again! I would've thought you'd learn your lesson!?"_

"_You're going down!" with that Sol transformed in his true gear form._

"_Against you I think I can fight with no restraints at all!"_

_To Be Continued..._

_Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy Round 2_

_The rematch of the century in 2 Weeks_

_Stay tuned for July 31st_

* * *

**DAM: Whoa..whoa...whoa whoa hold on! Remember this Harry!?**

**(*maka vs ruby round 2...Seriously just stand your ground on that one man that's why I'm not doing a Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy Rematch*)**

**Harry: Well I have changed my mind, discussed it with friends and other Death Battle fans.**

**The Doctor: So a rematch eh? Sol's gonna have his gear form right?**

**Harry: All in good time. Assisting us through this new chapter of Death Battle will be Hazzamo and Zivon96.**

**DAM: Wow a large crew for just a simple rematch you most have something big planned.**

**Harry: Yes...yes I do.**

**Hazzamo: Til' next time folks.**

**Zivon: Have a good day.**

**A/N: So Kenpachi VS Sol Round 2, I'm so excited for that one I have something big I mean BIG planned for that so big in fact I decided to take the aid of Zivon96 and Hazzamo fair trade of course. This is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper.**


	43. Kenpachi Zaraki vs Sol Badguy Rematch

**Death Battle! Chapter 43: Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy Rematch**

**A/N: Harbingers of NEVEC...in association with Hazzamo and Zivon96...Presents the most discussed matchup of legendary proportions. To find out who would win in this rematch of the century. Special thanks to _John_ who inspired this episode and was the spark of a mass discussion to debate rather or not to bring back Kenpachi Zaraki and Sol Badguy.**

* * *

Harry: Previously on death battle two of fictions deadliest swordsman entered the arena and end the end Zaraki survived. After weeks of preparation we are finally back.

Zivon: And everybody wants to know what would happen if they were to fight.

Hazzamo: Again...

DAM: Kenpachi Zaraki, the Soul Reaper.

The Doctor: And Sol Badguy, the Immortal Flame.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a, Rematch!

* * *

Harry: Growing up in the lawless town of District 80 of the North Valley of Rukongai. Kenpachi grew up with thieves and murders. However this wasn't all bad as he discovered corpse a corpse and claimed it.

Zivon: See Kenapchi is a Soul Reaper and by claiming this corpse at a young age he created his own Zanpakatu. During this time in his life he became adept in swordplay and killed hundreds.

Hazzamo: He would later join the Gotei 13 a branch of Imperial Guards lead by captains. These captains had powers and skills that basically made them gods. And when he killed his former captain in a fight he too would become the captain of the 11th Division,

DAM: Kenpachi wields Nozarashi a Zanpakuto which literally translates to the weather beaten one.

The Doctor: Nozarashi is a person in of itself according to Zaraki, it possesses numerous 'personalities' and has gone through dozens of phases.

Harry: Its Shikai form is incredibly powerful and comes along with his Shikai Special Ability. Which increases his striking force tremendously.

Zivon: He's skilled Kendo though he despises it and will only use it at a last resort.

Hazzamo: By gripping his sword with both hands Zaraki can access the powers of Ryodan which allows him preform impressive sword strikes removing limbs and splitting bodies with ease.

DAM: To add to his already tremendous power Kenpachi wears bells on his hair these bells can only be heard by warriors who have high Reiatsu power levels.

The Doctor: So Sol won't be able to hear him if he goes stealth.

Harry: He is a highly perceptive combatant, an expert hand-to-hand combatant and a master swordsman.

Zivon: Zaraki's greatest weapon is his Eyepatch Power Seal, with it he can tap into his immense spiritual power and unruly Reiatsu control.

DAM: While using this he gains damage resistance and attains two powerful attacks from his Shock Wave to an Energy Wave shot from his blade.

The Doctor: When in this form he possesses immense strength, speed, endurance and durability.

Harry: Zaraki is one of the finest swordsman in his universe and has even proven capable of cutting cleanly though the human body...bilaterally.

Zivon: He's fought in many battles and became the captain of the 11th Division.

Hazzamo: Kenpachi is tough surviving the combined onslaught of Kaname Tosen and Sajin Komamura.

DAM: Another testament of Zaraki's durability and strength he's held back and repelled Nnoitra's Santa Teresa. This scythe is so sharp its how he got his infamous chest scar.

The Doctor: His stamina is also quite impressive capable of surviving countless lethal blows even tanking blows from Kaname Tosen's Bankai.

Harry: Nozarashi's abilities are also incredible with enough power to destroy entire villages with just a swing of his sword.

Zivon: Or rip holes in the fabric of space in its Shikai form.

Hazzamo: Or the time he destroyed an entire asteroid in a single strike.

DAM: Zaraki is also the current holder for the title of 'coolest haircut in all of fiction'. Seriously look at that!

The Doctor: He's defeated numerous enemies including Nnoitra, Kaname, Sajin, Ninjas and even his Reigai counterpart.

Harry: As much as I hate to admit it he's got a lot of weaknesses for one his mental stability is put in question as he seems to enjoy pain a lot.

Zivon: He is arrogant to a fault and is completely reliant on Nozarashi as he isn't truly the best hand-to-hand combatant. Now I'm not saying he's a terrible martial artist I'm just stating he aims more towards swordplay.

Hazzamo: Zaraki is also lacking Bankai a superhuman ability granted to certain captains that boost or provide superhuman feats.

DAM: As if this wasn't bad enough to add to his mental instability he's proven to get very frustrated whenever he's not in a fight.

The Doctor: His healing factor also has limits though he survived a blow from Santa Teresa he was barely able to stand.

Harry: If there is one man who can matchup to this asteroid destroying, space slicing, sword wielding badass. Its Sol Badguy!

"_Blah blah blah! You're noisy! Just come and fight already. It's best if all four of you come together. If you four surround me and attack at once, maybe one of you will actually wound me."_

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki:

Age: 29

Height: 6'7.5" | 207 cm [7 feet with hair]

Weight: 198 lbs. | 90 kg

Weapons and Abilities:

Nozarashi [literal translation 'weather beaten one']

Shikai form

Shikai Special Ability

Kendo

Ryodan

Reiatsu Bells

Eyepatch Power Seal

Immense Spiritual Power

Unruly Reiatsu Control

Damage Resistance

Shock Wave

Energy Wave

Immense Strength

Immense Speed

Immense Endurance

Immense Durability

Highly Perceptive Combatant

Expert hand-to-hand combatant

Master Swordsman

Feats:

Became the captain of the 11th Division

One of the finest swordsman in his universe

Can cleanly cut through the human body...bilaterally

Survived the combined onslaught of Kaname Tosen &amp; Sajin Komamura

Fought in many battles

Held back and repelled Nnoitra's Santa Teresa with a single hand

Powerful enough to destroy entire villages with just a swing of his sword

Has survived countless lethal blows to the chest

Defeated numerous enemies including Nnoitra, Kaname, Sajin, Ninjas and even his Reigai counterpart

Coolest hair cut in all of fiction

Can rip holes in the fabric of space in Shikai form

Destroyed an asteroid in a single strike

Weaknesses:

Mental instability

Arrogance

Reliant on Nozarashi

Not the best hand-to-hand combat

Lacks Bankai

Grows tired without in a fight

Healing factor has limits

* * *

Harry: In the year 2010 the world was forever changed when magic was discovered and began to replace previously dangerous forms of energy into more environmentally friendly ways.

Zivon: Of course after improving the world a certain world superpower sought to improve humankind itself.

Hazzamo: Enter Sol Badguy a bounty hunter who was born into the Earth as Frederick and the lead scientist for the top secret government project the Gear Project. After an unfortunate accident Sol would become the first of this new superhuman demonic race called gears.

DAM: Sol wields Fireseal apart of the Gear obliterating super weapon designed by Sol himself, named Outrage.

The Doctor: Unfortunately for Sol Outrage so powerful not even he could wield it which is why he had it split apart.

Harry: Sol's sole move set is based off of simple strikes and brutal attacks.

Zivon: He dominates the battlefield with his riot stomp, volcanic viper, knock down and gun flame. And this is only the start of his vast move set.

Hazzamo: His other attacks include the bandit revolver, bandit bringer, ground viper, blunt tossing, fafnir, sidewinder, tyrant rave version ß, and the dragon install.

DAM: The dragon install boosts his powers allowing him to tap into the fraction of his power. If that wasn't enough his flame distortion which is just a secondary dragon install.

The Doctor: He also used napalm death to absolutely dominate and destroy his weaken foes.

Harry: Sol also updated Fireseal to the Junkyard Dog Mark III casing, he also wears a headband which enables his true gear form.

Zivon: While in his Gear Form he's capable of going toe-to-toe with That Man and even destroyed a Gear the size of Mount Everest with only a small portion of true power.

Hazzamo: He's advanced in his own self-taught methods of hand-to-hand combatant, a master swordsman and has keen knowledge of magic and science.

DAM: Sol survived The Backyard which is powerful enough to destroy the souls of any ordinary man.

The Doctor: He's got years of unparalleled combat experience thanks to decelerated aging do to him being a gear.

Harry: Sol has defeated Than Man and his forces multiple times and he destroyed several Gear manufacturing facilities as Frederick.

Zivon: Onto his weaknesses. Sol seems to only use his gear form if necessary and fears his full potential.

Hazzamo: He's also really lazy his favorite strategy is always the one that takes the least effort and he isn't much of a tactician.

DAM: Sol is left vulnerable after his dragon install runs out of energy he's also an anti-social persona.

The Doctor: It is also vary clear that his powers have limits.

Harry: Even with his weaknesses Sol is a true badass! But is he a match for the beastly Kenpachi? Or will this just be a repeat of the past?

"_Heh. Too easy."_

* * *

Sol Badguy:

Age: 35

Height: 6'0.5" | 184 cm [6 foot 3 with hair]

Weight: 164 lbs. | 78 kg

Weapons and Abilities:

Fireseal

Junkyard Dog Mark III casing

Headband

Gun Flame

Volcanic Viper

Knockdown

Ground Viper

Bandit Revolver

Bandit Bringer

Riot Stomp

Blunt Tossing

Fafnir

Sidewinder

Tyrant Rave version ß

Dragon Install

Flame Distortion/Dragon Install Second

Napalm Death

Gear Form

Feats:

Genius-level Intellect

Advanced hand-to-hand combatant

Master Swordsman

Keen knowledge of magic and science

Destroyed a Gear the size of Mount Everest with only a fraction of his power

Survived The Backyard

Watched his past-life (Order-Sol) get murdered and survived

Gear Form is powerful enough to match the power and strength of That Man

Unparalleled amount of combat experience

Destroyed several Gear manufacturing facilities as Frederick

Weaknesses:

Only uses gear form if necessary

Lazy

Fears full potential

Not tactical

Left vulnerable after Dragon Install runs out of time

Powers have vary clear limits

Anti-social persona

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set.

Zivon: Kenpachi Zaraki the Soul Reaper? Or Sol Badguy the Immortal Flame?

Hazzamo: Who will when in this rematch of legends?

DAM: Its time for a REMATCH!

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki walks peacefully through a village coming across a far shorter man with spiky hair staring at a wanted poster of Zaraki. Sensing a fight was near and worried about the villagers around him Kenpachi slowly backed away and snuck off into the woods. Sol then looked towards the forrest and slowly pursued Zaraki. Further inside the trees, unaware of Sol who came barreling through the trees Fireseal leaking flames. His feet digging deep into the ground with each stomp Kenpachi had zero time to react as Sol struck him in the face with a fiery punch. Kenpachi fumbled backwards and glared intensely at Sol.

"_You again! I would've thought you'd learn your lesson!?"_

"_You're going down!" with that Sol transformed in his true gear form._

_Kenpachi laughs_

"_Against you I think I can fight with no restraints at all!" Kenpachi shouted. The Camera pans around both combatants before zooming out._

_**FIGHT!**_

Kenpachi and Sol rushed each other swinging there respected swords. Sending sparks into the skies. Zaraki kicked his opponent in the hip knocking him backwards. Sol jumped into the air dodging a two handed swing from Kenpachi's blade. He then sliced at Kenpachi's head, the giant just barely able to duck the blade falling to his feet. Before he could get back to his feet Sol swings his sword a second time bringing it down with all his might. Zaraki rolled out of the way as Sol shouted. "Gun Flame!" sending streams of fire from the ground. Kenpachi jumped to his feet and entered a fighting stance. Sol Badguy accessed his dragon install screaming violently as he became enveloped in flames. Kenpachi rushed Sol swinging his sword in rapid succession Sol managing to block these attacks. Sol then retaliated by riot stomping Kenpachi in the chest.

Kenpachi reared back and returned swinging his sword Sol sidestepping this and swinging his sword slicing deep into Zaraki's hip. Sol Badguy jumped into the air and swung his sword as hard ans as fast as he could. Kenpachi simply raised his blade and blocked it plucking Sol from the air and slamming him on the ground forming a small grater. Sol jumped to his feet firing his Junkyard Dog Mark III casing the round zooming past Kenpachi's face as he jumped out of the way. Zaraki sprung back into action as Sol went to strike down Zaraki slammed his sword into the ground sending a shock wave across the field while also sending Sol flying backwards and crashing through a tree breaking it down with ease. Sol Badguy sprang back to action only to collapse from exhaustion his dragon install running out of time.

Kenpachi swung his sword with both hands sending an energy beam flying at Sol, Sol jumped over this and flipped in the air swinging Fireseal bringing it down onto Kenpachi's blade Nozarashi barely even denting. As Sol hovered in midair for a split second Zaraki kicked him in the stomach knocking him backwards landing on his back. Kenpachi fired another Ryodan beam from his sword, Sol jumped out of the way losing only a few strands of hair. Sol Badguy dashed the now vulnerable Kenpachi and slashed him across the stomach. Zaraki fumbled backwards in pain blood pouring from his wound. Sol leapt high into the air bringing Fireseal down onto his now crippled opponent Zaraki shot his sword out impaling Sol in through the chest and slamming him onto the hard ground below firing a large beam from his sword sending Sol flying across the battlefield crashing though multiple full grown trees.

_"Next time watch your blind spot!" Zaraki uttered._

_As he walked away he heard a scream come from behind him, "FLAME DISTORTION!"_

Sol came flying in enveloped in flames as he punched Zaraki in the face and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. Zaraki grabbed Sol's leg and threw him over his shoulders. Sol landing safely on his feet shouting, "Gun Flame!" As streams of fire shot out of the ground towards Kenpachi catching the captain off guard. Sol charged Kenpachi and the two clashed swords countering blow-for-blow. To the point that sparks began to fly into the air with every passing sword swing. Kenpachi kicked Sol in the stomach and proceeded to cut him across the chest with a backhanded swing of Nozarashi. Sol Badguy rolled backwards and exited his dragon install leaving him stunned and out of energy.

_"Is that it?" Kenpachi asked. "Is this all you have to offer?"_

_"NO!" Sol shouted. "I'm only getting started."_

With that Sol jumped to his feet and fired his Junkyard Dog Mark III casing sending the round into Zaraki's collarbone. Kenpachi spun around and looked back at Sol as he preformed his riot stomp attack on his face. Sol swung Fireseal slashing Kenpachi across the chest three times before knocking him back with his volcanic viper tossing Kenpachi into a tree. Zaraki shook his head and put his hand on the tree ripping it from the ground and throwing it at his opponent. Sol charged Zaraki and jumped into the air swinging his sword cutting through the tree with ease and sending a stream of flames towards Zaraki. Kenpachi rolled out of the way and charged his opponent in midair. Before Sol could land on his feet Zaraki swung his sword slashing Sol across the stomach stunning him, he then proceeded to tackle him. Sol and Zaraki crashed heads punching the other numerous times. Sol managed to find his center placing his feet on the ground as he lifted Zaraki off his feet tossing him bluntly onto the ground forming a massive spiderweb-like grater in the forest floor.

_"How's that for power?" Sol uttered._

_"It's pretty good, but nothing compared to what I have in store for you." Kenpachi replied, silently muttering "Shikai,"_

_Sol heard this and stood confused saying, "Shikai what?"_

As he said this Kenpachi's sword began to glow bright in a blinding light of energy. Transforming his blade into its Shikai form. Zaraki charged his opponent as Sol Badguy did the same. Sol narrowly ducking under Kenpachi's sword swing which carved deep into the forest behind Sol taking down thousands of trees. Sol looked up in shock never has he seen such a weapon before, thinking What? Thats impossible. Kenpachi swung his sword a second time Sol managing to block it. Sparks were flying all around the two as Fireseal managed to barely stack up against the power of Zaraki' Shikai.

_"This is the best I can do! Now tell me does a beast like you experience fear?"_

_Sol struggled against his much larger foe before finally shouting back, "NO!"_

Kenpachi suddenly jerked back in a quick burst of pain, Sol kneeing him in the stomach as his flips backwards kicking him across the face. Zaraki fumbled backwards trying regain his balance as Sol jumped towards him swinging his sword sending Kenpachi flying into the air. Sol's screamed intensified as spiked wings grew out of his shoulder-blades. Kenpachi hovered in the air as he slowly fell back down to Earth. Sol Badguy came flying up to him swinging his sword in rapid succession Zaraki managed to block the majority of attacks but was sent barreling towards the ground by a fiery punch to the temple. Kenpachi crashed onto the ground growling in pain as Sol Badguy landed in front of him.

_"Heh, too easy."_

Zaraki stood up and swung his sword firing a beam from it cutting Sol across the chest. Sol collapsed to his knees in absolute shock. Kenpachi charged Sol and kicked him across the face swinging his sword in rapid succession. Sol blocking these attacks and countering with his bandit revolver. Kenpachi jumped backwards and wiped the blood from his mouth as Sol continued to scream the flames surrounding him growing larger and larger with every passing second. Kenpachi walked backwards anticipating an attack. Sol Badguy quickly sprung to action sailing towards Zaraki swing his sword shouting.

_"Burn!"_

Zaraki's and Sol's screams stopped for a moment while a bright yellow and red flash rocketed into the sky a small mushroom cloud forming in the air. As the smoke cleared the forest around the two combatants had been completely burned to the ground. Sol Badguy stood in the center of it exiting his gear form and putting on his headband. Before he could walk away he heard the distinct laughter coming from behind him. Looking back to see a mortally wounded Zaraki emerge from his presumed burial ground.

_"Impossible!" Sol shouted looking upon his still living opponent._

_Kenpachi laughs and simply uttering, "Is it though?"_

_The previous battle plays out again in slo-mo showing Zaraki slam his sword in the ground form a small barrier around him as Sol swung his sword._

Sol quickly ripped off his headband a third time, frustrated his opponent was not yet dead he charged him swinging his sword. Kenpachi lifted his hand up catching Sol's sword and ripped it from his hands. Sol went to punch Zaraki however he was unable to strike as Kenpachi had more range kicking Sol in the chest. Kenpachi gripped his sword and swung it in rapid succession striking Sol numerous times leaving him bloodied and bruised. Sol struggled to stand as he spat out blood. Zaraki swung his sword firing a beam from his sword slashing Sol in half across the abdomen. Sol stood silent before falling backwards his two halves bleeding profusely. Kenpachi sheathed his sword before uttering. "This time stay down, I'd hate to humiliate you a third time!"

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

Harry: Boy am I gonna get a lot of backlash because of this.

Zivon: Don't worry bro, it could be worse you could be like DAM.

DAM: What does that mean!?

Hazzamo: Shorter, perverted, not as attractive you know the usual things.

Harry: As I was saying Kenpachi VS Sol rematch.

The Doctor: Sol may appear far more powerful than Kenpachi ever will be. As he's destroying entire continents and mountain-sized Gears with only a fraction of his power. But, appearances can be very deceiving.

Zivon: Kenpachi's powers are insane he's held his ground against overwhelmingly powerful opponents similar to That Man and Sol himself.

DAM: It's difficult to compare these two as Sol's only using a fraction of his full power. Having said that there is no real proof that he'll ever reach his full potential so what happens whenever you pit somebody with nearly limitless powers against someone who has more for show than for go? Well only one has the powers needed to win.

Hazzamo: This fight was so close, Fireseal's power is deprived from Sol's so it can do whatever Sol is capable of. While Nozarashi in its Shikai form can destroy asteroids in a single swing as well as rip holes in the fabric of space. Something Sol, his gear power and strength couldn't keep up with.

DAM: Sol just couldn't cut it in the end...again.

Harry: The Winner is Kenpachi Zaraki.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

"_You were trusted to lead the Republic, but you were deceived. As our powers of the dark side of blinded you. You assumed no force could challenge you and now. We have returned!"_

_**A/N: Oh man Darth Malgus I've been wanting to have him fight since the very beginning! And now here he is. But who is opponent? Tone in next time on death battle to find out who will be taking on the Sith Lord. No spoilers to those who already know who he's fighting I'm talking you 'The Doctor'. With that little announcement out of the way please enjoy another collection of One Minute Melees.**_

_**Raiden VS Ryu Hayabusa**_

_**One Minute Melee!**_

_**Two Fighters!**_

_**No Research!**_

_**60 Seconds!**_

_**Melee!**_

_**GO!**_

_**Raiden sneaks his way into a facility cutting down a Genome Soldier with his sword. When out of nowhere Ryu Hayabusa lands behind him tossing a shuriken at him. Raiden reflects this with his blade and enters fighting stance as Hayabusa does the same.**_

_**Ninjas F**k Yeah!**_

_**Engage!**_

_**Raiden and Ryu each swung their respected swords clashing in a vibrant flash of sparks. Ryu Hayabusa jumping backwards and drawing his Fiend's Bane Bow firing off a large barrage of arrows. Raiden cut apart each arrow blocking every last one of them. Before he could react Ryu came sprinting past him slicing him across the chest. Raiden collapsed to his knees and managed to roll out of the way as Ryu swung his True Dragon Sword. Raiden and Ryu immediately attacked each other again with a clash of sword blows. Hayabusa was kicked in the chest by Raiden and fumbled backwards. As Ryu began to regain his abilities Raiden blasted him with a ball of electricity. Hayabusa jumped up to his feet and teleported behind Raiden kicking him in the back of the head. Raiden retaliated swinging his sword blindly catching Hayabusa off guard cutting deep into his chest. Ryu looked up at Raiden and stared intensely into his single eye. Both rushed each and dashed one another clashing swords in yet another spectacle of sparks. Raiden eventually disarmed Ryu and proceeded to swing his High-Frequency Blade in rapid succession striking Hayabusa numerous times before kicking him in the chest completely obliterating him.**_

_**K.O.!**_

_**Raiden is seen standing on the rooftops of the facility and sees a man wearing Strider gear and a red scarf sneaking his way into the facility. Following this he received new orders to intercept this new challenger.**_

_**This Melee's Victory Goes to: Raiden**_

_**A/N: All right that bout does it. This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long &amp; Prosper. Also note I had a little cameo in that last One Minute Melee thought it would lighten it up a bit want to what happened next check out DeadAliveManiac's own Death Battle fanfic where he has Raiden taking on Strider Hiryu.**_


	44. Atrocitus VS Darth Malgus

**Death Battle! Chapter 44: Atrocitus VS Darth Malgus**

Harry: Evil, it has many faces and personalities normally associated with rage and brutality.

DAM: Such as Atrocitus, the Red Lantern.

The Doctor: And Darth Malgus, Dark Lord of the Sith.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Long, long ago rogue Manhunters rampaged through Sector 666 of the Green Lantern corps.

DAM: Only five lanterns survived, one of them names Atros, also known as Atrocitus.

The Doctor: Atrocitus and his surviving brethren joined the Five Inversion hellbent on destroying the Guardians of the Universe.

Harry: His alien physiology give him superhuman strength and durability, as well as his sharpened claws.

DAM: Atrocitus has keen knowledge on magic which includes precognition and occultism.

The Doctor: His main weapon is his power ring. A weapon created by the Guardians of the Universe to be the ultimate weapon. And you know what? It is. Along with the power battery and power conduit he can control rage plasma, energy blasts that are vary dangerous.

Harry: It can also grant him flight, create forcefields and generate illusions. You might just consider it the most overpowered weapon in comic history. With it and his warrior nature he's the only Red Lantern as of now that can create energy constructs weapons of his own imagination.

DAM: As a Red Lantern most of his powers are based on rage using it to absorb and increase his abilities, to telepathy and infection. To translate if you get any of his blood on you and you'll be doomed to die.

The Doctor: Atrocitus is strong enough to toss large construction vehicles and cranes with ease, held his ground against Sinestro and The Green Lantern and nearly killed Sinestro.

Harry: He's also the Founder the Red Lantern Corps and the angrier he gets the stronger he gets.

DAM: Despite this he has his weaknesses for own he's never truly accomplished his goals of destroying the guardians and has spent more time imprisoned than I can remember.

The Doctor: His power is also his life-support without his he's dead, which is a ripoff straight outta Lord of the Rings.

Harry: He's also restricted by his emotion dependency if he get too angry he'll enter an uncontrollable rage which has resulted in his defeat on numerous occasions.

DAM: Also any warrior with hope and love influence will eventually defeat him. But, even with his weaknesses Atrocitus is a true warrior he'll kill you within a blink of an eye if you get on his bad side.

_Atrocitus attacks Hal Jordan shouting, "I am Atrocitus, lord and master of the Red Lantern Corps. I am the one who will destroy the Guardians and all they stand for. I am wrath, I am hate, I am righteous vengeance!"_

* * *

Atrocitus:

Age: Unknown

Height: 7'6"

Weight: 415 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Alien Physiology

Superhuman strength and durability

Claws

Magic

Precognition

Boundless Rage

Occultism

Red Power Ring

Red Power Battery

Red Power Conduit

Rage Plasma

Energy Projection

Energy Constructs

Forcefields

Flight

Rage Absorption

Rage Infection

Rage Empowerment

Rage Telepathy

Construct Transference

Illusion Generation

Feats:

Strong enough to toss large construction vehicles and cranes with ease

Held his ground against Sinestro and The Green Lantern

Nearly killed Sinestro

Founded the Red Lantern Corps

Feeds on rage

The angrier he gets the stronger he gets

Weaknesses:

Life-support Dependency

Emotion Dependency

Uncontrollable Rage

Hope and love influence

* * *

Harry: Darth Malgus, was born Veradun within Imperial Space and raised by his adoptive father. Even though he was just a child his force abilities were incredible and earned his first kill, killing a Twi'Lek servant.

DAM: Talk about a backstory! With his ever growing knowledge of the force he was sent to a Sith Academy. There he would become an even more prominent fighter and catch the eye of the then Sith Lord Vindican.

The Doctor: Malgus continued his training steadily climbing up the ranks of the Sith, with the help of his new master. Under his wing his mastered a multitude of lightsaber combat forms.

Harry: Malgus wields a Blade-hilted Lightsaber, a lightsaber with a bladed guard.

DAM: Well duh! Anyway on with his combat techniques. His most preferred is the brute strength and raw power issued by From V or Djem So. To the more flowing and acrobatic Form VI or Ataru.

The Doctor: He's a powerful force wielder, mastery all different types of attacks and techniques. Using telekinesis to push and choke his foes, and even uses it to throw his lightsaber great distances.

Harry: He can use the force to enhance his speed, strength, stealth, and jumping capabilities. Oh and he can use it to channel his rage to increase his power even further.

DAM: But his most powerful are his force wave a concussive force that can cause a lot of damage and the force maelstrom and destruction are just super powered versions of it.

The Doctor: He can manipulate the force to create mental barriers handy for shielding him from any kind of attacks. And finally he can generate lightning from just his hands, so powerful it can kill normal human being in a single strike.

Harry: Malgus wears Sith Raider Armor

DAM: But don't be surprised he still moves around like he's on the moon.

The Doctor: Malgus has come close to annihilating the entire Jedi High Council, led a successful invasion of Coruscant and has killed numerous Jedi and Jedi Masters.

Harry: He's recaptured the Sith homeworld of Korriban, is strong enough to take on entire armies singlehandedly and was the inspiration for Darth Vader.

DAM: You know Darth Vader? The guy who committed genocide on the entire Jedi order, built a Galactic Empire and killed The Emperor himself. Yes that guy.

The Doctor: His force rage can make him unbalanced, and he does seem to rely heavily on fury to boost his strengths.

Harry: Not to mention his respirator which hinders his fighting abilities, that is unless it is compromised.

DAM: Malgus was also never truly the Emperor he was a false emperor. Meaning he never accomplished his main goals/

The Doctor: Flaws aside Malgus is one powerful warrior. But is he powerful enough to match a Red Lantern? Let's find out.

_Malgus approaches his wounded master, "They've escaped master, you failed."_

"_No Malgus, this is only the beginning."_

"_Yes, after a thousand years Korriban is ours again. WELCOME HOME!" Malgus decapitates his former master._

* * *

Darth Malgus:

Age: 60 at death

Height: 7'2"

Weight: Over 300 lbs.

Weapons, Armor and Abilities:

Blade-hilted Lightsaber

Force abilities

Telekinesis

Saber Throw

Force Push

Force Jump

Force Speed

Force Sense

Force Stealth

Force Choke

Force Wave

Force Rage

Force Lightning

Force Maelstrom

Force Destruction

Armor: Sith Raider Armor

Feats:

Nearly annihilated the entire Jedi High Council

Led a successful invasion of Coruscant

Has killed numerous Jedi and Jedi masters

Recaptured the Sith homeworld of Korriban

Strong enough to take on entire armies singlehandedly

Was the inspiration for Darth Vader

Weaknesses:

Force rage can make him unbalanced

Respirator

Relies heavily on fury to boost his strengths

* * *

Atrocitus sits in a darkened unknown facility with a Red Power Battery in front of him.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped rom a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, this is your Fate!"

The Red Lantern jumped to his feet and roared ferociously and flew out of the rooftops and took off. Darth Malgus stands in the center of a Sith starfighter bay. With him are two Sith Troopers, as they walked through the bay Atrocitus crashed through the front door, landing on his feet and hand and growls. Malgus had his two troopers to attack both were instantly killed by the Red Lantern. Malgus approached his new challenger and ignited his lightsaber. As the camera panned both combatants before zooming out.

**_FIGHT!_**

Atrocitus fires plasma blasts from his power ring, Darth Malgus swings his lightsaber blocking these plasma bolts. He then used the force to throw numerous crates at Atrocitus at full force. Atrocitus laughed and activated his forcefields. Malgus lifted a large starfighter off the ground and hurled it at Atrocitus. The Red Lanterns forcefields holding strong. Atrocitus picked up two large crates tossing them at Malgus. Malgus cut down these apart with his lightsaber and used his force speed to rush Atrocitus. The two villains met face to face, Atrocitus blocking Malgus' lightsaber with a single punch from his power ring hand. Atrocitus slashed Malgus across the chest and uppercutted him sending him flying backwards. Darth Malgus rolled back onto his feet and blasted Atrocitus with his force lightning. Atrocitus was left stunned as Malgus lifted him off his feet and choked him in mid-air. Malgus tossed Atrocitus across the battlefield, before throwing into the center of the floor. Atroctius growled as he shook jumped to his senses, Malgus flying towards him slamming his lightsaber into the ground. Atrocitus just barely dodging this creating a hammer from his power ring. Darth Malgus turned towards Atrocitus launching his dead soldiers at him. The Red Lantern Simply sidestepping this and swinging his hammer sending Malgus crashing through a wall.

"You'll pay dearly for that!"

_Atrocitus Laughs_

Malgus and Atrocitus charged each other, swinging their respected weapons, Malgus utilizing his acrobatics jumps around Atrocitus' hammer swing slashing Atrocitus across the chest following it up with another downward swing knocking Atrocitus backwards. As Atrocitus grabbed his wounds Malgus charged up a force push and unleashed it on his opponent sending him flying across the bay and crashing onto a star fighter which exploded. Malgus sheathed his saber and began to walk away assuming his opponent was dead. That is until he sensed something behind him. Atrocitus tacking him and lifting him off his feet flying across the battle ground. Malgus stabbed Atrocitus causing him to roar in pain and caused him spiral in air. The two men were seen tumbling across a large pile of crates set up next to the entrance. Malgus regained his consciousness faster jumping to his feet and swinging his llghtsaber, Atrocitus just barely creating a a large energy sword. The two engaged in a fast pace sword duel, Malgus attempted to gain the upped hand kicking Atrocitus in the stomach and swinging his sword far above his head. Atrocitus blocked this attack and dug his claws deep into Malgus' stomach Malgus scream in agony. Allowing Atrocitus all the time he needed to grab Malgus by his neck, and plucking him off the ground. Atrocitus slammed Malgus into a pillar and began to pummel him with his claws before slugging him in the face with his power ring hand destroying the pillar in the process as Malgus emerged on the other side of it struggling to stand.

Atrocitus approached his dazed opponent, "You look pale Malgus. Or is that just your normal face?"

Malgus stood up and glared intensely at Atroicitus who charged. Malgus charged a force wave and unleashed it on his opponent as Atrocitus jumped into the air. Atrocitus was thrown backwards, and managed to hold his own against it. Flying at Malgus and throwing at two punches Malgus blocking them with his lightsaber and sidestepping Atrocitus stabbing him in the hip. Growing angry Atrocitus spun around firing a stream of plasma from his power ring as it neared Malgus he used a force barrier to protect him against most of the blast. Darth Malgus used his force speed and rushed Atrocitus who was left unable to stand after a single slash to his knees. He then comes around and swings his lightsaber with full force, Atrocitus raising his arm and blocked it with his power ring hand. A blinding red aura forming around Atrocitus' hand, before Malgus could react Atrocitus shattered his lightsaber. Atrocitus followed this with a vicious right hook sending Malgus fumbling backwards.

"That's not possible!?" Malgus shouted.

Atrocitus chuckled at this and approached his now disarmed foe, Malgus punched Atrocitus across the jaw and went to stab him with his bladed lightsaber hilt. However Atrocitus caught this attack and violently snapped Malgus' wrist. Sending him in a blind fit of rage and pain. Malgus backhanded Atrocitus, with little avail. Atrocitus tossed Malgus into the ceiling and flew into his chest sending him flying through it. Now on top of the roof he proceeded to slash Malgus twice across the chest. Before grabbing him hard by his throat and lifting him off his feet. Atrocitus snapped Darth Malgus' neck and roared in his face. With his opponent paralyzed Atrocitus threw to the ground. Malgus shook violently for a few minutes Atrocitus' rage blood infecting him to the point that he exploded into thousands of scattered limbs.

_**K.O.!**_

_Atrocitus smiled at his new kill before flying off into the distance._

* * *

DAM: Wow'za that was too far in the brutality Atrocitus. I liked it!

Harry: This was almost too close to call. Darth Malgus may be a deadly fighter and powerful force wielder but Atrocitus had him outmatched in every way. For one his power ring is far more powerful and deadly than Malgus lightsaber bringing this fight down to whose powers outmatched the other. And again all Atrocitus is using his power ring a weapon forged by gods and highly intelligent beings while the lightsaber was created almost on accident and took years to perfect.

The Doctor: Malgus' force powers are insane he's destroyed entire starships with only his mind and even held his own against numerous Jedi and Jedi Masters. This may seem impressive but Atrocitus once took on Sinestro and Hal Jordan all at once. Whose powers make Malgus' ligthsaber, force maelstrom and even the force destruction look like child's play.

DAM: Malgus' was forced to meet his end at the hands or rather claws of the Red Lantern.

Harry: The Winner is Atrocitus.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Death Battle Season Finale:

_A man in golden armor walks on a beach, coming across a group of taller warriors cutting them down with his spear and shield. A far taller man approaching him from behind a sword and shield in hand battle ready a grizzled beard covering his face. The bearded man __uttering, "I've been waiting a long time for this._

**This is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper.**

**Here's a quick list for our next season: Thank you all who have supported me throughout this project.**

**Season 4**

**Donkey Kong VS Wario**

**Alduin VS Deathwing**

**She-Ra VS Wonder Woman**

**Sonic the Hedgehog VS Son Goku**

**Aku VS Mephisto**

**Lucario VS Renamon**

**Katara VS Juvia Lockser**

**Amy Rose VS King Dedede**

**Captain Falcon VS Captain Commando**

**Guts VS Sephiroth**

**Little Mac VS Rocky Balboa**

**Weather Trio Battle Royale**

**Ratchet &amp; Clank VS Jak &amp; Daxter**

**Darth Vader VS Lord Voldemort**

**Superman VS ?**


	45. Beowulf VS Achilles

**Death Battle! Chapter 45: Beowulf VS Achilles**

Harry: They're two of the finest examples of epic heroes. Known for accomplishing the impossible.

DAM: Beowulf, the heroic King of the Geats.

The Doctor: And Achilles, the Greek hero of the Trojan War.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Over a thousand years ago, a monster terrorized a land of the Geats. Or modern-day Sweden. The demon had slain thirty men as they slept. Fearing for their lives the Geats looked towards one man to defend the land and its people from danger. His name was Beowulf.

DAM: Through our extensive historical analysis and based off his descriptions from the textbooks. We can say that Beowulf stands well over six feet tall and weighs between two-hundred and three-hundred pounds.

The Doctor: All muscle of course. Another important factor that we like to uncover his the truth behind his age. Most historically inaccurate accounts stated that Beowulf would've been eighty years by the time of his death.

Harry: However upon further inspection of his story. We found that he killed Grendel whenever he was in his late 50's and early 60's. Having ruled his country for well over fifty years following his confrontation with Grendel's mother. Which we'd like to add was approximately two years after killing Grendel. So his actual age by the time he died was around one-hundred-sixty years.

DAM: Beowulf wears a suit of Chainmail armor, which is so insanely protective it can withstand a crumbling from Grendel's Mother and followers combined assault. He also has a helmet standard with the Anglo-Saxon period and carries into a battle a round shield which he used during his final battle with the dragon.

The Doctor: He isn't limited to just that he also wields a legendary sword called Naegling, though it was proven useless in most battles as it can break with relative ease. He also has been noted to have ring it is unclear what is can do. But, that's not really important. Beowulf has also been seen with a dagger concealed within his boot.

Harry: It doesn't end there. Beowulf is described to have the "strength of thirty men' giving him uncanny strength; superhuman stamina, reflexes, endurance, and durability. He's an expert swordsman, is adversed in Anglo-Saxon weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. His legendary status is attirbuted by his indomitable will and leadership.

DAM: He's defeated Grendel, His Mother, The Dragon, and many more supernatural beings. Has fought in numerous wars and battles. Survived a crumbling from Grendel's Mother and her Demonic followers. And endured being burnt alive by the Dragon's toxic fire breath.

The Doctor: Beowulf lead his Kingdom for well over 100 years, and he's one of the last reminders and examples of Anglo-Saxon Culture and Society. However, as much as you hate to admit it Harry, he's got his fair share of weaknesses.

Harry: Yeah...He does...sadly. First off his age was seen effecting him with his fight against the Dragon. Shown when he unable to hold his ground against it's powerful breath, though he endured it, he couldn't really counter it.

DAM: That is until Wiglaf came in and helped him. Don't let that last part confuse you, Wiglaf did assist him but most of the hard work and results were do to Beowulf's last act of bravery. Speaking of which Beowulf couldn't survive its poisonous bite and later succumbed to his injuries.

The Doctor: And compared to Achilles he isn't the fast he may have superhuman reflexes he just might not be able to counteract Achilles' superior speed. His armor, while virtually indestructible is very weak as it is only made to survive blunt force and some blades. His weapons have also been shown to break with relative ease. Forcing him to always go on the unarmed offensive.

Harry: Still if those are your only weaknesses whenever you're practically one-hundred-sixty years old. You know you're gonna go down in history as the greatest of all.

_The camera pans around Beowulf's statue as his greatest and loyalest followers stand around it, mourning for their leaders' death_

* * *

Beowulf:

Age: Over 100 Years (by the time of his death)

Height: Over 6 Feet

Weight: 200 – 300 lbs.

Arsenal:

Naegling

Dagger

Ring

Chainmail

Round Shield

Abilities:

Uncanny Strength

Superhuman Stamina, Reflexes, Endurance, and Durability

Expert Swordsman

Adversed Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Weapons Proficiency

Indomitable Will

Legendary Leadership Traits

"_Strength of 30 Men"_

Feats:

Defeated Grendel, His Mother, The Dragon, and many more supernatural beings

Has fought in numerous wars and battles

Lead his Kingdom for well over 100 years

Survived a crumbling from Grendel's Mother and her Demonic Followers

Endured being burnt alive by the Dragon's toxic, fire breath

One of the last reminders and examples of Anglo-Saxon Culture and Society

Weaknesses

Age

Not as fast

Only beat the Dragon with some assistance

While he defeated the Dragon he couldn't survive its poisonous bite

Armor is very weak

Weapons always break when he needs them most

* * *

Harry: Three thousand years ago a child was dipped in the River Styx by his mother Thetis. Her goal was to prevent him from dying and little did she know, that she was actually creating a one-man army.

DAM: Achilles was his name and killing was his game. Because there are so little physical descriptions of the Greek Hero. We used our historical analysis and ancient pottery of Achilles. Using this we can speculate he was the same height as Alexander the Great. Measuring five-foot-seven and weighing just under one-hundred-sixty pounds.

The Doctor: Achilles arsenal is an impressive one for sure. Having it all forged by the famed Greek blacksmith Hephaestus. His sword was described to be the standard Xiphos short sword of the era. But, with far more potent material and damage resistance. The spear peaked lengths over six feet, crafted from a tough hardwood with a spear-tip so deadly it could break through any armor of its day.

Harry: His defenses were made up from three separate portions. First is the helmet, a highly damage resistant and golden piece of pure artistry. The armor was considered virtually impenetrable, we say virtually because it depends on who's wearing it.

DAM: If anybody who isn't Achilles wears it the armor becomes unimaginably useless. Though the same can't be said for his shield which when compared to other shields of its day, wasn't that significant except it was his shield and nobody else "sort of" could wield it.

The Doctor: This isn't even the half of it. Achilles is best remembered as being a near-immortal, with legendary sword-skill. However there is more to him than just that. He's conditioned far beyond that of any human being. With his enhanced strength, speed, agility, reaction time, intelligence, endurance, and durability. He's been said to have some proficiency in Ancient Greek martial arts, or Pankration. Is an advanced swordsman, spearman, shieldsman and weapons master.

Harry: Achilles has also been shown to have a healing factor of sorts. Of course many forget about that because of his 'Achilles tendon'. We've seen him fight in many battles and slain thousands of men. However, even through his body armor is nearly indestructible. It was seen before his confrontation with Hector when he killed an entire army of Trojan men without his standard armor. Revealing that he does in fact possess a healing factor.

DAM: Back to his death toll. This guy is ridiculous he's killed more people than Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone combined. We're talking about Eetion, his seven sons, Hippodamas, Memnon, twelve Trojan Men, Thersites, Penthesilea, Hector, and many many more.

The Doctor: His greatest feats are attributed with his near immortality, being virtually death ignoring his heel. He's also become known as one of the deadliest warriors in all of history. Has more combat experience. You know despite his age, we'll get to that later.

Harry: And now it is later. Beowulf as stated before is well over 160 years old. He's lead his kingdom for fifty years and fought in numerous wars. However because of the rather limited amount of information about Beowulf's complete story. Achilles has been shown fighting and winning in more wars and battles than Beowulf. Even if he was fifty years by the time of his death.

DAM: Again. Like every other man, woman and child alive. Achilles has weaknesses. For once he's arrogant to a fault. Sure he's been see winning more battles it has been shown that he somewhat doesn't have respect for the gods and goddesses who gave him power in the first place. Mostly because his mother messed up while she baptized him in aqua.

The Doctor: When compared to Beowulf he isn't that strong at all. Known mostly for his pure wrath than his actual physical strength. Achilles was also somewhat reliant on the guidance from gods and goddesses. His most famous and most exploitable weakness is his Achilles' heel.

Harry: Because we've got to stick with the original script. We're gonna take a look at and discuss his heel. As stated before when his mother dipped him in the water. She wasn't permitted to let anything else besides Achilles to touch it. So she could only hold him by the ankle. So if that specific tendon is severed. He'll be stripped of his immortality and will become killable.

DAM: Ridiculous flaws aside, Achilles is a true warrior if you get in his way. Don't bother running, you'll only die tired.

"_Sing, O muse, of the rage of Achilles."_

* * *

Achilles:

Age: 50 at death

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Arsenal:

Sword of Achilles

Spear of Achilles

Shield of Achilles

Helmet of Achilles

Armor of Achilles

Abilities:

Immortal

Peak Human Conditioning

Enhanced strength, speed, agility, reaction time, intelligence, endurance, and durability

Pankration

Healing Factor

Feats:

Killed Eetion &amp; his seven sons, Hippodamas, Memnon, 12 young Trojan Men, Thersites, Penthesilea, Hector, and many many more

Slew an entire army through his rage

Near immortality

Virtually deathless. If you ignore his heel.

One of the deadliest warriors in all of history

More combat experience. Despite his age.

Weaknesses:

Arrogance

Not as strong

Relies on guidance from gods and goddesses

Achilles' heel

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Beowulf? Or Achilles? Which epic hero will emerge victorious?

The Doctor: Its time... For a Death Battle!

* * *

The battle opens up to the snow-laced shorelines of Sweden, a group of warriors surveying the area looking for any signs of danger, stumbling upon a short man in glimmering golden armor. The Geats approach the intruder, reluctant carefully drawing their swords. The man looks up towards the camera revealing Achilles' emotionless face. As the Geats advanced on our Greek hero, Achilles grabbed his spear and held it tight entering a fighting stance as the warriors attacked in unison. Achilles blocked a sword-swing from a bare-chested Geat plunging his spear into his guts. He ripped the blade out of his body and proceeded to slice the throat of an unsuspecting foe before slamming his shield into the jaw-line of a third Geat dislocating it and snapping his neck with a load crack. Achilles turned his shoulders around and stared at an even larger man with war torn clothing and a battered chainmail shirt. The two men advanced on one another. The tall man stopping short of Achilles' spear, aimed right for his heart...

"I have been waiting a long time for this!" boasted Beowulf.

"Prepare to die great King, this Land is the Achaeans now!" Achilles spat.

"You arrogant fool! I've fought against demons with my hands and lead this Kingdom for over 100 years. You're nothing but child's play." Beowulf replied.

"Are you going to stand there and talk all day? Or are we gonna fight?" questioned Achilles.

"If that's what you want? Then so be it." Beowulf coldly replied.

"You're death, will only be beginning of my conquests!" Achilles bellowed.

The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Beowulf raises his shield in front of his chest, knocking Achilles spear aside following it up with a downward swing of his sword. Achilles spinning around and rolling out of harms way. Achilles looked up at his larger opponent and was quick to act jabbing with his spear forcing Beowulf to think only about defensive. The two ran alongside the shore line blocking the others blows with their shields. Achilles gaining the upper hand by running faster, thus resulting in Beowulf tripping over his own feet. Beowulf landed on his back and whipped his head on the soft sand below his helmet rolling off upon impact. Dazed but still in the fight Beowulf looked up in time to block Achilles spear just before it skewered his forehead. Before Achilles could reposition his spear he was kicked in the stomach and smacked across the face by a mad swing of Beowulf's shield. Splinters of the shield sending scattering along the sand with a few drops of blood and sweat. Achilles grit his teeth in pain and glared at Beowulf his face turning blood red. Becoming (The Wrath of Achilles). Beowulf stepped away from his smaller opponent ducking underneath his vicious spear and shield swings. Achilles and Beowulf ran towards each other swinging their respected weapons. Beowulf seizing his opportunity slashes Achilles across the chest his armor holding strong. Achilles grew more frustrated, and spun his spear around multiple times Beowulf wasn't fast enough to block the attacks as he was slashed across the stomach multiple times. Achilles laughed maniacally inside his deranged head and reared back plunging his spear into Beowulf's armor. The spear-tip bending upon contact.

"WHAT!" Achilles boasted. "That's not possible!"

"Think again boy!" Beowulf answered.

Achilles flipped his spear around revealing a second small iron spike. And wen to work swinging it in rapid succession. Beowulf hiding behind his shield and sword combo. Beowulf Sparta-kicked Achilles in the stomach throwing him into the air. Achilles crashing onto his back and proceeded to backflip onto his feet. As he returned to his senses he looked up as Beowulf was standing before him slamming his sword into Achilles helmet sending Achilles spiraling backwards. Achilles immediately retaliating turning towards Beowulf piercing all the way through Beowulf's shield with his spear. The two struggled for a split second for control. Beowulf's strength proving too much for the Greek Hero. Ripping the spear from his hands and tossing his shield aside gripping his sword with both hands. Achilles paced before Beowulf unsheathing his magnificent sword. The two charged each other swinging their swords in rapid succession. Both swinging so fiercely and powerfully they sent sparks flying into the air. Beowulf swung his sword with all his strength alternating attacking zones, Achilles blocked these attacks with both his shield and sword. Beowulf thrust his sword into Achilles' shield knocking him backwards. Achilles regained his focus and inverted the grip of his sword, counter-spinning Beowulf's sword swing stabbing Beowulf in the back. Beowulf rubbed his back in a short burst of pain as Achilles smacked him in the back of his head shield knocking him forwards.

"Get up old man! I'm not done with you."

Beowulf stood up rubbing his head, looking at his head seeing dark-black glimmering blood. He looked over his shoulder and glared angrily into Achilles' eyes. "I'll rip your head from your body for that!"

Once Beowulf got to his feet Achilles charged him slashing across his thigh wounding him, Beowulf looked up at Achilles as he smashed his shield into this chest knocking him backwards. Achilles swung his sword in rapid movements Beowulf blocking almost every strike. Beowulf sidestepped Achilles as he went to stab him with his sword knocking it aside with his own. The two were in another struggle for strength, Beowulf's strength again proving too much for our favorite Greek Hero. As he backhanded him across the jaw, proceeding to punch him in the center of his face shattering his nose. Achilles looked at Beowulf blood pouring from his broken nose. Beowulf swung his sword once more Achilles matrix dodging it by bending backwards. Following up with a kick to Beowulf's head stunning him just enough for him to get back to his feet. Beowulf turned around and was met with a shield to the throat. He struggled to breathe as Achilles rolled over his back slashing him across the face before bringing his shield down onto his spine. Beowulf collapsed onto the ground and rolled over onto his back as Achilles went to finish him off, Beowulf thrusting his sword into Achilles shield arm rendering it basically useless. Achilles screamed in pain as Beowulf stood up. Achilles looked up at towering foe swinging his shield one last time forcing Beowulf to jump backwards. Dropping his shield in the process holding his sword now with one hand. Looking at his wounded arm the gruesomeness shown for the camera. Muscle and tendons hanging from within the gash.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Achilles yelled.

"You haven't even experienced the half of it." Beowulf stated.

Beowulf and Achilles walked around in a circle each anticipating an attack, neither expecting them both to strike at the same time as they swung their swords both making their marks and their chests. The two were knocked sideways, Achilles more nimble body managing to outpace Beowulf slashing him across the back. Beowulf raised his sword blocking a two-handed swing from Achilles, Beowulf kneeling Achilles in the groin stunning him while head butting him backwards. Achilles looked just in time to roll out of the way as Beowulf swung his sword. As Achilles ran behind him Beowulf stuck his leg out and tripped him. Achilles landed face first in the sand sitting up and coughing up sand. Beowulf laughed at his opponent further adding to Achilles' anger. Achilles stood up and looked at his arm once more the wound clogged with sand. He shook this off determined to end this fight. He slowly removed his helmet and looked up at Beowulf revealing his free flowing hair. Beowulf looked at him with confusion as Achilles tossed his helmet at his opponent. Beowulf bunted this aside as Achilles charged him stabbing him in the stomach. Beowulf crumbling to his knees beginning to succumb to his injuries.

Beowulf walked away from Achilles holding his stomach as blood spilled from his wound, Achilles boasting, "So you do bleed. If you bleed I can kill you."

Achilles jumped into the air kicking Beowulf in the abdomen stunning him, before slashing him across the chest. Beowulf grabbed his sword and swung it in rapid succession forcing Achilles to enter the defensive. Beowulf then swung it with both hands, Achilles blocking this with his own sword. The blade flying from his hands. Beowulf raised his sword over his head as Achilles punched him in the stomach. Beowulf thrust his sword at Achilles his opponent sidestepping this wrapping his arms around the blade disarming Beowulf. Achilles threw the blade away and kicked Beowulf in the chin knocking him off his feet. He ran over to his sword and picked it up. Beowulf standing up and jumping backwards as Achilles swung his sword. Achilles swung his sword as fast and as hard as he could. Beowulf's armor holding strong, Beowulf sidestepped Achilles kicking him off his feet. Achilles landed on his back and smacked his head on the ground stunned. As he stood up Beowulf kicked him in the stomach.

"Still think you can kill me?" Beowulf taunted.

"I'm immortal you're not!" Achilles replied.

Achilles swung his sword blindly, catching the King off guard cutting deep into an unprotected portion of his chest. Beowulf fumbled backwards and collapsed onto his knees, unsheathing his dagger throwing out a single punch stunning Achilles before stabbing him in the ankle with his dagger. Achilles screamed in agony as Beowulf tossed him over his shoulders. He stood up and entered another fighting stance, Beowulf inverted his grip and advanced on Achilles' the Greek slashing at Beowulf's armor his chainmail rings holding strong. Achilles kicked Beowulf in the abdomen and prepared to finish him off with a thrust of his sword. Only to have it glance off of Beowulf's armor, his sword vibrating at intense speeds. Beowulf gave a short chuckle before headbutting Achilles. Shaken but not stirred Achilles backhanded Beowulf. Looking up in shear panic upon realizing the great King had got it with his hands. Beowulf pulled on his arm, breaking his wrist in the process. Achilles grit his teeth in pain and whipped his head at Beowulf inverting his sword grip and charged his opponent swinging his sword in rapid succession. As he walked away from Beowulf his opponent crumbed to his knees grabbing his damaged chest cavity. Achilles slowly approached his downed foe and raised his sword in the air. Beowulf got this blade with his bare hands, punching Achilles in the throat disabling him while forcefully pushing his own blade into his chest. Stabbing him in the heart, Achilles looked up at Beowulf blood pouring from his mouth. Achilles next moves would be his last, spitting blood into Beowulf's face. Beowulf growled in frustration and drove his dagger into Achilles neck. Sawing through it before completely decapitating him. Beowulf dropped his lifeless corpse looking across the horizon, the Achaean fleet fleeing in panic their greatest warrior defeated.

"You were a fool boy, I warned you. Now I may mourn you. For you were the greatest enemy I've ever had the pleasure to fight." Beowulf uttered as he stepped foot into the waters cleaning off his wounds as his remaining Geats came flooding in from the forests encircling their leader ready to celebrate another victory.

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: Holy shit! This goes down in history as the greatest death battle ever. That was awesome!

Harry: This was an incredibly close fight. Both epic heroes were even in weapons and armor. Despite possessing the slightly superior arsenal and weapon Achilles stood little chance against Beowulf's legendary strenght.

The Doctor: Though the literature interpretation of Beowulf's strength is that of thirty men. Remember Grendel only slew thirty men because they were asleep and had no time to defend themselves. If we were take into consideration the strength and notoriety of this demon we can estimate his strength would be that of hundred. Because Beowulf is nearly twice as strong, we can say he has an official strength of two hundred men. Taking this into account and using modern science we can estimate his maximum potential. First we'll estimate his lifting strength, the heaviest bench press belongs to Tiny Meeker's 1,102 pounds, insert that into the formula and Beowulf can lift 200,400 pounds or 110.2 metric tons. Next is punching strength. The strongest punch ever recored is Shogun Rua's 1,169 pounds of force with an acceleration of 25 miles per hour. Put that through our formula and Beowulf has a punching strength of 233,800 pounds of force with an acceleration of 5,000 miles. Overall Beowulf's superior strength and greater survivability rate defeated Achilles' superior skills and armor.

Harry: Achilles has killed over a thousand warriors and defeated entire armies all on his one. Remember most of his feats were due to the Greek gods and goddesses as well as the guidance and help from his Mother. While Beowulf needed some help in battling the Dragon it was because he was approximately 150 years old. And even though Wiglaf distracted and drew the Dragons blood it was primarily Beowulf who slew the beast by decapitating it. Also remember Beowulf's weapons almost always failed him when he needed them most. So while he may not be capable of breaking through Achilles armor the same can be said for Achilles as they both possess incredibly powerful and protective suits of armor. His weapons may eventually break through extensive use, however he never rarely needs to use them in the first place with his super strength, experience, and hand-to-hand combat mastery.

DAM: It was a great fight! But, in the end. Achilles just didn't have the heart to keep up with the great King.

Harry: The Winner is Beowulf.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

A man runs frantically down a hallway sand wrapping around his feet and dragging him into the darkness screaming violently before going eerily silent

Versus...!

A gargantuan man hovers in midair cracking a crooked smile whipping his hand behind his head shouting, "Sables!" unleashing sand tornado on his opponent

**A/N: We'd like to apologize for the cancellation of another death battle, Liam Neeson and Chuck Norris may face each other in the future but, as of now they'll have to wait. Why? Because our experts concluded it would be far too ridiculous. But, that's not important. What is important, is we've got a lot of matches planned for season 4. As of now there will be no true end to it. As the scheduling we've done in the past was far too complicated. This'll make things all the more easy. All right, here's a list of planned matches, mysterious combatants and fights that are yet to be revealed. Also please enjoy our next One Minute Melees its by far one of my favorites.**

**Season 4:**

**Gaara VS Crocodile**

**Wolverine VS Dante**

**Aku VS Mephisto**

**Captain Falcon VS Captain Commando**

**Raiden VS Ryu Hayabusa**

**Batman Beyond VS Spiderman 2099**

**Strider Hiryu VS Soundwave**

**Simon Belmont VS Van Helsing**

**Dan Hibiki VS Yamcha**

**Captain Atom VS Sentry**

**Alduin VS Deathwing**

**Crona Gorgon VS Alex Mercer**

**Starkiller VS Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Augus VS Majin Buu**

**Beast VS Sabrewulf**

**Ryu VS Tien Shinhan**

**Katara VS Juvia Lockser**

**Green Arrow VS Hawkeye**

**Serious Sam VS Duke Nukem**

**Black Panther VS Panthro**

**Android 18 VS Starfire**

**Edward Elric VS Toph Beifong**

**Zeus (God of War) VS Oberon**

**Who's next?**

**Nintendo vs. SEGA Part I**

**Nintendo vs. SEGA Part II**

**Nintendo vs. SEGA Part IV**

**Nintendo vs. SEGA Part V [The Finale]**

**The biggest trolls in gaming history**

**Two adolescent-teenage robots**

**All-powerful omnipotent antagonists**

**Universal Busters!**

**Unlimited Wrath versus Uncontrollable Rage**

_**Wolverine VS Strider Hiryu**_

_**One Minute Melee!**_

_**Two Fighters!**_

_**No Research!**_

_**60 Seconds!**_

_**Melee!**_

_**GO!**_

_**Strider Hiryu is seen with his arms crossed, standing on the edge of a skyscraper. Three claws cutting through the door behind him. Strider turns towards the door grabbing his Cypher, a far shorter man breaking down the door and entering a fighting stance. Brandishing three metallic glimmering claws.**_

_**The Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom Face-Off!**_

_**Engage!**_

_**Wolverine and Strider attack at once each swinging their respected weapons in rapid succession sparks flying across the screen. Strider gained the upper hand running around Wolverine swinging his Cypher with relative ease cutting into Wolverine's body. As Strider ran around him, Wolverine turned around and elbowed Strider in the jaw knocking him onto his feet. With his enemy stunned Wolverine jumped into the air landing on top of Strider stabbing him multiple times in the chest. Strider struggled for a second or two trying to grab his Cypher. Once he had it in his grips he swung his sword as fast and as hard as he could cutting deep into Wolverine's face. Wolverine screamed in pain and stumbled backwards as Strider blasted him with a barrage of plasma arrows. Strider Hiryu inverted his grip and continued his assault striking Wolverine multiple times in the chest. Before kicking him backwards. Wolverine slowly rose to his feet and shook off his head looking up at Strider his eyes glowing blood red. Strider slowly walked away from Wolverine as he entered his berserker rage. Charging Strider throwing multiple punches, Strider jumped around dodging these attacks while countering with a few slashes across Wolverine's spine and stomach. Wolverine turned around holding up his claws as Strider swung his Cypher the blade barely scratching the Adamantium. The two were locked in a battle for strength Strider's superior size was no match for Wolverine's denser body. Wolverine tossed Strider over his shoulders and charged him throwing out a swing punch only to have Strider teleport out of the way. Strider appeared behind him Wolverine turning around showing off his superheated claws towards the Strider. Wolverine and Hiryu charged each other each swinging their respected weapons as they past each. Strider Hiryu crumbled to his knees before collapsing his head slowly rolling off his body. While Wolverine was left with a massive gash in the chest which healed instantaneously.**_

_**K.O.!**_

_**Wolverine stands in front of the screen brandishing his claws and roaring in victory as the camera zooms away.**_

_**This Melee's Victory Goes to: Wolverine**_

_**This is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper.**_


	46. Gaara VS Crocodile

**Death Battle! Chapter 46: Gaara VS Crocodile**

Harry: Anime the extensive style of Japanese television and movies. Thousands of characters have been produced. However, the fan favorites would have to be the ones that control the very Earth beneath them.

DAM: We're talking about Gaara of the Desert, the Fifth Kazekage.

The Doctor: And Crocodile the Desert King, arch-nemesis of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Gaara of the Desert is the short, skinny, pale stick of kid. Despite his appearances he's one of the deadliest Shinobi in the Naruto verse.

DAM: As he was brought into this world, Gaara's father thought it was the best idea to put a demon inside his son's stomach. The beast was Shukaku which gave Gaara complete control over sand.

The Doctor: Gaara was eventually kicked out of his village and forced to live a life of loneliness and despair. Afterwards he enlisted in The Academy where he honed his Ninja skills and control of sand.

Harry: Gaara's skills with sand and combat prowess allowed him to graduate the Academy when he was only 12 years old. He's bested Rock Lee and Sasuke in combat. Held up a falling meteorite with his sand and even stopped a bomb powerful enough to destroy an entire village.

DAM: His sand is also living sand meaning it can act all on its own and continuously attack threats against Gaara without any commands and without taking away from his own Chakra.

The Doctor: After losing Shukaku he still pretained his powerful Chakra and control over sand. He achieved the rank of Kazekage at 15. Defeated his Father, Gengetsu Hozuki and five of Madara Uchiha's clones. And became the Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Forth Great Shinobi World War.

Harry: Unfortunately even with his impressive powers he has plenty of weaknesses. His sand armor takes up large amounts of his own Chakra and can weaken him instantaneously if used too much. His mother is also a great weakness, making him very emotional. He's also a recovering insomniac. Not to mention powerful forces can withstand and even break through his absolute defense.

DAM: Despite his shortcomings, literally, Gaara is a beast in combat. If you piss him off don't bother running you're already dead.

_"You have the same eyes as I do... the eyes, filled with hatred and death, that long for strength... just like mine... your eyes tell me how badly you with to kill the one who put you through the hell called... loneliness."_

* * *

Gaara:

Age: 19

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 112 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Johyo rope dart

Sand Gourd

Gold Dust

Sealing Tag

Ninjutsu

Sand Manipulation

Body Flicker Technique

Blocking Technique Absorption Seal

Jutsu:

Armor of Sand

Shield of Sand

Third Eye

Desert Suspension

Desert Wave

Sand Binding Coffin

Sand Binding Prison

Sand Clone

Sand Hail

Sand Drizzle

Sand Shuriken

Feats:

Graduated The Academy when he was twelve

Achieved the rank of Kazekage at 15

Held up and repelled a falling meteorite with his sand

Stopped Deidara's C3 bomb

Bested Rock Lee and Sasuke in combat

Defeated his Father, Gengetsu Hozuki, and five Madara clones

Became the Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Forth Great Shinobi World War

Sand is living sand can attack on its own and thinks on its own

Weaknesses:

Sand armor takes up large amounts of his own Chakra

His mother

Recovering insomniac

Emotional

Powerful forces can withstand and break through his absolute defense

Formerly needed a link to Shukaku to tap into the full extent of his powers

* * *

Harry: Harry: Sir Crocodile is the former president of the mysterious criminal organization known as Baroque Works. His main goals were simply power, espionage, money, and anarchy.

DAM: Standing just under eight feet four inches tall. Crocodile is a gargantuan man, but that isn't important. What is important, is what he's eaten. After ingesting the Suna Suna no Mi devil fruit. Crocodile has complete control over sand. He can create, control and even transform his own body into sand.

The Doctor: Crocodile also wears and wields a golden hook, a massive gauntlet that conceals a poisonous hook within.

Harry: Being able to control sand Crocodile can do a wide variety of techniques and attacks. His standard attacks are the desert spada, desert girasole, sables, barjan, ground death and the desert encierro. His other attacks range from the destructive desert la spada and the devastating all-powerful desert grande espada.

DAM: Crocodile is a genius, he's a brilliant business manager, criminal mastermind and expert tactician. With his sand body he's virtually deathless and has near nigh-invulnerability. He's Defeated Luffy as least twice. Had it not been for some interference from his friends he would've killed him on multiple occasions.

The Doctor: He's sabotaged Nefertari Cobra's reputation as king, tanked countless lethal blows, is capable of conjuring so much sand it explodes like a small hydrogen bomb. And most impressively he can dry anything with a simple touch. Villages, cities, buildings even people aren't safe from his touch.

Harry: Like any guy made of sand, Crocodile has weaknesses. For one his Devil Fruit related weaknesses of water and other liquids which can render him immobile. He has yet to defeated the pirates he seeks to destroy, has been defeated constantly and is susceptible to injuries despite healing factor.

"_Wake up princess, I'm tired of your useless ideals. It's gotten pathetic. What good are your happy ideals if you can't do anything to make them a reality? They're nothing but dreams, and your dreams don't stand a chance."_

* * *

Crocodile:

Age: 44 (Debut) 46 (Timeskip)

Height: 8'4"

Weight: 380 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Golden Hook, poisonous hook concealed within

Immense Strength &amp; Durability

Can create, control and transform into Sand

Suna Suna no Mi

Desert Spada

Desert Girasole

Barjan

Sables

Ground Secco

Ground Death

Desert Encierro

Sables: Pesado

Desert la Spada

Desert Grande Espada

Feats:

Genius-level Intellect; brilliant business man/criminal mastermind, expert tactician.

Near nigh-invulnerability

Virtually deathless

Defeated Luffy. Twice.

Sabotaged Nefertari Cobra's reputation

Tanked countless lethal blows

Can conjure so much sand it explodes like a small hydrogen bomb

Can dry anything with a simple touch. Villages, cities, buildings even people.

Weaknesses:

Devil Fruit related weaknesses

Water/liquids can render him immobile

Never defeated the pirates he sought to destroy

Constantly defeated

Susceptible to injuries despite healing factor

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Gaara is seen standing in the center of an abandoned destroyed village with his arms crossed and eyes closed slowly breathing and meditating. His clothes flapping with the wind. The sand behind him began to spin around rapidly in a circle generating a small tornado. Crocodile emerging from this before hovering down back to the ground.

"This is sacred ground, you're trespassing. Leave!" Gaara muttered.

Crocodile laughs cracking his wrist, "Stand aside lad. Or I'll gut you with my hook."

Gaara looked over his shoulder reaching into his jacket producing a Johyo rope dart. He spun around quickly tossing Johyo at Crocodile sticking into his chest. Crocodile growled in anger absorbing the johyo and shooting it back at Gaara from his palm. Gaara's sand creating a last second defense. As the sand descended into his gourd Crocodile was already on top of him kneeing him in the chest. Gaara fumbled backwards landing on his hands and knees.

"(*growls*) I'll kill you for that!"

Crocodile looked down upon his far shorter foe, "Remember this face boy, it'll be last thing you see before I rip that precious head from your body."

The two enter a fighting stance as the camera pans around them and zooms out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Crocodile raises his hand conjuring a cluster of sand, stabbing it into the ground a large crack moving towards Gaara in a zigzag pattern. Gaara calmly jumped into the air dodging this attack and teleported landing safely on his feet. Gaara preformed his signature chakra stance raining sand balls from the sky. Crocodile's body began to slowly dissipate. Only to rebuild itself, annoyed at Gaara's attacks. Crocodile whipped his hand behind his head shouting, _sables,_ he threw a small tornado of sand Gaara that quickly grew into an even larger tornado. Gaara put arms in front of his face blocking his eyes from the rocks and grain tossed into his eyes. As he did this his sand enveloped him and formed a strong barrier surrounding him. Crocodile laughed at this and charged the sand ball jumping into the air and landing before the shield of sand. Swinging his arm with all his strength a massive stream of sand extending from his wrist. His attack had no effect on the shield of sand surrounding Gaara. His attack breaking upon contact. Crocodile stepped backwards in awe of what just happened. A small hole appearing from Gaara's sand ball. Large sand streams flying out of it continuously. Crocodile was left defenseless as the attacks pierced his clothing and passed through his body. His wounds healing instantaneously. Crocodile placed his hands on the ground and began to absorb the sand. The surrounding area going dry. Crocodile laughed as he continued to suck the ground dry slowly approaching Gaara's shielding. Gaara jumped out from his protective barrier tossing it towards Crocodile completely missing him. Realizing his attack was unstoppable Gaara punched the ground and placed a one leg down, kneeling as he flew into the air standing on desert platform. He stood up and hovered around Crocodile who looked up at Gaara astonished by his quick reflexes. Crocodile cracked a sinister smile the ground around him shaking violently. Before releasing the sand he just absorbed creating an expansive explosion of sand. Gaara's sand moved in front of him prepared to defend him. Unfortunately the blast was too much for it to handle and Gaara was sent flying across the horizon.

Gaara stood up shaking his head as Crocodile approached him running as fast as his hulking figure would allow him. Crocodile throwing another sables attack at Gaara taking him off guard and knocking him down to the ground. Gaara jumped onto his feet and sprang to action, shouting, "Sand Binding Coffin!" raising a hand towards Crocodile. Crocodile stopped suddenly in mid-charge as sand wrapped around his feet. He struggled to break free as Gaara laughed, the sand completely enveloping Crocodile's body. Gaara lifted Crocodile into the air his sand armor cracking as he closed his hand boasting, "Desert Funeral!" crushing his opponent. Crocodile screamed in agony before his screams finally ceased. Gaara turned away from Crocodile muttering, "It is done."

His victory was cut short as the sand behind him began to vibrate Crocodile's mangled body breaking free from his burial. Before Gaara could think about anything his sand attacked Crocodile immediately. Crocodile sending streams of sand into the air, only to have them reflected by Gaara's sand. Gaara turned his attention towards Crocodile. Who was forced to run across the barren lands dodging Gaara's sand. The sand wrapped around Crocodile's neck as he leaped high into the air. Snagging on his throat and pulling him back down to Earth. Crocodile slowly rising thinking to himself, _this kid is far more powerful than I thought. I have to end this now! _Crocodile turned towards his opponent holding his hook in his hand. Placing his palm on the blade and removing it revealing its poisonous nature. Gaara glared at his enemy as Crocodile swung his arm in front of his unleashing his barjan technique. As the crescent-shaped stream of sand neared him Gaara raised both of his hands. His sand slamming into the ground in front of him separating the attack and sending both halves flying behind him. As the sand cleared Crocodile swung his hook hand bringing hit down onto Gaara's skull. His arm stopping just before him the blade barely slicing the tip of a single strand of Gaara's hair. Crocodile's crooked smile turned to absolute fear and panic as Gaara's emotionless eyes pierced through his own. Gaara placing a hand on Crocodile's chest throwing him back with a quick sand blast. Gaara lifted his hands into the air his sand surrounding Crocodile creating dozens of sand clones. Crocodile was unable to act fast enough as the clones attacked him all at once. Tossing him around like a ragdoll, Gaara watched as his clones pummeled Crocodile with relative ease. Growing angrier by the minute Crocodile found his energy to fight back punching, kicking and blasting every passing sand clone. Only to have another replace the one he'd destroy. Frustrated beyond comprehension he roared as the sand surrounding him exploded from the ground. Resulting in another explosion of sand Gaara's sand clones were instantaneously destroyed by this attack. While Gaara simply created a sand barrier in front of him.

Gaara looked around the battlefield looking for his opponent, Crocodile appearing in front of him. Before Gaara could react Crocodile kneed him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Gaara rolled onto his back landing on his hands and knees. Looking up at his towering foe, Crocodile laughed as he held his hook by his side. Gaara's sand shot out of his gourd and slammed Crocodile into the ground. The former Shichbukai enduring his continuous punishment laughing with every passing blow. Finally striking back with his desert spada, the wall of sand stream rolling towards Gaara. His sand protecting him from this attack.

"You're growing tired boy. How much longer can you last?" taunted Crocodile as he attacking with two more desert spadas

Determined to finally finish the fight Gaara created a massive spear of sand and threw it towards Crocodile at blinding speeds. Crocodile had no time to react as the sand-spear pierced his chest. He screamed in pain while grabbing the blade in his body trying to absorb it. Upon realizing he couldn't Gaara smiled raising a single hand at Crocodile the his sand wrapping around Crocodile's arms and abdomen. Crocodile continued to scream as he was slowly pulled towards Gaara. He struggled to break free from his grasp swinging his hook all over the place. Gaara cracked an evil-sinister looking smile Crocodile's eyes going wide as he was sucked into Gaara's sand gourd his last few screams echoing from within the gourd before finally going silent. Gaara's clothes floated in the air with wind. "You're mine now. Your mind and soul are gone. Your powers are mine to control. Don't bother trying to escape. My sand is more powerful than anything in the world."

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: Oh man now we've got One Piece fans to worry about. Add that to the list of haters.

Harry: In what might be the closest duel in death battle history. Gaara emerged victorious. For many reasons. Number one Crocodile has relied multiple times on his creative genius and immense power. While Gaara seemingly relied on greater defensive capabilities and uncanny control over sand. Reason two, both could last a long time in the battle. Gaara's armor does take up large amounts of his own Chakra however he's fought in more dangerous battles with Sasuke, his Father and Madara's clones. When Crocodile struggles to kill just one kid. Finally comparing there powers and control over sand. Gaara has stopped a bomb powerful enough to level an entire city and held up a falling meteorite. This meteorite was approximately twice as large as the largest meteorite that ever struck the Earth. So Gaara's sand is strong enough to lift 140 tons. And tough enough to survive blasts similar to that of the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. While Crocodile can conjure so much sand it levels a large area like a small hydrogen bomb. A single hydrogen bomb is over 200 million times more destructive than the Hiroshima bombs however, Crocodile has never shown anything on that kind of level, so his final output it approximately ten times less than that of the Hiroshima bombings.

The Doctor: One last note. They were both nearly impossible to kill. Gaara had one method of permanently defeating Crocodile. With his gourd sand and power of his mother Gaara could easily absorb Crocodile who would eventually try absorbing Gaara's own sand. However Gaara makes that impossible to do with his blocking technique absorption seal. No matter how you look at it. Crocodile's larger frame, control over sand and power stood little chance against Gaara's absolute defense, all-powerful sand control and his mother.

DAM: Crocodile made one horrid mistake, and that is you don't f**k with mama bear.

Harry: The Winner is Gaara.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A small group of thugs blindly shoot their machine guns, each being cut down one-by-one until only one remains. As he surveys the area, a short man in a yellow-blue-black spandex suit runs him through his chest with six metallic claws. Wolverine smells the air and turns towards the source of foot steeps. A white-haired middle aged man approaching him a sword sling over his shoulder._

"_Who the hell are you!?" Wolverine questioned._

"_I'm the guy who's gonna end your reign of terror here." Dante replied._

"_Are you now? Let's get this over with bub!" Wolverine boasted._

"_Fool! Do you really think you're a match for my powers!?" Dante said as he produced his sword. Wolverine approaching him with his claws at the ready._

"_Don't get your panties in a wad playboy!" Wolverine quipped._

_As he said that Dante rushed him and slashing him across the chest before kicking him onto his back. Wolverine stood up his wounds healing instantaneously. "Lousy choice bub. Now you've got me angry!"_


	47. Wolverine VS Dante

**Death Battle! Chapter 47: Wolverine VS Dante**

Harry: The badass... a title only held by a chosen few.

DAM: Like with Wolverine, the vicious anti-hero of Marvel's X-Men.

The Doctor: And Dante, the legendary dark knight of Capcom's Devil May Cry.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Born in Alberta a young boy named James Howlett came into the world sometime around 1886.

DAM: He was tiny, pathetic and sick all the time. However he wasn't sick for too long. Because as he grew up he realized he had mutant powers.

The Doctor: Eventually he discovered he had retractable bone claws hidden within his forearms. Using them to avenge his father's death. However, he wasn't really his father and actually ended up killing his real father.

Harry: Try wrapping your head around that one.

DAM: James ran away from home with his childhood friend Rose, that is until he accidentally killed her too. Man that sucks I know how that feels whenever you kill your best friend. He later took on the name Logan to hide his identity.

The Doctor: Wait... what do you mean that you know how it feels to kill someone you care about?

Harry: It wasn't his fault of mine. He just wouldn't shut up about the Adolf Hitler and Jew jokes. Anyhow he eventually joined the Weapon X program.

DAM: While he under the Weapon X program, Wolverine was experimented on constantly. And even had his bones laced with Adamantium. A rare artificial metal that is very dense and is considered virtually indestructible. Not even Thor nor a nuclear blast could break it.

The Doctor: His body was later updated to Adamantium Beta. Which is still Adamantium but simply better. Somehow, I don't know.

Harry: Wolverine's mutant powers make him one of the most dangerous men in his the World. He's got superhumanly acute senses, superhuman strength+speed, insulated weather adaptation, and animal empathy. Allowing sense animal emotions and communicate with them.

DAM: Old Wolverine is also immune to Adamantium Poisoning, that is until he became infected by it. But please ignore that for now. His most prominent power is his healing factor. With it he has decelerated aging is immune to most poisons and toxins. Heck he's even healed after being nearly disintegrated by a nuclear explosion.

The Doctor: With his decelerated again Wolverine has lived over one-hundred-twenty years. Using this time to become a master tactician, martial artist. He's also an expert marksman, swordsman, acrobat, mechanic, and driver.

DAM: Unlike you Harry. Wolverine is also advanced in covert operations and is a multilingualist.

Harry: Wait how do you even know that about me.

DAM: Not important. What is important is Wolverine's years of unparalleled combat experience. He's a super soldier to be honest. Fighting in both World Wars, Vietnam and even the Cold War.

The Doctor: Wolverine has survived blows from Thor and the Hulkbuster. Regenerated after being nearly disintegrated in a nuclear blast. Survived battles with the Hulk. And tanked blows from Mjolnir a 1,000,000,000 ton hammer.

Harry: He's strong enough to hold up a falling two ton elevator, skilled enough to match Captain America is combat, and reacted fast enough to strike Speed Demon. Who is fast enough to reach the speed of sound.

DAM: Despite all his skills he's got plenty of weaknesses. For one his superhuman senses make him vulnerable to extreme noises and unnatural sound-waves. He can be killed through decapitation, severe spinal damage or by drowning.

The Doctor: He also has specific Adamantium-related weaknesses for example Adamantium Allotropes. His healing factor is extremely inconsistent. And he has even died his fair share of times.

Harry: Weaknesses aside Wolverine is virtually unstoppable. The only person who can prove too much for him. Might in fact be Dante.

_Wolverine runs into a room confronted by Jean and Cyclops._

_"Hey! It's Me." Wolverine stated._

_Cyclops prepares to blast him away, "Prove it!"_

_"You're a dick."_

_Cyclops lowers his hand and unwillingly responds, "Okay"_

* * *

Wolverine:

Name: James Howlatt

Age: 129

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 300 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Bone Claws

Adamantium Laced Skeleton

Adamantium Beta

Ablation Armor

Superhumanly Acute Senses

Superhuman Strength &amp; Speed

Insulated Weather Adaptation

Animal Empathy

Adamantium Poison Immunity

Healing Factor

Master Tactician &amp; Martial Artist

Expert Marksman, Swordsman, Acrobat, Mechanic, and Vehicle Driver

Advanced Covert Ops Expert

Multilingualism

Feats:

Years of unparalleled combat experience

Regenerated after being nearly disintegrated in a nuclear explosion

Survived battles with the Hulk

Tanked blows from Mjolnir

Held up a falling elevator

Skilled enough to match Captain America is combat

Reacted fast enough to strike Speed Demon

Fought in both World Wars, Vietnam, and the Cold War

Weaknesses:

Vulnerable senses

Decapitation/Severe spinal damage

Reduced buoyancy

Can be killed by drowning

Adamantium-related weaknesses

Adamantium Allotropes

Healing factor is extremely inconsistent

Has died his fair share of times

* * *

Harry: Conceived by a human mother named Eva and an all-powerful demon Sparda. Dante was destined to live a life unlike most.

DAM: When he was 8 years old, he and his family were attack by demons. His mother was killed and he was separated from his twin brother Vergil. After this Dante met Enzo, and later became a demon hunter.

The Doctor: Enzo? Dead mother? Separated twin brother? Anybody else thinking of The Godfather?

Harry: No! How did you come up with that relation? You know what no no no no, more interruptions. I'm sick of you two, we've been working all day. Let's just get to his powers and abilities.

DAM: Okay, as a demon Dante possesses powers like any other demon which include immortality, teleportation, telekinesis, a regenerative healing factor, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and durability.

The Doctor: Despite being a demon Dante really loves guns and swords. He wields a large arsenal of murder machines all at once designed for combating demons and other powerful beings. This includes his Rebellion sword, Sparda, Alastor, Cerberus nunchakus, Agni+Rudra scimitars, and three different kinds of gauntlets.

Harry: These gauntlets include Ifirt, Beowulf and Gilgamesh. Dante also has an electric guitar called Nevan which can also be used as a scythe.

DAM: His firearms include his iconic Ebony &amp; Ivory pistols, a Double-Barrel Shotgun, dual Submachine Guns, blue rose, grenadegun, needlegun, missile launcher, artemis and Pandora's box.

The Doctor: This "box" is more like a suitcase, a suitcase that can transform into any kind of firearm most notably a gatling gun, rocket launcher, and laser cannon.

Harry: Dante can clone himself with his Doppelganger style, dodges an enemies attacks with Trickster style, boost his speed and reflexes with Quicksilver style, and teleport using his Dark Slayer Style.

DAM: His deadliest weapons are his Devil Trigger and Majin Form. While in his Devil Trigger form his powers are doubled. And while in his Majin form he attains flight and earns an unimaginable power increase.

The Doctor: Dante has survived being impaled, shot pointblank in the head, and endured beatings from massive opponents, he's defeated Sid, Mundus, Vergil, and more demonic beings than I can count. And is one of the most powerful characters in the DMC Universe

Harry: Dante is strong enough to lift over one-hundred tons while in his normal human form, his powers increase by a thousand-fold in Majin form giving him far beyond hypersonic speeds, and he can fire bullets so fast they stack on top of each other!

DAM: Dante is considered by many to be more powerful than his own father, and can slow down time and make it appear that he moves than the eye can track.

The Doctor: Don't let his godly status confuse you. Like anyone Dante has a weakness. Opponents on his own power level give him a hard time, he's cocky, careless, and temperamental. And powerful blows can shake him out of his devil trigger.

Harry: He also constantly miscalculates and underestimates his foes leading to many defeats, and cares for human life enough to sacrifice his own.

DAM: Even with his weaknesses he's still a badass and is one of my inspirations in life. But, will his powers and arsenal be enough to stop Wolverine? I know the answer but I'm not saying anything.

"_You are not human, are you?" Cerberus asked._

_Dante coldly replies, "Who knows. I'm not even sure myself."_

"_Regardless, you have proven your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing."_

_Cerberus shatters and his soul travels into Dante's hand, turning into an ice nunchaku, Dante practicing some swings before uttering, "Too easy!"_

* * *

Dante:

Age: 40

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Rebellion

Sword of Sparda

Alastor

Agni &amp; Rudra

Cerberus

Nevan

Ifrit

Beowulf

Gilgamesh

Lucifer

Ebony &amp; Ivory

Double-Barrel Shotgun

Submachine Guns

Throwing Daggers

Blue Rose

Grenadegun

Needlegun

Missile Launcher

Artemis

Pandora

Doppelganger, Trickster, Quicksilver, and Dark Slayer Styles

Devil Trigger

Majin Form

Regenerative Healing Factor

Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes, and Durability

Expert Marksman, Swordsman, and Martial Artist

Telekinesis

Teleportation

Immortality

Feats:

Survived being impaled, shot pointblank in the head, and beatings from massive opponents

One of the most powerful characters in the DMC Universe

Defeated Sid, Mundus, Vergil, and scores of Demonic beings

Lifted Over 100 Tons

Powers increase by a thousand-fold in Majin Form

Can fire bullets so fast... they stack on top of each other

Is more powerful than his own father

Can slow down time and make it appear that he moves far beyond hypersonic speeds

Weaknesses:

Opponents on his own power level

Cocky, Careless, and Temperamental

Miscalculates and underestimates his foes

Cares for human life enough to sacrifice his own

Powerful blows can shake him out of Devil Trigger

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, time to settle this debate once and for all.

The Doctor: Wolverine, the indestructible X-Men. Or Dante, the Son of Sparda. Who'll be left standing?

DAM: Only one way to find out. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

A small group of thugs blindly shoot their machine guns, each being cut down one-by-one until only one remains. As he surveys the area, a short man in a yellow-blue-black spandex suit runs him through his chest with six metallic claws. Wolverine smells the air and turns towards the source of foot steeps. A white-haired middle aged man approaching him a sword sling over his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you!?" Wolverine questioned.

"I'm the guy who's gonna end your reign of terror here." Dante replied.

"Are you now? Let's get this over with bub!" Wolverine boasted.

"Fool! Do you really think you're a match for my powers!?" Dante said as he produced his sword. Wolverine approaching him with his claws at the ready.

"Don't get your panties in a wad playboy!" Wolverine quipped.

As he said that Dante rushed him and slashing him across the chest before kicking him onto his back. Wolverine stood up his wounds healing instantaneously. "Lousy choice bub. Now you've got me angry!"

**_FIGHT!_**

Wolverine charges Dante his claws at the ready, Dante sheathed his sword and unholstered his Ebony+Ivory pistols. Wolverine slowed his charge as the bullets passed through his body, the bullet holes healing immediately. As Wolverine neared him, Dante put away his pistols and replaced them with his rebellion sword. The two clashed blades, sparks flying into the air with each swing. Dante spun his sword around his head, Wolverine's smaller build proving more than he expected, Wolverine sidestepping this attack and stabbing Dante in the stomach. Dante hunched over in pain as Wolverine slammed his other clawed-fist into his chest. Dante screaming in agony, Wolverine lifted him off his feet and slammed the Demon Hunter on the pavement. Before he could stand up Wolverine unleashed a quick combo on his opponent. Dante's wounds healed over time as Wolverine slowly approached him, Wolverine looked around in absolute confusion as Dante disappeared in a flash. Wolverine sniffed the air searching for his foe. While Dante teleported behind him slashing Wolverine across his back. As he fumbled forwards he teleported again stabbing him in the chest. Wolverine was left unfazed as the blade stuck out the other side of his body. Dante jumped back dodging Wolverine's left hook. Unfortunately he wasn't able to react fast enough as Wolverine slashed him across the stomach. Dante grit his teeth in pain lifting Wolverine off his feet and throwing him off his sword, Wolverine crashing into a metal trash can, the box getting smashed by Wolverine's sheer wait.

"I'll end it here!" Dante shouted taking out a missile launcher firing a single rocket that flew towards Wolverine exploding on contact.

Dante lowered his missile launcher surprised to see Wolverine sprint towards him from the smoke and flames. Wolverine threw Dante backwards and brandished his claws. Dante jumped to his feet drawing his sword, the two clashing in another spectacle. The two locking blades entering a battle of strength. Wolverine growled as he pushed back against his taller opponent. Dante tried head butting Wolverine, only to be left stunned. Wolverine seized his opportunity, kicking Dante in the stomach stabbing Dante in the stomach with his claws. Ripping them out while backflipping and kicking Dante under his jawline. Dante crashed on his back, Wolverine jumping on him and stabbing him multiple times. As the dust cleared Wolverine slowly walked away from Dante laughing to himself. He didn't make it far as Dante fired his pistol, the bullet slicing through Wolverine's ear. Wolverine whipped his head around as Dante fired another barrage of bullets. Wolverine's wounds healing instantaneously, Wolverine whipped his head around as Dante fired another barrage of bullets. Wolverine's wounds healing instantaneously, Dante rushed his opponent slicing him with his Agni &amp; Rudra swords. Wolverine was left defenseless as Dante began an continuous assault of swords swings and kicks. Dante stabbed Wolverine in the chest with his blades sending him flying backwards with wind and fire blasts. Wolverine struggled to stand and slowly regained his senses. Dante approached him teleporting behind Wolverine, he reacted by throwing a single backhanded punch. Dante blocked this attack and countered throwing Wolverine into the air. As Wolverine flew into the sky Dante fired his pistols, Dante let his opponent fall to the ground. Before he landed, Dante took out his shotgun and fired hitting Wolverine in the face. Wolverine was sent flying across the ally crashing through a brick wall.

Wolverine rose to his feet and looked at Dante revealing his claws while shouting, "Okay! Bud, now you've really pissed me off!"

Wolverine entered his berserker rage and rushed Dante swinging his claws cutting Dante's shotgun in half while also cutting into his stomach. Dante fumbled backwards, Wolverine continued his assault slicing Dante with every passing second blood poured out of body. Wolverine ended his combo with a two-handed stab to Dante's shoulders.

"Sweet dreams pretty boy!" Wolverine shouted.

Dante growled in anger, his eyes glowing red as he accessed his Devil Trigger form. Wolverine walked away from Dante ready for another fight. Unfortunately Dante had slowed down time, as Wolverine charged him. Dante ran behind Wolverine slashing him multiple times across the back. Time began to run at its normal speed, Wolverine screaming in pain as his wounds healed somewhat instantaneously. He turned around only to be met by a bare fisted punch from Dante wearing gauntlets. Wolverine counterattacked slashing Dante across the chest multiple times. Dante slowed down time once more running behind Wolverine slashing him across the chest with his sword, before kicking his feet from beneath him. Wolverine got back to his feet and blinding swung his shoulder backwards nailing Dante right between the eyes. Dante shook this attack off and ran around Wolverine numerous times swing his sword with every passing heart beat. Wolverine endured this attacks before slicing Dante across the face Dante preforming a mid air backflip. Dante teleported away appearing a few yards away from Wolverine his Pandora box by his side. Wolverine charged his opponent, his feet cracking the pavement beneath him with every step. Dante swung his suitcase knocking Wolverine into the air. Pandora transformed into a gatling gun and Dante opened fire the continuous barrage of bullets sent Wolverine crashing through the garage door of a building, Dante's weapon morphed into a laser cannon and he fired it. The building Wolverine crashed into exploding and collapsing on top of him.

Believing victory was in hand Dante exited his devil trigger form and began to walk away. Wolverine jumping from the rubble and picking up a large intact brick wall throwing it towards Dante. Who had no time to react as the wall took him off guard and crushed him between the ground. Wolverine walked towards his downed foe, as Dante lifted the wall off of him and unsheathing his rebellion sword. The two men charged each other once more, clashing blades, each landing consecutive blows on the other, only to have their wounds healed. Wolverine spun around in a double lariat. Dante blocking his claws, before his sword was kicked out of his hands. Wolverine cracking an evil smile while going to deal the final blow, Dante slowed down time, and sidestepped Wolverine kicking him across the face while continuously slashing him with his reclaimed sword. Time began to flow again as Wolverine and Dante entered another sword 'n' claw fight. Wolverine ducked a backhanded sword swing from Dante and proceeded to slash Dante across his chest ending his attack by kicking him in the groin. Dante sprung to action quickly slashing Wolverine across the chest and face. His wounds healing instantaneously, Wolverine caught Dante's blade with his bare hands and shattered it while head butting him knocking Dante backwards. Wolverine ran towards Dante prepared to stab him in the face, Dante blocked the attack and slabbed his alastor into Wolverine's stomach. While Wolverine rammed his other hand into Dante's throat. Dante coughed up blood, Wolverine's victory was near. Ready to finally end the fight Wolverine swung his other claw about to decapitate his opponent. A blinding flash of light proceeded this Wolverine fumbled backwards rubbing his eyes and ears. Majin Dante emerging from this and entering a fighting stance.

Wolverine entered another berserker rage and the two charged each other, clashing blades in a blinding spectacle. Ending with Wolverine screaming in agony as he was left with lacerations all across his body. As his wounds healed Dante threw him into the air and unsheathed his Sword of Sparda. Attacking Wolverine with another barrage of sword swings. Wolverine countered those attacks he could, before Dante kicked him in the stomach sending Wolverine plummeting to the ground. Dante teleported in front of Wolverine slowing down time and flying into the air at speeds far beyond hypersonic. Wolverine defenseless as Dante swung his sword cutting through his neck. Wolverine's eyes widened as his head detached from his body. Majin Dante watched as from above as his opponents corpse fell into a body of water. Wolverine's body sunk to the bottom of it while his head slowly followed gasping for air before finally succumbing to his wounds.

**_K.O.!_**

* * *

DAM: Can somebody please tell me! How the hell did that fussy demon killed the nigh-indestructible Wolverine?

Harry: Calm down buddy, we'll get to that later. For now lets compare their strength, speed, weaponry and healing prowess. First up is strength. Dante has the advantage in this category. Wolverine may be skilled enough and tough enough to frequently battle with the Hulk. However his lifting strength is only 2 tons, as he was capable of holding up a two ton elevator. Dante on the other hand can lift over 100 tons and because his powers can practically double in hie devil trigger form he could easily lift over 200 tons. Even then he further increase his powers in his majin form so that's nowhere near his maximum potential. Speed was another close debate, but, still Dante has the edge he can move far beyond hypersonic speeds and again this isn't anywhere near his final potential. Wolverine may react fast enough to hit Speed Demon who runs as fast as the speed of sound and compete evenly against Spider-Man's spider sense. Even if Wolverine did manage to get a hit on Dante it would immediately heal and Dante could always slow down time to compensate and maneuver around Wolverine or even kill him. On with weapons, again another category in Dante's favor. He's got weapons suitable for all ranges short range, long range, mid range. While Wolverine is a skilled marksman and swordsman he is only effective up-close with his claws which can outmatch Dante's own short range weapons, most of them, but wouldn't have an effect on him from a far. Finally is regeneration or healing factors. Yet another advantage for Dante. His regeneration is instantaneous and with his super dense body he can withstand a lot of force. The same can be said for Wolverine who has tanked a nuclear explosion. However his healing factor is extremely inconsistent both inside and outside of the comics. It has been relinquished, lost, and overall useless more times than I could count. So Dante clearly has Wolverine outmatched in these categories. However the big question DAM had was a little tougher to answer than we thought.

The Doctor: Wolverine's virtually indestructible skeleton made this an incredibly close fight as he could withstand nearly any and all of Dante's attacks. The big question we had was._ "Could any of Dante's attacks or could his attack combined break Adamantium?" _The answer to this was a difficult one to find. Having said that we discovered that Wolverine's Adamantium body eventually turned on him and that was the reason behind his most recent death. With that in mind and knowing that he was able to withstand blows from Mjolnir a 1,000,000,000 ton hammer, it made it clear that the majority of Dante's attacks would be useless against Wolverine. The majority of these were his firearms and guns. However, his other weapons had stood a chance of at least damaging his body. As they contained the souls and powers of demons. His most prominent weapons were his devil trigger and majin form. While in his devil trigger his powers double instantaneously. Compared to his majin form, when his powers increase to unimaginable levels. Another thing we saw during out research was. _"Wolverine would win by simply ripping off Dante's head." _This is incorrect for three reasons. Number one Wolverine has no knowledge of Dante and his universe, meaning he wouldn't know that he needs to tear his head off. Secondly Dante's regenerative abilities are far more impressive than one would think whenever he takes a hit it is healed immediately. Not to mention his body superhumanly tough making it harder for even Wolverine's claws to get past. Finally Dante's speed and agility far outmatch Wolverine's. He can move far beyond hypersonic speeds outside his devil trigger form and even if Wolverine did get the upper hand he could compensate by simply slowing down time and setting him up for a counterattack. Wolverine has far more exploitable weaknesses than Dante. At some point during there battle they would eventually come across water, as 71% of the Earth's surface is water. Another thing is decapitation and sever spinal damage. While not strong enough to damage Wolverine in his normal state, Dante would be 'theoretically' capable of beheading him or inflicting insurmountable damage to his spine. At the end of the day. Dante was stronger, faster, possessed the superior regenerative abilities and had Wolverine overpowered in the weapons category.

DAM: Wolverine's experience and near-indestructible body were a tough act to beat. But, Dante had him outmatched. No matter how you look at it. He's got Wolverine beat in every conceivable way.

Harry: The Winner is Dante.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

_Announcer: And now... Ladies 'n' Gentleman! I present to you, your favorite featherweight boxer and former JBC Featherweight Champion...Ippo Makunouchi!_

_Ippo Makunouchi stands in the left-hand corner of a boxing arena. Throwing multiple practice jabs. Before entering his peek-a-boo stance._

_Announcer: On the righthand we have his greatest challenger ever! The man with an iron jaw, the legendary Italian Stallion, and worldwide heavyweight champion... Rocky Balboa!_

_Rocky runs up onto the stage throwing two practice punches and entering a fighting stance._

_**Ippo Makunouchi (Hajime no Ippo) VS Rocky Balboa (Rocky)**_

_**A/N: This next matchup is the one I've been working on for the past year. One that I'm proud to have kept a secret for so long. We've made it further than I ever thought imaginable. With that we hit our first year (and one week late) celebrating this glorious day we'll be officially confirming another fight that has remained an entire secret. No I'm not going to tell you who it is. I'm gonna have you guess who you think'll be fighting in the "season" finale. First off I'll like to thank all those who've helped me and this story. These people include Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior, DeadAliveManiac, Sarge Ray, Revenant, and all of those who reviewed and favorited. With that said I'm going to try and include just one melee per chapter. Not this one because I've written two matches in one day. This is HarbingersofNEVEC signing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper. **_

_**Who's gonna fight in the Season 4 Finale?**_

_**The Greatest Rivals in Fiction! – Are ready to face off in one last final battle**_

_**Guess who you think'll fight. Maybe one of you will get it right.**_


	48. Ippo Makunouchi VS Rocky Balboa

**Death Battle! Chapter 48: Ippo Makunouchi VS Rocky Balboa**

Harry: The boxer, a breed of warriors unlike anything the world has ever seen. Since the ancient Greek times they've been praised and denounced serving as hero and villain alike. Throughout its expansive history only a selected few are as popular or requested than our combatants tonight.

DAM: Ippo Makunouchi, the wind god.

The Doctor: And Rocky Balboa, the italian stallion.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Ippo Makunouchi was born on November 23rd, 1973. He was tiny and sad, and came with an even sadder backstory. His father died in a boating accident, and left him alone with his mother. After this sad event in his life he became very shy, kind and obedient kid.

DAM: During his high school days he had no social life, kind of like myself. Working at his mother's family business, the Makunouchi Fishing Boat. He was constantly tormented by a group of bullies because of this.

The Doctor: One day he was followed by a group of bullies and assaulted by them. After this he was eventually taken to the Kamogawa Boxing gym. From there he practiced his first punches and began his life as a boxer.

Harry: Now a boxer Ippo realized he could take his frustrations out on sandbags. Using this to give him a certain in edge in most of his matches and would be the pinnacle of his professional boxing career. However, because of his smaller stature his reach is relatively short, only 65 inches in fact.

DAM: Speaking of 65 inches. Have you guys ever heard about this guys dic––?

Harry: DAM! What the hell is wrong with you? You fucking psychopath! Kids might read this!

The Doctor: Anyway, Ippo's fighting style and legacy was influenced only by the legend known as, Mike Tyson. This 'peek-a-boo' style utilizes strong defenses and even more powerful offensives. He's also mastered a large assortment of techniques.

DAM: These techniques include a southpaw, brawling and tekken fighting styles. Though he has only used the tekken once. He uses dozens of defensives such as weaving, a turtle strategy, shoulder block, cross arm blocks, headslips, and counters.

Harry: However this guy is known for his offensives, with his famous Dempsey Roll a technique so powerful is basically guaranties victory. His other attacks include the one-step straight punch, tornado jolt, heart break shot, gazelle punch, one centimeter punch, liver blow, and courage.

DAM: On with his feats. Ippo has been training since he was 17, giving him approximately 8 to 9 years of experience and training, he's number one In-Fighter in Japan, has an impressive KO rate of 92%, won eight Japanese Featherweight Defense Titles and won the Class-A Tournament Round 1.

The Doctor: Despite these amazing feats he has plenty of weaknesses. He's notoriously simpleminded, constantly miscalculates and underestimates his foes, is relatively inexperienced. Also opponents with more experience and training can withstand and counter his Dempsey Roll. The Dempsey Roll can leave him vulnerable and he prefers to only throw punches when absolutely necessary or at the last minute.

Harry: If there is one thing we all can learn from Ippo. It's even if you're a big guy like me. Pick your fights carefully and don't fuck with the little guys.

_Ippo punches Sawamura numerous times easily overwhelming his more experienced foe, ending it with a powerful uppercut knocking his head backwards a bloody mouth guard flying into the air_

* * *

Ippo Makunouchi:

Age: 24 – 25

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 126 lbs.

Reach: 65 Inches

Boxing record: 23-0-2

Weapons:

Peek-a-boo Style

Southpaw Stances

Brawling Stances

Tekken

Weaving

Turtle Strategy

Shoulder Block

Cross Arm Block

Headslip

Counter

Dempsey Roll

One-step Straight Punch

Tornado Jolt

Heart Break Shot

Gazelle Punch

One Centimeter Punch

Liver Blow

Courage

Feats:

Began training at the approximate age of 17, giving him only 8 to 9 years of experience and training

Number one In-Fighter in Japan

Impressive KO rate of 92%

Won 8 Japanese Featherweight Defense Titles

Won the Class-A Tournament Round 1

Weaknesses:

Notoriously simpleminded

Miscalculates and underestimates his foes

Relatively inexperienced

Opponents with more experience and training can withstand and counter his Dempsey Roll

Dempsey Roll can leave him vulnerable

Prefers to only throw punches when absolutely necessary or at the last minute

* * *

Harry: At the beginning of July in 1946 a child was brought into the world and shunned from society as an outcast because of his down syndrome. Despite this and growing up bullied in a difficult life this infant would become known as the legendary Italian Stallion.

DAM: Rocky Balboa, rise to fame began in November 1975. When he lived as a leg-breaker and was connected with a loan shark named Anthony Gazzo. During this time the Worldwide Championship bout had begun with Apollo Greed defending against Mac Lee Green.

The Doctor: However Creed eventually thought of the idea of giving a local underdog, Rocky a chance to fight and earn his own title of champion. Rocky would then spend the next month training with Mickey Goldmill.

Harry: Mickey Goldmill was exactly the person Rocky needed to train him, an ex-bantamweight fighter and gym owner from the 1920's. During his training he also became famous for a certain body part of a certain jungle cat known only as, 'the eye of the tiger'.

DAM: His training was finally put to the test in his final fight against Apollo Greed. Although he put up a great fight Rocky ultimately lost the fight by virtue of a split decision. Despite this he spent the next forty-years improving his skills and teaching others his combat style.

The Doctor: Rocky uses a hybrid-fighter boxing style, meaning he focuses on ferocious and brutal body attacks and blinding speeds. He is famously known for his iron jaw and indomitable will both tools that he can utilize against his foes and can help him withstand large amounts of damage. He also possesses peak human strength and speed attained through his years of training and naturally-borne fighting spirit.

Harry: Balboa has over forty years of training and experience, is a two time worldwide heavyweight champion, endured countless injuries and pummeling from deadlier opponents. Fought Thunderlips aka Hulk Hogan to a draw. Heck he's even defeated Clubber Lang in a rematch and trained Tommy Gunn and Adonis Greed the son of his long since past friend Apollo Greed.

DAM: However his most impressive feat is when he singlehandedly defeated Ivan Drago, a six-foot-seven two-hundred-seventy pound Soviet Army Infantry Captain, defeating him with relative ease and with little effort. This is impressive as he sadly killed Apollo Greed in a previous match because of his immense punching strength.

The Doctor: Rocky is effective by his age and retirement, losing a fight in his late 60's because of it. His iron jaw and durability have very clear limitations and despite all his skills his win/loss boxing record is spotty.

Harry: Even with his weaknesses Rocky Balbao is a badass there is a reason why they call him the Italian Stallion, if you dare to challenge the man always remember the strength and power of his iron jaw. He'll rip you a new one if you ever stand his way.

"_What did you say to the kid? It ain't about how hard you hit, it's just about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. Get up!"_

* * *

Rocky Balboa:

Age: 60

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 195 lbs.

Reach: 74 Inches

Boxing record: 58-1-23

Weapons:

Hybrid-Fighter Boxing Style

Focused on ferocious body attacks and blinding speeds

Iron Jaw

Peak Human Strength &amp; Speed

Indomitable Will

Feats:

Possesses over forty years of training and experience

Two Time Worldwide Heavyweight Champion

Defeated Ivan Drago, a six-foot-seven two-hundred-seventy pound Soviet Army Infantry Captain

Defeated Clubber Lang in a rematch

Has endured countless injuries and pummeling from deadlier opponents

Fought Thunderlips aka Hulk Hogan to a draw

Trained Tommy Gunn and Adonis Creed

Weaknesses:

Age, retirement

Iron Jaw has limitations

Win/loss boxing record is spotty

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The lights in a stadiums flash in a wondrous spectacle, the crowd cheering widely as the announcer steps into the ring about to introduce the first fighter.

"And now... Ladies 'n' Gentleman! I present to you, your favorite featherweight boxer and former JBC Featherweight Champion...Ippo Makunouchi!"

Ippo Makunouchi stands in the left-hand corner of a boxing ring. Throwing multiple practice jabs before entering his peek-a-boo stance.

"On the righthand we have his greatest challenger ever! The man with an iron jaw, the legendary Italian Stallion, and worldwide heavyweight champion... Rocky Balboa!"

Rocky runs up onto the stage throwing two practice punches and entering a fighting stance.

Ippo and Rocky slowly approach each other Rocky extending his arm as Ippo respectively replies with a fist bump. The two take a few steps back and take their respected fighting stances. The camera pans around both combatants before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Ippo was the first to attack throwing two punches, his opponent not taking the time to block them. Rocky fumbled backwards and caught Ippo off-guard hooking across the jaw. The two boxers ran around in a circle. Each not waiting for the right time to strike. Ippo went to attack opponent only to take a jab to the forehead. Rocky grinned as Ippo rubbed his head. Makunouchi entered another fighting stance and preformed his iconic dempsey roll. Rocky looked down on his opponent confused, trying his best to track his opponent. Ippo finished his dempsey roll and charged Rocky throwing a fakeout punch. Rocky jumped out of the way of this attack only to jump right into the lefthand uppercut from Ippo. The Italian Stallion stumbled in pain and surprise as Ippo let out a barrage of punches knocking Rocky's head around. Ippo ended his assault with an uppercut to Rocky's nose sending blood flying into the air.

Rocky backflipped onto his stomach letting out a load groan. Ippo pumped his hands in the air believing victory was near. Unfortunately for him Rocky rose to his feet and entered a blind rage. Throwing one hard punch on Ippo his smaller opponent just dodging this attack in time. Rocky Balboa continued his assault. Slamming into Ippo's face with an unrelenting combo of fists. Ippo Makunouchi counterattacked blindly catching Rocky in his stomach nearest his liver. Rocky coughed and spat out blood. Our favorite Italian Stallion fumbling to his knees in agony. Ippo was left undefended as Rocky jumped to his feet slamming his fist onto the bottom of Ippo's jaw, the Wind God nearly biting off his tongue. Ippo rolled around in pain as Rocky unleashed another flurry of punches. At the end of this brutal onslaught Rocky brought his knuckles down onto Ippo's skull a load crack heard across the arena. The crowds' cheers silenced as Ippo, blood pouring all over his face, rocking back and forth and struggling to stand. Rocky threw out another powerful punch this time hitting in the center of Ippo's face. The Japanese Featherweight Champion collapsing to the ground before succumbing quickly to his injuries.

"It's a knockout! I truly cannot believe it! Ladies 'n' gentlemen, I give you your brand new champion, Rocky Balboa!" the Announcer shouted. As all of Rocky's friends and family gathered around him. Adonis Greed slinging an American flag over his teachers shoulders. Rocky screaming in victory as a photographer took a picture of him. Mirroring the titular image from his movies.

**_K.O.!_**

* * *

DAM: Well that was anticlimactic.

Harry: Hey its not my fault! This fight was very close, both Rocky and Ippo were evenly matched in strength, speed and durability. The results of this fight ultimately came down to experience. Rocky was been training and boxing for over forty years. While Ippo has trained and fought for only sixteen years.

The Doctor: The core of this fight was determining which of the two was stronger, faster, and tougher. Ippo's punching force is so great that it has damaged his hands on more than one occasion. However that is nothing compared to Rocky surviving a match with Ivan Drago a six-foot-seven two hundred eighty pound Soviet. Who can punch with a force of over 140,000 psi. Both were evenly matched in speed and strength despite Rocky's experience and Ippo's younger body. At the end of all our research none of Ippo's attacks or techniques could inflict any sort of significant damage on Rocky. Even his dempsey roll was useless as it is can be easily countered and after he used it once Rocky could simply adapt to it and set Ippo up for the final blow.

DAM: Ippo's dempsey roll had little effect on our favorite Italian Stallion.

Harry: The Winner is Rocky Balboa.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A man of average height with apparent cybernetic enhancements and attire fights against Thane Krios impaling the bounty hunter with his monomolecular blade_

_Versus...!_

_A pale-skinned humanoid stands before Kanan and Ezra, stating "I am The Inquisitor. Welcome!" igniting his lightsaber, cornering both master and apprentice_

* * *

_**(*Cues: See You Again – Wiz Khalifa*)**_

_**This episode was delayed for the memory &amp; celebration of my longtime friend. Who sadly past away two weeks. I miss you so much buddy. I know he'll never see this. I just needed to say it. I'll never forget you. Your name and memories will be remembered in this story for years to come.**_

_**Love you Larry,**_

_**See you all again next week.**_

_**For another Mass Effect vs. Star Wars fight. This time with Kai Leng taking on The Inquisitor. This is HarbingersofNEVEC sighing off. Saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And, as always Live Long and Prosper.**_


	49. Kai Leng VS The Inquisitor

**Death Battle! Chapter 49: Kai Leng VS The Inquisitor**

Harry: Every generation of video gamers and cartoon fans dread the one character that is 'unstoppable'. Today we have two of the most feared assassin's from all of fiction ready to battle it out.

DAM: We're excited to present Kai Leng, the Cerberus cyborg assassin.

The Doctor: And The Inquisitor, Darth Vader's foremost servant.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: In the Mass Effect universe one name strikes fear into even the most hardened and experienced fighters. Cerberus, this paramilitary survivalist group was headed by the enigmatic Illusive Man. When one day in November 14, 2172 a 16 year old boy named Kai Leng enlisted in the Alliance Military. He would soon be recruited by the Illusive Man and become a Cerberus Assassin.

DAM: This is one guy you wouldn't want to fuck with. He served in the Alliance Military for a grand total of four years. Before being dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for 20 years. Why? Because he killed a fucking Krogan in a bar fight with a knife.

The Doctor: Kai Leng wields a plethora of killing tools all at once. His cybernetic body is perfect for defense as well as offense. Housed within his palms are semiautomatic energy shooters each built using Reaper-like tech. His palms don't just shoot people they can also project a strong kinetic barrier.

Harry: Kai Leng wields a plethora of killing tools all at once. His cybernetic body is perfect for defense as well as offense. Housed within his palms are semiautomatic energy shooters each built using Reaper-like tech. His palms don't just shoot people they can also project a strong kinetic barrier.

DAM: His special equipment includes his tactical cloak which makes him invisible to the human eye for a short period of time, a shield boost which by its name boosts and regenerates his armor shielding and the electric slash which he unleashed a wave of electrical energy stunning foes as well as damaging shields and barriers.

The Doctor: My all-time favorite weapon in Kai Leng's arsenal is his monomolecular blade. A sword crafted from a super-dense and hardened metal bonded with carbon molecules. Which makes it incredibly strong and durable. Though Shepard did in fact break it, you can blame the storyline for that. As this thing is extremely deadly capable of easily cutting through kinetic barriers. And if you know Mass Effect you know that kinetic barriers are damn near impossible to get through. Explosions and extremely powerful M-92 Mantis rounds can barely effect a kinetic barrier. So just imagine what this guy can do with his sword. Oh wait you don't have to that's why we are here!

Harry: During his time working for Cerberus Kai Leng went through cybernetic augmentations and procedures which dramatically increased his already insane peak human abilities. Now a cyborg ninja Kai Leng has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, intelligence and endurance. Also his metallic legs further add to his jumping and acrobatics as they're very absorbent and stong. As well as his new body which comes with rechargeable shields, a cloaking device and unique visor that seems to aid in stealth and targeting.

DAM: Kai Leng is a master hand-to-hand combatant and swordsman. Was trained by the N7 marines of the System Alliance. Show casing his skills by achieving the rank of lieutenant. He's one of Cerberus' deadliest assassin's and he outmatched, and defeated Thane Krios in a fist fight. Speaking of our beloved Thane Krios, Kai also killed him and could potentially have killed Miranda Lawson and Captain Kirrahe.

The Doctor: And remember what we said earlier about Kai's cyborg body increasing his already incredible strength? Well that's because even without his cybernetic body and enhancements he fought and killed a Krogan during a bar fight using only a knife. Still not impressive? Well how about we remind about that one Krogan Mercenary called Urdnot Wrex training and living the life of a Krogan. Who killed a four-armed, duel wielding double-bladed lightsaber maniacal Jedi! Is that sufficient evidence for you know?

Harry: As a cyborg ninja you probably wont be surprised if I said Kai Leng is a stealth specialist. Infiltrating and assassinating key plot characters in the Mass Effect universe. On one final not his kinetic barrier is nigh-indestructible. Meaning you'll need to have a lot of firepower or determination to break through it. Because of him constantly regenerating its power and shielding.

DAM: But all you guys really care about is his weaknesses and faults. Kai Leng is somewhat of a coward, often winning through retreating. If he encounters a superior opponent he'll run away or if he's outmatched in numbers he'll chose the path of "live to fight another day". His tactical cloak can also only last for a few minutes.

The Doctor: Monomolecular blade is far from indestructible as is his body. Both being pierced and destroyed by Commander Shepard. It should be noted that while his shields are effective at protecting him. Powerful attacks and weapons such as the Overload power or Cryo Ammo can slow him down.

Harry: OmniBlades are also a significant weakness. Like Kryptonite for Superman it sure does know how to kill a man. However in order to kill him, you'll first need to catch him. Because of his cyborg body, cloaking tech, monomolecular blade and martial arts mastery. You wont be able to do anything when this guy is finished with you. No one will know you ever existed to begin with.

_Kai Leng and Thane Krios are seen standing on opposite sides of a room, the two assassin's charging each other and jumping into the air. Thane going for a punch as Kai spears him through the chest with his sword. Letting the bounty hunter collapse to the ground as he ran away_

* * *

Kai Leng:

Age: Unknown, approximately early to mid 30's

Height: 6' | 1.83 meters

Weight: 300 lbs. | 136.078 kg

Weapons, Armor, and Abilities:

Monomolecular Blade

Palm Blaster

Metallic Legs &amp; Hardened Body Armor

Reaper Tech-based Improvements

Kinetic Barrier

Tactical Cloak

Shield Boost

Electric Slash

Enhanced Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes, Intelligence &amp; Endurance

Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant &amp; Swordsman

Feats:

Former N7 Marine Lieutenant of the Systems Alliance

One of Cerberus' deadliest assassin's

Cybernetic augmentations boosted his already insane superhuman abilities

Outmatched Thane Krios in hand-to-hand combat

Killed Thane Krios

Potentially killed Miranda Lawson &amp; Captain Kirrahe

Fought and slew a Krogan in a bar fight, using only a knife. Without his cybernetic upgrades

Stealth specialist

Kinetic barrier is nigh-indestructible

Weaknesses:

Cowardly

OmniBlades

Tactical cloak only lasts a few minutes

Monomolecular blade is far from indestructible as is his body

Powerful attacks and weapons such as Overload or Cryo Ammo can slow him down

* * *

Harry: While little is known about the man himself. The Pau'an male Inquisitor was born on the planet Utapau fifteen years before the Invasion of Naboo.

DAM: Most of his early life is a mystery. However, what we do know is he joined the Galactic Empire, and was trained by Darth Vader in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Using these newly found powers he would later take on the role of, Grand Inquisitor.

The Doctor: Now that's a name that is sure to strike fear in the hearts of your adversaries. As an Grand Inquisitor he's far more powerful and skilled than most. He wields a red gyroscopic lightsaber. One of the most unique and deadly weapons in the Star Wars universe.

Harry: This thing is like the Swiss Army knife of lightsabers and is commonly used by every Inquisitor. It has a standard crescent mode for single-bladed combat, a disk mode for double-bladed combat. While in its disk mode it can rotate at blinding speeds, can be thrown using the force and has a deadly rotational diameter of over 2 meters. Nearly twice his own height. His preferred forms of combat are the duel wielding technique known as Jar'Kai and the one-two punch of form seven Joyu and Vaapad.

DAM: But even that isn't enough killing power for the Inquisitor. His deadliest weapon being his use of the force, mostly the Dark Side. He's adept in telekinesis using it in three common deadly techniques. Using it to grip and push objects or foes, and pick them off their feet and choke them. His other powers include the force sense which gives him 360º degree awareness at all times and he can boost this with the force as well so his senses and reflexes are practically unmatched.

The Doctor: He's also skilled in DAM's favorite force abilities. The mind trick using it to communicate with animals, control machinery, read the minds of others and even influence the thoughts and actions of a target. As stated before he can use the force to increase his superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, intelligence and endurance.

Harry: Using all these weapons and skills to there maximum Inquisitor has killed countless Jedi and Jedi Masters, survived numerous explosions and effortlessly overpowered Kanan and Ezra on at least four separate occasions.

DAM: As he was trained by Darth Vader in both the force and lightsaber combat he is considered to be his foremost servant. Serving and protecting the Emperor and his Galactic Empire from rogue Jedi and numerous would be rebel scum.

The Doctor: Despite all his skill and success he has his fair share of weaknesses. The Inquisitor prefers toying with his prey before killing them, is over reliant on fear, never defeated Kanan and his Ghost Crew, he was eventually defeated by Kanan upon realizing that fear isn't the deadliest force of nature. Most importantly he often put too much confidence in the success of his Stormtroopers despite them being you know Stormtroopers.

Harry: Weaknesses aside The Inquisitor might just be the most dangerous Jedi hunter in the Star Wars universe. Just saying his name sends chills down my spine. Even when staring death in the face he'll laugh it off and kill himself.

"_You have no idea what you unleashed here today. There are some things far more frightening than death." proceeds to fall to his own death_

* * *

The Inquisitor:

Age: 50+ years

Height: 6'6" | 2 meters

Weight: 176 lbs. | 79.9 kg

Weapons, Armor, and Abilities:

Red Gyroscopic Double-Bladed Lightsaber

–Disk Mode; double-bladed

–Crescent Mode; single-bladed

–Common among all Inquisitors

–Can rotate at blinding speeds in disk mode

–Can be thrown, using the force

–Full rotational diameter of approximately 3 meters

Jar'Kai

Form VII [Juyo]

Force powers:

–Telekinesis

–Force Push

–Force Grip

–Saber Throw

–Force Choke

–Force Sense

–Force Speed

–Mind Tricks

–Increased Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Intelligence, Endurance &amp; Durability

Feats:

Trained by Darth Vader in the ways of the Dark Side

Killed countless Jedi and Jedi Masters who survived Order 66

Achieved the rank of Grand Inquisitor

Survived numerous explosions

Effortlessly overpowered Kanan and Ezra on at least four separate occasions

Possesses keen knowledge of every lightsaber fighting style and the people who have used them

Known as Darth Vader's foremost servant killing dozens of Jedi and foiled many attempted rebellion movements

Weaknesses:

Prefers toying with his prey before killing them

Over reliant on fear

Never accomplished his goal in defeating Kanan and his rebel friends

Was eventually defeated and killed

Often puts too much confidence in the success of his Stormtroopers despite them being you know Stormtroopers

* * *

The Doctor: The combatants are set it's time to settle this debate once and for all.

Harry: We've spent weeks finding The Inquisitor a worthy opponent. And now we've finally done so. Lets see if Kai Leng has what it takes to bring him down.

DAM: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The battle begins in the shipping yards of an Imperial base. A small squad of Stormtroopers marching on security, patrolling the area of the station. As they marched in formation a Cerberus assault ship comes flying in from the clouds, Kai Leng jumping out of it while hiding in cover behind an Imperial walker. Two Stormtrooper Commanders approach him and aim their blaster rifles at the intruder. The Cerberus assassin cutting them both down with his monomolecular blade. Before running towards a wall at blinding speeds. Scaling the entire building in less than 3-seconds. Inside the headquarters Grand Moff Tarkin sits at a desk with force of Shadow Troopers standing behind him. Blaster fire could be heard on the other side of the door. As a painful shriek is heard a Stormtrooper seen tumbling through the doorway a large slash carved into his chest. Kai Leng rolled into the room, firing his palm blasters quickly gunning down two of the Shadow troopers and proceeded to cut down the remaining stormtroopers with his blade. Grand Moff stood up from his chair showing no fear.

"You rebel fool! We have been waiting for you."

Kai Leng's expression went from focused to confused in a heartbeat looking around the room. When the Inquisitor jumped from the ceiling and kicked him across the face. Tarkin calmly walked outside the room two Imperial guardsmen escorting him as the Inquisitor stood in place laughing at Kai Leng as he jumped back to his feet unsheathing his monomolecular blade. With a crude smile on his face the Inquisitor reached behind his head and brandished his lightsaber, igniting only one blade and entering a firm fighting stance. The camera slowly panned around the two assassins before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Kai made the first move charging the Inquisitor swinging his sword in continuous rapid, succession. The Inquisitor employed his acrobatics dodging his assault and countering with a backhanded swing of his lightsaber. Kai jumped over this attack and flipped over the Inquisitor's head firing his palm blaster. The Inquisitor deflected the shots with his lightsaber and preformed a one-handed somersault Kai Leng raising his left arm in the air blocking the Inquisitor's kick. Kai proceeded to throw the Inquisitor over his shoulders and activated his tactical cloak. The Inquisitor watched as Kai disappeared into thin air in an instant. Gripping his sword with two hands and slowly walking backwards keeping an eye and ear out for his opponent. Kai Leng's silhouette was briefly seen behind the Inquisitor who looked behind him jumping out of the way of Kai's attack, the Cerberus assassin boasted a war cry and preformed his electric slash. The Inquisitor brought his lightsaber down onto Kai Leng only to have it reflected by his monomolecular blade. Kai jumped backwards dodging another sword swing from the Inquisitor and advanced on his the two clashing swords. Their weapons collided in a spectacle of flashing lights and fuming sparks. The Inquisitor bent his body backwards fixed at 190º degrees as Kai Leng swung his blade nearing taking off his head. He rolled onto his back and kicked Kai Leng in the stomach before landing safely on his feet. Kai grabbed his partially bruised stomach in pain and looked towards his foe as he entered another firm fighting stance taunting him, "Is that really all you've got boy?"

Kai Leng looked up at his opponent twirling his monomolecular blade. "I'm only just getting started!" The Inquisitor held his fighting stance as Kai Leng charged his opponent. The Inquisitor ignited the second blade of his lightsaber and swung his weapon Kai jumping over this attack and kicking him in the face. Kai Leng landed safely on his feet and swung his monomolecular blade blocking Inquisitor's lightsaber swing. Both assassin's entered a power stance swords locked in an even battle. Kai Leng looked up at The Inquisitor as he raised his hand in front of his face. Kai Leng was thrown backwards a force push to the center of his skull and crashing into a thick metallic wall denting it. The Inquisitor slowly approached his downed foe his lightsaber transforming into its disk mode. Kai looked up at his foe unimpressed and charged him. Only to be levitated into the air, as Kai Leng hovered in midair The Inquisitor swung his lightsaber striking Kai multiple times. His shielding and armor protecting him for the most part. Before Kai Leng fell on the ground The Inquisitor grabbed him by the leg and threw him over his shoulder. "You're no Jedi! Nor Sith! What are you?" Kai Leng stood up and turned his attention towards The Inquisitor.

"I'm a Cerberus assassin. Enhancements with cybernetics. None of your attacks will ever hurt me. I am. Invincible!"

With that said, Kai rushed his foe sliding underneath his sword swing. Countering with his own, catching the Inquisitor off guard. The Inquisitor fumbled backwards as Kai Leng charged up electricity in his sword and fist. Unleashing a slash to Inquisitor's chest and a punch to his face sending the Sith Warrior-Servant flying across the room. The Inquisitor jumped to his feet engaging Kai Leng in a quick clash of swords. Kai Leng somersaulted over the Inquisitor's lightsaber swing and kicked him across the jaw. The Inquisitor fell to one knee as Kai Leng tried ending him with a decapitating blade strike. The Inquisitor looked up in shock and barely dodged the attack, a small laceration in his cheek, black blood pouring out of it. Kai held his sword by his side and charged the Inquisitor only to take a force push to the chest. The Inquisitor extended his arm and continuously slammed Kai Leng on the walls and ceiling, even hitting and shattering the battle screen. Before throwing him to his feet, Kai Leng struggled to stand as The Inquisitor stabbed him in the stomach with his lightsaber. Kai screamed in pain as the Inquisitor grabbed him by the jaw and tossed him over his shoulder. Kai Leng crashing through a security door and landing beside two Imperial engineers.

Both engineers looked at each other confused and then back at Kai Leng as he rose to his feet. The two men ran towards Kai one attacking with a metal pipe an attack Kai Leng easily counter kicking him across the face and stabbing him in the back while also grabbing the latter by the throat. He slowly strangled the engineer before finally snapping his neck. Throwing his corpse to the ground Kai Leng looked up to find the Inquisitor slowly approaching him, "Oh! You're a tough guy aren't you? Any one can kill an untrained engineer!" Kai Leng charged his opponent firing his palm blasters, The Inquisitor blocked these attacks and entered a firm fighting stance. As Kai Leng neared him the Inquisitor smirked as he exited his stance and threw a large barrier at Kai Leng hitting him in the side of his head breaking him off in mid-attack. Kai Leng fell to the ground and activated his kinetic barrier as The Inquisitor brought down his lightsaber. His barrier holding strong, Inquisitor initiated his disk mode and spun his lightsaber in rapid succession. Trying desperately to break through Kai's kinetic barrier shielding. The Inquisitor growled as he aimed his hand towards the ceiling shattering it, resulting in a collapse large pieces of metal landing on top of Kai Leng. As the smoke cleared Kai Leng was shown undamaged his kinetic barrier still protecting him. The Inquisitor roared in anger as he jumped into the air. Kai Leng saw this and deactivated his kinetic shield blocking the Inquisitor's lightsaber swing and catching him by surprise with a vicious right hook.

Kai Leng leveled his palm blaster to shoot him in the face, however, The Inquisitor swung his lightsaber and cut Kai across the forearm knocking away the blaster and setting him up with a force push. Kai jumped to his feet thinking, _Not now! I can't last long with out my shields and equipment. _The Inquisitor laughed at his opponent, "What's the matter boy, are you all out of tricks!?" Kai Leng gripped his sword with both hands and held his fighting stance as the Inquisitor rushed him. The two assassin's clashing blades and making a few lucky punches and kicks. The Inquisitor and Kai Leng entered a standstill of locking swords. Inquisitor leaning in on his opponent, "I can sense you fear and anger! Use it! Embrace the power of the Dark Side!" He was cut short as Kai Leng slammed his head into his own knocking him backwards. The Inquisitor twirled his lightsaber in a timely manor trying to lay a lucky shot on Kai Leng. His opponent jumping around these attacks and dodging them. Kai Leng slammed his fist into the ground sending an electrical surge across his surrounding area, throwing The Inquisitor into a wall. The Inquisitor accidentally dropping his lightsaber.

Kai Leng held his sword towards The Inquisitor's neck, "You're unarmed! Prepare to DIE!" The Inquisitor sidestepped the thrust from Kai's monomolecular blade and kicked him in the back of the head. "You've proven your worth with a sword. Now face me with your fists!" Kai Leng advanced setting the Inquisitor up with a left jab an attack his opponent countered. The Inquisitor punched Kai in the throat and proceeded to pummel his face with his elbow before roundhouse kicking him into a railing. The Inquisitor force pushing him, nearly knocking Kai Leng over the edge. Kai Leng let go of the railing falling down to the secondary levels. Running away his monomolecular blade at his side, The Inquisitor jumped from the railing landing safely on his feet. Raising on hand and closing his palm Kai Leng immediately collapsing. Kai Leng rolled onto his back and got back on his feet, the Inquisitor summoning his lightsaber with the force. The two assassin's glared at each other as Kai Leng's shields finished recharging, "Finally! Ready yourself Pau'an! I just got my second wind!" The Inquisitor cracked a smile and replied, "Exemplary! I've been waiting a long time for a good battle!" Kai Leng charged the Inquisitor tossing his sword in the air and firing both of his palm blasters, keeping him at a safe distance. The Inquisitor blocked and reflected these attacks lifting a large chunk of earth from the ground and tossing it Kai Leng. Kai jumped into the air and rolled over the rock in mid-air flying towards the Inquisitor. Only to be cut off in between jumps the Inquisitor having thrown his lightsaber. Kai Leng crashed onto the floor grabbing his wounded stomach. The Inquisitor charged the downed Kai Leng as his monomolecular blade landed in front of him.

Before the Inquisitor could strike down Kai Leng, he was knocked backwards as Kai blocked his lightsaber swing and kicked him the face with both feet, jumping off his back and landing firmly on his feet and hands. The Inquisitor growled as his lightsaber transformed into disk mode the blade spinning around at rapid speed. The Inquisitor swinging his weapon multiple times, Kai Leng managed to block these attacks for the most part before beings levitated off the ground. The Inquisitor raising his lightsaber in the air striking Kai Leng over and over again. As Kai Leng fell back to earth The Inquisitor force pushed him into the ground, forging a massive crater. Kai Leng stood up and ran towards his opponent firing his palm blaster and jumping into the air bringing his sword down onto his opponent. The Inquisitor blocked the energy bolts from the palm blaster, but, didn't anticipate Kai's next move, the Cerberus assassin cutting the Inquisitor down the center of his chest. Kai Leng continued his assault unleashing a good combo on the Inquisitor slashing him across the chest multiple times before backflip kicking him in the jaw. The Inquisitor crashed onto his head and lay motionless on the ground. Kai Leng stepped on the Inquisitor's chest, placing his monomolecular blade on Inquisitor's neck. The Inquisitor sprang to action stabbing Kai in the leg catching him off guard. Kai screamed in pain as the Inquisitor threw him away with the force. Kai rolled across the ground as the Inquisitor got back onto his feet. Kai Leng held his leg, swinging his monomolecular blade at the Inquisitor his opponent blocking this attack. Inquisitor spun his lightsaber behind his back and over his head confusing Kai Leng, slicing across his diaphragm sending him spiraling backwards. Kai blinding swung his sword hitting the Inquisitor across the face. His neck saved by his armor. The Inquisitor raised his right hand towards Kai Leng and began to choke him with the force. Not used to this kind of attack Kai was left unaware of what to do. The Inquisitor laughed at his ailing foe as he tossed him high into the air, Kai Leng slamming his back against a wall, dropping his sword. Before pulling him in for the final blow, Kai Leng crashing onto the floor beneath him.

Kai Leng tried to stand only to collapse a few seconds later. The Inquisitor walking towards him and grabbing Kai Leng by his throat and plucks his feet of the ground strangling him in midair. "You were a foolhardy metal man! Now you pay the price of defying the Empire. A crime punishable by death!" With that he swung his lightsaber taking off the lower portion of Kai's jaw. Inquisitor stood menacingly, as he released his grip on his foe leaving the deceased Cerberus assassin wobbling back and forth before it collapsed on the floor. Sheathing his lightsaber the Inquisitor walked away ready to report to his master.

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: Oh man here comes the rage of the Mass Effect fanboys! Thinking, _"But DAM Urdnot Wrex his battle! Why didn't Kai?"_ First off like you ever cared about Kai Leng in the first place! If anything the dick had it coming! Secondly, there is now secondly. Harry!

Harry: This was a lot closer than I thought it would be. Kai Leng's cybernetic enhancements and Reaper-based technology were just enough to match the Inquisitor's training and force uprising. However, none of that mattered as Inquisitor's force abilities perfectly countered stealth as well as the immense acrobatic skills of multiple Jedi masters. Canceling out Kai's greatest weapons, his cloaking tech and agility. The most important question we needed to answer was, "_could Kai's monomolecular blade could withstand Inquisitor's lightsaber?" _During our research we discovered that monomolecular blades similar to Leng's are forged from super-hardened and dense material, and bonded with carbon molecules. Making them supposedly the strongest metals ever. Just like Cortosis metal in the Star Wars Universe.

The Doctor: It was confirmed by Shadday Potkin in an official canon Star Wars comic book, on Kessel and during a battle between Darth Vader and 8 Jedi masters. _"This is a cortosis blade, your lightsaber will now be useless for the next few minutes. More than enough time to kill you!" _So we can expect that the monomolecular blade can do the same thing with less than stellar results, as they're from a different universe and we cannot truly compare the two metals appropriately. If it were a prolonged battle we can speculate that the same results would apply. The monomolecular blade, could eventually neutralize the effects of the lightsaber. However this wouldn't matter for multiple reasons. For one Inquisitor has a double-bladed lightsaber so if one side is ruined he can just compensate by switching to the other side. Second, even if Kai Leng tried to prolong the fight by going into stealth mode the Inquisitor could counter this using his force abilities, which far outpaced and overwhelmed Kai Leng's Cerberus enhanced cybernetics and weaponry. Another note with regards to the secondary weapons in his arsenal, Kai leng may have his palm blaster which is perfectly concealed however it is rendered useless by the Inquisitor's far superior agility and reflexes. The Inquisitor was shown to have impressive deductive skills and is a tactical analyzer using both of these to anticipate an attack from Kanan Jarrus who was wielding a lightsaber with a blaster built into the hilt. In the end, Kai's cybernetic uprising, Reaper-based technology and monomolecular blade were completely marred by the Inquisitor's force abilities and overall deadlier weapons with his multipurpose double/single-bladed hand guarded disk modded lightsaber.

DAM: Wow! That was a mouthful! Exactly how Kai Leng's career ended when he foolishly tangled with the Inquisitor.

Harry: The winner is The Inquisitor.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_The Hulk comes crashing through the roof of a building to confront a man standing in front of a system of computers, and attacking him, Doctor Doom blocked the green behemoths' punches before blasting him out of his fortress_

_Versus...!_

_Superman finds Lex Luthor with Power Girl on his shoulder Lex turning towards him boasting, "Hello sunshine" throwing Power Girl at Superman before blasting the Man of Steel through a wall with a fully charged blast of Kryptonite_


	50. Doctor Doom VS Lex Luthor

**Death Battle! Chapter 50: Doctor Doom VS Lex Luthor**

Harry: When it comes down to Marvel and DC the villains who wear awesome suits of armor are usually the most dangerous and annoying.

DAM: Doctor Doom, sovereign ruler of Latveria.

The Doctor: And Lex Luthor, arch-nemesis of Superman.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: In the entirety of the Marvel Universe no other supervillain is as powerful nor dangerous than the intimidating, world-conquering and armored ruler of Latveria. Doctor Doom!

DAM: Before he was the ruler of Latveria he was born Victor von Doom and grew up with an average gypsy family. His father was a highly intelligent doctor who brilliantly died of frostbite and his mother happened to be a Satanic which who accidentally sold her soul to Mephisto.

The Doctor: After losing both his parents Victor sought to make them both proud by first going to medical school. During his time at medical school he built a machine that would take him to and from Hell itself in an attempt to save his mother's soul.

Harry: Sadly it didn't go according to plan. To put it in better words it failed miserably and blew up in face. Literally. Luckily he miraculously survived the incident which only single scar on his face. Frustrated with losing his wonderful face. Doom would later runaway and venture into the Himalayan mountains.

DAM: From there he was discovered by a tribe of Tibetan monks. Who he forced to build him an awesome suit of armor. He was so excited in fat that he couldn't wait to put it on. So he had them put a superheated piece of metal on his head further scarring his beautiful face.

The Doctor: Doom's armor is the most overpowered in all of comic history. It is separated from the physical world which makes it completely indestructible. With it he has enhanced strength and durability. A video communicator, jet-packs, forcefields, infrared vision, sensor and recycling systems, and can absorb solar energy.

Harry: That is only the beginning of Doom's armor and weaponry. His suit also comes electric shock generators that can send a powerful electrical surge across his armor, it can fire concussive blasts from the gauntlets. And even comes with splinters of the true cross to protect against Dracula and other undead enemies.

DAM: Don't hold your breath just yet. Doctor Doom has even used his super-genius class intelligence to create multiple technologically advanced weaponry. Including his molecular expander which as its name suggests alters the molecules in the air, turning small pebbles into large boulders. He's also built an army-worth of himself, known as Doombots.

The Doctor: These Doombots are a more annoying troll than John Cena memes. Because every time Doom has been "killed" it turns out to be only a Doombot. Each Doombot is in fact an mechanical embodiment of Doom himself mirroring every attack Doom himself can produce. Though they aren't that durable and can be easily destroyed over a long period time.

Harry: Whenever his Doombots fail, Victor takes the fighting into his own hands. With a Mauser "Broomhandle" pistol at his side he is ready for almost anything. Though he only uses it to execute foes he believes aren't worthy enough of his time.

DAM: Doom's deadliest weapon would have to be his experience and mastery in magic. Using it a wide variety of techniques and powers. Which include mystical blasts, barriers, ensnaring and portals. He's also adept in spell casting and summoning. Doctor Doom possesses unmatched Psionics, which he can use to invoke entities, hypnotize foes and even pull a good old switch-a-roo with ovoid mind transference

The Doctor: He can also teleport, mentally command and control any and all forms of technolog. But most impressively when the situation calls for it, he can use his magic and armor itself to travel back in time and even between dimensions.

Harry: His strengths aren't just about his power and intellect. Throughout the years Doom has become a master martial artist and swordsman. Has an indomitable will, highly influential connections, is an experienced artist and pianist.

DAM: And he's got more diplomatic immunity than that guy from Lethal Weapon. One time he even had Captain America serve as his bodyguard during a short period of time in America.

The Doctor: Not that he even needed to be protected in the first place. I'm mean this guy is as OP as one would need to be. He's manhandled the Hulk on several occasions, tanked blows from Thanos and The Silver Surfer. Defeated Silver Surfer, Galactus and The Beyonder. Withstood Purple Man's telepathy with his sheer willpower.

Harry: Doctor Doom has crushed a diamond with his bare hands, one punched a lion while naked, caught Captain America's shield with only one hand and has made a living traveling back in time, using this to master magic and "live" for centuries.

DAM: Despite his immense power and capabilities. Doom has a dangerous ego, superiority complex and arrogant to a fault. He's lost battles against Squirrel Girl, was defeated by Mr. Fantastic even when he had the godly power cosmic in his hands and possesses two different Infinity Gauntlets from two alternate universes, but, somehow didn't no or simply forgot that they wouldn't work the same way in his own universe.

The Doctor: He also had a deal with Mephisto, that required him to summon and challenge Mephisto once a year to try and win back his mother's soul. Something that he failed at all the time, before he finally saved her from damnation.

Harry: His weaknesses are what make him human. However with his armor, power and intellect. Doctor Doom is practically a god in his own right. If he could just keep his ego and arrogance in check. No one will ever stand in his way to world domination.

_A servo-guard robot stands before Doom, "Your plan to destroy them has failed, master."_

"_Failed?" Doom concentrates and destroys the robot using his magic, "Doctor Doom does not fail."_

* * *

Doctor Doom

Real Name: Victor von Doom

Age: 45

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 415 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, and Abilities:

"Broomhandle" Mauser Pistol

Molecular Expander

Doombots

Titanium Armor

–Enhanced Strength

–Increased Durability

–Video Communicator

–Electric Shock

–Jet-Packs

–Concussive Blasts

–Forcefields

–Infrared Vision

–Recycling System

–Sensor Systems

–Solar Energy Absorption

–Splinters of the True Cross

Magic

–Mystical Blasts

–Mystical Forcefields

–Mystical Ensnaring

–Mystical Portals

–Spell Casting

–Summoning

–Invoke Entities

–Ovoid Mind Transference

–Hypnotism

–Time Travel

–Dimensional Travel

–Technological Manipulation

Super-Genius Class Intelligence

Master Martial Artist &amp; Swordsmanship

Indomitable Will, Highly Influential Connections, Diplomatic Immunity, Artist, and Pianist

Feats:

Manhandled the Hulk

Tanked blows from Thanos and The Silver Surfer

Defeated The Silver Surfer, Galactus and The Beyonder

Withstood Purple Man's telepathy

Crushed a diamond with his bare hands

One punched a lion while naked

Caught Captain America's shield with only one hand

Has made a living traveling back in time, using this to master magic and "live" for centuries

Weaknesses:

Ego

Superiority complex

Arrogant to a fault

–Lost when he had the Silver Surfer's godly power cosmic

–Possesses two different Infinity Gauntlets from two alternate universes. But, forgot they wouldn't work the same way in his original universe

–Defeated by Squirrel Girl

Deal with Mephisto

–Had to summon and challenge Mephisto once a year to try and win back his mother's soul

* * *

Harry: Kal-El the Superman or the Man of Steel. Is one of the most powerful characters in all of fiction. He can move planets, withstand supernovas, hold black holes in his hands and even destroy entire solar systems with a sneeze.

DAM: Who can possibly be his arch-nemesis when he's capable of doing just that? Is it the Super Saiyan Goku with the power to destroy a universe? Nope! Is it Bruce Wayne the Batman who can do anything with prep time? Hell no! Its a guy with a weird fetish for technology and green trench coats. Lex Luthor!

The Doctor: Brace yourselves folks, for Luthor's story is far more depressing than one would think. Growing up with abusive parents on the streets of the Suicide Slums. The same place where Jefferson Pierce began his career in crime-fighting. Lex's parents would soon get killed in a deadly car accident and Luthor ended up getting everything from their separate wills.

Harry: Don't you dare feel bad for him! Because he was the one who sabotaged their car and ultimately caused the deaths of his own parents. Lex would later go out into the world with his parents' money in hand he sought to create his own business designed for technological innovations and surprisingly secretly taking over the world.

DAM: Like the great Donald Trump everything was going just fine. He was climbing up the political ranks and was very popular among conservatives. But, everything changed whenever the illegal alien Superman showed up.

The Doctor: Despite Superman's positive influence on the world and his protective instincts. Lex truly believes that the human race will become weaker and weaker overtime as they relied on the Kryptonian for safety. Thus he began his vendetta against him.

Harry: Lex Luthor possesses genius-level intellect. First using these skills and his keen knowledge on business management, leadership, political science and science. To build his LexCorps to great success and power.

DAM: To trap and delay Superman he's armed with tons of Kryptonite, even making a ring from it to keep on his person at all times. Using it to severely weaken the Man of Steel, giving him plenty of time to run away. Lex has even used Kryptonite and his intellect to formulate a super serum. Which gives him abilities far beyond your average Olympic-level athlete.

The Doctor: Though he does avoid a fight when he can, if he's desperate enough or just wants to wipe the floor with his opponents. He puts on his mighty warsuit. Lex's warsuit is unlike any other kind of battle armor. Despite its rather ugly and unattractive appearance. Composed of technology from Lex himself, the alien god Darkseid and the world destroyer Brainiac. Making it extremely durable and powerful.

Harry: Lex's warsuit is definitely an impressive piece of alien and god-like hardware. With it and his serum he has superhuman strength and durability. Using both to match somewhat fairly with Superman's own strength and durability. The suit also has rocket powered flight and jet-pack boosted movements, energy projection, firing Kryptonite energy blasts from its gauntlets.

DAM: It has a Green Kryptonite energy generator in the forefinger, Red Kryptonite energy generator in the middle finger, Blue Kryptonite from the ring-finger and Black Kryptonite generator in the pinky-finger. On the other hand it has blue energy generators. The suit can also generate an electrical surge across the armor.

The Doctor: Those are just the standard equipment of the warsuit. Lex has also uplinked the armor to his LexCorps computers and satellites. His satellites can be used to fire powerful lasers which he can hold in both hands before throwing it onto his opponents.

Harry: The warsuit houses two flamethrowers inside its palms as well as a collapsible Kryptonite spear. It also has multiple Kryptonite energy spikes on the suits gauntlets and elbows. Its deadliest, might just be the extremely sharp and superheated energy blade which is so deadly it can harm Superman. This energy blade isn't composed of Kryptonite. I'm gonna let you think about that.

DAM: Outside of his warsuit Lex has developed an accelerated healing factor with his Super Serum. One time he survived a fall from a helicopter, over a cliff and landed on his neck after being shot in the chest by a sniper rifle, and was fine the next day.

The Doctor: With his warsuit he's strong enough to physically harm Superman, Ultraman and Wonder Woman. Lex Luthor was also capable of taking down Power Girl without any signs of trouble, also known as one-shotting her through a thick metal security door.

Harry: Lex has tanked blows from Superman, bested Batman and Deathstroke in combat, Discovered Batman and Superman's secret identities and even solved the Anti-Life Equation.

DAM: Luthor is a host of weaknesses. He's extremely arrogant, he could've easily killed Superman but was distracted by the atoms in the air around him. Even when he merged with the Zone Child, achieving "Infinite" power. He lost it a few moments later by a single punch from Superman.

The Doctor: He has an inability to comprehend his opponents. In one infamous act he discovered Superman's alternate alias. Instead of sharing it with the world he instead couldn't believe Superman would ever chose Clark Kent as his secret identity. He isn't that experienced with actual combat, focusing more on business, politics and global power and is rarely seen in combat.

Harry: There's a reason why Lex Luthor is considered one of the greatest villains in comic history. Perhaps it is his superhuman mind? Or his imposing appearance in armor. Whatever it there isn't any obstacle that Lex would have trouble getting past in his quest for world domination.

_Lex advances on a mortally wounded Parasite, "You know what happens when you take on Lex Luthor!?" shooting Parasite multiple times before punching and kicking it over and over again, "The same thing that is gonna happen to Superman!"_

* * *

Lex Luthor:

Full Name: Alexander Joseph Luthor

Age: Approx. 49

Height: 6'2" | 6'11" armored

Weight: 210 lbs. | 595 lbs. armored

Weapons, Armor, and Abilities:

Kryptonite

Kryptonite Ring

Super Serum

Lex Luthor's Warsuit

–Superhuman Strength &amp; Durability

–Flight

–Forcefields

–Energy Projection

–Kryptonite energy blasts from gauntlets; Green, Red, Blue and Black Energy generators

–Electrical surge generated across the armor

–Flamethrowers

–Energy Blade

–Kryptonite Energy Spikes

–Kryptonite Spear

–Linked to LexCorps computers and satellites

–Built using technology from Lex, Brainiac and Darkseid

Genius-level Intellect

Business Management, Political Science, Leadership and Science

Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Feats:

Healing Factor

–Survived a fall from a helicopter, over a cliff and landed on his neck after being shot in the chest by a sniper rifle, and was fine the next day

Strong enough to physically harm characters like Superman, Ultraman and Wonder Woman with warsuit

One-shot Power Girl

Tanked blows from Superman

Bested Batman and Deathstroke in combat

Discovered Batman and Superman's secret identities

Solved the Anti-Life Equation

Weaknesses:

Arrogant

–One time he could've easily killed Superman but was distracted by the atoms in the air around him

–Once merged with the Zone Child, achieving "Infinite" power. Only to lose it a few moments later by a single punch from Superman

Inability to comprehend his opponents

–Couldn't believe Superman chose Clark Kent as his secret identity

Limited amount of combat experience

–Focused more on business, politics and global power, over actual combat

–Rarely seen in combat

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set. Its time to settle this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The battle opens up to the Castle of Doom in the snow capped mountains of Latveria. Lex Luthor seen hovering in from the distance landing in front of the doorway. Blasting through the doors with a super charged Kryptonite blast. Doctor Doom sitting down in a large chair.

"Who dares disturb Doom!?" Doom questioned.

"Quit the tough act Victor! You have something that belongs to me, hand over the Kryptonian!" replied Lex Luthor.

Doom crushed the class in his hands and tossed it to the side, standing from his chair. "You fool! Bow before me or embrace your DOOM!"

Lex reached behind him taking out a large pole, the pole transforming into a Kryptonite spear. "So be it! If it's a fight you want? It's a fight you'll get!"

Both combatants readied their respected fighting stances as the camera panned around them both before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Lex was the first to attack, charging Doctor Doom with his spear held in both hands. As he neared his opponent Doom used his jet-packs and flew over the attack. Doom laughed at his opponent as he fired multiple concussive blasts from his gauntlets. Lex's warsuit activating its forcefields absorbing the shots. Doctor Doom hovered to the ground as Luthor used his jet boosters racing towards Doom stabbing him in the stomach with his spear. Doom screamed in pain as Lex picked him off his feet and slammed him into the ground multiple times. Lex ripped the spear out of his opponent blasted him in the chest with Kryptonite. Doctor Doom stood up shaking off this attack taunting his opponent.

"You wretch!" Doctor Doom disappeared activating his cloaking device on his armor, Luthor looked around the room quickly searching for his opponent.

"You cannot hide from me!" Lex shouted as he generated an electrical surge in and around his armor sending an EMP pulse across the room striking his opponent and making Doom visible again. Lex charged his opponent slamming his fist into Doom's face throwing down onto the ground. Doctor Doom jumped to his feet and teleported behind Lex blasting him in the back at close-range knocking him forward. Lex spun around swinging his spear with both hands only to find no one standing behind him. Doom teleported behind Lex again, this time charging him before he could react. Punching and kicking his armor multiple times, Lex laughing at this boasting,

"My suit is invincible!"

Doctor Doom flew backwards dodging Lex's punch that would've pummeled him into the ground. Jumping high into the air and flying towards Lex at blinding speeds,

"Take this! FOOT DIVE!"

Lex Luthor put away his spear and braced for the impact raising his forearms in front of him stopping Doom in before he could strike. Doctor Doom was left defenseless as Lex grabbed his feet and slammed him onto the ground three times before tossing him into the air, taking out his spear Lex prepared to stab Doctor Doom as he fell back to earth. His attack hitting hard, knocking the air out of Doom's lungs with a pained groan. Doom looked at Lex's face as he smiled menacingly his eyes glowing green. Lex slamming Doctor Doom into the ground almost breaking off the tip of the spear. Doctor Doom stood up rubbing his neck, as Lex went to punch him. Doom blocked this attack placed a single hand on Lex's armor sending electricity into his warsuit. Lex chuckled as he redirected this attack and sent it back into Doom's hand. Doom fumbled backwards and entered a fighting stance. Lex Luthor charging him with his spear. Doom blocked several of Lex's spear swings and jumping into the air firing his arc lighting from his gauntlets blasting Lex across the building. Lex came crashing through a wall knocking over a stone bust of Doom's mother.

Doctor Doom flew towards Lex as he rose to his feet throwing a single punch. Lex blocked this setting Doom up for a powerful punch to the stomach. Doom narrowly blocked this attack and jumped backwards away from Lex as he thrust his spear and teleported far away from his opponent. Lex Luthor sheathed his spear and rocketed towards Doom ramming into his chest with a fully charged Kryptonite punch. Doom was shaken but not out of the fight, Lex proceeded to tackled Doom slamming him into the ground and dragging him across the room. Doctor Doom lay limb on the ground as Lex picked him off his feet throwing him into the air. Lex activated his energy blade and swung his with as his strength as Doom fell back down to earth.

Cutting his opponent completely in half, Doom letting out one last scream of pain and agony. Lex Luthor looked at his defeated foe and began to walk away muttering, "You're beaten!"

Lex stopped abruptly turning towards the laughter of Doctor Doom whom appeared behind him seconds earlier by teleporting. Luthor looked at the real Doom standing far from him with his arms crossed and back at the one that he had destroyed, it was only just a **Doombot**.

With his enemy left confused Doctor Doom charged him it at blinding speeds. Lex swung his spear stopping Doom in mid-flight and backhanded him away. Doom turned around in time to catch Lex's spear tip in his hands, taking Lex by surprise. Lex struggled for control of his spear only to have Doom shatter the Kryptonite tip with ease. Lex looked at his broken spear and threw it away, attacking Doom with two powerful punches. Doctor Doom blocked these attacks showing little effort, Lex kicked his opponent in the stomach, Doom getting knocked backwards with the sheer force of the blow.

Luthor typed on his gauntlet quickly positioning his satellites above his head, Doctor Doom slowly approached his foe. Before he could get anywhere near him a laser beam came shooting down on top of them. Lex catching this beam in his hands generating a large ball of destructive energy. Doom began to step away from Lex as he threw the laser ball at him. Doom let out a pained shriek. As the smoke cleared Doom came flying towards Lex punching him in the chest knocking him around. Lex entered the defensive blocking Doom's punches. Realizing his attacks had no effect on his opponent Doom teleported away from him and quickly charged a mystical ball in both hands. Doctor Doom projecting a magical beam of purple-colored energy from palms. Lex Luthor raised his arm and turned on his shield, withstanding and blocking Doom's attack.

Doctor Doom then ran towards Lex kicking him in the chest. The attack doing nothing against Lex's armor. Lex Luthor activated his energy bladed slashing Doom across the chest multiple times before wrapping his hand around Doom's face. Doctor Doom struggled to break free from his opponents grasp. Only for Lex to charge up and fire a powerful Kryptonite blast. Doom sent flying across the room, landing on his hands and knees. Lex took out another spear and advanced on Doom jumping into the air. Slamming his spear into Doom's chest to no avail. Doctor Doom looking up at Lex laughing as he shouted, "Beware my power!"

The screen shines brightly and opens up to a new battlefield, the prehistoric times. Lex looked around frantically searching for his opponent.

"That's not possible!"

Doom could be heard laughing as he teleported behind Lex picking him off his feet and throwing him into a large boulder, "Think again Luthor!"

Lex fiddled on his gauntlet with little success, unable to call upon his satellites and computers for more power. "No! No! Not now! Not when I need it most!"

Doctor Doom stood before his opponent calmly and collectively, "You're in another time period now! Your weapons won't work here!"

With that said Doom charged Lex Luthor, the two armored supervillains meeting in a clash of fist-n-cuffs. Lex took three punches to the chest and felt his armor cracking. Before he could do anything Doom blasted him in the chest sending him crashing through the forests. Lex rolling over his shoulder and landing on his knees. Doctor Doom fired arc lightning from his hands and flew into the air. Lex Luthor's shields still functioning and protecting him from electrical blasts. Once Lex got back to his feet he was met with a powerful mystical blast from Doom. His shields holding strong, Doctor Doom cursed out load as he attacked with another mystical blasts this time piercing a small hole in the forcefields. Doom charged Luthor slamming into his forcefields with a mystically powered punched blowing away Lex's shields. Lex was nearly knocked off his feet because of this attack. The two men engaging in a quick exchange of punches. Doom thrown off balance by an energy blade slice to the chest.

"I'll end it here!" Lex shouted as he swung his blade at Doctor Doom, Doom easily dodging his attacks. Lex brought his arm behind his head revealing the sharp Kryptonite energy spikes on his elbows. Doom punching Lex in the face sending him spiraling backwards. Using this momentum Lex drove his spikes into Doom's head. Doom retaliated by kicking one of Lex's legs, knocking them out from underneath him. Luthor collapsing to one knee while swinging his energy blade arm. Doctor Doom catching this attack in his hands and using his magic to shatter the blade. Lex looked up in shock, gasping as Doom kicked him in the chest. Doctor Doom charged up one final mystical blast, caught halfway between attacks by a Kryptonite blast to his face by Lex. Lex Luthor stood up and entered a fighting stance. Doom boasting, "How long can you last?"

Doom and Lex fired two energy blasts both hitting the other in mid-flight blowing up a spectacle of flashing flights. Doctor Doom stood in place as Lex raised both of his hands, "I still have one more trick for you!" Lex blasting Doom with both of his flamethrowers. Doctor Doom walked through the flames and grabbed Lex's hands. Crushing his palms and twisting his wrists. Lex overpowered Doom and kneed him in the face. Doom shrugged this off and teleported away from Luthor, dodging a fully charged Kryptonite blast. Lex turned around glaring at Doom, before he could fire another blast of Kryptonite Doom raised his hands using his magic to completely destroy Lex's warsuit. Luthor screamed in anger and looked towards source of footsteps behind him.

"You're nothing but a weakling! Arrogant to a fault! Something that'll cost you your life!" Doom taunted as Lex Luthor charged towards him punching him in face. His hand breaking in all places. Lex cradled his broken hand as Doom punched him in the stomach putting him on his knees. Doctor Doom grabbing Lex around his neck and lifting him into the air. Doom strangling his opponent and placing his molecular expanded inside his mouth and down his throat. Lex struggling to breathe as Doom flushed tiny little pebbles down his throat into his lungs and stomach. Doom activating his expander the pebbles inside Lex growing larger and large. Until finally pop, Lex's insides being sprayed all across the trees the force of all the boulders inside him crushing any remains. Doctor Doom puts away his molecular expander and summons a mystical portal, walking into it and transporting him back into his Castle. Greeted by bowing Doombots and LexCorps scientists. One of his servants pouring wine into a glass. Doctor Doom summoning a magical chair for him to sit in and enjoy his newest victory shouting, "Who's next to challenge Doctor Doom!? I am unstoppable!"

**K.O.!**

* * *

DAM: That seemed a bit overkill...I loved it!

Harry: Despite being relatively even in terms of technology and intelligence. This battle would be completely fought in Doom's favor.

The Doctor: While Lex's warsuit could survive battles with Superman. He only lasted as long as he did, because the weapons were focused around Kryptonite. Which is only lethal towards Kryptonians yeah it'll hurt non-Kryptonians but it want kill them. So his greatest advantage is rendered useless in a fight against someone who isn't a Kryptonian. The warsuit's durability unlike Doom's armor also has very clear limitations. As it has been destroyed its fair share of times in prolonged battles against Superman. While Doom's armor has shaken off attacks from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet and The Silver Surfer's telekinetic attacks. Meaning none of Lex's physical attacks with his warsuit would harm Doctor Doom. Having said that, they are more than capable of defeating your standard Doombot. However, Doom himself is leagues above Lex in every category, even intelligence. Lex Luthor may have solved the Anti-Life Equation which is required to have a 12th-level Intellect. He hasn't really shown any impressive feats other than this and his business management, political science and science mastery. Hell even though he made himself the President of his own world. Doctor Doom has spent his entire life leading a powerful nation and then an entire planet. As far as achievements go, Doom has defeated The Silver Surfer, Galactus and Beyonder. All-powerful beings who make Superman and Wonder Woman look like Yamcha. Both have a superiority complex and are arrogant to a fault. It's Lex Luthor who has lost more battles because of pure stupidity and arrogance. Both did possess ultimate power for a limited amount of time and lost it. Neither have come close to accomplishing their goals. Again Lex gets defeated constantly, lacks all the power Doom possesses and is inexperienced in fighting. At the end of all that. Lex Luthor was destroyed by Doctor Doom's armor, magic and absolute lust for combat and power.

DAM: Lex just wasn't suited for this battle.

Harry: The winner is Doctor Doom.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A small man in a Sailor cap and clothes stands in front of a towering Bluto, taking out a can of spinach before spinning his arm around and sending Bluto flying into space, boasting a wacky laugh_

_Versus...!_

_A lanky kid inhales so much air he began to inflate to massive sizes, exhaling and blowing out all his air and flying towards Crocodile striking the nefarious crook multiple times with his gatling attack_

**Hey guys the reason why this matchup was released so quickly. Is cause I already had it written. This was originally gonna be after Popeye VS Luffy, which is the next fight. But, ScrewAttack had beaten me to Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, which supposed to be this matchup. So because of all that I had to change up may plans. But, Popeye and Luffy are next. That ****fight has been highly requested amongst me and my friends. See you all next WEEK for that. This is HarbingersofNEVEC signing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always live long and prosper.**


	51. Adam Levine VS Justin Timberlake

**Death Battle! Chapter 52: Adam Levine VS Justin Timberlake**

Harry: Today we pit two of the greatest examples of music and sexiness in the United States during the early 2000s.

DAM: Adam Levine, the sugary animalistic merciless killer with moves like Mick Jagger.

The Doctor: And Justin Timberlake, one half of the bromance known as Jimmy Timberlake.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Born on March 10th, 1979. The man known as Adam Levine was brought into the world.

DAM: Oh is my mother excited for this. Adam Levine is one piece of attractive white meat.

The Doctor: Beginning his singing career in 1995 with his five friends, founding a singing group called Kara's Flowers.

Harry: Despite most believing he is only an advanced singer and dancer. Levine is much more than that, he's a skilled boxer, an expert tracker, stalker and murderer.

DAM: He also possess a nigh-indestructible body, tanking blows such as being run over by cars and falling from 50 foot buildings.

The Doctor: Adam is also credited to have moves like Mick Jagger, can track a women's scent from miles away, and flipped a two ton car when it crashed into him.

Harry: He enjoys taking showers in the blood and guts of his victims and was shown to have stalked and killed, then bathed in the blood of at least 6 women.

DAM: As for his weaknesses, being a popular celebrity and singer he's a host of flaws. First off Kara's Flowers is his Kryptonite, he cannot heal from emotional injuries and still feels pain.

The Doctor: His mental stability is questionable, he's allergic to shirts and pants in some instances and can be bested in a fistfight by far superior opponents.

Harry: Still this guy is far more deadly than I thought, it'll take one tough bastard to bring him down.

_A crazy looking Adam Levine is seen inside a butchery freezer, half-naked and wrapping his arms around a hanging piece of beef before swinging back &amp; forth_

* * *

Adam Levine:

Age: 36

Height: 6' | 1.83 meters

Weight: 171 lbs. | 77 kg

Abilities:

Boxing

Nigh-Indestructible Body

Advanced Singer &amp; Dancer

Expert Tracker, Stalker &amp; Murdered

Feats:

Possesses a beautiful singing voice

Has moves on par with Mick Jagger

Can track a women's scent from miles away

Apparently is a skilled boxer

Survived a fall from a 50 foot building onto the top of a car without showing injury

Flipped a 2 ton car when it crashed into him

Enjoys taking showers in the blood and guts of his victims.

Stalked and killed, then bathed in the blood of at least 6 women

Weaknesses:

Kara's Flowers is his Kryptonite

Cannot heal from emotional injuries

Still feels pain

Mental stability is questionable

Allergic to shirts and pants in most cases

Can be bested in a fistfight by far superior opponents

* * *

Harry: The date was January 31st, 1981. Justin Timberlake was born, beginning his iconic singing and acting career on the famed television series known by most as "The All-New Mickey Mouse Club".

DAM: But, that's all we care about that. By the 2000's Justin Timberlake took on his nickname, JT. JT possesses an advanced singer voice and is a great dancer. He's also a basic hand-to-hand combatant.

The Doctor: Little Timmy has some experience with firearms and is an expert manipulator and con artist.

Harry: Justin effortlessly rocks a suit and tie better Barney Stinson, who is known for his own attractiveness suits.

DAM: He even "Killed" Yogi Bear. So to speak.

The Doctor: This guy revitalized the sexy era bringing it back forever, attained some spy training in his early life, and is a skilled marksman.

Harry: Timberlake outsmarted and "defeated" Ben Affleck and drives forty and fifty year old women crazy.

DAM: With regards to his weaknesses his no stranger to faults. Not even he could save _In Time, _he pawned a few horrendous movies and like most singers he should stick to singing not acting.

The Doctor: He's also inexperienced in killing and is horrible hand-to-hand combatant. Also his singing career has, for the most part, hit an all-time low.

Harry: All forty and fifty year old moms around the world have waited a long time for this battle. Hopefully some of them a reading this now. Hello ladies.

"_I've never slept less and dealt with more poop, and been so excited."_

* * *

Justin Timberlake:

Age: 34

Height: 6'1" | 1.85 meters

Weight: 167 lbs. | 76 kg

Abilities:

Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Advanced Singer &amp; Dancer

Expert Manipulator &amp; Con Artist

Some Experience w/. Firearms

Feats:

Possesses a beautiful singing voice

Rocks a suit and tie better Barney Stinson

"Killed" Yogi Bear

Revitalized the sexy era bringing it back forever

Attained some spy training in his early life

Skilled marksman

Outsmarted and "defeated" Ben Affleck

Effortlessly makes forty and fifty year old women go CRAZY

Weaknesses:

Not even he could save _In Time_

Spawned a few horrendous movies

Like most singers he should stick to singing not acting

Rather inexperienced in killing

Horrible hand-to-hand combatant

Singing career has, for the most part, hit an all-time low

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The battle opens up to Justin Timberlake clad in suit n' tie as he ran on top of a rooftop, going all out with the parkour. Flipping over various obstacles, jumping over the edge and landing on a trash can. A man wearing a hoody looking back at him and beginning to run away. JT eventually tackled the mysterious man and ripped the hoody from off the top of his head, shouting in his most Batman-like voice.

"Where is he Brandon?!"

Brandon looked up in fear as a fist slammed into his sternum knocking air from his lungs, JT kneeing him in the stomach and placing his arms around Brandon's neck,

"Tell me Yates! Tell me where I can find Levine."

Brandon managed to push JT away from him and began to speak, "Adam escaped Arkham Asylum a few days ago, I heard he's hiding in the warehouse."

JT placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder, looking to his and telling him, "Thanks." As Brandon sighed in relief JT knocked his head against the wall behind him, leaving him unconscious in the middle of the ally. JT ran off towards the warehouse Yates was referring to and began to search for his target. Adam Levine is seen standing in the center of a room, in front of a tied up woman. Laughing manically and dancing strangely. The woman screamed in fear and panicked trying to break free from her chains. Adam approaching her with a scalpel in hand.

"Hush, hush, hush, shush. Sshhhh. You're okay. Yeah, there there no need to fear sweetheart."

The woman spat in Adam's face, "Let me go! Somebody Please! Help Me! HELP! Hel–"

Adam placed his hand over the woman's mouth silencing her calls for help, "That wasn't very nice. I really wished it didn't have to come to this. We had such a special moment you and I, a few days ago. I saw you on the subway, talking with your friend Jesse I believe that was her name."

He was cut off in the middle of his speech, "Jesse? How do you know her real name?! What did you do to her?!"

Levine placed the scalpel on her neck and said, "The same thing I'm going to do to you!" Before he could do anything JT came crashing through the windows landing on the ground behind Adam.

"Let the girl go Levine!" JT ordered while prepping to attack.

Adam Levine laughed at his challenger and slowly dragged the scalpel across his prisoner's neck her screams turning into coughs as blood poured from her neck and down neck her chest, the last few seconds of her life spent coughing up blood and shedding a single tear.

JT gasped and looked at Adam in shock, Levine tossing the scalpel at his opponent. JT stepping to the side dodging it, as he turned back to face Adam he was met with a punch across the jaw. Sending him fumbling backwards.

"You ruined my night, had so much more to do, never meant to kill her so soon. She was so special to me, she was the one." Adam stated.

"That was a mistake." JT boasted while entering a fighting stance

Levine questioning his opponent, "Why? Because you were trying to be the hero. Word of advise JT. There are no heroes in my house, here there is only death."

"If that's what it takes to stop you than so be it." JT taunted.

JT and Adam Levine glaring intensely at each other as the camera panned around the both before zooming out.

_**FIGHT!**_

Adam reached behind him and tore the woman's corpse from the chains and threw her at JT. Justin not expecting this getting knocked of his feet. As he pushed her off of his chest, Adam charged ramming his knee into his groin. JT screaming in pain, blindly punching Adam across the jaw. Adam was left in a daze as JT raised a leg and kicked him in the forehead knocking him onto the ground. Both men rushed to their feet and dashed each other. JT tackling his foe, Adam smacking his back on a table behind him. Adam wrapped his arms around JT and flipped him over his shoulders, JT landing face first on the floor. JT stood up and struggled to maintain balance as Adam flipped the table on top of him. Adam was surprised to see JT still standing holding the table in both hands, he ran towards him jumping into the air and kicking the table in half, sending splinters of wood into JT's chest throwing JT across the room.

"How'd that feel pretty boy?" Adam taunted.

JT grabbed a crowbar and stood up on one knee, "It felt good. How bout this?" JT replied pummeling Adam with strong strikes from the crowbar. Before ramming the hook-end into Adam's stomach. Adam shrieked in pain as JT picked him off the ground and swung him around. Blood dripping from his mouth and stomach. JT brutally ripped the crowbar from Adam's stomach treading intestines on the ground. Adam's screams turning into psychotic laughter. JT backhanded him with the crowbar, Adam catching it in his hand and headbutting him. Sending JT wobbling backwards, Adam continued his attack reaching in his pocket and removing a gas canister. Levine wrapped his hands around JT's neck pushing him back into a locker, JT left defenseless as Adam placed the canister inside his mouth. JT fumbled backwards, he'd been drugged.

The screen goes black and opens again, to Adam prepping another scalpel as JT is seen tied up by chains. Adam Levine approached his foe placing the blade in front of his eye, all he could was simply cut the top of his eyelid when Brandon Yates kicked down a door into his "home" armed with a chainsaw. Adam turning towards him as he charged, Levine sighed as he grabbed a chair behind him and sat in it. As Brandon neared him Adam leaned backwards placing both feet on Brandon's chest. Propelling him through the air crashing into a pile of boxes that immediately fell on top of him. Adam turned toward his attention to the source of rattling chains, JT swinging a pair of chains across Levine's face. JT spun them around his head before throwing it at his opponent like a bolas, wrapping around his neck nearly breaking it in the process.

"You're right Levine. There is only death in this place. I'm going to introduce you two." Justin boasted, while reaching in his pocket taking out a Glock 19

Adam glared at JT taunting him again, "Go on! What're you waiting for?!"

JT slowly squeezed the trigger placing three bullets into Adam's chest. Adam collapsing to the floor, rolling around in pain. He looked up as JT aimed his pistol at his head, his hand shaking like crazy.

"You can do it? Can't you?" Adam shouted as he spat blood into JT's face.

JT lowering his gun, "I can, but I won't. I won't steep into your shoes. I'm no killer, I'm just singer, as are you."

Adam began to laugh uncontrollably, "What's so funny?"

JT kept repeating the same question,

"What is it that's funny? Tell me!"

Adam grabbed a rustic and bloody hook, "Just a joke an old friend of mine told." Levine stabbing JT in the hip with the hook ripping out a large chunk of flesh. "Would you like to here it?" Adam then kneed JT in the face and wrapped his arms around his throat.

Justin struggled to break free from his opponents grasp. "Now don't judge me I don't remember most of it. Here's the punchline." tightening his grip around JT's neck, "WHY SO SERIOUS?!" A load crack heard echoing through the entirety of the abandoned warehouse. Adam releasing his grip, watching as JT collapsed to the floor his eyes blood shot red, his mouth dripping saliva, fading away succumbing to his significant injuries.

A few hours pass and Adam Levine sits at a rotting wooden table Timberlake's head mounted on a platform in front of him. Levine reaching out for the head and twisting off the top of it like a bottle cap. Revealing brain matter, some vegetables and sausages that were actually JT's fingers. Adam picked up his trophy and poured it on his head. Justin Timberlake's blood and guts covering Adam's body as he looked toward the screen and smiled, thinking to himself. "Why she wouldn't even hurt a fly..."

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

DAM: JT?! Noooooooooooooo!

Harry: Adam Levine and JT were even with regards to singing voices and attractive looks. However, this wasn't a beauty contest. This was a battle to the death, and Adam all the skills and abilities that were necessary for victory. While JT has killed a few people its been shown that his discourages against doing so only using his skills to kill when he has no other means of solution. Adam on the other hand is far more willing to take a life. He's displayed this by staking and killing women, just for the thrill of it and he regularly bathes in the blood and guts of those women he's murdered.

The Doctor: The average human female has approximately 10 pounds of blood flowing throughout her body. In order for him to take showers in their blood and guts, Adam Levine would have needed to kill at least six women. While JT has a hard time hitting and kidnapping just one. As far as feats and weaknesses go. They were evenly matched for the most part. JT's spy training and marksmanship could keep Adam at a distance. Sadly for him he can move smoother and sexier than Mick Jagger. Perfectly countering JT's greatest advantage. When the fight got closer Adam had the durability and skills needed to win. JT did kill Yogi Bear having said that he had some assistance in this feat. While Adam Levine has killed six women and six men. We can assume that when the time comes Adam will regularly kill the six women and bathe in their blood. To put this into perspective as of now, Levine would have killed over 2,000 women. Overall Adam was more experienced in killing, had greater fighting skills and was physically stronger than JT. Throw in his nigh-indestructible body and healing factor, and **(*BOOM!*)** JT was ultimately forced to lose the battle.

DAM: Sorry moms around the world. The sexy JT has just been made into vegetable stew. Literally!

Harry: The winner of this battle is Adam Levine.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_Over 100,000 years ago..._

_In the time before time..._

_Six canisters dropped from the skies into the vast seas..._

_From that moment six warriors were born..._

_Six elements..._

_Six friends..._

_And then a seventh came along..._

_The five men..._

_One woman..._

_And one child of Toa Mata/Toa Nuva..._

_Enter the arena in an epic free-for-all..._

_To find out who would win the long awaited battle..._

_A Bionicle Battle Royale...!_

_**A/N: It's impossible to tell you guys how excited I am for the next matchup. A fight I myself am proudly invested in. Something I've work on for a long time now. Long before I ever started working on my deadliest warrior story. I'd planned on doing a single fanfiction dedicated to answering the question of who would win in a Bionicle Battle Royale. However, being inexperienced in writing and fanfiction. I waited and waited until one day I cam across a show called Death Battle. I watched it a few times and then became obsessed with it. Just like what happened to me and Deadliest Warrior. A few years later, after successfully working on Deadliest Warrior I started a Death Battle fanfic. Didn't think it would ever be that great and successful. Another past and I'm now ready to finally answer the question that has been burning a hole inside the hearts and minds of Bionicle fans for the past 14 years. Tune in next time on death battle. Perhaps in two or three weeks when the fight is released. This is Harbingers of NEVEC sighing and saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper.**_

_**Side note. Brandon Yates appeared in this fight to give me time to broadcast and discuss his work. He's the one behind the music in Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden and another future death battle that I'm not spoiling. If you want to support him let ScrewAttack and Death Battle know how much you enjoy his music. This may also give him more chances in the future to preform the music for future battles.**_


	52. Deadshot VS Bullseye

**Death Battle! Chapter 52: Deadshot VS Bullseye**

Harry: Marvel and DC's fearsome hired guns enter the arena, to answer the question of who is the deadlier marksman.

DAM: Deadshot, the world's greatest assassin.

The Doctor: And Bullseye, arch-nemesis of Daredevil.

Harry: He's The Doctor, that over there is DAM and I'm Harry.

DAM: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle!

* * *

Harry: Floyd Lawton grew up as a member of the trivial rich. His father George Lawton worked as a real estate agent and his mother belonged to family. It wasn't your ordinary happy fun time life as his father abused and cheated on his mother, and his brother Eddie was constantly mistreated.

DAM: Things to a darker turn when their mother asked them to killer their own father. Floyd tried warning his father only to be locked up in a boathouse by his brother, he did manage to escape and grabbed his hunting rifle.

The Doctor: Floyd discovered that his brother had already shot his father, paralyzing him. While trying to disarm his brother before he could finish him off. His planned backfired on him, as the branch he was sitting on snapped, accidentally shooting his brother between the eyes.

Harry: Some time after that, Lawton sought the training of the professional assassin, David Cain. Who instructed Floyd and taught him his marksmanship abilities. Doing so he dawned a domino mask, top hat and a tuxedo, becoming the feared assassin Deadshot.

DAM: Originally Deadshot worked as a crime fighter for Commissioner Gordon while Bats and Boy Wonder were out on vacation. Over time however, it was discovered by Batman that he was secretly involved with the criminals of Gotham City.

The Doctor: Deadshot attempted to kill Batman before he could ruin his work and expose his true identity. But, when he tried to Batman wrecked his shit and he was arrested. Only to breakout of the prison years later and begin a new assassin career.

Harry: As an assassin and hired gun, Deadshot uses a mass amount of killing machines to pull off his missions. He has grappling hook to scale entire buildings in mere seconds, a custom-made high powered sniper rifle, dual wrist-mounted guns and various firearms. Pistols, assault rifles, submachine guns, sniper rifles, and missile launchers.

DAM: He his armored costume is made out of hardened Kevlar Vest with extremely durable metallic plates. His eyepatch houses a telescopic infrared sight. The gauntlets are also extremely tough and with this suit he carries pouches, clips and belts of ammunition.

The Doctor: Deadshot is an expert marksman, adversed hand-to-hand combatant, is proficient in all kinds of weapons and is bilingual.

Harry: Being the world's greatest assassins, Deadshot is said to "never" miss, proving this many times. Like when he headshot two soldiers as he jumped out of an airplane. Shooting a Speedster, taking down a house full of armed guards and blasting a hole through a jet with his wrist guns.

DAM: He's survived an exploding car, one-shot Deathstroke, matched Green Arrow in a dart throwing contest and killed a metahuman that was immune to bullets using BULLETS from his wrist guns. How can that happen?

The Doctor: His skills and weapons are impressive, but Deadshot is no stranger to weaknesses. Most interestingly he is a smoker and lactose intolerant, so no ice cream for him when he gets shot in the buttocks.

Harry: His armor is far from indestructible, and he's slightly unhinged in the brain. Worst of all, he's nihilistic of his own life. If he's about to die he want do anything to stop it, he'll just embrace it and this is what often contributes to his defeats at the hands of Batman and other superheroes.

DAM: I refuse to believe those weaknesses have any affect on this dude. I mean come on, Deadshot is the world's greatest assassin! You cannot complete with that. Even if he is a unhinged a little and doesn't care at all if he dies... Hmmm, perhaps he might not win this fight.

_The Joker walks down a hallway aiming his pistol at Deadshot, "You! New guy! I don't like people touching my stuff!"_

_Deadshot steps forward, placing his forehead to the barrel, "Go ahead! You're out of bullets!"_

"_I am not!" Joker replied._

"_You are! You're going to pull the trigger, and when nothing happens, I'm going to punch you in the throat and bash your brains out!"_

"_Hold on, stop counting for a second! I know there are bullets..." firing the gun into the air, "See?!"_

_Deadshot punches the Joker across the jaw sending him crashing backwards and grabbing Harley, the two tumbling down a laundry chute._

_Captain Boomerang boasting, "Mate... you just out-crazied The Joker!"_

* * *

Deadshot:

Name: Floyd Lawton

Age: 39

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 202 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Grappling Hook

Custom-made High Powered Sniper Rifle

Wrist-mounted Guns

Various Firearms

–Pistols, Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Sniper Rifles, and Missile Launchers

Deadshot Suit:

–Hardened Kevlar Vest with extremely durable metallic plates

–Telescopic Infrared Sight housed in mask

–Gauntlets

Expert Marksman

Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Weapons Proficiency

Bilingualism

Feats:

The world's deadliest marksman and assassin

"Never" misses

–Headshot two soldiers as he jumped out of an airplane

One-shot Deathstroke and Catman

Blasted a hole through an airplane with his wrist guns

Survived an exploding car

Fought his way through a house full of armed guards

Matched Green Arrow at a dart throwing contest

Killed a metahuman immune to bullets, with wrist guns

Weaknesses:

Psychosis

Smoker

Lactose intolerant

Armor is far from indestructible

Nihilistic of his own life

* * *

Harry: A mercenary of mystery, not much is known about the man born Lester. What we do know is he was once a special operative for the United States National Security Agency. Sadly he was captured and interrogated in a secure U.S. prison, during this time in prison it was revealed that somebody had daddy issues.

DAM: But, nobody comes here for sad story lines. Don't worry "Lester" eventually escaped his imprisonment setting fire to the building that once held him. Presumably killing his own father doing so. Soon afterwards he began a new career in assassinations and killing.

The Doctor: With his rapid increasing skills and accuracy, he changed his name to Bullseye. Because at a young child he drew a bullseye on his forehead, also when he was a child he began a baseball career that ended whenever he threw the ball at the batter, immediately killing him.

Harry: If using a baseball to kill a person ins't enough for you. You'll be glad to hear about this guys insane arsenal. He has scores of throwing knives, playing cards and shurikens on his person at all times. Bullseye's the only person I know who can kill a person with a thrown paper poker card.

DAM: While he's known for his blades and cards, Bullseye is no stranger to using firearms. Being a skilled marksman and possessing uncanny weapons proficiency he's adept in all sorts of firearms. Handguns, submachine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, you name it he can use it.

The Doctor: Bullseye has also upgraded his bones to Adamantium, much like Wolverine this makes his body extremely durable and strong, rendering him practically indestructible. Combing this with his olympic physical conditioning, he has accomplished some amazing things.

Harry: He is strong enough to lift three-hundred-fifty pounds with little effort, and has insane reflexes and perception. Using both to complete his missions in killing his marked targets and racking in the cash.

DAM: His skills and feats aren't limited only to his accuracy. In fact he is incredibly skilled in martial arts, Holding his ground against Daredevil and Elektra, to the point that he later killed Elektra and he's taken down a group of thugs while trapped under a car. He constantly fights and harms superhumans with only throwing knives and playing cards. Including Daredevil, Elektra, Moon Knight and even Deadpool.

The Doctor: Bullseye has dodged Cyclops' optic blasts, knocked Daredevil off a bridge with a paper airplane, destroyed a car with a hup cap. And killed a woman with a toothpick one-hundred yards away! What the fuck?! How is that even possible?!

Harry: The answer is simple. Because that is physically impossible for any ordinary human to due. But, again Bullseye is not your ordinary human, remember he has an Adamantium skeleton which as we all know is virtually indestructible. Adding to this already impressive feat list, I bet you guys didn't know that his punches can break the sound barrier.

DAM: Despite all his feats and skills, Bullseye has never accomplished his goals in killing Daredevil and his costume is not protective at all, focusing more on his peak human agility, reflexes and inhuman accuracy.

The Doctor: He also has a finite amount of throwing knives and playing cards, and he can be defeated by far superior foes in hand-to-hand combatant.

Harry: Lester appears to act out in distress and fear, for example on time he only carried around a pair of Elektra's sais, just to simply spite Daredevil. This is dangerous because it demonstrates his brashness and hotheadedness.

DAM: However, his skills alone make up for his weaknesses. He can be a bit of a dick, but hey sometimes the best villains are.

_Bullseye throws a playing card at Elektra, slicing open her throat, taking down the femme fatale and preparing to finish her off with her own sai, taunting her by saying, "And for my next trick - -" plunging the blade into her stomach lifting her high into the air, leaving the corpse to be found by his arch-rival, Daredevil_

* * *

Bullseye:

Name: Lester

Height: 6'

Weight: 200 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Throwing Knives

Playing Cards

Shurikens

Various Firearms

–Pistols, Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles, &amp; Assault Rifles

Adamantium-laced Bones

Olympic Physical Conditioning

Skilled Acrobat

Weapons Proficiency

Master Martial Artist

Expert Marksman &amp; Assassin

Feats:

Held his ground against Daredevil &amp; Elektra

Killed a woman with a toothpick, one-hundred yards away

Dodged Cyclops' optic blasts

Fought and Killed Elektra with a playing card and her own sai

Constantly fights and harms superhumans with only throwing knives and survives. Including Daredevil, Elektra, Moon Knight and Deadpool

Knocked Daredevil off a bridge with a paper airplane

Destroyed a car with a hub cap

Adamantium skeleton makes him virtually indestructible

Punches can break the sound barrier

Weaknesses:

Never accomplished his goals in killing Daredevil

Armor isn't the strongest

Finite amount of knives and cards

Can be defeated by far superior foes in hand-to-hand combat

Acts out in distress &amp; hurt

–Carried one of Elektra's sais just to spite Daredevil

* * *

Harry: Deadshot, the killer hired gun and Bullseye, the dreaded marksman are set its time to end this debate once and for all.

DAM: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Deadshot is seen hiding behind cover on a rooftop, setting up his sniper rifle, a voiceover a smartphone, detailing his primed target, "Your skills have impressed me assassin. You're to execute this man - _shows an image of Daredevil_ \- he's cost me a lot of trouble. Take him down and the record will be worth five-point-five million credits." Deadshot nods his head in agreement, turning off his phone and placing it in his chest pocket. Quickly peering through the scope of his sniper rifle, spotting a man clad in a red spandex suit, as he fought a group of thugs on a bridge. He set up his shot on Daredevil's forehead lowering it and aiming to the right of his heart, Deadshot exhaled pulling the trigger the bullet traveling through the air in slow motion. Daredevil knocking out one final crook with his eskrima sticks as the bullet pierced his suit, passing through his body and exploding out the back, blood spraying into the air. Daredevil wobbled back and forth, before tumbling over the bridges edge crashing into the water below.

"You've just been quick scoped noob." Deadshot muttered.

As he walked off the rooftops a knife came flying past his head, glancing off his mask. Deadshot whipped his head around and fired three rounds in the opposite direction of the thrown knife. Bullseye calmly walking out of the shadows shuffling his cards.

"You stole my kill sniper! Prepare to embrace that same fate, for I'm going to take that reward." Bullseye stated.

Deadshot lowered his sniper rifle and raised his right hand, aiming his wrist-mounted gun at his challenger, "A friend of mine once told me, 'that it sucks to suck' stand aside Poker face, I'm not in the mood."

The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

**_FIGHT!_**

Bullseye takes aim with an assault rifle as Deadshot took out two submachine guns, both assassin's opening fire on each other. The bullets hitting in mid flight, Deadshot and Bullseye running out of ammo at the same time. Bullseye threw his assault rifle to the ground and ran for cover. Deadshot reloading his SMGs, calmly surveying his surroundings. Bullseye concealed in the darkness, taking out two throwing knives. Bullseye leans out of cover tossing the knives at Deadshot the blades only scratching Deadshot's forehead. Deadshot growled in frustration firing his SMGs as Bullseye charged him. Bullseye dodging the bullets with his acrobatics, kicking Deadshot in the chest knocking him backwards, making him drop his submachine guns. Deadshot counters with a right hook, Bullseye blocking it and catching in the forehead with his palm. Deadshot leveled his hand firing his wrist gun hitting Bullseye in the stomach blood splashing over his costume, Bullseye struck back taking out a knife and stabbing Deadshot in the shoulder. Deadshot screamed in pain as he kneed Bullseye in the stomach, Bullseye tumbled over a small wall and landed behind some cover. Deadshot taking out his high-powered sniper rifle, peering through the scope searching for his target, "Where did you go?"

Bullseye appeared behind Deadshot, a handful of shurikens ready to throw whispering, "Right behind you."

Deadshot sensed his opponent and spun around firing his sniper rifle, Bullseye knocking the bullet out of the way with a thrown shuriken, the helicopter blades spiraling towards Deadshot's face. Deadshot, was forced to roll out of the way blindly firing his sniper rifle, Bullseye pushed the sniper rifle to the side with his hands and dropkicked Deadshot. Bullseye now armed with Deadshot's one weapon, decides he should simply throw it over the edge, and that's exactly what he did. Deadshot firing both of this wrist-guns as Bullseye rapidly threw knives at his opponent, the knives shout of the air by Deadshot, the hired gun thinking _this guy is good, have to finish him off now._ Bullseye reached into a pouch for more knives, only to find that it was empty, Deadshot smirked as he shot Bullseye in the shoulder sending him sprawling back in pain. Deadshot reaching for a rocket launcher hidden within a large box, Bullseye peered over his cover and his gasped, Deadshot slowly pulling the trigger, muttering, "Boom!"

The rocket propelled grenade flew towards Bullseye, the assassin jumping off the top of the building, a large explosion following behind him. Bullseye landed feet first on a smaller building top, flipping around the ground, his back crashing into a lighting pole. Deadshot walked through the smoke and removed a grappling hook from his harness, leaping into the air and landing safely in front of the downed Bullseye.

"Out of tricks?" Deadshot questioned as he prepared to execute Bullseye, the Marvel mercenary rubbing his head next to the edge of the building. Deadshot raising his wrist-guns boasting, "Didn't think so." Deadshot fired his guns as Bullseye backflipped off the building

Bullseye leaps from the building, crashing on top of a car shattering the clash windows. Deadshot tossing his machine gun aside and pursuing his foe, shouting, "Damn it! I never miss!" Deadshot aimed his wrist guns lining up a shot on Bullseye's skull, only to take a toothpick to the eye. He reared back in pain screaming, as he rolled over the edge. Deadshot landing in front of Bullseye, the two assassin's attacking each other at the same time. Bullseye's playing cards soaring past Deadshot's bullets in mid flight. Deadshot taking a playing card to the throat, heart and forehead, while Bullseye was left relatively unscathed, mortally injured by a gunshot wound in his abdomen. Bullseye walking away in the opposite direction as Deadshot bled out muttering under his breath, "Boom! Headshot!"

**_K.O.!_**

* * *

DAM: Holy shit! I call for more DC vs. Marvel fights that was awesome!

Harry: This was an extremely close debate, both Deadshot and Bullseye have accomplished impressive and near-impossible feats. And while Deadshot did hold the advantage in combat experience, training and weaponry. Bullseye's skills and abilities far outmatched Deadshot's. To compare the two assassin's we looked at four major categories: accuracy, fighting prowess, strength including durability and speed which also reflects their reflexes. First off is accuracy, both claim that they never miss and this is hard to debunk as they're incredibly accurate and skilled the only people capable of dodging their attacks being Batman and Daredevil respectively. Deadshot killed two soldiers with head shots in a single shot while jumping out of an airplane he's also taken down a house full of armed guards. While Bullseye killed a woman with a toothpick one hundred yards away and easily took down group of thugs/goons while stuck under a car. So it was clear Bullseye had the accuracy advantage by a slight margin. Next is fighting prowess. Deadshot has fought against Batman, Catman and Deathstroke beating Catman and Deathstroke but losing to Batman, as expected. Bullseye on the other hand has held his ground against a the duo of Daredevil and Elektra, killing Elektra and injuring Daredevil. Because Deathstroke and Catman are just as skilled as Daredevil and Elektra the two were even in fighting skills and prowess.

The Doctor: When looking at strength and durability we're factoring in the physical body and weapons of the two combatants. Deadshot was easy a match for Deathstroke who is strong enough to bench press 1 ton, while he has never shown this strength on his own it is implied that Deathstroke was caught off-guard by Deadshot's shear willpower and raw strength. Bullseye, however has an adamantium skeleton which increases his body mass and physical strength, so he could theoretically lift up to two tons. But because this is all speculation we are forced to call this category of physical strength even. In durability Bullseye again has the Adamantium body which is strong enough to withstand punches from the incredible Hulk and survive nuclear explosions, again Bullseye hasn't done this but someone similarly has, that would be Wolverine with his own skeleton. Deadshot has only survived an exploding car and being thrown out of an airplane. For durability is was clear Bullseye's skeleton was stronger. We're nearing the last two categories, looking at their speed and reflexes Deadshot has the edge here, Bullseye has shown his agility and acrobatic skills dodging Cyclops' optic blasts and keeping up with Gambit, while Deadshot took down a speedster and later killed her without looking, to add to this he's dodged speeding cars and evaded pointblank and long range bullet fire with ease. Finally is weaponry. Deadshot has the slight advantage here as well. Bullseye is known to use some firearms but is rarely seen using them, relying mostly on his throwing knives, playing cards, shurikens and basically any object he can find. Deadshot has his iconic wrist-mounted guns which surprisingly never have to be reloaded, a sniper rifle, a couple of pistols, your standard assault rifle, a secondary sniper rifle and a rocket launcher in some instances. The kind of weapons that have made throwing knives, daggers and swords obsolete. Overall Bullseye's adamantium skeleton, superior accuracy with your standard household items and martial artist mastery completely blew away Deadshot's advanced weaponry, armor and marksmanship.

DAM: Deadshot couldn't hit the _bullseye_ during this shooting contest against Lester.

Harry: The winner is Bullseye.

* * *

**_A/N: Sadly I hit a brick in the Bionicle Battle Royale. Thank fully Zivon has asked if he could help me the answer was yes. So the next fight will be my first "crossover author" chapter. After the battle royal will be a commemoration matchup for Star Wars The Force Awakens. Darth Nihilus VS Alucard. This is HarbingersOfNEVEC sighing off saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long and Prosper._**


	53. Chunky Kong VS Vector the Crocodile

**Death Battle! Chapter 53: Chunky Kong VS Vector the Crocodile**

Harry: Mario and Sonic, Nintendo and SEGA, two video game franchises with a rivalry unlike any other. Today we pit two of the often forgotten and overlooked heroes on both sides against each other.

Ender Defender: Chunky Kong, the gentle giant of the Kongs.

The Doctor: And Vector the Crocodile, head honcho of the Chaotix.

Harry: He's The Doctor, the new guy is Ender Defender and I'm Harry.

Ender Defender: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

Harry: Donkey Kong Island is home to famed gorilla Donkey Kong and his extended family. The story of Donkey Kong island begins when a pet gorilla, named Donkey Kong, faced his abusive owner on top a construction site.

Ender Defender: It didn't end well for him, so Donkey Kong ran away from his former owner and took shelter on an island with his son, who was also named Donkey Kong. Junior will later have a child destined to lead the island and his name was Donkey Kong.

The Doctor: Donkey Kong was the king of Kong Island and lived with his family, enjoying years of piece and quite, that is until King K. Rool set out to destroy Kong Island. With the increasing threat of death and destruction the Kong Family came together to fend off their attackers, amongst these Kongs was the cousin of Tiny and Dixie Kong, and older brother of Kiddy Kong. His name was Chunky Kong.

Harry: Chunky Kong is sweet and gentle, and is physically the strongest and largest of the Kongs. Being approximately twice the size of Donkey Kong, he stands at around eight-feet-eight-inches tall and weighs just under 2,000 pounds.

Ender Defender: Being apart of the Kong family, Chunky Kong is known for his strength. Having said that, Donkey Kong has been around longer and had the time to improve his skills. So when we say he's stronger than DK, we mean he's stronger than Donkey Kong 64. The more modern version of Donkey Kong possesses small moon to island-level strength.

The Doctor: Chunky Kong keeps his load-out light, by carrying around a small arsenal of killing machines. He wields the triangle trample, which he can use as a projectile and solve various puzzles. His coolest weapon would have to be the pineapple launcher, this "gun" is Chunky's personal tool of warfare. Designed by Funky Kong, its very unclear how it works let alone how you fire it.

Harry: The Pineapple Launcher is a single-handed bazooka, which fires pineapples, obviously. It can be used up-close and personal or snipe enemies from afar. It has a near unlimited amount of ammunition and can fire enemy-seeking ammo.

Ender Defender: His weapons don't end with the almighty golden triangle and pineapple launching log. Chunky Kong possesses immense strength, and uses six learnt moves to take down his enemies. He can break down large doors with the primate punch, crush his enemies with three versions of the simian slam.

The Doctor: These variants of the simian slam, begin with the standard simian slam which can destroy objects and stun or even kill regular enemies. When preforming the super simian slam, Chunky Kong can produce a small shockwave that deals greater damage than the standard simian slam. But, if he wants more lethal results he'll use the super duper simian slam, which is just super simian slam, but with more kick to it. Hell this super duper simian slam doesn't only generate a larger shockwave it also sends an explosion of energy and "fire" into the air resulting in a 12 foot radius of pain and death.

Harry: He can even turn invisible with gorilla gone and Kong Pads. The obvious powers of invisibility are obvious, with it he becomes invisible to the human eye, increasing his stealth and making it easier to sneak past enemies, an interesting trait of gorilla gone is the ability to spot other invisible enemies and objects.

Ender Defender: His deadliest ability is his hunky chunky power up. By collecting crystal coconuts, Chunky Kong's size and strength are doubled. Capable of lifting larger objects and boulders than before, and climb up thick palm trees. While in this form he becomes virtually unstoppable, but there is a downside to all this power. He can only maintain it for only a few minutes, and without a large supply of crystal coconuts it can't even last for a single minute.

The Doctor: Appearing in four games, and only being playable and unlockable in one of them. Chunky Kong's feats are hard to come by. However what we do know is, again, he's the strongest of the Kongs, can lift massive boulders that DK couldn't pick up.

Harry: The triangle trample can also defeat and kill any kind of enemy in one shot, making it his deadliest weapon, and with crystal coconuts and his hunky chunky form. Chunky Kong becomes virtually unstoppable it's safe to say, that when in this form he grows to a height of twelve feet and weighs around 3,000 pounds, thats 1.36 metric tons or 1.5 tons if you're using the American measurements.

Ender Defender: Despite his immense size, strength and weight Chunky Kong can be beaten in strength, is a pacifist who will avoid a fight if he can. His hunky chunky form can only last a few minutes when he only has a small supply of crystal coconuts and finally he's a coward who is easily scared and struggles to engage in battles that he doesn't want to participate in, also he's afraid of heights.

The Doctor: He may be a big coward and an even bigger pacifist. However, if you piss him off, or mess with anyone who can't defend for themselves, don't bother running you're already dead.

**(*Please Insert Chunky Kong Related Quote And/Or Image Here*)**

* * *

Chunky Kong:

Height: 8'8" (approximate theorized height)

Weight: 1,600 lbs. (approximate theorized weight)

Weapons and Abilities:

Immense Strength

Triangle Trample

Pineapple Launcher

Simian Slam

Super Simian Slam

Super Duper Simian Slam

Primate Punch

Gorilla Gone

Hunky Chunky

Feats:

Sweet and gentle

Defeated Dogadon

Physically the strongest and largest of the Kongs

Can lift massive boulders Donkey Kong himself couldn't lift

Can knock down a large door with a single punch

Triangle Trample can defeat almost any enemy in one shot

Hunky Chunky renders him virtually unstoppable

Weaknesses:

Cowardly

Fear of heights

Can be beaten in strength

Hunky Chunky can only last a few minutes without constant supply of Crystal Coconuts

Pacifist

Will avoid a fight if he can

* * *

Harry: SEGA a company that is literally hanging on a thread. Over the years it has been rivaling with Nintendo in the video game industry. Every other year or so we are greeted to another brand new Sonic character, instead of focusing on the entirety of the Sonic franchise.

Ender Defender: Of these introduced characters, one stands out the most, his name is Vector the Crocodile. Originally planned to appear as a member of the Sonic the Hedgehog band, fans and critics alike were pleased to hear the cancellation of another would be failed game.

The Doctor: We all thought this would be the last time we thought we'd get to see Vector. Things changed dramatically in 1995, when a mysterious island floated into the skies where Dr. Eggman planned to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles was called to defend the emerald but failed, all seemed lost until four heroes rose up to the challenge.

Harry: Among these heroes was Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile himself. The four heroes teamed up and defeated Dr. Eggman, his deadly companion Metal Sonic and saved the day.

Ender Defender: After saving the day these heroes formed an alliance and founded a detective agency known as "the Chaotix." Leading this group was none other than, you guessed it, Vector the Crocodile.

The Doctor: He may be called a crocodile, but Vector is far smaller than your average croc, standing five-foot-ten-and-a-half-inches and weighing four-hundred forty pounds. That makes him at least 3.4 times shorter and 4.55 times smaller.

Harry: Don't let his size fool you, this guy has a wicked arsenal of powers and abilities at his disposal. Vector possesses super strength which rivals the strongest of his universe. His enhanced speed and bite, allow him to swim and move at amazing speeds and chew through almost every material.

Ender Defender: Working at a detective agency, Vector's investigative skills and combat prowess have improved incredibly from when he first appeared. And for some reason, because he's a crocodile Vector has "multiple breaths". Ranging from the standard fire breath, to concentrated sound waves, and even explosive bubble gum orbs.

The Doctor: This croc also has limited pyrokinesis and geokinesis abilities, using both of them in combat to increase the damage of his special attacks and alter his environment.

Harry: Aside from his breath and elemental powers, Vector is a skilled combatant. Using his own form of the spin dash, jump and attack. His homing attack can strike multiple enemies at once, he can sustain very poor limited flight with bubblegum descent, or bring double the fire power with the Level 2 Vector Breath. Basically fire breath on steroids.

Ender Defender: However, his most lethal powers come with the aid of Hyper-go-on usage, granted to him by Wisps. These color powers allow him to harness the the various abilities of Hyper-go-on, that give him different forms to change into. The only downside is this has a short time limit and require constant Hyper-go-on usage from Wisps. These forms range from a cyan laser, in this form he can fire a destructive laser, bounce off surfaces and move with so much energy it can penetrate toughest robot armor. The next form is a drill that tunnel underground at incredible speeds it can still function even if underwater and like the laser can pierce armored robots. The final form, is only referred to as the "indigo asteroid" this transforms his body into a miniature, dense iron ball with a strong gravitational pull, a gravitational pull he can boost with its rings.

The Doctor: Like Chunky Kong, Vector the Crocodile has accomplished a lot of impressive feats, despite his rare and/or short spotlight. In just a few months he became the head honcho of the Chaotix. His strength rivals Knuckles the Echidna, Big the Cat's, and E-123 Omegas. And his jaws are powerful enough to cut through any material and substance.

Harry: He can keep up with Shadow the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon at sprinting speeds. His punches and even breath are so strong and fast they break the sound barrier, and he can shatter entire boulders and pierce thick metal allows with a single punch.

Ender Defender: Sadly Vector is immature and hot-headed, both can ruin his combat prowess and make him kind of clumsy. He's a terrible leader, is the dumbed amongst his teams and friends. Vector is loyal only towards money and sometimes those who are in need of help. His over reliance on Hyper-go-on from wisps makes it difficult for him to maintain his forms for only a few seconds. And finally his strength and durability have limits. All of these weaknesses at some point have contributed to him losing a fight or two, or more than a dozen.

The Doctor: Wardrobe, idiocy and weaknesses aside Vector is a caring and kind-hearted fighters, he'll do whatever is necessary to save the day and earn lots of cash in the process.

_Vector rotates on his heels in a circle spitting out multiple bubble gum orbs, the orbs exploding and destroying a small "fleet" of Buzz Bombers and a single standing Egg Pawn robot_

* * *

Vector the Crocodile:

Age: 20

Height: 5'10.5"

Weight: 440 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Super Strength

Enhanced Speed &amp; Bite

Investigation Skills

Experienced Swimmer

Skilled Climber

Limited Pyrokinesis and Geokinesis

Multiple breaths:

–Concentrated sound wave breath

–Fire breath

–Explosive bubble gum orb breath

Color Powers:

–By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, he can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form

–Cyan Laser form – turns into a destructive laser, can bounce of surfaces, move as a living beam of energy and with enough force can penetrate even the toughest of robotic armor

–Yellow Drill form – turns into a piercing drill, can burrow and tunnel underground at incredible speeds, function even while under water, doesn't need air to breathe, can drill through extremely durable robotic armor and reinforced crates

–Indigo Asteroid form – turns into an iron ball than a miniature, yet dense celestial body, possesses a strong gravitational pull/field, levitation, can increase the strength/power of the gravitational pull with asteroid ring

Spin Dash

Spin Jump

Spin Attack

Homing Attack

Bubblegum Descent

Level 2 Vector Breath

Feats:

Head honco of the Chaotix Detective Agency

Strength rivals that of Knuckles, Big the Cat and E-123 Omega

Powerful jaws can chomp and cut through any material/substance

Can keep up with Espio the Chameleon and Shadow the Hedgehog at running speeds

Punches and breath can break the sound barrier

Can destroy boulders and thick metal alloys with a single punch

Weaknesses:

Somewhat immature and hot-headed

Not the best leader

Dumbest amongst his teams

Loyal only towards money, and those who are in need of help

Relies on a constant Hyper-go-on usage from Wisps to maintain Color Powers for only a few seconds

Strength and durability have limits

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all.

Ender Defender: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Kiddy Kong, Tiny Kong and Dixie Kong are seen roughhousing near a large body of water, far away Vector the Crocodile floats on his back, his headphones playing load upbeat metallic music. The three Kong children had no idea that Vector was near them. Tiny and Dixie Kong tackled Kiddy Kong, sending flying into the air, Kiddy landing on Vector's stomach, the crocs pained grunt turned into a frustrated roar that terrified that young Kong. Tiny and Dixie running away leaving poor little Kiddy Kong behind. Vector stood up in the water picking Kiddy Kong up by his pajama footing.

"Hey! What is your major malfunction, why did you do that, where are your parents?!" Kiddy Kong chuckled to himself kicking the croc in the nose and punching him under the water, Vector the Crocodile leaping out of the water growling, his growl quickly shifts to a surprised gasp as he accidentally runs into a large gorilla-like beast, the beast throwing a single punch striking Vector in the chest. Vector winced, grabbing his sternum, rolling over on his back, "Ow! Ow! Ow! OWW! What was that for?!" the croc questioned, as Chunky Kong took a fighting stance, Victor turning to face his opponent, noting the three Kong youths in the background, he put the two together and thought to himself, "G_reat! The brother, oh well I haven't to finish this fast and get the heck out of here."_

Vector the Crocodile turning his attention to Chunky Kong, as he prepared for a battle, removing his headphones, "Alright, lets get this over with."

The camera panning around both combatants and zoomed out

_**FIGHT!**_

Chunky Kong made the first move, taking aim with his pineapple launcher, Chunky fired his "rocket launcher" Vector forced to take the defensive, the crocodile diving beneath the water, the pineapples sinking to the bottom as Chunky Kong continued to fire in rapid succession. The massive Kong readying one final shot, the pineapple hitting a silhouette of Vector. An explosion shaking the surface, Chunky Kong lowered his pineapple launcher and moved forward investigating the area, wading in ankle-deep water. Vector bursts out of the shallow waters, his mouth a gape roaring as he chomped down onto his opponent, Chunky forced to sacrifice his pineapple launcher, Vector's jaws slicing it in half. Chunky Kong counterattacked punching Vector in the face, the croc sent spiraling to the ground. Chunky Kong rushing his fallen adversary as fast as he could, jumping into the air and slamming onto the sandy beach belly-first. Vector crawled out of the way and struck Chunky Kong rapidly with his homing attack, Chunky Kong grunting with every passing blow. Chunky Kong spots a pad near him and stumbles over to it, standing on the pad as Vector the Crocodile struct with his explosive bubble gum breath, Chunky disappearing in an instant. Vector looked around confused searching for any signs of his opponent, "Where did he go?" Vector pondered to himself. A faint image of Chunky Kong appearing behind him, the large primate unleashing a powerful punch, striking the ground at Vector's feet launching him into the air. Vector spin jumped in mid-air, dive-bombing Chunky Kong. His gorilla gone power-up running out of time as Vector landed a kick on his forehead. Chunky Kong shook this off, and went to grapple his foe. Vector jumping into the air grabbing Chunky Kong by his shoulders, Vector pumping up a bubble gum in his mouth, a massive bubblegum bubble sticking out of his mouth, the two floating into the air. Chunky Kong whimpered his fear of heights making him shake violently. Vector straining to hold his grip, Chunky Kong taking out a triangle and throwing it at the bubble without a second thought, the triangle popping the bubble. Vector and Chunky eyes widened, the two shrieking before plummeting to the ground below. Chunky Kong spiraling upon reentry, crashing into coconut tree. As Vector dove head first in an attempt to brace his fall in the water, unfortunately he landed head first on the sandy beach, just an inch or two away from shallow waters, the waves covering his face. He winced in agony and struggled to speak, muttering, "I'm hurt."

Vector the Crocodile stands up, the Earth around him shaking, turning his attention behind him, a towering twelve foot Chunky Kong beating his chest generating powerful shock waves. Chunky stomped towards Vector, the croc running in the opposite direction, screaming and jumping out of the way of Chunky Kong's crushing footsteps. Vector turning around spewing fire from his mouth, slowing down the giant ape, the crocodile spitting bubble gums, the orbs exploding on contact further stunning his opponent. Vector the Crocodile looked over his shoulders, finding a few wisps hovering in the air a few meters away. Vector ran towards the wisps and caught them in his hands. A blinding flash of light blocking out the scene of the battlefield, Chunky Kong rubbing his eyes, looking down at the source, finding his opponent had disappeared and a hole had been dug in the ground. Chunky gasped and scratched his head dumbfounded. Vector the Crocodile jumping out of the ground behind him, his body transformed into a yellow drill. Chunky Kong turned around as Vector dive-bombed him, drilling his chest. Chunky struck back slowly approaching Vector. The crocodile turns back into his natural crocodilian body. Vector transformed a second time, in yet another blinding flash of light. Chunky Kong shrinking to smaller sizes, Vector reappearing as a cyan laser and projecting a large beam of compressed energy, striking Chunky Kong in the chest, shaking him out of his gigantic hunky chunky form. Vector's form subsides and he lands on his feet and hands.

Chunky Kong and Vector charging each other, Chunky unleashing two powerful punches, Vector the Crocodile dodges these attacks and rolls behind Chunky. Punching him in the back of the head, knocking him forward. Chunky removing his triangle trampler tossing it down range, Vector running in the opposite direction, the triangle following closely behind. Chunky Kong watches from a distance as Vector narrowly dodges the triangle, his right arm taking a lot of damage from the deadly attack. Vector collapses to his knees, Chunky Kong slowly approaching him. The crocodile punching the ground multiple times, causing it to shake, generating a small earthquake. Chunky wobbling about, Vector curling up into a ball rocketing toward Chunky at blinding speeds. Chunky Kong kept into the air and preformed his super duper simian slam, Vector fixed directly underneath it. Chunky slams Vector, forming a large crater in the beach. Chunky Kong jumps out of the crater, beating his chest in victory as the camera points behind him, showing Vector's smushed corpse at the bottom of it. Chunk Kong walks off into the distance with Kiddy Kong and his cousins another crocodile defeated.

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

Ender Defender: Whoa! Who knew Chunky Kong was such a beast?!

Harry: Vector the Crocodile did have the advantage in speed and weaponry. Chunky Kong's overwhelming strength completely trumped Vector's abilities.

The Doctor: Not only is Chunky Kong twice as tall and nearly four times heavier than Vector the Crocodile. He's also leagues ahead of him in strength, the boulders Chunky Kong lifts are at least three times larger than himself. So he's lifting 4,800 pounds or 2.18 metric tons. Sure Vector has strength that rivals Knuckles, he hasn't really shown any impressive feats of strength. As for their power ups, the Hunky Chunky was tough enough to survive any of Vector's color power forms. Vector did have the clear advantage in the "number" of weaponry he had, the rest of his arsenal wasn't as deadly as Chunky Kong's. All Chunky Kong would have to due is use his super duper simian slam. When Chunky Kong a 1,600 pound gorilla slams onto the ground it'll produce approximately 4,000 pounds of force, an attack that could easily defeat Vector. Both were kind hearted and caring, however when the time called for it, only one of them had the strength and drive to win.

Ender Defender: Vector the Crocodile just got squished.

Harry: The winner is Chunky Kong.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A woman rushes three idiots, punching all of them and throwing them to the ground before sliding underneath a man in yellow armor a missile passing him the four men sent flying across the room from an explosion, the woman slowly pushes a concrete block the yellow man landing groin first on it, the woman walking away as the man mutters, "Why won't you just kill me?!"_

_Versus...!_

_A girl with long blonde hair looks away from her opponent a boy with grey hair and boots, "Better luck next time." the girl quips, the boy replying in a low raspy dark voice, "There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" the boy jumping to the air flying towards the girl, he was cut off in mid-flight by a punch to the knee his leg breaking, the crowd seeing this, paralyzed in shock_

* * *

**Akuma VS Sephiroth (Street Fighter vs. Final Fantasy)**

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

**TWO FIGHTERS!**

**NO RESEARCH!**

**60 SECONDS!**

**MELEE!**

**GO!**

**Sephiroth walks through a burnt village, his massive sword slung over his shoulders. Coming across a man with red hair wearing a dark gi. The man turning around shouting, "I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain!" Sephiroth laughed at his new challenger, leveling his blade, "Let us see who is the best warrior."**

_**Get ready for a blood bath!**_

_**FIGHT!**_

**Akuma and Sephiroth ran into battle, Akuma unleashing a rather large purple ball from his hands uttering, "Gohadoken!" The attack caught Sephiroth off-guard, Akuma unleashing a mass combo of punches on Sephiroth ending it with a powerful uppercut sending Sephiroth flying backwards. Sephiroth growled in frustration bringing his massive sword, Masamune behind his head swinging his sword up Akuma, cutting deep in to the demon's chest. Blood sprayed out of Akuma's wound and mouth, the Street Fighter shaking off his wounds. Akuma turned his attention to a charging flying Sephiroth, the swordsman thrust his blade with one-hand. Akuma narrowly catching it in front of his heart. Sephiroth pulled on his sword leveling it above his head, and shouting "Dodge this… Here!" the man in the dark cloak preforming an attack, as a text block appeared over his head, reading, ['REAPER'] Sephiroth attempting three consecutive sword slashes, Akuma sliding past his foe phasing through his attack. Akuma punched Sephiroth three times and performed a mid-air hurricane kick, slamming into Sephiroth's abdomen over and over again. Sephiroth blinding swinging his sword knocking Akuma off balance, before he could do anything else Akuma jumped in the air projecting two balls of energy from his hands. Sephiroth grits his teeth in pain as Akuma spinning around in the air and slamming a kick against Sephiroth's forehead, knocking the swordsman to the ground below.**

_**30 Seconds!**_

**Sephiroth kneels blood dripping from his mouth, "Heheheh…, I fear not death." looking up at Akuma.**

_**20 Seconds**_

**The the devil takes a fighting stance and replies, "Prepare yourself! Die one thousand deaths! Kongo Kokuretsu Zan!"**

_**10 Seconds!**_

**Akuma slammed his fist into Sephiroth's stomach a large explosion rocketing the surrounding area.**

_**K.O.!**_

**Akuma walked away from his defeated adversary, Sephiroth whispering to himself, "Hmph. I'll see you again."**

**This melee's victory goes to, AKUMA!**

_**A/N: Oh, Man! You cannot imagine how hard this matchup was the death battle and one minute melee. Oh well, next is Yang Xiao Long versus Agent Texas, RWBY versus Red vs. Blue. Yet another dedication fight to Monty Oum, we are nearing the first anniversary of his life. Expect the fight sometime before or after the beginning of February. Because I suck at keeping secrets I'm gonna say something, if you read the Melee, you know Akuma won and that Sephiroth will "see him again" very, very soon. They will face off again in a One Minute Melee, with one minor exception. It is going to be Oni (Akuma) vs. Sephiroth (One-Winged Angel). This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off and saying, don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always Live Long &amp; Prosper.**_


	54. Broly VS Augus

**Death Battle! Chapter 54: Broly VS Augus**

Harry: In fiction, many times we see villains so powerful, we can't help but think, that the hero has finally met his or her match. These two are the greatest examples of this and they absolutely love to fight, just because they can.

Ender Defender: Broly, the saiyan of legend.

The Doctor: And Augus, the demigod of greed.

Harry: He's The Doctor, Ender Defender is the new guy and I'm Harry.

Ender Defender: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

Harry: The year was Age 737, the Saiyan race and the space tyrant Frieza on the brink of war. During this time two children were born and raised next to each other. One of them was named Kakarot, the other Broly. And Broly absolutely hated Kakarot, thanks to his constant crying.

Ender Defender: As a baby, Broly had a extraordinary power level of 10,000. Due to incredible powers, King Vegeta feared the possible threat Broly would have on his empire. Broly's father, Paragus, begged his king to spare his son. King Vegeta refused, and decided have them both killed.

The Doctor: After striking Paragus down with an energy wave and having baby Broly stabbed in the chest. King Vegeta left the two so they could die together. In that moment, Frieza showed up and completely trashed Planet Vegeta, destroying it. Don't you worry, for baby Broly shielded himself and his father and the two survived.

Harry: As the years went by, Paragus mentored his powerful child, who was tormented by traumatic events during his infancy, suffered from maniacal and erratic behaviors. One day, when Broly lost control of himself, he struck his father in the face, forever blinding him in his left eye.

Ender Defender: Now fearing for his own safety, Paragus gave Broly a ring as a special restricting control device to restrain the boy. It was during this time, Paragus began his revenge on King Vegeta and the royal family. Baiting Vegeta into a trap, on a planet, doomed to be destroyed by a massive comet, using Earth as a base of operations.

The Doctor: With Broly under his full control, Paragus had him destroy the remaining planets in the South Galaxy. Sadly, overtime, Broly began to resist his father's mind control and ultimately killed him. Literally crushing Paragus to death within his Saiyan Pod, before tossing it into an approaching comet.

Harry: King Kai eventually sensed this and warned Kakarot, now known as Son Goku. That Broly would someday arrive and destroy the entire universe, before killing every Saiyan who wronged him in the past.

Ender Defender: As a Saiyan, Broly possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, endurance and durability. He can also use Ki to increase his powers to unimaginable levels or produce dozens of energy-based attacks.

The Doctor: These attacks range from his basic eraser cannon and the many variants of this, to the devastating omega blaster. He's not limited to only using these energy-based attacks. In fact he has a lot more physical techniques. Like the blood smash, an attack were he jumps on his opponent's body like trampoline, stomping on them and severely injuring them.

Harry: Broly also using his strength alone to kill his enemies, with the bone crusher, a bear hug torture hold that breaks bones and crushes bodies. With the gigantic slam he leaps upward, rushing his foes with incredible force, using both his body and energy shield as a weapon. He can grapple his foe by his/her face and drive the head first into the ground, this technique is called the gigantic spike. Gigantic buster is the attack used against Piccolo, where he rushed the Namekian, uppercutted him into the sky, flew up in front of him, headbutts him back to the ground, before roundhouse kicking him into the ground. Just so he can blast him away into the ground again, with a gigantic eraser. His last two attacks are the gigantic press, which is very similar the gigantic slam, with the exception that he simply charges his foe and tackles them, and finally revenge demon aka gigantic throw. A technique he uses in Super Saiyan form, when he punches his opponent in the face two times and grabbing their face, throwing them to the ground.

Ender Defender: But wait, even that's not enough fighting power for Broly, as stated before he has an energy shield, that he used as a baby to survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Not only that it also withstood a supernova and the immense heat of molten hot lava.

The Doctor: Broly might seem like your average day, big, lumbering badass who only relies on his strength and power, and doesn't focus on his skills. You'd be dead wrong, because he's a master martial artist and brutal hand-to-hand combatant. We aren't even close to being done with him, for we have yet to analyze his ultimate weapon. You see, every Saiyan, at least the ones still alive, have the ability to access the super saiyan form. Broly takes this form to the next level, with his Legendary Super Saiyan Form.

Harry: The Legendary Super Saiyan is a unique and extremely rare Saiyan transformation. Its the result of a Super Saiyan, with a virtually infinite supply of energy. Spoken of in ancient Saiyan folklore. In this form, Broly's height is increased by two feet-three inches and weighs two-hundred times heavier. Using this form also grans him enhanced regenerative abilities and a healing factor. Far greater than that of any normal Saiyan. He also can fly faster and is nigh-indestructible and invulnerable. With a power level of 1,400,000,000.

Ender Defender: If you aren't impressed yet, you will be once you hear about his achievements. Broly is a force to be reckoned with in a fight, as a baby he was stabbed in the chest and survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, effortlessly tanked a three-way, simultaneous attack from Goku, Gohan and Trunks, swam through molten hot lava and destroyed a planet with using only a small fraction of his maximum power.

The Doctor: As LSSJ Broly, he shatters entire rock foundations/mountains with his punches and body mass. He fought some of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball universe. Surviving blows from Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo. Hell, it even took the combined force of three fully powered super kamehamehas that launched him into the Sun to kill him. To put that into perspective, Broly was ultimately by an attack that was a thousands perhaps millions of times stronger than the strongest bomb made by man. The Tsar Bomba, that had a yield of 50 megatons of TNT. That means Broly's durability limit is approximately 50,000,000 MT. However, it could be higher as he has survived several greater attacks, also we didn't consider his power level in LSSJ, which makes his durability possibly much greater than this.

Harry: Speaking of limits, while Broly may seem unbeatable, he isn't without his faults. Most importantly, he does appear to suffer from PTSD and mental instability. Which is fair, considering as a baby he was nearly executed, watched his father almost die, was shaken up by a planetary explosion.

Ender Defender: Broly is also greatly affected by his arrogance, which can contribute to his death and being nearly defeated in the past. He can overtask his powers, with his only option to exit his present transformation to prevent anything disastrous from happening. And was eventually defeated and killed. Proving one thing…

The Doctor: …You don't fuck around with a guy who can destroy planets and possibly entire galaxies!

Harry: NO, it proves that even with great power, one should always take caution when fighting against foes who have the potential to kill you!

_Broly picks up Paragus' Saiyan pod, crushing it in his palms before tossing it into the giant comet_

* * *

Broly:

Age: 39

Height: 7' | 9'3" (LSSJ)

Weight: 303 lbs. | 507 lbs. (LSSJ)

Abilities:

Bloody Smash

Bone Crusher

Gigantic Lariat

Gigantic Slam

Gigantic Spike

Gigantic Buster

Gigantic Press

Gigantic Throw/Revenge Demon

Energy Shield

Eraser Cannon

–Double Eraser Cannon

–Eraser Shot Volley

–Blaster Meteor

–Eraser Blow

–Gigantic Eraser

Omega Blaster

Master Martial Artist

Brutal Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Ki Manipulation

Superhuman Strength, Speed Stamina, Agility, Senses, Reflexes, Endurance, &amp; Durability

Power level increases to unimaginable levels when necessary and/or when he's enraged

Invulnerability

Regeneration/Healing Factor

Telekinesis

Flight

Legendary Super Saiyan

Feats:

As a baby he was stabbed in the chest and miraculously survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta

Effortlessly tanked a three-way, simultaneous attack from Goku, Gohan and Trunks

Swam through molten hot lava

Took the combined force of three fully powered kamehamehas that launched him into the Sun; to finally kill him

Fought and survived beatings from FPSSJ Goku &amp; Vegeta, SSJ12 Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo

Shatters entire rock foundations/mountains with his punches

Destroyed a planet

Weaknesses:

PTSD and more mental instabilities

Arrogance

Can overtask his powers, with his only option to exit his present transformation to prevent anything disastrous from happening

Was eventually defeated and killed

* * *

Harry: A rogue demigod, lived in the mountain ranges of Gaia. Here this warrior spent most of his life defeating massive Gohmas and various other challengers.

Ender Defender: He was named Augus, and one day he was approached by Deus, who at the time was a newly appointed Guardian General. Assuming Deus was coming to avenge an Eight Guardian General he killed during battle in the past. However, to his surprise Deus wanted Augus to join the Eight Guardian Generals.

The Doctor: He refused and derided Deus, prompting him to use force. After a good fight, Augus decided to settle the fight as a draw, and join the Guardian Generals. On the single condition that he'd get to participate in battles like the one with Deus.

Harry: 12,500 years pass, and Augus stepped forward to challenge a former pupil of his named Asura, who never understood his master's lust for fighting his entire life. It was at this point in time, where we got to see the full extent of Augus' powers.

Ender Defender: Being a demigod, Augus possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, and durability. He's also immortal, though this doesn't mean he cannot die, however it extends his longevity and increases his combat experience and swordsmanship skills.

The Doctor: Speaking of swords, despite him preferring to use his fists in battle along with his extremely durable gauntlets and greaves. Augus wields a mystical sword named 'Wailing Dark'. Though he only uses it when facing a "sufficiently powerful opponent". The only two he deemed powerful enough were Deus and Asura. One of the most unique features of this weapon, is it can extend to impossibly long lengths, is unimaginably sharp, so sharp that he cut through the Earth with it and its imbued with Mantra.

Harry: Mantra is the cosmic energies produced by emotions, made either from the souls of mortals or from prayer. In its natural form, mantra resembles vibrations, similar to those emitted by sound waves. By concentrating the power, or resonating it within the Mantra Reactor. The mantra can become the ultimate power source of its amplifiers.

Ender Defender: Augus' mantra affinity is Greed, which fits him perfectly because he's dangerously arrogant and overconfident, and is never satisfied with his fighting prowess.

The Doctor: He can use this mantra to produce various energy attacks. From regular blasts to fully charged devastation, Augus also summons most of this mantra-energy by use of Wailing Dark. Conjuring shockwaves and columns of pure mantra-energy.

Harry: Along with that, he's got a healing factor, though it can only help with small wounds or lacerations anything more such as major tissue and organ loss, or amputation and he'll be dead.

Ender Defender: Augus has completed a wide variety of impressive and down right impossible things throughout his 12,000+ year long career. He's one of the Seven Deities and former Eight Guardian General, mentored Asura and Yasha, fought Deus to a standstill, and redirected a gargantuan Gohma thrown by Deus with a thumb. As Gohmas size has never really been recorded, when compared to Augus who stands will over seven feet tall and weighs approximately 400 pounds. It's safe to say, that this Gohma stood 100 or more meters and clock in at 700 to 900 tons.

The Doctor: When facing off against his former pupil Asura, who had accesses his Six-Armed Varja form, he withstood every attack and also survived the vacuum of space. Hell he even lifted an enormous chunk of a moon using only his sword and later cut through the Earth.

Harry: Augus tanked Asura's numerous powerful attacks and sent him flying with a mere punch. And survived atmospheric reentry that had effects similar to the formation of the Johnsonville Impact Crater, which like other meteor impacts, is similar to nuclear explosions.

Ender Defender: Despite this he isn't without flaws. For one, as I said before, his immortality simply extended his life and in no way does it keep him safe from harm. Which means he is killable, and as shown in his actual death, we can safely say that his healing factor has limits and immensely powerful beings and attacks can overcome his durability.

The Doctor: Augus is also very, very arrogant, overconfident, and brash. He loves to taunt his foes during fights, which often turns out to be his one mistake that results in negative ways. It should also be said that he never accomplished his goals in killing his pupil.

Harry: Still this guy is one of the greatest warriors in his universe, people should take caution when fighting him because he'll kill you, no matter what he's fighting because he loves it and because he's good at it. That should be more than a warning for Broly.

"_That was one hell of a battle! What now? Where will that anger take you? You are not me, yet you continue to fight...You no longer need my training. The one who stands in the end is righteous. Asura, walk the path you must."_

* * *

Augus:

Age: 12,000+ (appearance 48)

Height: Approx. 7 feet or more

Weight: Likely 400 lbs.

Weapons and Abilities:

Extremely Durable Gauntlets &amp; Greaves

Wailing Dark

–Only wields when facing a "sufficiently powerful opponent"

–Used against Deus and Asura

–Can extend to impossibly long lengths

–Unimaginably sharp blade

–Imbued with Mantra

Various Mantra-energy Attacks

Blasts, Fully Charged Blasts

Shockwaves

Columns

Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Endurance, &amp; Durability

Immortality

Skilled Swordsmanship

Advanced Unarmed Combatant

Feats:

One of the Seven Deities and former Eight Guardian General

Mentored Asura and Yasha

Redirected a gargantuan Gohma thrown by Asura with a thumb

Fought Deus to a standstill

Can survive the vacuum of space

Fought blow-for-blow against Six-Armed Varja Asura

Rose an enormous chunk of a moon using only his sword and later cut through the Earth

Withstood Asura's numerous powerful attacks, and sent him flying with a mere punch

Survived atmospheric reentry

Weaknesses:

Immortality simply extended his life and in no way does it keep him safe from harm

Arrogant, Overconfident, and Brash

Killable

Healing factor has limits

Durability can be overcome by incredibly powerful attacks

Never accomplished his goals in killing his pupil

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are set, time to settle this debate once and for all.

Ender Defender: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Inside a canyon on Earth, a tall muscular man with a sword and sheathe attached to his back drags the corpse of a man with dark spiky hair. The man looking up to the skies, a booming noise coming from the clouds above, a gargantuan figure landing in front of him, forming a massive grater in the ground. The man approached the grater, and leaped backwards as the figure charged out of it.

"Bastard, he was mine to fight and mine to kill!" the figure shouted.

Augus smirked and paced in a circle, observing his foe as his face showed his fury. "Hmm, you didn't miss that much, he barely put up a fight. Trust me boy, he would've been a waste of your time."

As he walked away, Broly conjured a ki blast from his palm, striking Augus in the back of his head. The demigod turning to face his challenger, "So, you wish to fight, don't you?"

Broly ran at Augus at full speed, Augus turning around throwing a single punch as Broly went for a powerful right hook. A shockwave sent across the canyon as the punches collide. Augus proceeded to slam into Broly's forehead, before uppercutting him into the air. Broly landing safely on his feet, as Augus unsheathed his sword.

"This is gonna hurt!" Augus taunted as the two combatants entered respective fighting stances.

_**FIGHT!**_

Augus lifts his blade into the air, summoning vast amounts of Mantra-energy, swinging it down onto Broly with both hands. The Saiyan dodging it with a sidestep, Augus following up the attack by rushing Broly, kneeing him in the chest. Broly tumbles down a ravine that emptied into an open valley with small mountains blanketing the horizon. As Broly got back to his feet, he saw Augus sprinting towards him, the demigod thrusting Wailing Dark in Broly's chest. Broly grabs the blade in his body and ripped it from his body, pulling Augus towards him, the demigod caught by surprise as he's slammed onto the ground. The earth shaking with the impact, Augus stood up sheathing his sword as fumbled around to maintain his balance. Broly slowly approaching his foe...

"You're stronger than I thought." inquired the Saiyan.

Augus stood up growling as he placed his hand on wailing dark, the blade glowing bright with orange and red auras. The demigod muttering, "How's this for power?" Unleashing a series of various slashes that sent shockwaves and columns of mantra-energy toward Broly. The Saiyan crossing his arms unable to dodge them, screaming as the ground around and behind him exploded. Augus sheathing his sword again, surveying the clouds of dust and dirt. Noticing a glowing green barrier surrounding Broly. Augus growled at the saiyan, as he laughed from behind the protection of his energy shield. "Only a coward hides behind a shield!" The demigod jumps high, holding his sword with an inverted two-hand grip. Broly's energy shield vanishes, as he flies into the sky, just barely dodging Augus' mighty swing. Augus countering with a jump punch to the saiyan center face. Broly rocketing backwards from the sheer force of the blow, "I sense a great power within, boy! Why not use?"

Broly looked up, cracking a devious smile, "I don't need it, to defeat someone as weak as yourself."

As he said this, Augus charged him with his sword held at the ready, Broly blocking his swing while spinning around in using his gigantic lariat technique on Augus, slapping the demigod across the face twice. Before trapping Augus in a bear hug, his grip getting tighter and tighter. Augus struggling to break free. Broly drops his weakened foe, and blasts him up close with his eraser shot cannon. Augus blinding swung Wailing Dark, knocking the attack behind him, as the area exploded from the force. Augus glared at his opponent, Broly sarcastically clapping his hands, "Well done, demigod, show me what you're truly capable of!"

Augus cracked his lower jaw and knuckles at once, laughing as he replied to Broly's taunt. "Don't get cocky, I have powers you cannot even began to imagine!" The demigod slamming his foot in the ground, throwing his arms to his side as he accesses his full power.

"This is my potential. Now tremble before as a impale your heart on my blade!"

His opponent broke down in uncontrollable laughter, "Y-you really think, you're the only one here, with that kind of power?!"

Broly roars as storm clouds appeared above, and the ground shook and cracked. Augus appeared to have shrunk in size, Broly emerging in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. "This, is power!"

Augus heaved his massive sword over head, charging it with mantra-energy, unleashing a blind flurry of slashes, Broly flying between the columns, and dive-bombing the demigod, crashing into his chest with his feet, nearly crushing Augus with his sheer weight and strength. Augus counters by thrusting his sword through Broly's stomach, spilling blood all over his body. Broly simply ignored the blade within his body and proceeded to pummel Augus into the ground, before kicking him into the air, the saiyan flying just above Augus, sending him plummeting to the earth below with a fully charged ki blast. Augus dropping his sword as it pierced a large rock formation behind the two combatants. Broly slowed his approach, shocked that Augus was still alive.

"You seem to have lost your toy, what now old man?" taunted the legendary saiyan.

Augus chuckled, standing on his feet, "I don't need that sword boy, I only use it when I want someone to feel like they're special."

Broly screamed as the two charged each other, Augus blocking a powerful punch from his opponent like it was nothing, before knocking his adversary backwards. Augus blinded Broly with a mantra blast to his face, further stunning the saiyan, who was just about to shake out of his confusion. The demigod, speeding past him in an instant, grabbing his sword and turning to face the know charing Broly. Augus swung wailing dark as Broly went to punch him, a long, thick laceration dug deep across Broly's chest. Augus turning around holding his expanding sword, "Die!" Augus thrust the blade through his sternum, protruding out the back. Broly cried out in agony as blood poured through his mouth and chest. Augus lifts the blade and Broly into the air, as he jumped off the ground. The demigod and saiyan entering the far outer atmosphere, Augus spinning the sword behind his head, pointing it back down to Earth. Both falling at increasing speeds.

"Now you'll be buried with my blade, and this pathetic planet!" Augus shouted as he rammed Broly on top a mountain, his blade digging deeper into the earth, before piercing the other side, molten hot lava erupting from both sides.

Augus retracted his sword, ripping it from Broly's chest, "That was fun." Augus sheathing his sword began to walk away in search for another battle, only to have his body torn open by an eraser cannon. Broly standing before him, his wounds healing instantaneously.

"Impossible...he's still alive." Augus whispered to himself.

The saiyan charging him as he shouted, "I can heal, very quickly."

Augus swung his sword at Broly, the saiyan dodging it and beating him with his fists. Broly tackling his foe, punching him in the face twice, before tossing him into the air and jumping in front of him, blasting the demigod with an eraser shot volley. Augus crashed on the ground, just as Broly spun in the air, roundhouse kicking Augus through a large rock formation.

"What can you do?" Broly questioned as he gripped Augus by the hair and threw him into the sky. Augus left the atmosphere and crashed on the surface of the moon. Broly smiles upon the explosion and begins to proclaim his victory, only to sense that the demigod was still alive. He looked up into the sky, as Augus came diving down onto his position, "Not possible." Broly muttered as Augus thrust his massive blade into Broly's shoulder. Taking him by surprise, the saiyan groaned, turning just in time to see Augus slam into him with an uppercut fully charged with mantra. Broly wrapped his massive hands around Augus' head before slamming him head-first in the ground before throwing him over his shoulders.

Broly stood in front of Augus, "You're no match for me, I am a demigod and you are nothing but a child, you have great power but use it immaturely! Join me, and I can teach you thinks, you can't possibly fathom."

"I tried being a slave once, it didn't work." Broly replied.

Augus charged his sword with energy, preparing to strike down Broly with one final blow. "Then die as a failure!"

Broly stood in place as Augus ran towards him, leaping to the air swinging his sword with both hands. Broly caught the sword in his hand, Augus expression went from rage to terror, Broly snapping wailing dark in half, while blasting Augus in the face with an eraser cannon. The demigod bounces deep down into a ravine. Broly descending after him, "You said you're a demigod," Broly spoke striking Augus in the face, "I survived the destruction of my home world as an **INFANT**," the saiyan threw his opponent over head, "I destroyed planets in **ADOLESCENTS**," Broly kicked the demigod in the stomach, blood flowing from his mouth, "Tell me, what **YOU** are capable of!"

Augus struggled to stand as Broly wrapped his hand around the demigods neck, and flew into the sky, the two nearing the edge of the far upper atmosphere, Broly letting his enemy float away from him as he conjured an omega blaster in his hand, "Behold, the true power of god!" Broly tossed the energy ball into Augus' chest, the demigod sent flying into the moon, both he and the moon were obliterated to nothingness in a massive explosion. Broly descends back to Earth and turns to the sound of approaching footsteps. Turning his attention behind him, spotting a man in a blue suit with a cape flapping in the breeze, and a red 'S' on his chest. The legendary saiyan thinking to himself, "You have got to be kidding me!"

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

Ender Defender: What a devastating defeat, but hey, at least we finally got another Dragon Ball Z character into death battle. Also was that a hint for Broly vs. Superman there, maybe a one minute melee or something.

Harry: No, it wasn't! Augus' greater amount of experience, Wailing Dark, immense powers and impressive feats are a tough act to compete with. However, Broly had him beat in every category you can think of. For attack potency, Broly, at his lowest is nearing planetary destruction, just for a random assessment, the explosive required to destroy the Earth as we all know by know is 53 quadrillion megatons. While at Augus at full-power, is barely small continental-level. This means he's at least 6 million tons, but this is very deceiving as this was simply the combination of him and Asura entry the atmosphere. In fact, he only stabbed through Earth, like a super-powered drill with an energy output of at least 1,000,000 tons. Another thing is how they were killed. It took the combined might of three powerful Saiyans with fully charged Super Kamehamehas that sent him into a Sun to ultimately defeat him. Compared to Augus who was killed by Asura using his own sword against him and had no arms.

The Doctor: Both could be arrogant and overconfident, however, Broly has the power and abilities over Augus, with a greater range and wider arsenal of attacks. Augus only has his sword, some martial arts skills and will use Mantra if necessary, but even then he abhors against using it, believing a true warrior should rely on his power and might in battle. He would certainly put up a good fight at full-power, but once Broly went Legendary Super Saiyan it was all over.

Ender Defender: To the moon Augus, to the moon.

Harry: The winner is Broly.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_A tall man with white hair, wearing a bright blue trench coat disarms Dante and proceeds to stab his twin brother in the chest with his sword, uttering, "Foolishness. Dante. Foolishness."_

_Versus!_

_A woman kneels in a room as a man falls from above plunging his massive blade through her chest the girl collapsing as her necklace shatters and one of the pieces bounces down some nearby stairs_

* * *

**A/N: That's right, Vergil vs. Sephiroth its finally happening! Now for the updates, ****sadly Yang vs. Tex has been canceled due to the recent events in RWBY and the matchup that was supposed to come after, Kenshiro vs. Guts, has been delayed. However, I'm gonna try harder to stick with my schedule. Also, no more death battle story cover images, they didn't work how I wanted them to, but whatever. Anyway, I plan to have another chapter ready every other week. Except for the first and land weeks in April, because I have State Testing and ACTs. That's all for now. This is HarbingersOfNEVEC sighing off, saying don't forget to read, review and favorite. And as always, Live Long &amp; Prosper.**


	55. Vergil VS Sephiroth

**Death Battle! Chapter 56: Vergil VS Sephiroth**

Harry: The sword is the deadliest weapon in history, made even more lethal thanks to its' wielder. Not only do our combatants today have legendary swords, they're also some of the deadliest swordsman in video games

Ender Defender: Vergil, the dark angel.

The Doctor: And Sephiroth, the one-winged angel.

Harry: He's The Doctor, I'm Harry and the new guy is Ender Defender.

Ender Defender: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

Harry: Two thousand years ago, in the world of Devil May Cry, a mighty demon named Sparda the "Legendary Demon Swordsman" awakened and singlehandedly defeated Mundus and his legions. Sealing the netherworld, while trapping himself within the realm upon sensing his latent power.

Ender Defender: This wasn't enough to hold Sparda for long, he later escaped his imprisonment and ruled the human world for sometime, but, did so calmly and quietly to hide his true identity.

The Doctor: Sparda resurfaced once more in the future, before his death and married a human woman named Eva, they would then conceive twin sons, Dante and the eldest Vergil.

Harry: Life for the complicated family was a special and great one, until Sparda died and Mundus' legions of revenge-seeking demons attacked Eva, Dante and Vergil. Eva was killed, Dante escaped and Vergil was assumed to be dead. But, thankfully he wasn't.

Ender Defender: Vergil took to traveling the world, searching for information on his father. He'd soon visit the city of Fortuna to investigate the Order of the Sword. Here he questioned why the Order worshipped Sparda as a god. Vergil then completed his visit in style by cutting down a group of Scarecrows with his blade.

The Doctor: Over time he excepted his true demonic heritage and mastered the powers that came with it. And later faced off against his long lost brother, Dante on top of a tower after taking down Arkham in order to kill Lady. The two did battle atop the tower. Vergil winning the first bought, while Dante was victorious in the last. Failing to convince Vergil to return to the human world. Dante fled the Netherworld, as Vergil was left behind to be corrupted by Mundus, transforming him into Nelo Angelo

Harry: Excited? No? Okay, Vergil as Nelo Angelo received great enhancements to his original latent powers. These powers include superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability. An accelerated healing factor, advanced teleportation and immortality.

Ender Defender: Even with these immense powers, Vergil like his brother, isn't satisfied and wields powerful weapons. He carries set of armored pieces called Beowulf, these flashy gauntlets and greaves provide protection and increase his physical attacks. He can summon magically generated blades with Summoned Swords. Summoned Swords share a resemblance to Force Edge, another weapon used by Vergil, and is the unawakened form of Sparda sword.

The Doctor: His greatest and most powerful weapon is his sword, Yamato, this sword was once wielded by his father Sparda, used to seal the true Hell Gate, eventually it was given to Vergil as a memento and used as his primary weapon. Yamato has the appearance of the famed Samurai Katana with an ornate bronze guard and a Tsuba or hilt. Its composed of a dark-forged element, and is extremely deadly. Imbued with tremendous magic, capable of damaging the otherwise invulnerable Devil Bringer and can cut through space itself.

Harry: Vergil is a master swordsman, capable of amazing feats and techniques. This includes the Judgement Cut, an attack so fast and powerful, it can cut through dimensions and makes it appear, that the sword never leaves its sheathe. With Dark Slayer Style he boosts his already insane strength and speed, and can teleport indefinitely.

Ender Defender: Along with his brother, Vergil can also tap into the latent power of his demonic heritage and transform into Devil Trigger, Devil Trigger greatly enhances his powers and abilities. With this form he can use his improved physical and magical attributes to take on demons and gigantic monsters with little effort.

The Doctor: Vergil possesses the blood of Sparda in his veins, which stated before makes him incredibly strong. He's defeated Dante in battle twice, has phenomenal strength and tremendous speed, overpowered demons far larger than himself with ease and can swing Yamato so fasts it creates distortions in space, and doesn't appear to ever leave its sheath.

Harry: His other feats include being theoretically a deadlier swordsman than Sparda himself, surviving deadly blows from powerful opponents and completely dominating players for the longest time in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. However, Vergil isn't without flaws.

Ender Defender: Despite his powers and abilities, he is still capable of being killed and harmed in someway, despite his healing factor and immortal uprising. His devil trigger can be overcome by all-powerful beings and stronger weapons. And, although he seemed practically unstoppable as Nelo Angelo, he was still defeated and ultimately killed.

The Doctor: Vergil may have faults, however, with a mighty demon warrior's blood flowing through his veins and latent powers rivaled only by Dante, you can say he might be too much of a challenge for any challenger. Let's see what Sephiroth has to offer.

_"Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness. Might controls everything – and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself."_

* * *

Vergil:

Age: 40

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, and Abilities:

Yamato

Force Edge

Beowulf

Summoned Swords

Judgement Cut

Dark Slayer Style

Devil Trigger

Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes, Durability

Accelerated Healing Factor

Master Swordsmanship

Teleportation

Immortality

Nelo Angelo

Feats:

Possesses the blood of Sparda in his veins

Defeated Dante in battle twice

Devil Trigger dramatically doubles, increases power

Phenomenal strength and tremendous speed

Can overpower demons far larger than himself with ease

Absolutely dominates any character inside Marvel vs. Capcom 3

Has survived lethal blows

One of few to rival the powers of Dante

Weaknesses:

Killable

Opponents on his same level of skills and power

Arrogance

Healing factor can be overtasked

While incredibly powerful as Nelo Angelo, he was still defeated and killed

* * *

Harry: Twenty-seven years before the events of Final Fantasy VII, a child was born to Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent. Hojo and Lucrecia were assistants to Professor Gast, the top scientist of Shinra Electric Power Company, participating the Jenova Project.

Ender Defender: Hojo would soon inject cell sample of Jenova into his pregnant lover and their unborn child. Upon his birth, Sephiroth emerged with Jenova cells as he matured and developed. He was taken away by Shinra scientists before Lucrecia had the chance to hold him.

The Doctor: Shinra then sought to make Sephiroth into a super soldier, overtime he joined SOLDIER, and was instrumental in ensuring Shinra's dominance during the Wutai War. Proving such to be so powerful and skilled, he rose to the rank of SOLDIER First Class.

Harry: Near the end of the Wutai War, Sephiroth had only two friends, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. He dueled Genesis in the virtual reality, 'Junon', Sephiroth was the strongest of the two, but the fight ended inconclusively, upon Angeal stopping it.

Ender Defender: Several months after this, an anti-Shinra group called AVALANCHE increased its actions with raids and ambushes on Junon. Sephiroth engages Elfe, the leader of AVALANCHE, who convinces him to "fight for a reason". Little did he know, Sephiroth's reasons for fighting, would threaten the Planet's existence.

The Doctor: Sephiroth wound up investigating a monster outbreak in Nibelheim, along with Zack and Cloud Strife. He found something that caught him off-guard, several pod-like chambers, containing various creatures and beasts. What set him off, was the label on of them, which contained a female creature, this was named JENOVA.

Harry: He flies away, and returns sometime later, destroys Nibelheim, setting the village on fire and slaying many of the its inhabitants. During this moment, he killed Tifa's father and injures Tifa herself as she attempted to kill him with his own blade. Zack then attacks Sephiroth, but is defeated, he gets stabbed in the back by Cloud, but this doesn't stop him. Sephiroth proceeds to behead Jenova and impales Cloud Strife.

Ender Defender: he flees again, and is attacked and defeated by Cloud, an plummets into the Lifestream, in his first ever "apparent" death. Swearing one day he will return, and ultimately complete his goals.

The Doctor: In order to complete these goals he needs weaponry to help along. For armor, Sephiroth bears the Gold Armlet, a golden armlet that provides 46 defense, 4 Def% and 28 magic defense, as well as two materia slots. He also has the Tough Ring, which gives him +50 vitality and spirit. However, his deadliest weapon is his famed longsword, Masamune...

Harry: Masamune is a massive blade with a lot of power behind it, averaging eight feet in length, nearly twice as long as its wielder. Said to be the strongest sword in the game, matched only by the might of the Buster Sword. This tool is beyond Sephiroth's greatest weapon. Using it, his advanced swordsmanship and magic to preform numerous attacks. These attacks are known as Limit Breaks, his trademark attacks are, Heartless Angel, a move that drains his opponent's HP to a single point, Octaslash, a series of eight sword strikes, similar to Cloud's Omnislash Version 5. Reaper attacks his foes with three precise sword slashes, Transience, a fastpaced, short-ranged attacks which strikes many times before knocking his foes backwards, Fervent Blow, similar to Transience, except with energy blades that hit enemies from a distance. Sudden Cruelty, with another combo of slashes and Oblivion, a charge attack that strikes multiple times and knocks targets to the ground. Finally, there's Scintilla, Hell's Gate and Heaven's Light, all attacks that, surprise! Include multiple strikes, sword swings and a lot of damage.

Ender Defender: Sephiroth can also use EX Mode, called Reunion, here he gains a single black wing on his back and can glide with ease and gains some booster superhuman abilities. This form is what gave him the nickname, the One-Winged Angel.

The Doctor: His deadliest ability, is how he can take on many different forms. One of them being Safer-Sephiroth, a form so large that it took a large team of AVALANCHE members and Cloud Strife to take him down. Safer-Sephiroth is nigh unstoppable and can attack with Supernova, his deadliest attack by far.

Harry: Back to the topic of weapons, Sephiroth has Black Materia, which he has taken the time to fully master and wields in many different forms of ranged-attacks, with Shadow Flare he can launch various energy orbs from his blade and with enough time and a lot of energy, he can summon entire meteors. Though this takes time and is impractical in battle.

Ender Defender: This guy is full of impressive feats, from achieving the ranking of SOLDIER First Class, participating in the AVALANCHE Insurgency and Genesis War, tanking several lethal blows and injuries like they were nothing, being matched only by Cloud Strife in a sword fight and nearly killed Cloud on several occasions.

The Doctor: He's fought Genesis to a standstill in a virtual reality, his willpower kept him safe from being consumed by the Lifestream, can summon meteors and possesses a powerful knowledge and mastery of wielding Black Materia. And is nigh unstoppable as Safer-Sephiroth.

Harry: Sephiroth is an impressive SOLDIER, and has all the abilities attributed with this, these abilities range from superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability. Master swordsmanship, and several other powers, such as telepathy, teleportation and immortality.

Ender Defender: Sadly he isn't flawless, despite his immense powers he's been defeating one-on-one by Cloud, his physical bodies can be destroyed, implying that he can only heal and tank so much damage, and finally while incredibly powerful as Safer-Sephiroth, his attacks are rather one-directional and enough damage can overcome him in this state.

The Doctor: That's still not enough to stand in his way, hell, even in the face of death itself, he'll still make promises to come back and seek revenge. Proving one thing, you don't f**k around with a guy who has no fear of death.

_"I will... Never be a memory."_

* * *

Sephiroth:

Age: 27

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, and Abilities:

Masamune

Gold Armlet

Tough Ring

Black Materia

Shadow Flare

Heartless Angel

Octaslash

Supernova

One-Winged Angel

Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes, Durability

Master Swordsmanship

Telepathy

Teleportation

Immortality

Safer-Sephiroth

Feats

Achieved the ranking of SOLDIER First Class

Participated in the AVALANCHE Insurgency and Genesis War

Tanked lethal blows and injuries like they were nothing

Matched only by Cloud Strife in a sword fight

Nearly killed Cloud on several occasions

Fought Genesis to a standstill in a virtual reality

Willpower kept him safe from being consumed by the Lifestream

Can summon meteors, possessing a powerful knowledge and mastery of wielding Black Materia

Safer-Sephiroth is nigh unstoppable

Weaknesses:

Arrogant, Overconfident, and Temperamental

Constantly defeated one-on-one

His physical bodies can be destroyed

Can only heal for so long, too much damage can and will overtask his healing abilities

Attacks are extremely one-directional as Safer-Sephiroth and enough raw power/damage can "kill" him even in this state

* * *

Harry: All right the combatants are, time to settle this debate once and for all.

Ender Defender: We have Vergil, the son of Sparda and rival to Dante, And Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel and arch-nemesis of Cloud. Who will be the deadlier swordsman?

The Doctor: There's only one way to find out, its time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

The scorched remains of Nibelheim are lit up by the faint moonlight, q tall white haired man in a blue trench goat walks cautiously through its' streets. His thoughts were broken as a man with long, curly grey hair and black coat appears behind him, holding his massive sword with a one-handed inverted grip. Sephiroth twirls Masamune around his head and levels it to the front man's chest. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the swordsman questioned.

Vergil glares over his shoulder and faces his challenger, "My name is Vergil, I'm looking for JENOVA. Care to give me a hint as to where I can it?"

Sephiroth growls in frustration and violently swings his sword down onto Vergil, the dark angel blocking it with Yamato, "No one dares mention that name in my presence, now you'll face judgement!"

Vergil pushes Sephiroth away and flips a few paces backward, unsheathing his sword and swinging it in rapid succession, as he places Yamato in its hilt an explosion blows off in front of him, Sephiroth emerging from the flames and rushing his opponent. Sephiroth swings Masamune multiple times, both swordsman altering between clockwise and counterclockwise strikes before locking blades. "You? Judge me? Hmph." Vergil replies.

Sephiroth and Vergil step away from each other. Sephiroth enters a fighting stance, "Will this be challenging…" Which his opponent answers, "You tell me." The camera pans around both combatants before zooming out.

**_FIGHT!_**

Sephiroth rushes Vergil, his sword ready to impale the half-demon. He was surprised to discover his foe had disappeared right before his eyes. Vergil reappears, teleporting behind Sephiroth and slashes him across with a quick combo of sword swings. Sephiroth stumbles around fazed, but still in the fight looks up just in time to narrowly dodge a slice aimed for his neck. Sephiroth backhanded Vergil away from him and projected a cluster of shadow orbs from Masamune's tip. Vergil laughs to himself, destroying the incoming orbs with a single swipe of Yamato. Sephiroth charged Vergil once more, the dark angel backflipping over Sephiroth's one-handed thrust while also kicking him in the jaw. Vergil charges Yamato and unsheathes the demonic katana in rapid succession, Sephiroth unable to defend himself as Vergil ceased his attack that sent Sephiroth flying across the village. Believing his enemy is beaten, Vergil calmly walks off, but he's interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach. He arches forward, boasting a loud and proud, "SHIT!"

Vergil falls to a knee as Sephiroth retracts Masamune, bringing the massive sword over his shoulder as he prepared to deliver the final blow, "I'll give you a lasting memory!"

Sephiroth slams his sword down onto Vergil, unfortunately a dark cloud erupted from the ground at Vergil's feet. Devil Trigger Vergil laughs maniacally and punches Sephiroth in the face. Sephiroth unleashes a series of strikes on Vergil as a text box appears over the battlefield, reading, [**"TRANSIENCE"**] Vergil takes the full power of this attack, and manages to walk through it. Catching Sephiroth by the wrist and landing a combo of kicks and punches on the Final Fantasy swordsman, before launching him into the air and slamming him head first through a building. Sephiroth lay limp, as Vergil summoned numerous blades from the sky. The energy swords decorating the horizon and remains of the shattered building.

"I will put you torment, before kicking you into the depths of Hell!" Vergil shouted as he removed Yamato from its hilt, the dark angel swung his blade, further destroying the rumble atop Sephiroth, the swordsman leaping from beneath with a single wing sticking out of his left shoulder. "I've already seen hell." replied the one-winged angel.

Vergil teleported behind Sephiroth his attack just barely blocked, Sephiroth retaliating with a powerful upper ward swing, cutting Vergil up his chest sending Vergil in the air, his wing flapping and taking flight, Sephiroth thrusts his sword into Vergil's stomach numerous times over. Vergil spins around, swiping Yamato at his opponent, nearly taking off the one-winged angel's head. Sephiroth has his faced pummeled in by a combo of punches and kicks as Vergil uses his summoned swords, striking Sephiroth in the chest that knocked him out of the sky. Vergil lands safely on his hands and knees, turning as Sephiroth slows his decent, his wings levitating him off the ground. Sephiroth laughs at Vergil, preparing another attack.

"Get ready to face my judgement!" Vergil taunted as he charged energy in his sword, swinging it a dark cloud emerging from the earth and a bright light proceeding this, Yamato taking off Sephiroth's wing. Vergil is unable to react when Sephiroth counterattacks, yet another box text appearing over his head, this one reading, [**"HEARTLESS ANGEL"**]. Vergil's shaken out of devil trigger and grabs his throbbing head, stunned Sephiroth stabs Vergil in the stomach, further doubling over in pain, a demonic voice echoing from beyond his mind, _"We are not dead yet, I, Mundus shall take over for you. Worthless half-demon..."_

Vergil howls in immense agony, a massive dark cloud enveloping him, emerging from this was a far larger being, "I'm Nelo Angelo, face the full extent of my unrestrained power."

"I have a little secret myself." Sephiroth responded as he steps off a nearby cliffside, Nelo Angelo slamming his sword into the ground where Sephiroth was previously standing. An extremely bright beam of light radiating from the bottom of pit. Large gusts of wind lifting dirt in the air, Safer-Sephiroth heard laughing uncontrollably. Nelo Angelo attacks Safer-Sephiroth, blitzing him with a blinding series of sword swings. Sephiroth shook this off and blasted Nelo Angelo with several shadows orbs. The two beings glaring at one another with increasing intensity, Nelo Angelo disappearing in a dark cloud of reappearing behind Safer-Sephiroth, punching him in the back of the head. He summons his sword and hoists it above his head, slicing down his face. Safer-Sephiroth suffering a large laceration across his cheek.

Safer-Sephiroth flaps his wings, the gale was so strong it threw Nelo Angelo across the battlefield, the villain summoning all the energy he could muster and unleashed his ultimate attack, [**"SUPERNOVA"**]. Nelo Angelo is forced to retreat, jumping on top of buildings as the attack burned everything it touched. Nelo Angelo teleporting at the last second, screaming in pain as the energy wave passed him and the surrounding mountain range. Sephiroth believed he was victorious and let his guard down as a fully energized Nelo Angelo jumping into air with a two handed sword swing, dragging the blade through Safer-Sephiroth's chest, cutting the immoral swordsman in half. Nelo Angelo lands on the ground as the remains of Safer-Sephiroth fall to the earth below as grand explosion rocketing Nibelheim. "Foolishness. Sephiroth. Foolishness. Power can only provide so much, and you are weak compared to a demon like me."

"I will... Never be a memory." a voice echoed, Nelo Angelo swings his blade around him and roars, "You're pissing me off, I will rip that pretty face of yours." Nelo Angelo replied. The two swordsman charged each other, Sephiroth stopping at the last second, using one hand to block a fully powered swing of Nelo Angelo. Sephiroth pushed Nelo Angelo away from him, slicing him dozens of times, flipping him into the air, Nelo Angelo landing on his back and slowly getting to his feet. Sephiroth runs at Nelo Angelo gaining speed with every step, the corrupted demon raising the massive blade over head. Nelo Angelo swung his sword with all the strength he had left, Sephiroth effortlessly deflects the sword and proceeds to unleash a blinding series of slashes another text box appearing in the sky, [**"OCTASLASH"**] Nelo Angelo is sent into the air, Sephiroth spinning his sword around and swings at Nelo Angelo's throat counterclockwise, before he can hit the ground, decapitating him. Sephiroth swings Masamune on last time unleashing five shadow orbs, destroying the remains of his opponents body. He laughs to himself, telekinetically picking up Yamato and walking off in victory. "Thanks for the sword."

_**K.O.!**_

* * *

Ender Defender: Whoa, that was awesome! And holy shit, Devil May Cry fans aren't gonna be happy about that result!

Harry: Vergil and Sephiroth were evenly matched, and their alternate forms perfectly countered each other. Sephiroth completely trumped over anything Vergil could throw at him. Vergil's demonic uprising and devil trigger would definitely win the battle early on, but as it went on, Sephiroth's one-winged angel could potentially counter it and his Safer-Sephiroth was leagues above Nelo Angelo. Hell, even if Nelo Angelo managed to over power Safer-Sephiroth, like he did above, supernova could easily kill Nelo Angelo. Although Vergil's overall experience in fighting demons larger than himself and with greater power than his own. By lowballing Safer-Sephiroth, we gave Vergil more opportunity to win and that still wasn't enough. Sure Yamato and Vergil's speed are impressive, Sephiroth has survived similar attacks from Cloud Strife and more. If Masamune can block the Buster Sword, it can also defend against Yamato. Again, if Vergil managed to land a blow with Yamato, Sephiroth would heal from it and just come back after it.

The Doctor: This was like Harry said, a very close fight. We did lowball Sephiroth and his abilities, he was still leagues above Vergil. If it wasn't obvious enough Sephiroth's magic is so great he can summon entire meteors and massive supernovas that cause incredible damage, though aren't exactly the same supernovas walk away from, but they are supernova-like attack nonetheless. Things Vergil has never faced before and cannot survive. In the early stages of the fight, both had the sword skills and powers to even in all categories. However, as it went on, they would eventually try to use their alternate forms to gain any kind of advantage over the other. At the end of the day and once all their forms had been surpassed, Sephiroth's greater magic, Masamune and incredible power obliterated Vergil's half-demon heritage, sword skills and abilities.

Ender Defender: Vergil just couldn't keep his head in the game.

Harry: The winner is Sephiroth.

The Doctor: Next Time on Death Battle!

* * *

Next Time on Death Battle:

_"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!"_

_Versus!_

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?"

* * *

**A/N: It is another fight I've been wanting to work on for the longest time, and the return of two of my favorite Death Battle losers. Batman versus Captain America. It will be uploaded this coming Wednesday and following that there will be no matches for the rest of the month. Again, state testings and ACTs. Anyway, I will see you next time. This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off, saying don't forget to read, ****review and favorite. And as always Live Long &amp; Prosper.**


End file.
